


✧ chat room ✧ (corpse husband)

by vi0let_violet



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: Camgirl, Devil, DreamTeam, F/M, Instagram, Jschlatt - Freeform, KNIFEKINK, Romance, Swaggersouls - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, YouTube, Zuckles - Freeform, corpse, corpsefanfic, corpsehusband - Freeform, corpsehusbandfanfiction, corpsesmut, dms, facelesyoutuber, inotorious - Freeform, maskkink, misfits - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, pokimane - Freeform, sexwork, sexworker, slowburn, stream, streamer - Freeform, traves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 108,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0let_violet/pseuds/vi0let_violet
Summary: Liv has a double life: streamer by day, cam girl by night. One day while in her chat room, she meets an unlikely character who sparks her interest. Little does she know, it's a popular faceless youtuber who took the world by storm. Their relationship begins to blossom despite them not knowing what each other looks like, and despite them not knowing that either of them are popular social media stars. What happens when Liv's two worlds collide?(Corpse Husband fanfic)
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Liv Fox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> ** Originally posted on Wattpad by violetviolet_ **

This is a disclaimer!!  
I know corpse probably wouldn't go into chat rooms and such.  
And if he speaks out about disliking fan fictions, I will respect his decision and take this down!!  
This is all just fiction for fun! I love corpse and don't want him to feel disrespected or anything.  
Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this book and this is not a reflection of his character or anything!


	2. ✧ prologue ✧

Liv turned off her stream of a new game called Among Us. While she enjoyed playing games during the day, her main income came from her own chat room called Devil's Load Screen. After changing out of her comfy hoodie and leggings, she slipped into a pair of fishnet thigh-high tights, a cute black bralette, a black skirt, and black heels. She also used makeup to cover up her few tattoos.

Liv made her way to her special room down the hall and opened the door while humming to herself. She switched on the light, making the room emit a bright red color. On a desk against the wall was a fancy computer set up with a nice camera beside it. Taking a seat, she typed in her url that took her to her dark red chat room.

She fluffed up her long black hair and pulled it over her shoulders to reach her waist. Liv grabbed her black masquerade mask from the side of her monitor and placed it on her face to hide her identity. Then she put on her devil horns before commencing her nightly video chats. After turning on her camera, she began putting on her red lipstick.

"Hello little devils." Liv mouthed to the camera, waving seductively with her fingers at the camera.


	3. ✧ one ✧

It was something he didn't do often. What with the constant pressure from fans to be perfect and people always speculating rumours, it was hard for Corpse to find time to relax and wind down.   
So now he was. Or trying to at least.  
Scrolling through the thousands and millions of videos on the R-rated website, Corpse couldn't see anything he liked. Too much of the same stuff, too much objectifying, and too many social justice issues going on behind the scenes. He forgot how much he hated it.   
Giving up, Corpse sighed and went to exit the browser. With a hand through his black, wavy hair, he paused.   
At the top of the website was a deep red and black ad that flashed seductively at him. It was a women's curvy body wearing black lingerie. Corpse's eyes followed up from the bottom of her hair all the way to the top of her head where two devil horns sat. Her face was covered with a black strip, reserving her anonymity.

" _Join the Devil's Load Screen now_  
 _It's a long wait to get into hell_ 💋 _"_

He didn't know what made him click on it. But he did.   
The ad took him to a new browser tab.   
Instantly, a haunted song by the Weeknd began playing. The website was a deep crimson on the outside while the main posts and activity were on black strips in the middle. The text was white and in a pretty font. Despite having his expectations very low, he was pleasantly surprised.   
He felt silly. He didn't do things like this. He wasn't swayed by ads. But something about the nature of it, the aesthetic of it. It made him click.   
He curiously looked around the website, less looking for things to help him wind down and more looking out of curiosity.   
Corpse hovered his cursor over the post of the women with her backside towards the camera, her head turned slightly to the right. She wore a black mask that covered around eyes and her nose. Her lips were painted in a dark red and she wore red devil horns. It flashed red and said "LIVE." He glanced down at his hands, looking at the silver rings that glowed in the red light from his monitor. He wished his finger could make decisions without his brain having to decide.   
He clicked.   
What he expected was a nude woman laying exposed in front of a camera. What he didn't expect was the woman to be sitting down in black lingerie, her camera pointed down at her body while cutting off half her face. She was smiling widely on the camera while typing away on her computer. She wore dangly silver earrings that danced in the red light on the video feed.   
Corpse's breath picked up. He was surprised that this live feed was free. He was also surprised that there was 2,000 viewers. The woman seemed like a young adult, around 20-25. The way her shoulders rested told Corpse that she was confident in herself. There were icons beside her video feed as well.

 **Request private chat** \- $350

 **Special request** \- $100

 **Outfit change** \- $50

 **Song request** \- $15

 **Spin around** \- $10

He found himself wanting to type on chat. He quickly made an account, his username white_tee.   
white_tee: how's your night going?  
Not knowing what else to say. His message was quickly erased in the wave of messages from other viewers asking her to do scandalous things. Corpse rested his head on his chin, leaning over his desk.   
He was surprised when the woman's face lit up in a smile. She typed excitedly,  
"My day's going great. I'm happy to be interacting with my viewers again."  
Her username was highlighted in red unlike the rest of her viewers': Devil's Servant. Corpse felt a small smile on his face. He quickly dropped it when he realized he was messaging a stranger who had no idea or care about who he was.  
white_tee: again? were u gone for a while?  
He scoffed to himself. What was he doing? This beautiful woman was not going to respond to him. He was one dude in two thousand others who wanted her attention. Besides, she was in a chat room for sexual things, not small talk.   
Corpse was about to close out of the tab, disappointed that he even opened the ad to begin with. Until she responded.   
Devil's Servant: Yea I took a week break, I had a family emergency to take care of.  
A family emergency? Corpse found himself surprised that he even cared. He was probably more curious as he found himself furrowing his brows. He began typing again with his ringed-fingers,  
white_tee: hope everyone's okay (:  
Corpse watched a smile spread across the woman's red lips. She was laughing, her shoulders curving inward slightly. Corpse cocked an eyebrow, feeling a weird sensation.   
Devil's Servant: How kind!  
Devil's Servant: They will be :) thank you  
Corpse tried to ignore his thoughts. He was just curious. That's all.   
That's all.


	4. ✧ two ✧

Liv's day started off by waking up, stretching, and throwing off her white blankets. She was tired from the night before, where she stayed up until 3am chatting with her viewers. A smile came onto her face when she remembered the interaction she had with a particular viewer.

"How is your night going?" She remembered. His username was white_tee, which made her wonder what it was in reference to. It wasn't a sexual name but it wasn't a common name, she'd never seen it before in her chat room.

Liv was a part time streamer/youtuber. Her channel took off, to where she is now sitting at around 2.5 million subscribers on Youtube and 3M on Twitch. Her main social media was Twitch though, but she did enjoy Twitter and Instagram.

After making her iced coffee, she strolled to her room again while humming to open the window curtains. She flinched at the sunlight pointing directly into her room and closed them again. She sat down in her Pewdiepie $399 chair and powered up her computer to check her socials. While waiting for it to start, she figured she would check her phone. She had countless twitter notifications and a few texts.

 **Rae** ❤️❤️: Down to play some Among Us tonight?

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: wake up dumbass im outside

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: hello bitch

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: ill break down this door

With a start, Liv raced out of her room to her front door as quickly as she could with her coffee in her hand. Flinging the door open, she was met with the face of her best friend who was looking down at his phone. His head darted up when she opened the door.

"Finally, I was about to break down this fuckin door." Her best friend Jschlatt joked, walking past her into her loft apartment. Liv rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Good morning to you too, bitch." Liv shot back, closing the front door and following him in. He lived in the same city as her and was a 10 minute drive away so he came over often.

"Actually it's the afternoon but nice try," He sat on the couch and it was just now that Liv noticed the bag in his hand. It smelt delightful. "So what's on the schedule today, shorty?"

Liv plopped down on the couch beside him, leaning her upper body on top of his. Schlatt groaned and tried to push her off but didn't really care. They were best friends, platonically of course.

"Well Rae asked me to game with her tonight so I might do that," Liv began, stretching so she was now laying on his lap. Schlatt opened the bag of food and put her sandwich on top of her. "But I should edit my video so I can upload it before that. But I'm not really doing much as always. Although I do have to do my chat room tonight again so I'm not sure how late I'll be up for that--"

Schlatt cut her off by groaning loudly with his food in his mouth.

"This tastes sooo good." His words were muffled from the food that was falling out of his mouth.

Liv rolled her eyes.

"Wow, thanks I'm glad you care. Freak." She sat up and leaned against him again to eat her food.

"It's not my fault you like to ramble."

"You asked me!"

"I was being polite."

Liv scoffed but still couldn't help but laugh at him. So they decided to eat their food before Schlatt claimed she was smelly. She shot back that he needed to shave but in the end, she took a shower. With the help of Schlatt, Liv managed to get her video editted and uploaded it to her channel before making a post on twitter.

**Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 3m_

Just uploaded a new Among Us video w/ the help of the ugly @jschlatt <3 hope its not edited too bad, blame him if it is ily

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt 2m_

youre welcome i brought you breakfast & this is how you repay me :'(

**Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 1m_

You're right, you may be entitled to financial compensation

 **Shlatt** _@jschlatt 1m_

ok so pay up );

Liv scoffed at the interactions and looked at some of the comments. Most were laughing emoji's and some were shipping the two of them. She furrowed her brows when she saw specific mentions about a corpse. She was confused until she saw that it was a gamer with the name of Corpse Husband. She had heard of him playing Among Us as well, but she had never watched his play throughs or played with him. Liv felt satisfied that a fellow Among Us-er had liked her tweet.

Corpse_Husband had liked her tweet.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**8PM**

A discord notification came up from Rae asking if Liv was good to join. She messaged back that she just needed to power up her livestream and she was good in 5 minutes. With a click of her mouse, she was live. She waited a couple minutes and sent a tweet to tell her fans she was now live.

"Hey nerds." She greeted with a crooked smile. She was wearing a Pewdiepie merch hoodie that said "zero deaths" along with a pair of comfy black shorts. Liv had on her black lace choker that looked great with the snake tattoo that crawled up her neck slightly. "Today I'm playing Among Us with... honestly I don't know who. Rae for sure but I guess we'll see."

Liv laughed at her own uncertainty before reading a couple messages. Some were asking about her family member, because they knew she had done a fundraiser last week to raise money for them. They didn't know it was for her little brother who had recently got diagnosed with Stage three cancer. Liv's smile faltered a bit.

"Umm, they're good! They're really good. Its been a hard week but we're pulling through." Liv stated, shrugging her shoulders up and giving a sheepish smile. She hated being so serious on stream. She cleared her throat and sent Rae a message that she was good to go.

The normal discord noise sounded and she was in.

"Hi sluts." Liv sounded in the discord voice chat, assuming that it was Rae, Poki, Lily, and the other girl streamers.

"Liv!! Hi!" She heard Rae's distinct voice say excitedly followed by many other greetings.

"Hello!" Greeted Sean, they had spoken a few times and hit it off each time.

"Hey!"

"Whoa whoa, watch your fuckin' language," She heard a joking voice respond, to which they laughed at themselves. It was fuckin Pewdiepie. Taking a moment to listen to the other greetings and laughter, she tried to figure out what to say.

She mouthed to her stream "Is that pewdiepie?!" before answering.

"Oh em gee, is that pewdiepie?" Liv joked in a fake nasally voice. She heard the Swedish voice snort. "Dude I'm literally wearing your merch right now."

"No way, really?" Felix responded, still obvious he was smiling. After exchanging a few other words, Liv addressed the rest of them finally.

"Sorry for simping, I'm Liv and I've only played this game once please go easy on me."

"Okay we promise we won't lie to you." She heard Poki's voice followed by a few laughs.

"Hi I'm Sykkuno," She heard a gentle voice say, to which she greeted him back. She gave a few looks to the camera when the rest of the group introduced themselves. Liv felt an excited feeling as she realized she was playing with quite a few popular youtubers/streamers.

It was Pewdiepie or Felix, Valkyrae, Pokimane, Sykkuno, Critical or Charlie, Lily, Toast, and Jacksepticeye or Sean. There was 9 people in total, including herself. She was very very excited.

"We need one more person! Does anyone know anyone else that can play?" Poki asked.

"I only know like 3 people and they're all in here, sorry." Liv addressed, looking over to read her chat.

"That was so sad oh my god," Rae laughed.

"What about Corpse? Do you know if he's on?" Charlie asked in his deep voice. She was simping hard for both him and Felix. She was a huge, huge fan of both of them. She remembers watching Felix's Amnesia videos, as well as watching Critical's Facade video nine years ago.

Liv's body froze when she heard the mention of Corpse. She had saw he was a big youtuber recently who used to do horror stories. She would never admit to herself that she was intruiged by the man after looking at a bunch of tweets dedicated to him about his voice. Liv figured it was time to crack a joke. She glanced at her stream again and quickly muted her mic from discord.

"Holy fuck. Is my dad coming on?" She said with a straight face, reading her chat. Liv was confused when she heard the whole discord's chorus of laughter. Her face and neck heated up when she realized.. "Shit, my bad I thought I was muted."

Liv tried to diffuse her embarrassment with jokes but it was hard. She grabbed the handle on her chair and leaned all the way back before giving a yell. Her wireless headset still picked up the laughter from the discord.

Then the familiar noise came when a new user joined the discord.

"What the fuck." Came the incredibly deep voice of Corpse Husband. Liv gulped.


	5. ✧ three ✧

When Corpse joined the discord, he didn't expect everyone to be laughing. He jumped at the sound, not expecting it.

"What the fuck?" He immediately said after realizing what was going on. Little did he know, Liv nearly fell off her chair when she heard his voice.

"Speak of the devil, hi Corpse," Toast giggled.

"Wha-- you guys were talking about me?" There was a pause throughout the discord before a giggle was heard from Poki.

"We weren't, Liv was." Sean snorted, ratting out Liv. Liv? As is Liv Fox?

"What the fuck! You're gunna throw me under the bus like that?" It was Liv Fox, realized Corpse. He felt a flutter in his stomach and focused on being cool. When Felix had messaged him to see if he was on, he didn't expect her to be in their group. He thought that it would be the regular squad, but he was pleasantly surprised. Very pleasantly surprised.

"Anything for my buddy corpse." Sean responded.

"Awwww what a power couple," Sykkuno joked.

"After you guys are done flirting, do we wanna start?" Charlie spoke up, a smile in his voice. Corpse took a deep breath and tried to keep his cool. Usually he would be cracking jokes and making people laugh, but he felt nervous. He had to let go of his mouse and wipe his hand on his jeans. He was a fan of Liv, ever since she started Youtube a couple years ago. He first found out about her by accidently clicking on her username on twitter. He has been looking at Jacksepticeye's Twitter and he had tagged her and pressed on his likes. When he was going to press back, he caught a glimpse of her profile and decided to creep her a bit. Ever since then, he became a fan. He didn't follow her though, he still has anxiety about that. And he didn't wanna seem too desperate, even though he knew it was silly.

"I'm good if everyone else is good," Corpse said, trying his best to keep his voice even. Little did Corpse know, Liv was trying to do the same thing on the other end. After a chorus of 'yea's, the game began on the Polus map.

The first game, Corpse was crewmate. He ran around doing his tasks with Jack and Felix before Felix split off. He then went in the direction he saw Felix go, and saw Liv running towards him. Feeling something off, he went where Liv came from and found Felix's body. He reported it.

"Liv....." Corpse drawled, a joking tone in his voice. He felt nervous to call her out, and he realized how badly he wanted to make a good impression. The discord was silent. "I'm a big fan but um... I saw that."

"I told you I haven't played this game much!" Liv exploded, trying to defend herself. But it was no use. The tone in her voice made it so obvious that it was her. And she was voted off. The game went on and Corpse went to electrical to turn the lights back on at one point. He cursed when Sean sliced him. Then he decided to interact with his stream's chat. After answering a couple questions, he decided to open up another browser to go to Liv's stream.

When he opened it, he saw Liv's smiling face. He felt his stomach turn at the sight.

"Fuck man, my shirts still wet from spilling my water," Corpse, the curious guy he was lately, rewinded the stream to see why she spilt her water. It was when Corpse entered the chat. With a smile, he put it back on live. "Anyways, I gotta step up my imposter game. I need some new strats guys." She said, squinting her eyes to look at her chat. Corpse decided to type.

corpse_husband: just dont suck at the game how about :p

His comment was nearly drowned out by the hundreds of viewers that replied after her. Most of them saying "omg its corpse," "CORPSE IS HERE," or even "HAVE MY BABIES." Corpse snorted. He heard a gasp from Liv.

"How dare you! I've only played this game like twice okay, I'm a noob." She defended herself, raised her hand to run it through her long dark hair. Her smile was perfectly aligned and her lips were plump. Corpse found himself just staring at her face. It was hard to tell her eye color on stream but he thought it might've been blue or green. "Maybe don't walk in on my kills next time."

With a chuckle, Corpse began typing again.

 **corpse_husband:** ok fine i'll ignore them next time. only if youre nice to me

He waited for her to respond, watching as her eyes scanned the chat. A small smile played on her lips. When she saw his message she laughed, her shoulders raised a bit with it. Corpse tilted his head, feeling a tingle of déjà vu in his mind.

"I'll hold you to it." She smiled, licking her lips.

 **corpse_husband:** team up next round?

Corpse watched as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Hell yea, as long as you don't get imposter."

After a couple minutes, the round was finally over and Sean was exposed as the other killer. They began the next round shortly after.

Corpse was crewmate. Immediately when the round began, he started to follow Sykkuno to Laboratory. After doing his task in there, he realized Sykkuno left him and he made his way back to the dropship because he forgot to do his keys. When he got there, he saw Liv was there as well. She had chosen the red avatar with the white horns on her head while Corpse wore his cat ears on his black avatar. Liv finally moved and saw that Corpse was there with him before doing a little dance then running away. The lights went out.

Corpse followed her to electrical where they both approach a dead body. Liv called it.

"Where was it?" Said Rae.

"It's in electrical. Its Lily's body." Liv stated.

"Okay so where was everyone?" Felix asked.

"I was in Specimen with Charlie." Said Sykkuno.

"Corpse and I were with each other." Liv announced.

"Poki and me are clear, we were with each other the whole time." Rae mentioned.

"I passed Felix in Weapons but he was coming down sooo..." Sean spoke up.

"What?! No way, you were going down." Felix accused his friend Jack.

"Hmmm, that's a little sus." Charlie said.

"But we're still at nine," Poki said, "I'm good to skip."

"That was a fast decision," Toast pointed out before laughing. They argued a bit before we all decided to skip and carry on.

Corpse started following Liv again. They passed Sykkuno who ran by storage, then they both got to Comms. Corpse began doing his task while Liv was with him doing hers. After they finished, they both went to weapons to do their tasks there. Then they had to go to electrical, where they both did their wires together. A meeting was called.

Rae started it by gasping after she saw four people were dead. Felix, Lily, Toast, and Poki.

"Jesus, they went on a rampage." Liv remarked.

"The body's in storage." Charlie reported.

"Hmmmm, do you remember that Liv?" Corpse asked and the discord went silent. He felt nervous addressing her so directly. Shy, almost. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Hmm, I do remember that Corpsey boy," Liv answered in her melodic voice. Corpse found himself feeling excited when she called him that. "So Corpse and I were together the whole round and we saw Sykkuno go towards storage."

The group said a chorus of 'oooh's. Sykkuno immediately began denying he saw the body.

"Or.... It's Corpse and Liv. Because they said they were together the whole round, maybe they're going around killing together." Sean reasoned.

"No no, it would makes sense that its Sykkuno because I saw him on his way to lab away from storage." Rae realized. Everyone chorused again. "Vote on 6?" Rae confirmed, and we all voted out Sykkuno even after he tried to defend himself.

Corpse watched as Liv still followed him. He was on his way to admin when O2 went off. They both went to O2 to turn it off. Right as Corpse was about to do O2, Sean came in. And Liv sliced him in half.

The game ended in Defeat. Liv and Charlie were the imposters.

"No fucking way." Corpse remarked, leaning back in his chair. She was good, really good. It was a huge step up from her last game, where she folded the second she was accused. He realized how many opportunities she had to vent when he was busy doing tasks. He also realized how silent Charlie was throughout the game.

"Yeaaa lets goo!" Charlie cheered. Liv cheered with him.

"I'm so sorry Corpse! I had to!" Liv apologized, a smile evident in her voice.

"Wow, I cannot believe that," Corpse answered. "I feel so marinated."

"Nooo, I'm sorry! It had to be done." Said Liv.

"I feel like... a garlic marinade sauce." Corpse joked, mocking sadness. The chat laughed.

"Forgive me, senpai." Liv asked, causing a few people to laugh.

"Alright, alright fine. Only if you beg for my forgiveness." Corpse said it as a joke, then realized how it could've sounded. A blush crept up on his face and he buried his face in his hand. His clammy palms felt slick against his face and his rings were slightly cool. Sean made a remark about how weirdly sexual it was, and then Charlie made a joke about how he should be saying it to him instead. Great, he made a fool of himself.

They all agreed to play again.

When it was time to get off, it was around 12AM.

"I had lots of fun guys but I'm gunna get off now." Felix said and everyone said goodbye. Then Sean, then Charlie, then Poki and Rae. Then Lily, Sykkuno, and Toast. It was just Corpse and Liv.

"I should be going as well, I have some work to do." Liv said sadly. Corpse should know, he still had her stream pulled up beside his discord. She had put her hair in a bun on top of her head, her red headphones resting in front of them. Her Pewdiepie merch hung off her body, making her look quite small and her tattoo curled up her neck.

"What kind of tattoo is that?" Corpse found himself asking. Liv moved her hand back from her mouse on stream with a smile.

"You're watching my stream, huh?" She reached up and pulled the neck of her hoodie aside. It was then that Corpse noticed her black manicure. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a black lacy bra strap, but he kept his cool to make sure he didn't act like a teenage boy. He moved closer to the video feed to see her tattoo, which was a black snake with red eyes that danced across her collarbone to reach of her neck. It was cute, Corpse found himself thinking. "Alright chat, I'm going to get off now. I'll let you know when I'm back on though! I hope you all enjoyed watching me play with this new squad, they seem pretty chill. Isn't that right, Corpse?"

Corpse cleared his throat, not expecting the attention to go to him. "Yea, I hope so."

Liv laughed and waved goodbye at the camera before turning off her stream. The image of her smiling widely at the camera stayed inked in Corpse's mind.

"I'll let you go now, I guess." Said Corpse, not really wanting to.

"You guess?" Liv's voice came through discord.

"Yea, I guess," Corpse laughed, not realizing that it made butterflies form in Liv's stomach. "We'll play again another time though."

There was a pause.

"You promise?"

Corpse smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I promise."


	6. ✧ four ✧

Liv didn't video chat on her website after the mass stream with those big youtubers, she was too riled. Instead, she made a twitter post.

**Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 5m_

Just finished streaming with some real cool people! I'll be uploading a highlights vid tomorrow hopefully if I'm feeling up to it :) Thank ya'll for everyone who tuned in, you rock

**Schlatt** _@jschlatt 4m_

"ya'll"? so youre a redneck now?

**pokimane** _@pokimanelol 3m_

Thanks for joining us! I can't wait to do it again! <3 <3

**Corpse Husband** _@corpse_husband 2m_

maybe next time youll be better at the game (;

Liv couldn't help but scoff at what Corpse has said, before aggressively typing a response.

**Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 1m_

Maybe if u don't distract me with that voice of yours huh

Corpse responded within seconds, even though it felt like hours to Liv. She couldn't wait to see what he would say. The anticipation bubbled in her chest.

**Corpse Husband** _@corpse_husband 1m_

pfft, make me

Liv clenched her legs together at the reply that Corpse posted, clearly not expecting it. She cleared her throat and exited twitter to open the notification she just got from her best friend.

 **S** **chlatt** 🙄❤️: you better be using protection

Liv scoffed and replied. Her friend liked to be dramatic sometimes.

 **olive garden <3**: dont tell me what to and what not to use

 **S** **chlatt** 🙄❤️: just saying, we dont wanna see mini corpses running around just yet.

Liv groaned and proceeded to send multiple insults to her best friend. It was just one stream. And they had just met! Just because Liv had a tiny crush on him did not mean she was going to fall head over heels in love with him. She only had a crush on him because she was a new fan. Or at least that's what she was telling her friend Schlatt. It didn't matter though, Liv doubted anything would come out of it. She didn't even have time for guys either, it didn't seem to be in her cards just yet. She had her side hussle to take care of, and a guy might just ruin that.

She got another notification from twitter.

" _@corpse_husband started following you_ " is what it read. The one thought that Liv immediately had was how giddy it made her feel. She quickly followed him back.

Liv set her phone down and and sighed to herself. It was hard to believe just earlier today she was saying she barely knew Corpse and now she could say that she met him. Online, but at least she met him. It was crazy. Tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear, she replayed his deep voice in her head. Saying her name, joking around with her. It made her feel excited. She cursed herself for getting so excited over a guy. A guy with a beautiful personality and a beautiful voice. But a guy.

She went to bed that night with a smile on her face, and Corpse on her mind. She imagined what he would look like, imagined them meeting, she imagined them joking around with each other. She found herself feeling impatient for when they would talk again.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

The next day, Liv woke up around 1PM after the late night and decided to check on her website. Without much thought, she changed and began a video chat. Since she missed one last night, she should get in maybe an hour this afternoon. She needed to help her family out with the bills and this did the job.

With her lingerie, black mask, and devil ears on, she began her video chat. Her long black hair streamed down her shoulders as she sat comfortably on her fuzzy chair. Requests after requests flooded in.

_Show feet._

_Spin around._

_Switch outfit._

_Arch your back._

She fulfilled their requests of course, after taking payment. About 30 minutes into her chat room livestream, a familiar name popped up.

white_tee: hope you're having a lovely day (:

Liv laughed, smirking under her red lipstick. She tilted her head, letting her hair fall cutely in front of her face. The name reminded her of Corpse, and she found herself flashing back to the night before. The thought made her confidence build.

Devil's Servant: I hope yours is lovely as well, cutie (;

The reply wasn't as out there as some other ones she's replied to, but it still was. She felt her heart race after she sent it. She noticed a couple replies come in about... a tattoo. With a start, she realized she didn't cover her snake. Pulling her hair over her shoulders more, she remained calm and collected.

Devil's Servant: I don't have any tattoos ): I would love to get some though!

What an easy lie. These people didn't know her, so it didn't really matter. It was highly unlikely that the same crowd who watches her streams also watches her anonymous chat room videos.

A song request came in.

_ white_tee _ _requested: White Tee by CORPSE_

Liv giggled, tilting her head again.

Devil's Servant: How original (;

She went over to her Spotify playlist and soon, Corpse's deep voice played throughout the speakers in the room. Liv felt a little weird dancing so sexually to Corpse's song, but she knew he would never see this. Even if he did, he had no way of knowing it was her. She didn't hide the fact that she knew the song since she had been playing it nonstop lately. She danced a little, but mostly just mouthed the words seductively. The chat went crazy all, as Liv would call it, simping over her.

A few more requests came in as well as some questions that Liv answered.

noticeme_devil: Would u ever do a collab on here?

Liv thought for a second. Would she? She had gone quite far on her website, but not so far as shooting a stream with another talent.

Devil's Servant: I would be down to! It's just a matter of finding someone I really vibe with (;

The chat went crazy again, but Liv managed to catch a response of two.

anonym0us---: would you ever collab with a fan? i love the things you do here btw

Liv doubted she ever would, but she didn't want her viewers' imaginations to stop running. It was what kept her chat room going.

Devil's Servant: hmmm, I dont see why not

On the other end of Liv's livestream was Corpse, not that she knew that, who's finger kept hovering over the " **Request private chat** " button. But it was too late. Not only did Corpse sike himself out, but the woman in the devil horns was saying goodbye to her viewers and cashing out with thousands of dollars.


	7. ✧ five ✧

It had been a week since Liv had last streamed with Corpse. She was doing nightly chat rooms and fulfilling weird requests, one of which was eating a banana. Every other night, the user "white_tee" would come into the chat room and request a song after wishing her a good day or night. It was obvious they lived in the same time zones, because when the user said have a nice day, or night, or evening, it all corresponded perfectly with the timing she experienced. She was a little sketched out that she had a stalker, but realized there was no way that could happen. Liv was feeling a bit weird, regardless, of the situation. There was something about this specific viewer who loved to pay here, she just didn't know what it was. 

It was Friday night and her best friend Schlatt had come over with a fellow youtube friend, Traves. They both brought their gaming laptops and headsets, claiming that it was going to be a drinking/gaming night.

Traves was also bringing his camera because he wanted to vlog. Liv was in her kitchen, pouring shots when a knock sounded at her door. She wore a pair of black shorts, an oversized Neat Dude t-shirt, and her hair freshly washed and running down her back. Her makeup was simple, seeing as she had no reason to dress up for her friends.

"It's unlocked, cunts!" Liv called, still focused on pouring shots. It was the last of her favorite cherry whiskey. In came Schlatt and Traves, who was seemingly talking to himself but was probably just vlogging.

"Oh my god..." Traves paused, his eyes wide and looking behind her. Schlatt backed up with wide eyes as well.

"What the fuck is that?!" Schlatt asked in a scared voice. They were both looking behind her. Liv paused, the way they were talking creeping her out. But she quickly acted and jumped over her island and slid over to where they were, her heart racing.

Until they both began laughing...

"Whatever, you're both fuckin dumb. That was mean." Liv whined, putting a hand on her chest to calm her heartbeat. They just wanted to get her reaction on camera, the dicks. After a couple more jokes, they all decided to take shots of her favorite whiskey. Then they brought out fireball for a couple more. They all ventured to her room where her computer set up was. Schlatt brought a chair from the kitchen and Traves decided to lounge on her freshly made bed.

They all made posts on twitter to tune into Liv's livestream because they would all be playing Among Us together. Then, Liv fired up her stream.

"Hey babes! I think we're going to be playing Among Us again tonight. This game's really taken off, huh." Liv greeted, starting to feel her head spin a bit. She grabbed the arm rests of her chair and shook her head. "Whoa.." She would slow down before taking another shot. Reading the chat, she decided to answer a couple questions while her friends set up, "Yea! I have Schlatt and Traves here with me. Unfortunately."

"Hello world!" Schlatt's voice came from beside her. He walked in with his laptop under one arm and chair under the other.

Liv looked over to the live feed of herself, seeing Traves behind her being creepy. She hiccupped.

"Traves?" Liv asked, trying not to laugh. He took on his funny stance before speaking.

"I was born in a wind tunnel." Traves said in his awkwardly funny voice. Liv forgot how funny and random his humor was. With a loud snort, Liv laughed at him.

"Anyways! Schlatt and Mr. Wind tunnel are here for entertainment purposes even though they're both lame and not funny." Liv joked, hearing Schlatt begin to whine about his funniness. "Okay, okay, we need a lobby to join guys. Do you know anyone?"

Traves and Schlatt said that some of the Misfits were online as well as a couple others. We managed to whip up an awesome lobby with Schlatt, Traves, SwaggerSouls, Fitz, Zuckles, SMii7Y, McCreamy, and Kryoz.

They joined in a discord with them and immediately began chatting.

"Traves! We haven't talked in so long man, how are you?" Swagger asked in the discord. Liv's eyebrows raised as she looked at her stream. She turned to her friend Schlatt with the same look, to which he laughed at her. She did not expect his voice to sound like that. For some reason, she thought it might've been fake. Traves and Swagger exchanged a few words before they all powered up the game and Liv chose her signature red avatar with horns. "You know I had this dream the other night about you Traves. You stole my identity and made an Only Fans and-and people were so convinced that my dick was actually that small."

Swagger continued to go on funny tangents that made the whole group laugh until the game began. Liv started running across the map. She noticed Swagger following her as she went to Lab. When she got there, she made sure to keep an eye on him as he did his "tasks." After a few tasks, she concluded he was safe. Schlatt eventually joined them as they went down to Specimen. While Liv was doing a task, Swagger disappeared and it was just Schlatt and her. The lights went out suddenly and Liv saw a green avatar run by. The report button popped up and she spammed it.

"You shit!" She cursed when she saw Schlatt was dead.

"Oh my god." Swagger drawled.

"Who's green?" Liv asked before answering herself. "Zuckles I saw you kill him! My son is dead!"

There was a pause.

"Mason? You there?" Fitz asked.

"I thought the lights were off?" Zuckles spoke, sounding genuinely confused. There was a slap sounding throughout the discord, like someone facepalming themselves.

"You idiot. You fucking idiot. They were!" Swagger told him.

"Oh. Shit. My bad." Zuckles snorted in his Aussie accent. We voted him out and continued playing. This went on for a few games, which consisted of Schlatt and me being imposter, then Swagger and Traves, then Kryoz and Swagger. Swagger continued to get more and more flirty with Liv, but she went along with it not really caring. She was a bit tipsy after having another shot of fireball. After a while, Smit7y and Kryoz left. Liv and the others began trying to find a few others to join. Minx was available and they just needed one more player.

"Let's get Corpse!" Schlatt shouted in discord, and beside Liv. She didn't miss the look he gave her, and she reached over to slap him but missed drastically. After swinging a few times, she slapped his shoulder. "Hey look! He's in your chat right now and he says.. Ow!"

Liv gave up on smacking him and turned to her chat, seeing Corpses comment.

 **Corpse_Husband** : I'll be on in 2 sex

 **Corpse_Husband** : secs* fuck

Liv snorted when she saw his typing mistakes. She held back any sexual jokes, not wanting cross any lines. Schlatt was giggling like a school girl beside her.

"We're bringing Corpse in guys!" Liv told the discord and they all spoke excitedly. Liv didn't hear the noise of discord as Corpse joined.

"What, do I have competition?" Swagger chimed, causing a bunch of 'oooh's.

"Nah, there's plenty of me to go around," Liv laughed. "Like a pie."

Corpse cleared his throat, which made Liv's expression turn pale.

"I like pie." Is what he said. And so they began the game. Liv was a crewmate this round again. She noticed both Swagger and Corpse following her to electrical. When she got there, she watched Corpse' avatar move around a bit before he sliced through Swagger. Trying to control her reaction in from of Traves and Schlatt, Liv stood in front of Corpse and Swagger's body before turning and doing her wires. She had a shit-eating grin on her face and was trying to suppress her laughter. Then lights went out and they turned the corner to turn them back on. When Liv saw Minx's avatar go to lights, she followed only to see Corpse slice her as lights turned back on.

They both ran away quickly to Weapons, where Liv did her tasks. She exited to see Corpse pop up from vents and they went on their way, with Corpse killing when he could and finishing her tasks. Soon, the Defeat screen came up in front of her. It was Fitz and Corpse.

"Third imposter much?" Mason said.

"That was the quickest round ever, oh my god." Said Minx.

"Wow I feel so betrayed." Swagger remarked.

"I'm sorry, I was seduced." Liv claimed, leaning over to get a drink from the bottle of fireball. She made sure to not show it on stream. Laughter was heard throughout the discord, even from Corpse.

"I couldn't help it." Corpse said. Liv couldn't see it, but a smile played across his lips.

"Jesus, get a room you two." Traves was heard through the discord and from Liv's bed.

"I would suggest Liv's. Her beds pretty comfy." Schlatt chimed in.

"I actually will kill you both if you don't shut the fuck up." Liv joked while her face heated up. After everyone laughing it off, they played games until 1AM. Liv was drunk off her ass and laughing at every single joke that was said, but mostly at Schlatt's dick jokes. Schlatt and Traves were as well. Liv had turned off her stream and they were all now just hanging out in the discord, given up at the game Among Us because they all had had a few drinks.


	8. ✧ six ✧

"No, no you don't understand. She fell like, legs over head down the stairs into the mattress, like a fuckin cartoon." Schlatt choked out, his face bright red from laughter. Liv was the same, but covering her face and laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Her best friend was describing the time that they decided to make a slide out of her stairs when she first moved in. They had used pillows to slide down the steps and put a mattress at the very bottom. It didn't matter though, because Liv nearly broke her face going down. She had a concussion and a headache for a week. 

Traves had begun to wheeze when he laughed, which made Liv laugh more.

"Jesus you guys are fuckin drunk." Swagger pointed out, still laughing with them.

Someone let out a loud belch.

"Shh, don't tell the kids." Said Liv. This continued for a while, joking, laughing, and just having fun. Liv kept poking fun at Corpse and he poked back just as much. It was the most fun she'd had in a while. They finally all got off after Liv revealed Schlatt and Traves were passed out cold on her bed.

"I'll talk to you guys later! I had so so much fun with you guys!" Liv slurred, waving before realizing no one could see her. They all bid their goodbyes before leaving the discord.

Liv glanced over at her bed, where her two friends were passed out. Then she exited her room with the fireball in her hand. The bottle was nearly finished, and Liv could tell by the fire in her stomach and throat. She closed her bedroom door and went to her special room. After firing up her fancy red lights and her website, she took off her Neat Dude merch shirt and shorts. This left her in a cute red lingerie set. Liv had already planned to video chat when her guests went to bed anyways, she had to keep up with her brother's hospital bills and this was the only way.

On the other end of her website was a particular viewer: white_tee. Trying to wind down his anxiety of the long stream with the popular youtubers, he found himself opening the familiar dark website. He had a few drinks with his friends in the discord, resulting in the buzzed feeling of alcohol. Seeing that the woman was live, Corpse immediately opened it.

There she was. She was sat on her chair differently today. Her legs folded under her. Not only that, but she wore red lingerie this time. Although she still had the black mask and devil horns on. Her smile was wide this stream, but there was something different about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

After watching for a couple minutes, he gathered up his courage. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or his confidence, but he pressed the " **Request private chat** " button. It redirected him to his paypal, which he had no problem with pressing the pay button.

When the woman got the notification, her smile somehow widened. She told her viewers that she had a special customer before disconnecting. The website redirected itself to join the woman and Corpse into a private chat. It was alike the layout of Omegle, with a large space for chatting and... two spaces for video. Corpse double-checked that his camera was off.

Devil's Servant: Wow I cant lie and say im not honored

white_tee: guess i just needed to work up the courage

Devil's Servant: Welll.. now that you have, what can i do for you?

Corpse took an intake of breath and reached for the beer by his side. He was on his laptop laying on his bed.

white_tee: honestly idk, i dont do things like this usually

Corpse watched the woman's smile go crooked with a smirk.

Devil's Servant: So are you trying to say youre not like other guys??

white_tee: idk is it working?

Devil's Servant: Considering youre my most loyal viewer id have to say yes

Corpse fidgeted with his rings before gaining the courage to type.

white_tee: so what do you think thatll get me?

Devil's Servant: That depends will you turn your camera on for me?

Corpse immediate answer was going to be no. Then he remembered that this woman didn't know him, and didn't know what Corpse looked like. He knew she wasn't a hardcore fan and Corpse did a good job at not revealing his face anyways. He would be safe if he did here. Corpse reminded himself that he would never do this, this was so unlike him.

Corpse cursed under his breath then turned on his camera without a second though. It was angled so only his chest and a bit of his lips were showing. He watched as the woman squirmed excitedly.

Devil's Servant: Thats more like it

Corpse watched the woman pull down one of her bra straps. He couldn't help the intake of breath he took when she reached around and unhooked it.

Devil's Servant: so do I get anything in return?

Corpse hesitated. This was not like him. But he was already here. He already paid for it, and he was already talking to this woman. This stranger. No one would ever know, right? Just a one time thing and then he would never open this website ever again.

With a big gulp of the rest of his beer, Corpse repositioned the camera and unbuckled his pants.

On the other end of the video chat, Liv's smile grew deviously as she watched the attractive man lower his camera to his ringed fingers and painted nails undoing his belt.


	9. ✧ seven ✧

When Liv woke up, her head was pounding. With a groan, she sat up on her bed and looked around. Her right arm was trapped under something heavy and she looked over to see Traves passed out. She was spooning him.

"Good morning sunshine," She heard her annoying best friend's voice come from below the bed. Liv cringed when his voice seemed to echoed throughout her head. "Drink this you alcoholic."

He handed her a glass of water and two Advil's. She chugged the water and sat up.

Her desk with her gaming set up had a few alcohol bottles on it and the chair from the kitchen still remained. Her pounding headache distracted her from the fact that she still wore her red lingerie under her oversized Corpse merch shirt. She vaguely remembered the night before, playing Among Us with some cool people, Swagger being super flirty, Corpse and her having a wonderful dynamic. She remember how much fun she had. But she also remembered what went down in her special room. She had not went that far in... a long time. Liv usually just did heavy teasing on her website and sometimes fetishes, but going that far was very iffy for her. There was an instance in the past where someone had taken advantage of her vulnerability and they got to know where she lived after asking odd questions over the course of two months.

She could try and blame it on the alcohol for a lowering of her inhibitions, or maybe it was the familiar feeling she got from her viewer white_tee. There was something about this particular viewer that she felt like she knew them... his attractive face, well half of his face, helped as well. Perhaps it was the amount of money he had paid her, she didn't know.

"You came in pretty sweaty last night. Did you go to someone's house?" Schlatt hinted at, a smirk on his face. Liv snorted in her nose, rubbing her face. She pulled her arm out from underneath Traves, who groaned.

"I didn't drive drunk if that's what you're wondering." Liv reassured her best friend. She got up from her bed with a stumble and made her way to her dresser. Schlatt paused then his face dropped the humorous expression.

"I thought you stopped going that far online." Schlatt realized, crossing his arms. Concern was evident on his face for his best friend. After grabbing new clothes from her dresser, she turned to her friend.

"I did. I don't know why I did it again." Liv admitted, starting to feel guilty and ashamed. She remembered the mistakes she had made in the past, the stalkers she had encountered. Liv should've known better.

"Well was he at least hot?" Schlatt asked after noticing the sad expression his best friend had taken on. Liv rolled her eyes and scoffed. She appreciated Schlatt's outwardly positive outlook on life, especially when she wanted to be distracted from the seriousness of life.

"Of course you ask that you nasty freak," Liv pushed his arm. "For your information, yes. From what I saw at least. His username is actually one of Corpse's songs, isn't that weird?"

Schlatt raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm sure he would find it weird if he found out." Schlatt drawled. Liv started on her way to her shower.

"You better not tell him, bitch." She called back, causing Traves to stir and groan again.

Liv tried to ignore the flutter she felt in her stomach from the mention of Corpse. Her blast from the past of her stalkers reminded her that life is short. So many things can happen in such a little time. Why was she so afraid to make a move? Liv wanted to slap herself for being so timid. She began to form a plan, an idea, of how she could slowly approach Corpse outside of their friend group. If he reciprocated the same energy she did, she would continue on with it. While starting her shower, Liv's mind drifted away to different scenarios that she imagined would happen. She imagined Corpse on the other end of their conversations with a smile on his face. She also imagined how she would feel if he didn't want anything to do with her. She pushed away those feelings as she hopped in the shower. She took her mind off her thoughts as she sang while washing herself.

✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧✧ ✧

Traves and Schlatt had left an hour or so ago and Liv sat at her gaming set up now. Her long hair was parted down the middle and she wore an oversized Obey t-shirt and some black joggers. Her neck was adorned with her favorite choker and a silver chain. She debated writing down some lyrics that she thought up but decided to stream some minecraft while doing a small Q & A. Liv had been neglecting her love so song writing recently because she was focusing on making money via video chat.

The black cat ears that she had ordered for her red headphones came in and she had, of course, put them on.

Liv looked over to read her chat after digging a hole in a hill to stay safe for the night.

"'Did you know that snails can sleep for up to three years?' What the fuck, no way. Is that real?" Liv opened googled and quickly looked it up. It confirmed the fact that one of her viewers said. "That's fucked up. I wish I was a snail."

Suddenly her chat blew up when she looked over again. She furrowed her brows and scrolled up to see what they were on about. Her eyes widened and she snorted. It was a comment by Swagger Souls.

"'I'll send you money if you dig straight down 🥺' should I do it guys?-- Well shit lets go then." Liv laughed, proceeding to make a stone pickaxe so she could dig straight down. After digging straight down for a while, she hit a ravine. She was met with a creeper exploding in front of her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

She survived with a half a heart and dug a hole in the wall to eat some food.

"Have I fulfilled my destiny, oh mighty Swagger of Souls?" Liv directed toward Swagger. Her red banner with black writing popped up signaling a donation of $69 and a message that said 'Why yes, Olive of the Gardens.' "I guess that answers my question."

She continued to play until she got a message on discord.

"One sec guys," Liv made sure to close her front door to her dirt house before looking at her phone. Her brows furrowed but relaxed when she saw who it was. Corpse. She tried to tone down her expression on stream but she was still blushing.

 **Corpse_Husband:** play minecraft with me

 **Liv Fox:** Do you promise not to kill me?

Liv gave a tiny smile as she sent it away, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

 **Corpse_Husband:** no promises :p

"Guys what do you think, should I let Corpse join?" I asked my chat, trying to suppress my smile a bit. The chat went crazy, everyone saying yes and being happy about Corpse joining. "Alright, alright, this is now a Corpse livestream, I see how it is."

Corpse joined up soon after and Liv went to find where he spawned. His avatar was a... weird pink creature with an orange white shirt. They also set up their discord voice chat together.

"What the fuck is that avatar?" Liv laughed, excited to be playing with Corpse. But what the hell was that?! Corpse laughed.

"Praise Bingus, that's all you need to know."

"Damn okay, praise Bingus."

"I like your avi too." Forgetting what avatar Liv was wearing, she went into third-person's POV and saw she was wearing her devil one. She quickly exited the POV and went back to first person with a pale face. She needed to be more careful. It was like she was hand-feeding people clues about her second job. She quickly changed the subject and they began playing. They discussed the layout of their house and both went to get wood.

After receiving a bunch of notifications on discord from Schlatt, she finally gave in. She opened it to be met with a bunch of gifs of people making out disgustingly.

"Ew, what the fuck Schlatt," Liv cringed, dragging the discord over so her viewers could see what she was being sent. "You're fucked in the head, man." Liv claimed before sending an equally as fucked up gif and exiting. After explaining what Schlatt sent her to a giggly Corpse, they continued on with their game. Liv was humming as she collected wood.

"You have a nice voice." Said Corpse in a quiet voice. Liv immediately stopped and felt her face heat up.

"Thank you," She started then tried to change the subject. "So Corpse, how old are you?" Liv asked, wanting to get to know him better. She felt giddy.

"I'm twenty-three," Corpse answered, before shyly asking, "How 'bout you?"

"I turned twenty-two this year!" Liv explained happily.

"Oh really? When's your birthday?" Although Liv couldn't see it, Corpse was fidgeting with his rings. He wanted to give her a good impression. He wanted to impress her.

"It's August tenth, yours?" Liv asked back, glancing over at the chat. She saw so many comments about how cute Corpse was. She couldn't help but agree. Something about him radiated such a cute energy.

 **iliveinolivesgarden:** they are so sweet to each other (':

 **synthia-streams:** I feel like I'm intruding on a first date 0_0

 **Corpse_dateme:** the jealousy i feel rn 😢

Liv mumbled an 'oh my god' under her breath.

"That's crazy, mines August eight!" Corpse explained, a smile evident in his voice. He hoped his hesitation wasn't evident before he said, "We should've celebrated together."

Liv tried to keep cool on her stream but she felt a lightness in her stomach. She raised her shoulders and took a deep breath to chill out.

"Yea we should've, if only we knew each other back then," Said Liv. If only they had, she thought. She wondered how developed their friendship could've been if only they knew each other a month earlier than they had.

They continued to make small talk and explain about their lives a bit more. It was obvious Corpse was matching the same energy as Liv, but Liv still had self-doubting thoughts. She thought he was too good for her, he was too nice for her. Where her humor revolved around sarcasm and name-calling, she felt she was too mean to say things like that to Corpse. She kept worrying about what he would think about her. She had a fleeting feeling of anxiety when she thought about what Corpse would say if he ever found out about her other job. She tried her best to push it down, knowing that he most definitely had no idea about it.

Most definitely.

When Liv ended her stream finally. They had made a birch wood house with huge windows and dark oak wood floors. They had also started a nice farm with cobblestone paths. Liv had tried her hardest not to blush on stream when Corpse put his bed beside hers and covered it up by saying that she hopes he doesn't have bed bugs.

"That was lots of fun." Corpse mentioned after she ended her stream and exited minecraft.

"I agree, I like playing with you Corpse." Liv said in a small voice, glad that she could openly smile without worrying about the speculations of her fans.

"I like play with you too, Liv," Corpse chuckled. "You should give me your number," Liv's smile grew and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach was difficult. She downplayed it to a case of fangirling. "So we can schedule another time, of course."

"Oh, right right, of course," Liv stuttered, feeling like that wasn't the actual reason. She proceeded to tell him her number. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Corpse."

"Talk to you later, Liv," Corpse said, his deep voice echoing her name in her ears. She closed her eyes and waited for him to hang up. He didn't. There was a couple moments of silence, just the sound of quiet breathing until he finally spoke up.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

A pause as Liv thought of what to say and where this was going.

"For what?"

"My day was um, going kinda shitty," Corpse seemed to stumble over his thoughts. "But you made it feel better."

For some reason, Liv felt lucky. So lucky. Out of all the people he could be saying this to right now, he chose her. There was no one else hearing this interaction, just Liv and Corpse. No one to judge them, no one to put a show on for. Just them. Despite doubts from her past arising, Liv felt... safe.

"I'm glad. I'm um, that makes me happy." Liv said, finding it hard to push out those words. She wanted to hold herself back. She felt like she was moving too fast and she needed to slow down.

"I'll text you." Corpse told her after another pause.

"You better," Liv joked to ease the tensions, swallowing hard. "Have a good night Corpse."

"You too, Liv." And they both exited the discord, both with smiles on their faces and butterflies in their stomachs.


	10. ✧ eight ✧

To say Liv felt like a fool would be an understatement. It had been a day and she hadn't gotten a text from Corpse. Maybe she had seemed too desperate, maybe she had overestimated their friendship. She didn't know what it was, but she felt silly. Either way, she had to get on with her day. Normally, she would sulk about her loft being sad if something happened like this in the past. But she needed groceries.

With a sigh, she got up to get dressed. She put her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and pulled out some baby hairs to make it look cute. She put on a pair of jeans and an Offwhite baggy tshirt. Her feet were adorned with her Airforce 1's and her neck with her signature choker and chain. Feeling unmotivated, she invited Schlatt. She ventured on her way to the elevator of her apartment complex, pressing the bottom floor.

Liv was used to having days like this. Where one thing went wrong, she tended to remember all the bad things that had happened in her past. Her stalkers, hearing about her brother's diagnosis, the day her dad left their family, when her family dog died, the isolation she had been feeling. Liv had to remember advice from her therapist about breathing and trying to I've in the present, no matter how difficult it was.

She had been lucky to afford the penthouse loft in this complex, and she loved it. Liv took a moment to remember how fortunate she was.

She had a lovely apartment, she had a relatively stable streaming job for the moment, and she had a loving mother and brother. Even though they were in a different country, she still knew they loved her and she loved them. She was fortunate enough to be able to afford to pay for her brothers' treatment and she was grateful for that. She had a few really great online friends that turned into friends she spent time with in person, like Schlatt and Traves. Even if she didn't hang out with some of them all the time, they would still be there for her.

The elevator door opening knocked her out of her thoughts. She had her wallet in her pocket, her key with her, and her phone in her other pocket. Walking out of her building, she felt relieved when she saw her friend Schlatt pull up in his blue BMW.

She got in with a huge sigh and greeted her best friend.

"So what, you didn't wanna go alone?" Schlatt poked fun at her, pushing out his bottom lip. Liv rolled her eyes, remembering why they were friends. They could always push each others boundaries, even though there wasn't many there to begin with. She remembered when she first met him. Liv was initially a fan of his and they had ran into each other in a local coffee shop while she was looking for a new place to live. After telling him she was a fan and him trying to hit on her, they actually hit it off and became instant friends. He even helped her start her channel.

"Don't be a shit, lets go." Liv laughed. They drove to their local grocery shop and found a parking spot not too far away. Soon enough, they were strolling around the grocery store with Schlatt leaning over the cart.

"You seem... down today, you good?" Schlatt eventually asked. Liv made eye contact with him and she put the bread in the cart.

"I'm just, I don't know," Liv hesitated. Should she give in and tell her best friend what's wrong? "I gave a guy my number and he hasn't texted me yet."

"Oooh putting yourself out there finally?" Schlatt joked, his eyes crinkling up in a smile. Liv rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. "I'm gunna take a wild guess and say its Corpse."

Liv widened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you a fuckin' psychic?" She asked, surprised that he knew. She reached over to grab a bag of carrots and some broccoli.

"No, who wouldn't wanna get with corpse? His voice could make a straight guy switch sides. And I mean, its just pretty obvious you guys have the hots for each other."

"Oh... shit." Liv realized. Was it that obvious? Liv noted to herself to be more subtle.

"Y'know maybe he's just busy. He also could be nervous too. Like, you're not the most openly approachable girl." Schlatt explained. She noticed her phone was buzzing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She accused, reaching to her pocket to grab her phone.

"It means you're hot? Hello? Have you looked in the mirror?" Schlatt went on, not noticing his best friend had froze in the middle of the aisle. He rambled on but realized she wasn't following him then stopped. He looked back to see Liv holding her phone and looking at him like a deer in headlights. "What."

"Too hot apparently." Liv choked, approaching him quickly to show him her phone.

 **Unknown Number:** Nice to see the devil's servant out and about

Schlatt read it then quickly looked around and put an arm around his best friend.

"I should've brought my gun." Is all he said. They quickly grabbed a couple other things before leaving the store. Schlatt decided he would stop at his house, grab a couple things, then stay the night at Liv's. Liv felt the most grateful for one thing that afternoon: her best friend.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

After getting back to Liv's apartment and reporting the situation to the police, they put away her groceries. They were now sitting on her grey sectional couch watching youtube videos on her tv. Liv decided to send out a tweet out of boredom. They were watching the vlog that Carson had posted from their sleepover.

**Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 5m_

ya'll lock your doors, block creepy numbers, have your tasers at the ready. There are some fucked up ppl out there _@jschlatt_

Poki and Lily were quick to shoot Liv a text, making sure she was okay. She was grateful that she had friends who cared about her well being.

 **^-^)/** 🔪 _@Valkyrae 3m_

Hope you're staying safe!! ❤❤ Sending lots of love

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt 2m_

good thing I keep that thang on me

Liv scoffed out loud at the tweet Schlatt sent out and kicked him lightly from across the couch.

 **Corpse Husband** _@Corpse_Husband 1m_

i have a katana if you need it _@olivesgarden_

A blush crept up on Liv's face when she saw the tweet and Schlatt didn't miss it. He went on to make sexual innuendos and try to convince Liv to invest in good condom brands. Traves' vlog still played in the background and Liv tried her best to watch it while ignoring her friend. It came to that part where they decided to scare her.

She watched as Traves recorded walking up to Liv's island in her kitchen, her focus very intense on pouring shots. Then came the part where they scared her. She watched herself as she paled then jumped over the counter like a fucking ninja. Liv nodded her head, feeling proud at how badass it looked. She managed to forgot the instance at the grocery store for a little while.

Liv watched as Traves came out of her bathroom talking to the camera about her house. Then he stopped in the hallway.

"Do you think Liv would get mad at me if I creeped her house?" Traves asked the camera, a troll-y look on his face. Liv couldn't believe it. He better not have.

But he did. Liv watched as the camera followed the hallway to go in front of her special room.

"Text Traves right now." Liv demanded, her eyes glued to the screen. She leaned forward on her couch. Traves opened the door to the room and flicked on the lights. The red LED's turned the room red and Traves pointed the camera towards Liv's set up.

"Hmm, kinky." Is all Traves said before exiting the room. Liv was relieved. All he showed was the red room, that was it. He didn't look over at the bed, he didn't open the closet, and he didn't power up her computer. If he did any of those, Liv would've had to delete all social media and move to fuckin' Russia.

Still. If any of her other viewers so happened to watch this vlog, she may be screwed. Liv tried to reason with herself. There was plenty of people who jumped on the wave of having LED lights in their rooms. People didn't know, maybe she was one of them.

Liv found herself hoping that Corpse didn't watch this video. She doubted that he had any idea what took place in there, but the nature of the room was easy enough to see. God, she'd look like someone who has plenty of people in her bed.

Thankfully, Schlatt got a hold of Traves, who promptly cut out the bit of her special room. Apparently he thought he had cut it out but he hadn't. It didn't erase the fact that 1 million people had seen it. Liv tried to soothe herself by putting on a Corpse playthrough of Among Us.

Her phone buzzed and she found herself scared to grab it.

 **Unknown Number:** hey, how are you doing?

Before Liv could tell the stranger to fuck off, they sent another message.

 **Unknown Number:** it's corpse by the way lol

And just like that, her anxiety fluttered away. She cast a glance over at Schlatt who was too busy eating chips and watching the video to notice Liv blushing.

 **Liv Fox:** Ngl, that scared the shit out of me. Its been a weird day

 **Corpse uwu:** does that have anything to do with your tweet?

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** It does, yea

 **Corpse uwu:** i'm dead serious about having a katana you know

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** I might have to take you up on that. I don't think Schlatt's gun is real :/

 **Corpse uwu:** i have a weird question

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** shoot

 **Corpse uwu:** is schlatt your boyfriend?

Liv ignored the look she got from Schlatt when she gave a loud laugh.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Oh god no, he's just my tumor

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** I mean he's my best friend

 **Corpse uwu:** oh i see

Liv typed a message then quickly deleted it. Then she cursed under breath and typed it again before sending it.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Why do you ask?

Corpse didn't respond as quickly as he was before. Liv assumed she had stepped too far and slouched over as she put her phone beside her. After five minutes, her phone buzzed.

 **Corpse uwu:** i'm just making sure i'm not flirting with another man's gf

Liv let out a squeak at the response.

"Okay are you watching porn or something?" Schlatt finally addressed, throwing a chip at her. "Porn isn't _that_ good."

Liv tossed her phone to Schlatt, to which he read it. He proceeded to read it before sending a glance to Liv, then typing aggressively and quickly.

"Wait! No!" Liv jumped over to grab her phone but it was too late.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** maybe u should come over then

Before Liv could quickly type a response, Corpse answered.

 **Corpse uwu:** bet


	11. ✧ nine ✧

It had been a couple days since Corpse had sent her that last text. It had also been a couple days since she had heard from her viewer white_tee. She had video chatted every night since but she hadn't seen any messages from him. Her mind kept going back to the text from the unknown number as well. She found herself craving protection... from a specific person. Maybe not so much protection, but the feeling of safety.

"bet"

Such a small word, yet it held such meaning. She had been overthinking it like crazy. She didn't even have the courage to tell him that it was actually Schlatt who sent the text. Liv wanted to claim that text for herself, even though she never would have actually sent it. Liv imagined in her mind a day where they would meet up, maybe have a coffee, and just be in each other's presence. She remembered the warmth she felt when Corpse and her spoke over discord or even text. She wondered if it would be the same in real life. She wanted to find out sometime.

The police got back to Liv that they had hit a dead end when tracing the number for some dumb reason. Liv still felt unsafe, so of course she still had Schlatt stay over. What was a best friend if they didn't try and protect you with their fake gun?

"It's not a fake gun!" Schlatt raised his voice, a smile on his face. He had propped himself up on Liv's fluffy pillows. Liv was sitting on her PewDiePie chair with her knee pulled to her chest. Beside her was an iced coffee, of course, whereas Schlatt had opted for a coke.

"It's a fake gun! I watched you shoot it and nothing happened!" Liv claimed back. They were in her room while Liv was streaming and he was on her bed with his laptop on his lap. The two friends had whipped together a lobby on Among Us with Lily, Sean, Julien, Jason, Rae, Lexi, and Felix. They were in the lobby trying to find another player.

"The safety was on!" Schlatt claimed over the laughter in the group. Julien's magical laugh still managed to make Liv laugh. She was a huge fan of him and Jenna, and she was incredibly honored to be invited into a lobby with him.

Someone else finally joined the discord. Liv watched Corpse's avatar materialize in the drop ship. She gulped.

"Corpse!" Julien greeted.

"Oh, hi Corpse." Jason said in a flirty voice. The interactions between Jason and Corpse were always the cutest/most funny thing to Liv. She couldn't help but giggle as she took a sip from her iced coffee.

"Hey... Is that Liv?" Corpse finally said. She coughed.

"Is that Corpse?" She shot back, sending a glance at her chat. She watched the simps roll through, all excited to hear Corpse beautiful voice.

"Answer my texts and then we'll talk." Is what Corpse said. A blush took over her face as she spun her chair around so her viewers wouldn't see. That was a mistake. She made eye contact with her best friend on her bed.

"Do you need a towel, Liv? Looks like you might need to sit on it." Schlatt said, knowing the discord and stream could hear it. Her jaw dropped. She turned her back to her stream, trying to ignore the laughs sounding throughout the discord. She prayed that Corpse somehow didn't hear it but she knew he probably did.

"At least I don't use my stuffed animals." She fired, watching as the game began. She was referred to the time they were playing truth or dare and Schlatt admitted to using a stuffed animal as a cum rag.

"Oh my god, that was one time!" Her friend defended himself, fueled by the laughter.

Liv was imposter with none other than Corpse. She sent a devious smile to her stream and looked throughout the chat at the many shippers.

They were using proximity chat this time, which made the game extra scary in Liv's opinion. She began by following Corpse who was with Jason.

"Oh hey." Corpse said when he saw her avatar begin to follow him. Liv adjusted her fingers on her LED lot keyboard.

"Corpse come with me to weapons!" Jason asked, with Corpse and I on his tail. They went down to weapons and right as Jason began doing a task and flirting with Corpse, so Liv sliced him.

This made Corpse giggle as they both went to the nearest vent by Comms and went to Storage. They made sure to close the doors to weapons. They both approached Lab and saw that both Julien and Sean were in there asking each other if they were imposter. Liv's kill cooldown was on 15 seconds so she had to stall.

Corpse and her went up to the Lab task and played it cool.

"Hey Corpse cover me, I don't want Sean to murder me." Liv lied with a smirk.

"I gotchu, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Hey! I'm not the killer!" Sean defended himself.

"Well who do you think it is?" Liv asked.

"I saw Lily chasing me back at dropship, I had to juke her." Julien mentioned.

Liv's cooldown was ready to go.

"Hey Corpse?"

"Yea Olive?" Corpse nicknamed her. Liv made a face at her stream.

"Olive?" She cringed, but low key loved it.

"Whatever, you ready?" Corpse asked, obviously have a smile on his face. Julien caught on quick and screamed to try and get away. It was abruptly cut off when Liv cut through him and Corpse cut through Sean. Liv was trying her best not to show her satisfaction because Schlatt was on her bed.

They vented and came up near admin.

"How was your day?" Corpse randomly asked. A smile came on Liv's face, even though something about the way he said it made her furrow her eyebrows. A feather of familiarity tickled her mind.

"My days going decent, how's yours?" She responded.

"Good, good," Corpse answered. "So when are you having me over?" Their avatars went to electrical to fix the lights after Liv turned them off. They met up with Schlatt, Lily, Rae, and Felix.

"That depends when you're free." Liv finally got the courage to say.

Dismissing the conversation, they greeted their other among us friends. Lexi joined the group at lights and they were all stacked on them. Liv and Corpse were fucking with the switches so they couldn't turn them on. Finally Liv got off and sliced someone, to which Corpse followed suit.

The body was reported after multiple yells in proximity chat.

"Oh my god!" Rae gasped after seeing that Julien, Sean, Jason, Schlatt, and Felix were dead.

"Oh no! My son has fallen!" Liv mocked sadness, turning her head and looking at Schlatt on her bed. He sent her the middle finger, which she smiled at.

"Okay so any ideas on who it was?" Corpse took control of the conversation.

"I was with Lily almost the whole time." Said Rae.

"Corpse and I are safe, we both watched each other do our tasks." Liv played a big move, hoping everyone would move past it.

"Honestly I swear I could've seen Lexi kill on the stack." Lily accused, to which Lexi began defending herself feverishly.

"I was gunna say that too." Corpse hopped on the trend, making Liv smirk. They were such a power duo.

"No, no guys! It wasn't me!"

"Okay but are we sure? We have to be right or else we lose, guys." Rae said. The group all agreed they were sure while Lexi tried to defend herself. Liv giggled as they all voted her out.

Then the Victory screen came up.

"Whoooooooow!" Liv cheering as the rest of the group unmuted themselves. She was satisfied when she heard Corpse cheering a bit too.

"Speed ruunn." Is what he said, and Liv agreed.

"You guys shouldn't be allowed to play this game together." Sean said, referring to Corpse and Liv.

They played a couple other games. Liv got imposter again with Julien, which she was stoked about. Then Lexi and Jason got it, proving to be quite cunning, and then Sean and Felix, which was another quick game. They all decided to get off and bid each other goodbye. Liv felt special when Corpse said, "You better text me, Liv" before disconnecting.

So she did.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Hi (:

She decided open up twitter to see what was going on in the world while she wait. Schlatt got up and went to the kitchen for food or something.

 **Corpse uwu:** omg she actually texted me

Liv rolled her eyes with a smile.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** The king calls, I answer

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** uwu

It was a few minutes before he answered. She was scrolling when she realized someone had tagged her in a tweet.

 **SwaggerSouls** _@SwaggerSouls 30m_

Still waiting for the next chance I get to record with _@olivesgarden_ 😪

Liv was surprised at the tweet and was about to answer when Corpse replied. She decided to wait so she didn't seem so desperate and replied to the tweet.

 **Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 2m_

Hmu when ur free my dude

Is what she replied without a second thought. She opened Corpse's message finally, folding a leg underneath herself.

 **Corpse uwu:** did you mean it when you said to come over?

This made Liv hesitate. Should she tell him it was Schlatt who said it? Regardless, she wished she had the courage to initiate that. She decided what to say.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Tbh, Schlatt sent it

 **Corpse uwu:** oh i see

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** But I would've if I had the courage

 **Corpse uwu:** oh wow

 **Corpse uwu:** okay that is very nice to know

On the other side of these texts, Corpse sat at his gaming set up with his headset still on. He held his phone in one hand, and his other was fiddling with a curl in his hair. He felt himself longing for something. Someone.


	12. ✧ ten ✧

Corpse had been going through it lately. He felt weird. His mind kept going back to that damn website _Devil's Load Screen_. He had never done anything like that before, paying for sexual services. He didn't even know why he did it. Maybe it was because he felt lonely, maybe it was because the woman made him feel so comfortable. Regardless, there was a big ball of anxiety in his chest about the whole situation. He didn't know. He tried his best to forgot about that night but his mind kept going back to it. The best distraction he could find was talking to Liv. He always felt lighter when he knew she was on the other end of their chats. Even when his mind kept going to the dark place he ventured.

His mind kept replaying the dirty things he typed to her. He felt... weird. Never in his life had Corpse said such nasty things, nevertheless have someone say just as nasty things back. It was like he was trying to prove something to himself, but he didn't know what. Ever since then, he had been avoiding going onto the chat. Maybe he needed to set things straight.

It was around 12AM when he logged onto the site that caused him such grief. Typing in his username and password, he entered the website. It was the same as always when he opened it, relaxing but sensual music playing in the background, the red reflecting back onto his face, and the flashy images of the woman's body everywhere. She was live. That wasn't what gave him a spike of anxiety though. It was his song that played in the background of the website. He gulped as he listened to the sound of his gravelly voice singing about e-girls ruining his life.

Corpse's freshly painted nail hovered over the live button. He clicked it.

When he entered, he saw the woman in her dark red room wearing white lingerie today. He gulped when he thought of what was under there. He felt somehow... guilty. His mind played back to the innocent, flirty conversations he had with Liv, then to what he was doing now. His imposter syndrome began to kick in.

His mind came back to the present when he watched the woman smile and bit her lip. Corpse took a deep breath and pressed the same button he pressed last time.

**Request private chat**

Like last time, he paid, then was redirected. It didn't take long before her body was on presentation for only him, her mask on, her lips bright red, and the shadow of devil horns on the wall behind her. There was something different about her still. Like the last time, he felt a weird connection when he saw her giggle and lift her shoulders slightly. He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was so fucking frustrating. He couldn't have a stupid crush on someone he didn't even know. He didn't even know what she actually looked like. Or her name.

Devil's Servant: Back for more?

Corpse gulped.

white_tee: actually, I just wanted to talk

The woman's head cocked to the side in confusion. Her hair fell across her shoulders innocently. On the other end of the video chat, Liv was a bit flustered. She didn't mind talking because she still got her full amount. It was just odd.

Devil's Servant: Well what would you like to talk about, my loyal customer? (;

Corpse had to remind himself that no one else knew what he was doing. He could say what he wanted, no one knew his identity.

white_tee: its weird, idk why I did that its not like me

white_tee: like I dont know why we did that last time

Corpse wanted to smack himself for seeming like a child.

Devil's Servant: Are you saying you didn't enjoy it? Because I would argue otherwise

white_tee: no no! yea it was great. I just feel weirdly comfortable with you... is that normal

The woman's face smirk as she twirled a strand of her hair.

Devil's Servant: We have been... talking for a while so it might be normal

Corpse didn't know how to answer.

Devil's Servant: It's weird, I kinda feel like that too

white_tee: so what should we do about that?

Devil's Servant: Well we could just keep going on as we did, if you want. I want to make my customers happy

The guilt set into Corpse again when he thought of Liv. He was going to make a bold move. A really bold move.

white_tee: i can't right now

Corpse thought she saw the woman frown a bit.

white_tee: but if you want, i could give you my number and we could... see where that goes

The woman froze. Corpse panicked a bit and thought that her camera froze, but then she reached over to type. Had he overstepped?

Devil's Servant: I don't really text or contact my viewers outside of work. but I'll think about it

Devil's Servant: promise

Then they were disconnected from the chat. Corpse felt a bit frustrated. He had paid what, $300? For a five minute chat?

He heard a ding and checked his phone, only to realize it came from the website. He noticed an icon with a red notification on it. Corpse furrowed his brows and opened it.

_ A $350 credit has been applied to your balance! _

Corpse was left with one thought. What did it mean?


	13. ✧ eleven ✧

**_Trigger Warning: this chapter contains risk-taking behavior, depression, and it might trigger some people i'm so sorry if these topics are triggering to anyone and please msg me if you ever wanna talk_ **   
**_This chapter is meant to give a glimpse into Liv's past_ **

If Liv had a soundtrack for her life, it would be an album by the Weeknd. Haunted, chill, and sexual with deep rooted sadness.   
Her day was going normal, great actually. She had recorded a video playing Phasmophobia with SwaggerSouls. They had a great time, cracking weird jokes and going on hilarious tangents. Swagger's intelligent, cocky humor paired with Liv's sarcastic, rude humor was like a breath of fresh air. The occasional flirty jokes made Liv blush, but she was quick to joke back with him. After, she decided to wind down with some Among Us with her squad. Being added to the Among Us text group chat helped them all plan times and days they could play together. This included Felix, Rae, Poki, Sean, Dream, Lily, Lexi, Julien, Sykkyno, Schlatt, Corpse, Liv, Charlie, and a couple others. It was chaotically beautiful.   
Near the end of an imposter game with Corpse was when the text came in. 

**Unknown Number:** wait until people find out that the infamous devils servant is olivia fox

Thankfully they were near the end of the game. With a double kill, they won. No one had noticed that Liv abruptly turned off her stream. She wondered if anyone even noticed that she left the lobby and discord quickly.   
Now she sat on her sectional couch facing her front door. She had grabbed her taser and a sharp kitchen knife. She hadn't forgotten to latch the windows, pull the curtains shut, and lock her door.  
Liv felt frozen.   
She was barely able to send a text to her friend Schlatt so he could come back to her place. He said he was busy and would stop by later, probably because Liv didn't stress the importance of the situation. Until the second text came in.

 **Unknown Number:** not that it'd be surprising considering your past

She began craving something to calm down the ball of anxiety in her stomach. Like hard liquor. She knew it might have been against her better judgement though. She turned on a Weeknd song in the background in an attempt to calm herself. It was to no avail. She picked up her phone to tell Schlatt it was an emergency, nearly missing all the other texts on her phone.

 **Among Us-ers** 🤤🤡

 **rae** ❤️❤️: why did you leave Liv??

 **Sykkuno** : When the best imposter partner leaves without saying bye):

 **Dream** ☁️☁️: Well bye then 😭

Others had texted Liv privately, obviously noticing her abrupt exiting or from watching her stream. Poki, Lily, and Rae texted her privately asking if she was okay, apparently they had watched her stream for an explanation.

 **Corpse uwu:** Liv are you okay?

 **Schlatt** ❤️🙄 **:** shit I'm on my way

She was going to respond to Corpse until she was overcome with memories from her past. Liv remembered the pain she had felt. There was one time in particular that stood out most from the others. Her dad had left a week earlier and left a note on the counter that he wasn't coming back. Not only that, but she had recently walked in on her boyfriend cheating on her with one of her friends. Her life wasn't going well. Her mom had been locked in her room for a week and Liv had been taking care of her brother by herself. After dropping him off at her grandparents for a bit, she was alone. Alone again.

Even after she went to that party and met a unknown man and made out with him, she was alone. Even after she found another and hooked up with them, she was alone. Even after downing god knows how many shots, she was alone. She didn't know how many people/men/women she had kissed or made out with that night. All she remembered was loneliness and pain. Drowning her intense, soul-crushing pain in alcohol and the immediate satisfaction of sexual behaviors.

That was all she could remember when she looked back now too. Pain. God, the pain. The dark feelings were resurfacing, and she found herself longing for those days. Those quick escapes that could blind her in the moments. She didn't know what to do.

Unlocking her phone without looking, she pressed the most recent notification.

 **Corpse uwu:** i'm here if you need

Not knowing how else to drown out the pain, she took a shaky breath and pressed call. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" Corpse's deep voice rang through the speaker. He coughed a bit, his gerd must've been acting up.

"Corpse." Liv breathed out.

"Liv," Corpse started. "Are you okay?" He must've heard the tone in her words. She hesitated.

"Honestly?" A pause. "No."

"I'm here for you, ba— Liv."

Liv's fingers twitched for a bottle of something.

"I need a fucking drink." She got up with her phone in one hand, her knife in the other. She reached her alcohol cabinet and grabbed the new bottle she got of her favorite cherry whiskey.

"Should you be drinking?" Corpse asked, obviously meaning no judgement by the comment.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were my father." Liv shot back, pouring a generous amount of the whiskey into a wine class.

"Uh," Corpse cleared his throat as Liv sat back on her sectional and resumed her paranoid position. "Good thing I'm not or I'd put you straight to bed."

Liv snorted. "I have to wait for Schlatt to get here, I can't sleep yet."

"Schlatt? Why's he coming over?" Corpse had taken a tone in his voice. Liv would've smirked if her paranoid brain had caught the jealousy in his voice.

"Just in case my stalker breaks in."

"Stalker?" Liv heard rustling on the other side of the phone. "Where do you live?"

Liv furrowed her brows.

"Los Angeles, why?" Liv heard Corpse curse.

"I can be there in an hour." Corpse said and more rustling came from his side of the phone. Liv's brain suddenly came back from the past and to the present. Corpse... offering to come to her aid. Even though his anxiety was debilitating, he offered. Despite the dark cloud in her mind, butterflies arose in her stomach. She closed her eyes, not being able to decide if she loved or hated the feeling. Part of her wanted to embrace it, but the other part was telling her it's temporary and to push it away.

"Corpse... You don't know me. There's a lot of dark shit that has happened in my past-- that's even happening now," Liv said, feeling a lump arise in her throat. She wouldn't cry. No, she wouldn't. "I don't wanna force it all onto you. You don't-- you don't deserve that."

"Liv, you wouldn't be forcing it onto me if that's what I wanted." Corpse's words echoed around Liv's brain. The way her name rolled off his tongue, the way his words pierced through the dark cloud that accompanied her past, the warm caress of his voice. All of it. She almost hated the way she longed for it in person.

Liv didn't know how to respond.

"I wish you were here," Is what first came to her mind. So she said it.

"I wish I was too," It was the first time Corpse had admitted it, even to himself. He cared for her. He wanted her to be safe. Even if it meant speeding all the way from San Diego to Los Angeles. "I'm deadass serious about coming, I have my keys with me."

Liv heard the jingle of keys in the background. She clenched her eyes shut, tight. Her grip on her wine glass filled with whiskey was tighter. The part of her telling her to push these feelings away had won over.

"It's okay... I'll be okay." Liv concluded. She was trying to convince herself more than Corpse, and he knew that. "Besides," She chuckled dryly, "How would I explain it to Schlatt?"

On the other side of Liv's phone, Corpse's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Was it something he said? He was so sure it was what she wanted, it was what he wanted at least.

"Do you not want to see me?" Corpse asked finally. Liv could hear him setting down his keys on a hard surface. She swore she heard vulnerability in his voice, and she knew she was to blame.

"No, that's not— of course I want to see you." Liv said against her own judgement. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't help the words. She took a gulp of her whiskey. "Just not right now... I don't want you to see me like this."

A pregnant pause.

"Promise?" Corpse's deep voice sounded so small. Against her own self doubt, Liv answered honestly.

"Promise."

And so Corpse stayed on the phone with Liv until Schlatt arrived. Liv couldn't describe the feelings that she felt when Corpse declared he would stay on the phone with her. She felt... safe. But there was something else. Something that made her feel warm and fluttery. She would be forever grateful to him. And she knew it would be impossible to push him away.

When Liv heard a key in the keyhole, she knew Schlatt was there and she had said goodbye to Corpse.

"I think he's here, I should go." Is what Liv said. She heard Corpse let out a sigh.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"I will, Corpse."

"I mean anything at all."

"What if I just need more almond milk?" Liv decided to joke, setting down her nearly empty wine glass. She made eye contact with Schlatt as he entered and locked the door behind him.

"Even if you need more almond milk." Corpse chuckled, a small smile evident in his angelic voice. Schlatt was mouthing something to her but she couldn't decipher it.

"I'll talk to you later, Corpse." As soon as she said that, Schlatt sent her a devious smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be here," Corpse reassured, "Have a good night. And Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe."

And then he hung up. And Liv felt.. better. Much better than she was thirty minutes ago.

After teasing her a bit, Schlatt finally told her what he was mouthing. The police were on their way to file a police report of the incidents to which Liv remarked that pigs would track mud on her carpet.

When the police came, Liv told them the situation, her job, gave them the phone number, and told them the texts. All the while Schlatt stayed by her side, adding in a couple comments here and there. The police reassured her they would have an extra patrol on this street and gave her a number of a good security company. Then they left.

They locked the door and Schlatt made a bed on her couch with his "gun" beside him. Liv curled into her bed, her head swimming from the alcohol. She propped her pillow at her back, imaging it was a person holding her. Giving her comfort. Keeping her safe. She sent a last text for the night.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate it

 **Corpse** 🖤 **:** maybe one day you can show it :p

Liv laughed and cuddled deeper into her blankets.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Maybe I'll have to 🙄 goodnight corpse. Sleep good

 **Corpse** 🖤 **:** goodnight Liv 💕


	14. ✧ twelve ✧

On Monday, Liv called the security company recommended to her by the police. After talking to the owner of the building, they gave her the go ahead to install a security system in her loft and then decided the building staff could work along the security company. Not only did this save her some money, but it indicated that people were taking her situation seriously.

With this in mind and her security system installed, she felt comfortable enough to be able to let Schlatt go home. Liv's mind was still burdened by the cloud of her past, and she thought streaming might help. After she finished editing her Phasmophobia video with Swagger, she uploaded it and sent out a tweet announcing it. Then she proceeded to open her stream.

"Hello! Hey guys," She read the chat, most of whom were asking about her abruptly cut off stream, "Ah, yea you're probably wondering what those dramatics were all about."

Liv was downplaying it. She didn't want her fans to worry.

"If I'm being honest, it wasn't as big of a deal as I made it out to be," Liv tried, then realized how ingenuine her face looked on the stream. She sighed. "Okay. It um— it was, but I think it's all solved now. I really hope."

"All I can say is the police got involved and they're taking it seriously. I'm safe and okay. I will be." She reassured then continued on with her stream. After shooting a text in the group chat, she got together a group to play some Lost and Found Among Us.

 **Among Us-ers** 🤤🤡

 **Olive Garden:** Anyone down to play?!

 **Pewds:** Hell yea man

 **Poki <3:** I'm down!

 **Critical** 😎 **:** getting on rn

 **Minx:** Yep yep!

And Dream, Lily, Sykkuno, and Rae also replied. Liv couldn't deny the excitement she felt when Corpse also replied. She sent them the code then watched all their avatars materialize in the dropship. They had chosen the Polis map, of course, and proximity chat was on. They set the kill cool down to 15 seconds and set the imposter vision down low. Then they began.

"Uh oh," Sykkuno said, "I'm imposter."

"Ruuuuun," is what Felix said as his figure disappeared and his proximity chat for quieter. Liv laughed and ran with him to electrical to quickly do her wires. "Do you think he'll come here first?"

Liv whispered back equally as feverishly.

"I hope not."

Sykkuno came to where we were first. Felix and I both screamed and ran the other ways.

"We have to split up!" Felix shouted in chat. I was shouting with him and we eventually split and Sykkuno continued to follow me.

"Sykkyno you don't wanna do this!" Liv tried to reason while still running past office and admin.

"Oh I really do." Sykkyno deviously giggled. She saw Corpse and immediately called out.

"Corpse help! Help!" Liv tried.

"Oh my god." Is all Corpse said and began to run with Liv. "I'll hold him off, run!"

Liv couldn't help but smile at the nice gesture, and so she watched as Corpse stayed behind to distract Sykkuno. That didn't stop him from coming for her.

"No!!!!" Liv shouted at her screen, being dramatic.

"I'm sorry, Corpse, I can't kill you man." Sykkuno said in his sweet voice... Then sliced Liv. She squealed and slammed a hand onto her desk. She saw Charlie's ghost by hers and she heard him laughing.

"Jesus Christ, smash that again," Charlie said, so Liv slammed her hand on her desk, "There's like, some bass in there."

Then they finished their tasks and watched as Sykkuno trekked the map to find the remaining four, Minx, Poki, Dream, and Corpse. Their ghosts all screamed and laughed when Sykkuno held Corpse for ransom so he could kill the others. Despite Liv's dark weekend, she managed to have a good time.

She thought positively, maybe things are starting to look up.

The next hide and seek game began. This time, Corpse was imposter.

Felix began the round with his generic "Ruuuun!" and they all took off. Liv went straight to Weapons to finish her task there where she met with Poki.

"Hey Liv!" Poki cheerily greeted. Liv, with a racing heart from the game, jumped on stream.

"Holy fuck, scared the shit outta me," Liv said, listening to Poki laugh, "Where you goin' next?"

"I have to go to electrical."

"Okay same, I'm coming with." So they ventured to electrical, where they met up with Rae, Minx, and Lily.

"Oh my god, girl squad." Rae joked.

"It's probably not safe for us all the be here." Minx mentioned, giggling to herself.

Liv was focused on her tasks. "Is prolly fine." She said, quoting a Julien cooking video.

Then screams sounded. Liv quickly finished then exited to find Corpse's black avatar standing in front of Rae and her.

"Corpse, listen to me. You don't wanna do this!" Rae tried to reason.

"He won't listen to reason!"

Corpse made a weird noise, then went side to side, then swiped at Rae and ran away. Giggling.

Liv screamed in proximity chat, even though she found Corpse and her's little flirty encounters in Among Us deeply enjoyable.

Carefully, Liv went to Lab. After finishing a task, the door closed.

"Uh oh." Is all she said.

"Psst."

"Who's there?!" Liv screeched.

"Whaddup baby." Corpse said in his beautiful voice. Liv froze her mouth parting. She threw a glance toward her stream, who was freaking out.

"Whew," Liv started, "Sure know how to get a girl goin' huh Corpse."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Then he sliced her... And the game was over.

"Holy fuck that was so fast!"

"Jesus Corpse, you're terrifying."

And many other compliments flew to Corpse. Liv barely listened, because she had grabbed the handle on her Pewdiepie chair and pushed it all the way back. Being far away from the mic, she yelled. God, the apartments below her must hate her. Not that she cared, her thoughts were occupied by the words of Corpse.

If Liv could play one song, it would be WAP.

She pushed her chair back up and looked at her stream that was going crazy. One user talked about shipping them, one talked about Corpse's voice, and many were spamming with '🤤' emoji's. Liv had to agree. Though she didn't say that, instead she called out her chat for being thirsty mfs. Not that she wasn't.

After a couple more games, everyone called it quits and the games were over. As per usual, after everyone got off discord it left Liv and Corpse to themselves.

"That was fun." Liv stated after saying goodbye to her stream. She readjusted herself on her chair and prepared to hear his voice.

"It was," Corpse said, "Have I ever told you how much I enjoy your voice?"

Liv scrunched her shoulders up to try and suppress the butterflies.

"That was random," Liv deflected. "My singing voice? Or talking voice?"

"Both." Liv could imagine Corpse looking down at his fingers, a blush spread across his face. On the other side of the discord, that's exactly what he was doing. Except he had the tiniest smile playing on his lips.

"Well, we should record a song sometime then." Liv and Corpse laughed together. "Thank you, Corpse."

"No problem, Liv." This time, Liv imagined Corpse as the epitome of 'uwu.' "I should let you go to bed I guess."

Liv looked at her clock: 1AM. She frowned. She shouldn't have mentioned her sleeping problems to him because she knew he would pester her about it. Not that it was a bad thing.

"I guess... I'll text you though." Liv pushed back a strand of hair, feeling like that Debbie Ryan meme.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Liv reassured.

"Have a good night. Try to sleep good for me, okay?" Corpse's concern for her felt so genuine it almost hurt. No one had said something that touched her like that in... a long time. She let out a breath and suddenly found her own fingers to be the most interesting thing. She was glad he couldn't see her bright red face.

"I'll try. Only if you do too." Liv finally countered.

"If you insist." And then they disconnected.

Liv sat there for a couple minutes, reimagining the conversation in her head. She formed facial expressions that he would've made in her mind and imaged what it would've been like in person. She longed to see him, to see his face, knowing nothing could ever change her intense fondness of his personality. Fondness? Liv could've scoffed out loud. She felt more than that for him. And that terrified her.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Liv's mood was up high from talking to her friends, but mostly from her interactions with Corpse. Opening her video chat only made her feel slightly better when she thought of a little extra money. She tried not to think about the reason she started to begin with.

When she went live, she was met with viewers joining rapidly. She felt honored that some of them always remembered her scheduled live times. This time, she wore a white one piece lingerie, silver dangly earring, her devil horns, an attachable devil's tail, and her signature black masquerade mask. About an hour in of fulfilling odd and sexual requests such as putting her hair up slowly and as bending over as slow as possible to shake her butt, her loyal viewer popped in.

white_tee: i hope youre having a lovely evening :)

Liv hadn't put much thought into their last encounter, really. But she had a theory. She told her chat to give her a few minutes, then redirected herself to a new chatroom with only her and her loyal customer.

Devil's Servant: I've decided

Liv tried to seem innocent in her video, sending a coy smile.

white_tee: and?

Devil's Servant: I suppose you can give me your number ;)

white_tee: oh really?

white_tee: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Liv quickly pulled up her phone and took a picture of the number, making sure her viewer didn't see.

Devil's Servant: Thanks babe ;)

And then she quickly redirected him back to the main chat room. Liv made sure her camera was off before she became focused on her phone. She proceeded to enter her settings, then go to 'Phone,' then open the 'Blocked Contacts' tab. With one tab in her blocked contacts and the other in her photos, her shoulders dropped. She felt both relief and anxiety. Although her loyal viewer wasn't her stalker, that meant that her actual stalker was still getting off easy.

With a sigh, she turned back on her camera. She revived her smile and continued with her chat room. Finally, she decided to power down her stream. She bid goodbye to her viewers by seductively lowering a bra strap then waving her fingers at the camera. When she was sure it disconnected, she dropped her smile and stood up from her desk.

There were things she loved about her side hussle: the attention, the money, and the feelings she got off of making people, well, get off. There were also things she disliked, such as feeling the need to live up to incredibly high expectations. Especially when she had just gotten out of her incredibly low point in life.

After changing into comfy clothes, washing her face, and double-checking her security system, she plopped in her bed. As per usual, she fell asleep hugging her pillow with another behind her back.


	15. ✧ thirteen ✧

Liv awoke from her weird dream by the sound of her phone ringing. Her dream consisted of her, Corpse, and her loyal viewer. She dreamt that Liv had met them both in person, and then she had to choose between the two of them. When she chose Corpse, they melded into the same person. It made no sense to Liv. Although she sometimes felt very in touch with her dreams, she knew this one made no sense.

Liv answered her phone with a groan.

"Check your youtube." It was Schlatt.

"Hmm...?" Liv grumbled, rubbing her eye. A yawn passed her lips.

"Check your fuckin' youtube, dude." Schlatt encouraged, making Liv roll her eyes. She cursed under her breath and used her phone. She powered up her Youtube app.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She was too fuckin tired for this.

"Go to your channel you idiot."

"I'm there! I don't know what I'm supposed to--"

Liv's body froze. She barely heard the laughs from her friend.

"That's fuckin right!"

She had reached 3 Million subscribers.

She had reached 3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS.

"Holy fuck." She was wide awake now, her heart racing out of excitement.

"Right?!"

It was then that Liv saw the countless notifications from twitter and texts from her friends, her mom, her brother. Everyone congratulating her. She felt so grateful. She had been so distracted lately from her stalker and blasts from the past, she didn't even realize her popularity growing.

"Sooo, shouldn't we celebrate?" Schlatt drawled, almost as if he was hinting at something. Liv took another second to process and calm her heart beat before answering. She almost couldn't believe it.

"Celebrate how?"

"Well, hear me out, and don't get mad at me. Okay so, promise not to get mad?" Schlatt was stalling.

"Oh my god, tell me already!" The anticipation was killing her.

"Promise me!"

"Fuck, fine! I promise!"

"Okay so, a couple weeks ago, I saw you were hitting two mill soon so I contacted a few people and they agreed to come when you hit it." Schlatt told her. Liv should've been mad, probably, for her best friend going behind her back, but all she felt was excitement. "And well, they're all planning on coming Thursday."

It was Tuesday now. They were coming in two days. Two fucking days! Liv jumped up to sit up in her bed, excited to start the day. She would be seeing people, her friends. She couldn't deny her excitement, as well as her gratefulness for her fans. A video was in order.

After Schlatt and her chatted for a while, they hung up. Liv decided to answer all her texts and messages of congratulations with gratefulness. She thanked them all and sent each an individual text that detailed how thankful she was to all of them. With a smile on her face, she sent the last one to Corpse.

 **Corpse** 🖤 **:** fucking congratulations Liv!!!! that's such a big milestone! and you deserve it :) ❤

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** Thank you so so much Corpse!! You don't know how much that means coming from you ): If it wasn't for you, I'm sure this milestone wouldn't be exciting as it is. You've helped me in ways you probs don't even know but I'll be forever grateful 💕💕❤❤❤❤❤

Liv still felt that wasn't enough, it barely scraped the surface of the feelings she wanted to say. With a smile, she began to type another message. Until...

 **Unknown Number:** hope ur not too happy. more subs means more people you disappoint with your "job"

 **Unknown Number:** unless u etransfer $20,000 to this number within the next 24 hours

Liv's mood dropped back down to the floor. After blocking the number, after reporting the number, after hiring more security, it didn't matter. The black cloud was back, and it was bigger than ever. Flashbacks played at 100 miles per hour. The spiral that she felt herself winding down had reached the its end, and she watched herself reach the ground. Splat on the ground more like.

She set her phone down. It was at that moment that she came to terms with the fact that her life would stop right then and there. This was the end. This was the end for her, and there was nothing she could do. They held so much power over her, and she hated it. Liv felt herself shrinking and shrinking, any positivity she had disappeared. What was the point? The job that she had worked so hard to keep a secret would destroy her. Liv stayed like that for 5 minutes, imaging every scenario possible. Every single one ended with Liv losing everybody she loved and cared about. Liv felt as if she were looking at herself from a birds eye view.

Her phone vibrated. Her cloudy eyes looked down at her phone where she saw Corpse's name and a message with a bunch of hearts. Corpse.

She didn't need to read the message for something to snap in her.

The soul-crushing sadness that followed her past was all channeled in that instant, and Liv curled her lip.

Her earlier idea was still correct: a video was definitely in order.

Liv aggressively threw her covers off her body. The thoughts of hooking up with random men was flung from her mind, only one mission in mind. She stormed to her bathroom for a deep shower, washing away the memories of the unknown substances from her body. She dried off her body, curled her hair nice, and did her face up with winged liner and deep red lipstick.

Liv took her time. She wanted to plan this all, to calculate and evaluate it all.

22 hours.

She grabbed her camera, her ring light, her microphone, and brought them all to her special room, her red room. She had come to a resolve that would solve many issues. Liv opened her special closet and pulled out a sparkly black two-piece lingerie set along with tights. She slid her black eye mask over her curled hair gently and placed her devil horns on her head. And then she turned on her red LED's and ring light.

Her day was not going to be ruined. Liv would take away their power. She would rip back the power they took from her. The power she took from herself when she created a divide between her two jobs.

With the ring light behind the camera, her face turned profile so her right side was on display, and her chest bubbling with feeling, it was time. The camera's red light turned on when Liv pressed the button.

She would channel it. All of it. The sadness, the depression, the hurt, the unknown men, the anger at her stalker, and her need for her power back. She needed control, and she would get it. She would fucking take it back.

Liv prepared to sing her heart out and resurface old wounds so she could finally heal.

She allowed herself to slip back into her past so she could feel what she felt for the sake of the feelings she wanted to display. Liv imagined the music to the song... and began.

_I can't move, I'm so paralyzed_

_I'm so paralyzed..._

_I can't explain why I'm terrified_

_I'm so terrified_

_Well, I don't wanna touch the sky no more_

_I just wanna feel the ground when I'm comin' down,_

_it's been way too long_

_I don't even wanna get high no more_

_Just want it out of my life, out of my life, out_

_I wanna cut you outta my dreams_

_'til I'm bleeding out_

_'til I'm bleeding_

_I wanna cut you outta my mind_

_'til I'm bleeding out_

_'til I'm bleeding_

_I wanna cut you outta my dreams_

_Whoa, I'm bleeding out_

_Fuck, I'm bleeding_

_I wanna cut you outta my mind--_

_'cause I'm bleeding out_

_Oh, I'm bleeding_

_Fuck, I'm bleeding_

_I keep telling myself, I don't need it..._

_I keep telling myself I don't need it anymore_

_I keep telling myself I don't need it anymore_

_Need it anymore..._

All the pain bubbling into the song. Liv had managed to pour into the lyrics the hurt and frustration she felt. She hardly felt tears welling over onto her cheeks. She barely thought about what others would think, it was her turn. All the emotion that she had been feeling this past week, all the sadness, was revealed as she sang until her throat hurt.

After a few takes, Liv figured it was ready.

She spent two hours getting ready, three hours singing her heart out and getting different angles, and she spent two hours getting it to look like how she wanted.

17 hours left.

She would not be blackmailed.

The final product was a red hued video contrasted by the image of Liv in the center of the screen. When the bass dropped at the first ' _I wanna cut you outta my dreams_ ,' Liv had edited it so it transitioned perfectly to a slow motion clip of Liv pulling off her devil horns. Then back to her side profile. When the first ' _I wanna cut you outta my mind_ ' came, Liv edited in a slow motion clip of her messily wiping her red lipstick off. At the last ' _I wanna cut you outta my dreams_ ,' Liv put in a clip of her screaming, without sound of course. At the second last line, Liv inserted a clip of her taking off her black face mask. At the last line, Liv stared down the camera with her voice still ringing in the background. She edited in the background music and made her voice have perfect reverb and echo.

Liv sent a text to her mom, telling her that she loves her and hopes she can forgive her. Then she opened Corpse's text finally.

 **Corpse** 🖤 **:** you've helped me too, Liv. more than you'll ever know ❤❤❤❤❤ i'll forever be grateful to you too and i can't wait until you let me repay it someday. If you ever need someone, i'll always be here :) 💕💕💕💕

After watching her finished video back once more, she sent him a text back.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** I hope this doesn't make you regret those words. That someday may be sooner rather than later

Time slowed by.

16 hours left. What bullshit. As if she would ever let herself be blackmailed.

Liv posted the video, then powered down her computer.


	16. ✧ fourteen ✧

It didn't take long for Liv's fans to piece together her video. The comments were confused at first, until a different crowd came in and exposed that fact that she was a cam girl. The video was number one on trending within five hours which left 11 hours until Liv's deadline that she refused to meet. The outpour of support contrasted what Liv would have expected. Although there were numerous hate comments and people trashing her, the amount of support and acceptance overwhelmed all of it. Not that Liv would know. She hadn't turned on any social media for most of Wednesday. She was too scared to turn on her phone out of fear she would be disowned from everyone she cared about. 

Her best friend Schlatt had sent numerous texts reassuring her no one hated her. Poki had sent her a text and made a tweet about admiring Liv's strength. Rae, being the lovely person she was, did the same as well as complimented Liv's drive to be honest. Traves made a joke about how many people would be happy to know her identity, but everyone knew that meant he still supported her. Charlie, Sean, Dream, and Julien all voiced their support as well. She even got a shout out from Lena the Plug! She would be over the moon when she finally turned on her phone. Her fans were still confused as to what the reason for posting the video was. It didn't seem to be a 3 mill congratulatory video.

Corpse, on the other hand, reacted somewhat differently than Liv.

When Corpse first read Liv's text, he was more than confused. At first, he was worried she was doing something harmful to herself. What was she talking about? She hoped he didn't regret being there for her? What could be that bad?

About 20 minutes later, Corpse's phone was bombarded with fan messages and tags. After reading a couple of them, he was thoroughly confused.

 _Noticeme_corpse:_ Did you see Liv's video?!

 _corpsesbride_ : are you still going to be filming with her?

 _Olivesfavolive_ : who would've thought our Liv was pornstar 😪

As soon as Corpse read the last one, he lowered his phone and looked to his ceiling with his mouth slightly open. What?

Pornstar.

Liv.

The Liv he knew...

No way. They were just confused.

Flashing through Corpse's mind came instances he shared with the woman named Devil's Servant. Without even meaning to, he felt intuition before he watched Liv's video. The instances were like puzzle pieces, falling into place perfectly leaving the finished product unbelievable. Beyond belief. Difficult to believe.

No way. Corpse denied it immediately. His mind was just playing tricks on him. Before he got ahead of himself, he opened YouTube and pressed on Liv's channel.

The thumbnail was enough to nearly knock Corpse off his fucking chair. He sat at his desk, staring at the thumbnail of Liv wearing a black masquerade mask, devil horns, and dark red lipstick. The hue of the video was a crimson red, the same crimson that reflected back onto Corpse's face when he visited the _Devil's Load Screen_ website. No fucking way. Everyone these days had red LED lights in their rooms, right?

Corpse clicked on the video. He was met with Liv's side profile in a black mask and devil horns. He couldn't make it past the first line she sung. He dropped his phone to the floor and put one hand in his hair and the other over his mouth. The song continued to play through his speaker.

Liv's melodic voice played throughout his room and echoed throughout his head. The sound of her soulful voice didn't even distract Corpse from what he felt.

First, it was disbelief. It couldn't be his Liv. No way. They had to be two different people: Devil's Servant and Liv. Someone who is openly sexual and confident on camera versus a sarcastic girl who blushes when complimented on stream. Then it was shock. It was Liv. Liv was a cam girl... a semi porn star. Then it was embarrassment. Corpse had flirted with and showed Liv not only half his face, but what was below his belt. Then it was disbelief again because no way could he not tell it was her this whole time. Then corpse felt real fuckin dumb. He remembered the instances where he felt déjà vu, the way she laughed and lifted her shoulders. The way she twirled her hair. How could he not have known?! Then Corpse remembered how comfortable he felt with her, no wonder he felt that comfortable with her!

He wondered if she knew it was him. There was no way. He was way too careful for her to know. Not only that, but she wouldn't do that to him. But.. fuck, he gave her his number! What would she think of him? Then Corpse flashed back to when he requested his own song for her to play, the way she danced and mouthed every word. He felt as if he were intruding on such a personal aspect of her life. He felt dirty. He had deceived her to show her body for him, and he had paid for it as well.

But how could he come to regret it when he knew who she was now? Images flashed through his mind of that night. Beer heavy on his breath, the red chat room reflecting back onto his face, the woman— Liv typing sexual things to get him to finish. Oh god. Corpse quickly shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He could feel the blush rise on his neck to his face along with something else. How could he feel guilty when she willingly typed those things and did those things? All for his satisfaction?

When Corpse finally got back to reality and out of his lust followed by embarrassment, he picked up his phone. The video had ended and he hadn't even realize it. Clearing his throat, he pressed replay.

The first thing he noticed was the familiarity of the room of course. He had processed that part of video, somewhat. Then he recognized the slow, haunted sound of a Weeknd song. The sound of Liv's voice complimented the tune perfectly, with her husky and warm voice taking hold of the melody perfectly. It was... beautiful. Deeply, deeply tormented, anguished. Corpse felt selfish for immediately thinking about himself because it was obvious Liv was going through something that affected her. It affected her so much that her pain seeping into the lyrics and filled the song with feeling. It was so sad, but so so enchanting.

Corpse analyzed the meaning. Taking off the horns, smearing her lipstick, screaming, and removed her mask. She was literally and metaphorically taking off the mask because she felt trapped. God, the song fit so well. After pushing away the feelings of Liv's identity reveal, he came to identify with the lyrics and her pain.

He needed to talk to her. But how? How could he go on acting like nothing happened? How would he pretend he didn't pleasure himself to her body while she egged him on? Fuck, he was in trouble.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

When Liv finally overcame her paralyzing fear of the unknown, she turned her phone back on. Countless texts. She squinted her eyes until she saw her mother's. She bit the bullet and opened her eyes all the way, wanting to get it over.

 **Mom** ❤❤ **:** Olive sweetheart, I could never imagine forgiving you over something that didn't need to be forgiven in the first place! What you do with your life is your choice and no one can take that from you. Now that I know how you've been getting that money for your brother only makes me respect you more. I love you sweetie ❤

Relief? Or disappointment that she let herself build up to being disowned? And disappointment that she even thought her loving mother would disown her after all they've been through? Relief overwhelmed the tiny disappointment in herself and she felt.. cautiously happy. Just because she was determined to live her life how she wanted didn't make anyone else's opinion matter any less.

But scrolling through her texts, her tweets, her dms. The tenseness in her shoulders was gone and the clenching of her jaw dropped. She had been so quick to overthink and assume her life was over that she never stopped to think that it had only just begun. She was still even sitting at 3 million subs even though she imaged it would drop like crazy. And she had been mentioned in a tweet by Lena and Riley! They both defended her and explained the validity of sex work. Liv felt so lucky, and so proud to represent a community that deserved more respect.

And grateful. Forever grateful.

Looking through all her texts, she felt her eyebrows furrow. There was someone she hadn't heard from. Corpse. Liv felt a sudden pit in her stomach. She knew it was too good to be true, of course she had to lose someone she cared about. Even though Liv received many supportive texts, the one missing seemed to affect her nearly as much. The wave of relief and contentment that she wanted to float upon wavered.

But she would keep going.

She answered Schlatt's texts and confirmed that she was okay. Liv couldn't help but giggle when she read a specific text from him.

 **Schlatt** ❤🙄 **:** just bc people jacked off to you doesn't mean they'll stop being your fans

She was grateful for him in her life. And everyone else that checked in on her and supported her. She just wished one extra person was there. It seemed she had finally managed to push him away.

There was 5 hours left in the stupid fucking countdown that her stalker gave her, not that she cared. Shortly after posting her video and powering down all her socials, she got the urge to rearrange her apartment. She was happy she did since Schlatt told her the party was still happening.

She pushed her sectional couched to the corner instead of the middle of the room and moved her circular table in front of it to the side of it. She had rearranged her room as well so her bed was in the middle against a wall and her carpet was at the end of it. She had placed her plants in different areas of the house, watered them, and gave them love. Then she hung a couple paintings that were just resting on the floor. Liv loved the open look it gave her loft. She also vacuumed, swept, dusted, lysoled, hell she even lit a fucking candle. When she finally turned on her phone, her apartment smelt like Mahogany Teakwood and was spotless.

Liv sat down on her couch and looked back on the emotional rollercoaster she went through. For the first time in her life, she felt completely open and honest. Yet she still felt a sad pit in her stomach. Was that really enough to scare away Corpse?

4 hours left and Liv was scrolling through tweets and retweets. Her video was still on the trending page on youtube and she had gained many new subscribers.

white_tee came to her mind. She wondered what he would think of this, knowing that it was Liv Fox who helped him get off. She blushed, realizing how many people she had helped get off. Knowing she should feel embarrassed, but she couldn't help but feel cocky about it.

Tilting her head, Liv decided to open her photos. One of the most recent ones was white_tee's number. Fuck it, why not? She'd gone this far. She felt as if nothing could knock her back down.

She went to her contacts to add the number. Out of her tiredness and mental exhaustion, she found herself typing the number in the search bar.

_OTHER RESULTS:_

**Corpse** 🖤 ****

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Liv blinked. Then she scoffed.

She turned off her phone then turned it back on. Once again, she opened her photos, looked at the number, and typed it into her notes. Copying it, she went back to her contacts and pasted it into the search bar.

_OTHER RESULTS:_

**Corpse** 🖤 ****

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Liv always wished she had carpet in her apartment, especially for times like this. When her phone slipped out of her hand and dropped onto her hardwood floor with a crash.


	17. ✧ fifteen ✧

By the time Liv's 24 hour countdown was over, she had replaced her smashed phone, changed her number, and downloaded all of her contacts onto it. Her first move was to call Schlatt over. Not only did they need to prepare for the party tomorrow, but she needed to tell him. Unfortunately for her, Traves was with him. It didn't matter honestly.

When Schlatt entered Liv's apartment with Traves and locked the door behind himself, he stopped in his tracks. He made eye contact with Liv, who was standing at the island in her kitchen with her hands on the counter. Her hair was messy and she wore an oversized hoodie and adidas pants. Her mouth was agape and she looked like she was spacing out.

"Liv?" Schlatt said, realizing how serious the situation was. He smacked Traves when he made an awkward joke. He thought she had felt better after realizing no one close to her hated her and she had, for the most part, support. Liv came back to the present and shook her head to snap out of it.

"Take a seat. I need you to help me wrap my head around this." Liv spoke, her voice devoid of emotion and sounding a bit sarcastic. She had so many thing running through her head, she didn't know what to think or feel.

"Olivia you're freakin' me the fuck out." Is what Schlatt said as he sat at the chair and rested his elbows on the counter. Traves followed suit and sat beside Schlatt. Liv knew how much self-control it took Traves to not crack a joke about her newly revealed side job, and she appreciated it.

"So," Liv started, "Remember when I told you about how far I went with that seemingly attractive guy?"

Traves raised his eyebrows and Schlatt looked focused at Liv.

"Yea, it was our slumber party. We passed the fuck out."

"And how I told you I hadn't done it in a very long time... And I told you how far it went?"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume all the way?"

"It's safe to assume that," Liv drawled, looking back down at the counter. "Well, he gave me his number. I thought nothing of it, y'know. Took a pic, that was it. Thought it might've been my stalker, but it wasn't."

Liv paused then chuckled without humor. Traves and Schlatt leaned forward with anticipation.

"Well?!" Traves pressed, not needing to know the whole backstory and just wanting the tea.

"I went to add the number to my contacts today." Liv paused, slightly enjoying the anticipatory look on their faces. She took out her phone and slid it across the counter towards Schlatt. Traves was quick to scoot over and look at her phone as well. She didn't seem to care at this point, she just wanted to let someone else in on this or her head would burst.

Schlatt's head shot up. Traves' did as well.

Then Schlatt slapped the counter and got up from his seat.

"Oh shit!" He walked away a few feet with his hands on his head. "Oh shit!?"

Traves sat in shock, looking from Liv to Schlatt with a smile forming on his face. Liv's mind flashed back to the scene in 22 Jump Street when Schmidt revealed he had slept with the Captains daughter. She felt oddly like the Captain as she watched Jenko/Schlatt pace around in humorous disbelief. If only she had Schlatt's fake gun, she could point it at him.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

After Schlatt and Traves calmed down from their episode, they wrote a list of all the drinks and snacks they needed for the party. While the two annoying fuck faces left to get those things, Liv took out her fancy LED's and party lights she had gotten for a christmas party last year.

Corpse had seen her naked. Corpse had jacked off to her naked. She had touched herself in front of Corpse. She had egged Corpse on until he finished. Corpse had paid over $1000 to see her naked, see her dance, talk to her.

Liv felt embarrassment, knowing that if he didn't know then, he knew now. If only she had white_tee's number sooner, she would've known. She could've done some damage control. Liv remembered the pleasantries and kindness Corpse had shown her when he didn't even know who she was. Despite feeling embarrassed, she began to feel a bit angry. Jealous even.

So what, he just goes on random chat rooms and talks up half naked women? He's willing to pay for them to do things for him? Did he do this with other women? Liv remembered how comfortable she seemed to feel with white_tee\-- well, Corpse.

God she should've fuckin' known. And his rings! His nail polish! She should've known! It was so obvious, looking back. The small similarities in the way they typed. Is that why she was so comfortable with him? She subconsciously saw their similarities and felt safeness with both of them. Could Corpse say the same?

Liv felt like she could've been psychic in another life when she remembered her dream. Fuck, it was so obvious now. If he didn't know then, he definitely knew now. And she couldn't take it back. She had to push through.

Liv tied up her fairy lights across the top of her windows and across the room. Then she managed to stick her flashy, LED rave light to her ceiling with the help of a chair on top of a table. She put out two bluetooth speakers on either side of her apartment as well as one at the top of her curvy stairs. Liv was stuck between two bowls for the snacks that tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb were going to bring. She still has time to decide, as the party was tomorrow. Liv finally picked up her phone.

Her heart fluttered with either anxiety and excitement when she saw his name.

 **Corpse** 🖤 **:** we need to talk

Fuck, she hated it when people said that. With a deep breath, Liv remembered the resolve she came to. She would take her power back, hold it tight against her chest. It was hers and hers only.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** I agree

Then without another thought, Liv pressed the call button on white_tee\-- Corpse's number. Liv decided she would be strong, she would hold herself to a high standard. She would be firm, assertive.

"Hello?"

Then her firmness crumbled as she remembered she was on the phone with someone who she fulfilled a sexual fantasy with.

"Liv?" Corpse's voice rang through again.

"Hi." Her voice sounded small.

"Um," He cleared his throat, "I guess I should explain myself."

"I mean, so should I obviously."

Corpse chuckled. He fucking chuckled. In such a serious and awkward circumstance. Granted it was a nervous chuckled. Liv needed to stop overthinking.

"Well, um, so," Corpse stumbled as he searched for words, "I don't know why I did it. I saw an ad for it... somewhere. I clicked it and didn't think and there was this woman and, god this is ridiculous. I didn't mean for it to go so far."

Liv was scrunching her eyes closed, listening to the raspy voice that somehow calmed her. He continued. Liv couldn't see it but Corpse's leg bounced nervously.

"And then you said these things that were so.. familiar. And there were these moments where things wanted to, like, click and there were the tiniest similarities between you two. Well, I guess it was just you but you know what I mean. God, I feel so stupid I should've known. I never do things like that, that's not me. It's just, you made me feel so... comfortable?"

Liv's cheeks were bright red. She wasn't mad anymore. She wasn't jealous. The embarrassment hadn't really faded, but somehow that was how life went. Sometimes people just so happened to... see your naked body and jack off to it. She supposed.

"I didn't know it was you, I swear."

There was a pause as Liv thought of what to say.

"Promise?"

Corpse breathed out. "Promise."

Another pause.

"And what if you did?" Liv said, squeezing her eyes again. She got the urge to throw her phone and shatter it again because she was so scared to hear the answer. The ball in her stomach grew with nerves. Why did she even ask that if she was scared of the answer.

"What?"

She shouldn't have pressed on. But she did anyways.

"And what if you did. Know it was me, I mean." Liv held her breath. She heard a rustling on the other side of the phone.

"Then that would've made it ten times better."

Liv's mind flashed back to the dirty things he had typed, coupled with the sentence he jus said. The longing that Liv had to see Corpse in person grew.

"Would you have? Said what you did if you knew it was me?" Liv didn't expect Corpse to say anything like that. She expected him to breeze over everything and just change the conversation, but she was somewhat excited when he didn't. Liv thought hard about what she wanted to say. Does she escalate it or play it cool? Her heart raced.

"I would've said worse." Liv said, moving the phone away from herself so she could let out a loud breath. Typing things was one thing, but saying things directly to Corpse was different. She felt shy, yet she wanted to own it. After hearing Corpse curse on the other end of the line, Liv decided to cool it a bit. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"I hope so."

Liv didn't know which way to take that. And Liv couldn't wait to figure it out tomorrow.


	18. ✧ sixteen ✧

The day was here. Thursday. Liv had woken up with less anxiety than she had the day before. She decided to film a video with an explanation for her previous one. She explained how she started camming, why she started, and what made her make the video that revealed her identity. She talked about starting her chat room because her family member with a terminal illness needed to pay for treatment. She talked about learning how to code so she could set up her website the way she wanted. And she talked about being blackmailed and nearly giving up on everything. And then she thanked them. All of them. Her fans, her friends, her family for their support. She nearly cried towards the end of it, overwhelmed by the support.

And now it was 8:30PM. Liv didn't know who was all coming because Schlatt decided to keep it a secret, but she knew from the day before that Corpse was. She felt excited and giddy, knowing she would finally see him in person. And yet she was nervous. He had seen her naked! Everything and more. And he had encouraged it. She didn't know what to expect when she first saw him, and she would keep it that way.

"I think we should've gotten dildo candy." Traves joked, setting out a bowl full of chips. Liv shot him a humorous look. He hadn't stopped joking about Liv's job since he found out. "I'm just saying, it would be quite fitting."

"Schlatt, did you bring your gun? I need to use it on Traves." Liv joked. She secretly agreed with Traves, that would've been smart. Liv wore one of her lingerie pieces that was a nude pink and a pair of tight black jeans with her Gucci belt. She thought it was fitting to wear lingerie, given the circumstances. On her feet were her black Jordan Ones and she wore her choker and silver chain. They had also gone out and bought a bunch of devil horns for the guests to wear as a little joke. Liv was also wearing her infamous devil horns because she figured she had already gone this far. Schlatt had just turned on the red LED's when the first guests came knocking.

Liv was excited to see Lily and Rae at the door with wide smiles on their faces. She gave them both hugs and thanked them for coming because more people came. Ludwig, TwoMad, Minx, Kryoz. Then more and more people. Some of the Misfits came, like Jay/McCreamy and Toby. Then Sykkuno and Sean came. The rest of the Misfits arrived, which was Swagger, Mason, Cam/Fitz, and Matt/iNotorious. Bordie, Poki, Toast, Charlie, and his girlfriend also came. Counting everyone and some with their plus ones, there was over 25 people including Schlatt, Liv, and Traves.

Being a good host, Liv made sure everyone had what they needed and then began sipping on her drink. She started with a glass of her cherry whiskey and went around to everybody. The general consensus was that everyone supported her, and they didn't really care too much about her second job. Some of them even asked her questions about it or asked to see the room where it all went down, so she was happy to leave the door open for people to see.

And yet as Liv stood talking to Swagger and Mason with her whiskey in her hand, she couldn't help but feel like she were missing something. Someone. The flashing LED's on her face didn't distract her from searching the room through the bodies of people. Was Corpse even coming? She knew this wasn't his scene, but he said he'd be coming...

Liv tried to forget it as she took another drink and immersed herself into interacting with people. As she made her way through the room, she noticed Swagger staying by her side. As he got more and more drunk, she couldn't help but notice he continued to touch her shoulder. She didn't mind because she figured that's who he was, but she longed for it to be someone else. Liv gave up and assumed Corpse wasn't coming.

That's when she saw her door open and in came a tall figure. In the middle of her joke, she looked up and made eye contact with him through the crowd of people. Her breath caught in her chest and she felt her heart rate pick up. She finished her joke and excused herself from them, even Swagger, who noticed she didn't even break eye contact with the man who came in.

It seemed like hours as Liv maneuvered through the crowd. When she finally stood in front of him, she didn't know what to say. He had leaned on the front door when she was coming over because he felt his breathing becoming rapid. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a black pullover hoodie with a tiny pink donut on the upper chest. He also wore a couple silver chains and his curly hair was roused on his head. Corpse's eyes were a lovely dark brown that reflected the red LED's Liv had set up. The bottom of his face was revealed when he took off his black mask to reveal his full face. His nose a perfect button at the end and his lips a cute dark pink. God, he was beautiful.

Corpse's chest was rising up and down fast as he saw took the image of her in. They didn't know how to react as they came to stand in front of each other. The music heard throughout the room and the people conversing turned into background noise. Corpse thought she might be mad at him. Liv was the first one to act, a smile stretching across her face.

"Corpse...Hi." Liv breathed, just loud enough to be heard over the music. Corpse couldn't help the small smile on his face. She sounded the same as she did over voice chat. She looked even more beautiful in person. Corpse was taken aback when Liv reached around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

Liv embraced the feeling of his hands on her hips, the feeling of cold rings piercing her thin shirt. His arms were long enough to wrap around her waist and pull her tight. And it was everything she craved. All those times when she would hear his voice and longed for the feeling of him in person. The nights she fell asleep bundled in blankets, wishing the pillow behind her was a person. A certain person. It was now real. Corpse breathed in the amazing scent of her hair, vanilla and mango. He had to close his eyes, embracing the feeling of her hair tickling his face.

"Liv..." Corpse breathed, his voice sending vibrations against her ear. Liv breathed in the aroma he wore, which was a masculine teakwood and something sweet behind it. Resisting the urge to scrunch her neck, she pulled away. They were so close as their eyes scanned each other's faces. Corpse noticed the tiny freckles across her face and the hooped nose piercing on her left nostril. There was the tiniest fleck of hazel in Corpse's eyes if she just got closer and closer... Corpse's breath smelt like spearmint. And then—

"Corpse!"

That made them immediately jump apart. It was Rae with a huge smile on her face. Behind Rae, Lily sent Liv an apologetic look. Liv felt slightly frustrated. She had barely said anything to him because she had been too shocked to see him.

"I'm glad you came! How are you?" While Corpse had awkward small talk with Rae, Liv took the time to check him out. He stood about 5 inches taller than her so she had to look up at him, and she noticed his fresh, black Air Max's. Liv cheekily thought he was the definition of drip. She heard her name being called from behind her. She took a step back and looked at Corpse once more. He was already looking at her. Trying to calm the blush on her cheeks, she gave him a small wave. He seemed to be just as nervous as her.

She turned and went to where her name was being called. When she came to her kitchen, she saw Schlatt with a shit-eating grin on his face. In his hands was a filled beer bong, and he was looking right at her.

"Oh, fuck sake..." She said, but knew she would chug it anyways.

"It's only fit that the Devil has to drink." Schlatt claimed, holding the mouth piece out to her. People had started to crowd around her.

"Actually," Liv said as she got to her knees and pushed her hair back a bit, "It's the Devil's Servant."

That caused a few people to laugh, and Liv couldn't deny she loved the feeling. Without further ado, she put the piece to her mouth and prepared herself to drink. People started to cheer 'chug, chug, chug' but they didn't know how fast Liv could drink. Because it was already empty within five seconds.

"Wait what the fuck that was so fast." Mason laughed in his Aussie accent and pointed his thumb at her. "Who is this cunt?"

Liv got up with a laugh, knowing being called a cunt meant she was one of the "bro"s. As the group laughed and did weird shit together, Liv sent another look over at where Corpse was. She unconsciously fixed her devil horns on top of her head when she saw everyone else wearing them. Corpse wasn't where she thought he would be by the front door. Instead, he was sitting on her stairs talking to Toast and Charlie. He was laughing at something, flashing his perfect teeth then running his hand through his hair. Without meaning to, Liv became distracted by his rings. The feel of them on her hips when she came in, and the image of them in her head doing unspeakable things to himself on camera... oh god, Liv looked away flustered. She downed the rest of her whiskey. She had only had two small glasses of her whiskey and the beer that she chugged.

"Just so you know, I stocked your night stand full of condoms." Someone said in her ear, Schlatt. Liv turned to whack him on the shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, abuse is wrong." She heard that radio voice say, and she looked over to see Swagger with devil horns on his helmet. He was having the time of his life. "You know there was this one time—"

Swagger went one of his tangents, which Liv thought was 10 times funnier in person. Halfway through the joke, Liv caught Corpse's eyes once more. He was watching her from across her apartment, looking over the rim of his glass. Liv was barely listening to Swagger anymore. She unconsciously fiddled with her silver chain and suppressed a smile. He was actually here... She tilted her head at Corpse, who nodded at the stairs to her.

"I have to pee, sorry." Is what Liv said before she walked away. The people listening to Swagger's joke didn't seem to mind.

"Shit, the punchline walked away. That's okay I'll finish it, anyways..." Liv heard Swagger say as she continued to walk away. She refused to be steered away this time.

Liv turned when someone touched her shoulder and stopped to chat for two seconds. When she looked back, she saw Corpse's back going up the stairs. Liv stopped at the bottom of her stairs, glanced back at her party in full swing, then gave the middle finger at Schlatt who winked at her with a thumbs up. Her guests would be fine without her for a couple minutes, she just wanted to talk to Corpse. That's all.

With one last glance, Liv scurried up the steps.


	19. ✧ seventeen ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

** THERE WILL BE SMUT OK READ YOUR OWN RISK. **

Venturing up Liv's curvy stairs, she thought of what to say.

'Hey corpse, you look really cute.'  
'Hey corpse how do you feel now that we showed each other our genitals?'  
'Hey corpse, I like the way your hands would fit perfectly over my ass.'  
She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her by being there for her while he touched every inch of her body. Liv didn't know she had this much pent up sexual frustration but seeing Corpse, and realizing he was actually here set something off in her.

When she approached the room he was in, she still had no idea. He was in Liv's special room with the red LED's on. He stood in the middle, a hand in his pocket and the other holding a red solo cup. He stood out against the white walls tinted red, his black clothing somehow fitting in perfectly. Liv wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. His voice knocked Liv out of her daydream.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?" He said, turning to her with a small smile on his face. Liv snorted. At the back of her mind, she recognized a song playing downstairs. Not that it mattered.

"Something like that."

"So, how long have you been doing... it?" He asked, watching Liv with hawk-like eyes as she walked towards the closet. He set down his cup on her famous desk.

"What, you didn't watch my video?" Liv joked, sending him a sly look. She found herself testing the waters, wanting to feel out how Corpse felt about her. Flirting over discord was one thing, in person it was different.

"No, I didn't have time. I'm sorry." Liv reached out and pushed him gently.

"I'm just kidding," She said, "Around a year or two."

Corpse couldn't believe he was here. His anxiety was through the roof this morning, but he wanted to be here for her. Right in front of her. Talking to her. Liv Fox. Devil's Servant. He had a hard time keeping it cool and wrapping his head around it. After quickly downing a beer offered to him by Charlie, Corpse was thinking it was enough liquid courage he needed.

"So that explains it." Corpse said after a pause. Liv turned to look at him with furrowed, perfect eyebrows and her red lips pursed. Corpse found himself staring down at them and wondering if they tasted of the alcohol she had been drinking earlier.

"Explains what?" Liv knew she was cunningly leading him straight to it. If she went to Hogwarts, she'd be a Slytherin. She acted nonchalant and opened her closet to act distracted.

"How you're so good at what you do." Is what Corpse finally said. Liv found the room to be too hot all of a sudden. Coming from one of her viewers, it would mean less. But this was Corpse, who she grew to care for over flirty discord interactions.

There was a pause as Liv turned away from her closet and leaned against the wall beside it. Corpse looked over into it.

"Is that where this came from?" He asked, using his fingers to grasp at the thin material of Liv's lingerie top. His fingers were slightly cold from the cup he had put down on her desk. She followed Corpse's fingers with her eyes all the way to his rings, the veins on his hand, up his arm to his neck then to his face. Corpse was staring at Liv already and she hadn't realized how close he was.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Liv breathed out, feeling his breath across her face. He was staring so intensely down at her and she found her back even harder against the wall. She could feel Corpse's body heat radiating against hers. Her mind flashed back to the dirty things he had typed to her. They got closer and closer.

"I think you know the answer." Corpse teased, taking a tiny step towards her. The music from downstairs was still loud, and there was people heard cheering.

"But I wanna hear you say it." Liv said, wanting to reach her hand out and touch him. He was here. He was really in front of her. What she craved and longed for.

The side of Corpse's mouth twitched up and he moved his head towards her ear. He used a gentle finger to brush her hair off her shoulder, revealing her snake tattoo.

"I love it," Corpse said, his ringed hands finally finding her hips, "I really, really like it on you."

He seemed to be tasting every word before he said it, knowing his deep voice in Liv's ear drove her nearly insane. He pulled away slowly so they were face to face again, each one of them scared to make the first move.

Then Liv broke. She reached up her hand and grabbed the back of his neck to pull his face down to hers. The satisfaction Liv got when she felt him smile against her lips made her legs feel like jello. He loved the taste of cherry whiskey on her lips and the feeling of Liv's hand on the back on his neck. He put his fingers through Liv's belt loops and pulled her waist closer to his. The reassurance he got when Liv's gasped slightly was all he needed. Their lips continued to meet in sync, their tongues occasionally meeting. Liv got impatient and roamed her hands to feel down his chest. He was real and right in front of her. Liv felt an ache between her thighs as his strong hands held her curves with such a steady grip.

Without thinking, she reached down and grabbed the front of his belt to tug him closer as well. He moved his lips away and kissed her cheek and down to her neck, which caused Liv to begin to breathe heavily. God, the feeling of his soft lips against her neck kissing and sucking. She couldn't help herself. She removed her other hand from his hair and reached it down to his belt. Liv's hands began fumbling with the buckle.

He pulled away and made eye contact with her.

"I didn't wanna do it like this." He said, his voice huskier than usual. He wanted to be romantic, light a candle, make her feel pretty. Then he took a look at Liv, with one of her shirt straps fallen down and her lips nice and swollen while her hands stayed on his belt. Looking so innocent, yet craving something so misbehaved. Her dark hair was pushed off her shoulders, exposing her collarbones and tattoo. Her breasts sitting so perfectly. "Fuck it."

And his lips met hers again in a fury and at that moment he needed her. Their lips disconnected as Liv pulled off his hoodie and shirt underneath to feel his warm chest. He had enough and reached his hands down to the back of her thighs.

"Jump."

She did, wrapping her legs tight around his hips. He held her back and carried her to the freshly made bed in the middle of the room. She flopped down and sent him a smirk as he came down to meet her lips again.

"Oh shit! This ain't the bathroom!" The two jumped apart after hearing a voice. The door slammed shut before they could see who it was. Looking back at each other, they giggled then he pressed his lips harshly against hers again. Liv kicked off her shoes and maneuvered up to the pillows. His fingers struggled with her belt before it popped open. Roughly, he grabbed the sides of her pants and yanked them down making Liv squeal.

Not expecting the roughness, Liv separated to watch him look her up and down. Fuck she loved it. His hooded eyes scanning every inch of her body, remembering every detail he saw over the video chat now in person. Her lingerie top turned out to be a one piece, not that he minded. He came back down to Liv as slowly as possible, nudging her legs open with his own.

Liv found herself wondering why he was still wearing pants and began to work away at his buckle. He sat up on his knees while he watched Liv undo his belt. Without meaning to, her hand grazed something hard in his pants. She looked up at him, feeling exposed, and blushed. After he took off his pants, Liv began to feel a pit in her stomach from excitement and an ache between her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again and grinded her hips against him. He groaned against her lips and the sound sent tingles all the way down between her legs. She did it again and again, until he grew frustrated and began grasping at her lingerie.

"Off."

"Wait," Liv remembered, "We should probably lock the door."

With a crooked smile, he got up and went to lock the door. While he was turned around, Liv removed her lingerie. She didn't even realize she was wearing her devil horns still and went to take them off.

"Leave them." He demanded in his beautiful voice, leaving Liv crave his touch once more. He stood at the end of the bed taking in every inch of her body. The curve of her hips, the peaks of her pronounced nipples, the chain that hung around her collarbones, the anklet that complimented her ankle tattoo. He had an idea. He went to her desk and grabbed the mask that was in every fantasy he had with her, then he climbed onto the bed and helped her put it on. Liv watched with hungry and excited eyes, shamelessly looking at the hard shape in his briefs. She licked her lips.

Liv sat up to meet his mouth with hers, needing to taste him again. Her masquerade mask creating a new fire within her. Her manicured fingers grabbed the top of his briefs and slowly, but surely tugged them down. She loved the sound of his heavy breathing that egged her on. With both of them standing on their knees on the bed, Liv finally grabbed his cock. She had to separate slightly just to take in the image of his face in the red LED lights, completely naked and his brows knitted together in pleasure. His hair falling over his eyes and his adams apple bobbing as he gulped hard.

He firmly pushed her down on the bed, a smirk on his face as he used hand signals to tell her to turn around. Liv was getting impatient and she felt wetness beginning to drip down her inner thighs. Once on her hands and knees, he came behind her and firmly put a hand on her back to push her down farther so her back was perfectly arched.

She was completely exposed to him now, her ass in the air and pussy on full display. Liv couldn't imagine anything more satisfying than finally feeling his cold rings against her ass. He trailed his fingers closer and closer to where she needed him most. Just when she could feel the heat radiating onto her and his dick against her thigh...

"I want you to beg." He said. Liv was taken aback, not expecting this from him. The shy, cute, anxious, flirty man turning into the dominant, assertive man as soon as they were alone. And yet, she found herself wanting more of it. She whimpered, moving her ass back closer to him.

"Fuck," Liv panted, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please," Liv felt herself blush as she said the words, "I want you inside me."

That was enough it seemed as he slowly slid a finger inside her. Liv found herself clutching at the pillows, wanting more. He slid another finger in, swearing out loud about how wet she was. It took two seconds before Liv was shamelessly panting at the feeling of his fingers curving against her g-spot with every pump. Just as she felt herself getting closer, he pulled his fingers out. When she went to protest, he took advantage of it and flipped her onto her back. He had no shame as he licked his fingers clean while watching her squirm underneath him.

He looked down at her body with his dark eyes and pumped his length a couple times.

"I want to watch your face when I fuck you."

Liv was surprised at how much of a freak he was, yet she matched it perfectly. Feeling the need for physical contact, Liv whimpered and reach a hand down to touch herself. He swore under his breath again then grabbed both of Liv's hands and pinned them above her head. With one hand holding both her wrists, his other hand positioned himself at her entrance. He made direct eye contact with Liv as he teased her, loving the wetness that he caused. She nodded her head, telling him it was okay.

He watched as Liv took her bottom lip into her mouth when he slid the tip in. Then he put more in, and then he finally slid his whole length in.

The first thing Liv felt was a slight pain as she was stretched out, and then pleasure. Utter and complete euphoria. It was everything she could've imagined and more. This man in front of her, someone she had grown to care about, was not only an incredibly amazing person, but was incredibly amazing in bed.

The first thing he felt was the tightness of Liv. The warmth, and wetness that accompanied was pure bliss. He had an amazing, beautiful girl that he had begun to care for deeply in bed with him, and he loved every fucking second of it.

He began to move his hips, watching as Liv's face contorted in pleasure. He groaned and trailed his hand down from her collar bone to her breasts then down to hold her hip. Liv wanted him to leave bruises, she wanted him to leave marks, evidence that he was there and evidence that he had made her feel indecipherably amazing.

When he reached up and gently grabbed her neck, Liv tightened her legs around his waist. Corpse watched with hooded eyes as he made the Devil's Servant bend at his own will. Respectfully of course.

He finally let go of Liv's wrists and she wasted no time reaching for his hips to pull him closer if it was even possible. God, he felt so good. Hitting her g-spot with every— single— thrust. She hadn't felt anything as perfect as what she felt right then.

With a grunt, he came down on her to meet her lips in a heated kiss. He also took the time to move her legs so her ankles were over his shoulders. Liv was grasping at anything she could, the pillows, his hair, his face, just to feel him. Her anklet brushed his cheek and he found himself thinking about buying her one with his name on it.

"Fuck, Liv, I'm so close." He breathed out, his breath heavy with spearmint and a hint of alcohol. The music still raged downstairs as well as the loud, cheering and laughing. Liv was grateful no one could hear her moaning and begging in his ear for more, more, more. The head board had begun to squeak and Liv hoped it didn't leave a mark on the wall.

"I want you to cum in me." Liv said, moaning against his lips. He pulled away mid-thrust and looked at her, questioning if he heard her correct. She would've laughed at his expression if she weren't so into it. She trusted him. "I'm on birth control."

That was all the confirmation he needed as he continued. Thrusting deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Hitting the perfect spot every, single, time. The sound of their pleasure creating a symphony of euphoria. Liv reaching her own climax right as he was.

With one last, deep whimper into Liv's ear, he spilled his seed inside of her. Liv breathed out at the warm sensation, enjoying the feeling of their sweaty bodies colliding. He thrusted a couple more times before he let Liv's legs fall back off his shoulders.

She would be hurting tomorrow.

And there they lay, side by side, their chests heaving up and down.

In the background of their winding down, they heard a familiar song playing downstairs. It was Corpse's song E-Girls Are Ruining My Life. Liv and Corpse looked at each other, then laughed. They heard cheers coming from downstairs when the song start, probably wondering where Corpse was.

"Was that okay?" Corpse shyly asked, still looking at her. Liv examined his face and tinged red cheeks. She reached over to brush one of her hairs off his cheek. She left her hand there. Corpse reached over and took off her mask then smoothed out her eyebrow for her.

"It was more than okay," Liv admitted still breathing heavily, "Fuck..." She said, thinking of it again.

"You know, this is your party. You should probably get back to it." Corpse said, clearing his throat as he put his arms behind his head.

Liv's jaw dropped.

"Are you kicking me to the curb?!" She joked, then let her mockingly shocked expression drop. That made Corpse laugh before reaching over to pull Liv close to his chest.

"Never."


	20. ✧ eighteen ✧

** If you skipped the last chapter bc you didn't wanna read smut, they did the naughty in Liv's cam room so this is the aftermath (; **

After holding Liv close to his chest for a few minutes, Corpse and her decided to get dressed and join the party again. As much as they wanted to lay there forever, they knew people would start to wonder where the host of honor was. It took a bit of convincing to get Liv off the bed though.

Corpse had already gotten his clothes back on and was convincing Liv to as well.

"I don't wanna." Liv whined, hugging the pillow over her body.

"It's your celebration party. Because you're so famous." Corpse joked, grabbing her ankles and pulling her to the end of the bed. She whined when he did, but was shut up when Corpse came down to meet his lips with her own. Liv had a fleeting thought that she could kiss only him forever and be completely okay with it. The feeling of his soft warm lips against hers and his hair tickling her forehead felt like everything she was missing in life.

"You're lucky you're so convincing." Liv breathed out when Corpse and her slowly pulled away. And so she slipped back on her clothes and they fixed their hair. Corpse giggled when he saw what a mess Liv's hair actually was then went to help her. Once presentable, Liv wiped under her eyes for any smudges and then was good to go. "Fuck this is going to be so obvious. Do we have to?"

Liv didn't stop her complaining as she unlocked the door. She turned back to Corpse who had his cup back in his hand. He had a dreamy look on his face that turned devious when he looked down at Liv's neck.

"Yes, is that such a bad thing?" Corpse was smirking as he pulled some of Liv's hair back over her shoulder to cover her neck. He admired his work of art though, which was a dark purple hickey with his name on it.

And so they exited the room to rejoin the party. Although they thought they were subtle when they rejoined the fun, they missed the sly looks that a couple people gave to each other. When people gave them cheeky remarks, Liv replied with equally cheeky and sarcastic rebuttals. Then the party carried on and they had a great time. They separated a few times to talk with other people, but Corpse and Liv still kept sending each other glances across the room. And she felt her heart flutter each time. Every so often when they were near each other, they would bump shoulders and Corpse would put a hand on her lower back. Liv overheard a remark to Corpse about his song playing earlier and blushed heavily when she heard him say, "Yeah I heard." And they carried on the night, hearing a few sneaky comments from Schlatt and Traves but not particularly caring because they had the time of their lives.

At one point, Swagger had passed out on the couch then woke up when he heard the mention of weed. Eventually a few people cleared out that left most of the Misfits, TwoMad, Bordie, Charlie and his girlfriend, Schlatt, and Traves. At some point when Corpse and Liv were gone, Grizzy had arrived. Eventually Charlie and his girlfriend, Jay, and Cam left, so only eleven remained. They lounged around Liv's sectional couch and a couple chairs pulled in from the kitchen. Swagger distributed joints, of course, and the night seemed to drift away. Corpse, Bordie, and Liv decided not to have any but the rest of them did.

When most of Liv's guests passed out on her couch, she pulled Corpse up from the couch and took him to her bed room. After Liv changed into Corpse's tshirt, she crashed onto the bed beside a relaxed, beautiful man.

"So how was tonight?" Liv asked, falling into Corpse's arms when he pulled her closer. Both of their heads swam a bit from the alcohol. Liv saw on her night stand that it was 3AM, the time she usually ended her camming. If she still did it.

"I'll be honest, I didn't really know what to expect." Corpse said, remembering the anxiety he had before entering the party. He was laying on his back with his left arm under Liv's head, while she curled her head onto his chest with her left leg over his. "But it turned out to be better than anything I would've expected. I talked to this really cute girl, she even let me hit it."

Liv rolled her eyes.

"Well she wouldn't have if she weren't seduced." Liv joked and ran her hand over Corpse's bare chest. He took off his hoodie, shirt, and pants to sleep. Liv pretended to feel bad that she didn't have any clothes he could sleep in, but was secretly happy he was half naked in her bed again.

"I'm really glad you came, Corpse." Liv said quietly, looking up at him. Their faces remained an inch away from each other's, the smell of fresh mint in Liv's breath. Corpse was fiddling with the end of his tshirt that she wore at the middle of her thigh. He moved it up so he could rest his hand on her hip covered in comfortable lace undies.

"That was all you, baby." Corpse cracked a joke, referencing their earlier interactions. He loved the feeling of making her laugh, and the image making her smile.

"Oh my god, you know what I mean you freak."

Corpse smiled and turned serious again. "I'm glad I came too."

They pulled the blankets over their bodies and snuggled closer together. Liv's head was back on his chest and he ran his hands through her long dark hair. As Corpse laid there with a beautiful woman on his chest, a beautiful woman that had been through so much in the last week, he felt questions bubbling in his chest. One had to do with the question of it it would last, but he didn't want to thinking about that. He decided to go with the second question.

"Do you think you'll still do it? Still be a cam girl, I mean?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. Liv lifted her head up again to look into Corpse's pretty eyes. Without thinking about it, she lifted her hand and trailed her finger down his jaw. There was some stubble that prickled her.

"Honestly? I don't really know what to do." Liv confessed. She contemplated it at that moment. If she went back to camming, her real identity Liv Fox would make things more... personal. Instead of being able to hide behind her mask and alter ego, she would be exposed to who she really was. If she didn't go back to camming, she would just be a streamer/youtuber and that's it. Liv found that a bit daunting. Giving up something she had come to be so good at and disappointing her viewers. She didn't know what to do.

"Well, if you did go back to it, I wouldn't mind." Corpse finally told her, honestly. Liv gave a shy smile, enjoying the relaxed aura Corpse gave off.

"Really?"

"Y'know, I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'll support you through anything." Corpse honestly told her. At first, he didn't want her to go back to her side job. But then he thought about it a bit more. As long as she would always comes back to him, he knew he wouldn't need to worry about it. Sure he would get jealous, but it was her choice. Either way, this was all assuming she wanted to keep him around.

Liv blushed. Then she closed her eyes and gave him a soft kiss that he quickly responded to. She took her time, enjoying the sensation of Corpse's soft lips and his hand tangled in her hair holding her close.

Liv couldn't be more grateful than she was right at that moment.


	21. ✧ nineteen ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

Liv awoke to the sound of people conversing downstairs. She groaned and went to stretch until she felt something holding her tight. Someone. Then she remembered the events from the night before. The 3 mill party, talking to her guests, flirting with Swagger, then being whisked away from her guests to be completely unraveled by Corpse. The same man who had been so sweet and shy over discord when they first started talking.

She blushed at the memories. Liv felt sore between her legs and she had Corpse to thank for that, which she knew she'd get to do sometime. The things he said and demanded replayed in her head, making her crave more and more. Without meaning to, she began to ache for him again. God, he had made her feel so good.

A groan sounded from behind her. She turned her head a bit with a smile.

"Morning," Corpse's deep voice sounded even deeper. Liv clenched her legs tighter and tried to get the dirty thoughts out of her head. She cleared her throat.

"How did you sleep?" Liv asked, a yawn escaping her lips. Corpse wrapped his arms tighter around her so her back was snug to his chest. He was so warm.

**************SMUT SMUT SMUT***************

"Like a fucking rock." He said, letting out a breath on Liv neck. Liv couldn't resist because of the position they were in, she wiggled her bum a bit. She nonchalantly reached over to grab her phone. There was a couple texts from Schlatt.

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤ **:** you bitch

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤ **:** next time tell me which bed u fuck on so i dont lay in a puddle

Liv snorted loudly and showed the texts to the beautiful man behind her. He was ruffling his curly hair when he let out a loud laugh at the texts. When he didn't react to her wiggling her bum again, she did it another time.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked, amused.

"I'm getting comfortable." She claimed and wiggled again. Liv couldn't lie and say she didn't feel satisfied at the hard sensation on her behind.

"Okay, well stop," He growled in her ear, "Unless you're prepared for the consequences."

"Oh I'm prepared." She wasn't.

He reached down behind her and pushed her panties to the side. She gasped when she felt something hard press against her entrance.

"Say you're sorry." He said in his husky voice. Liv was enjoying the teasing though.

"Damn, if I knew you were such a freak I would've gotten out my cuffs." Liv chuckled, not taking things seriously. He reached around and grabbed her jaw with his other hand, the other still holding her panties. She wasn't prepared for him to enter her so soon, but when he did she let out a loud moan.

He quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh, you still have guests downstairs." He reminded, smirking against her neck. He was referring to the people still talking downstairs and the sound of something sizzling in a pan.

Still deep inside her, he whispered dirty and borderline fucked up things in her ear. The sounds of her pants were muffled by his hand while she reached behind her to put her hands through his curls. And she loved every second of it.

**********************SMUT'S DONE MY DUDES**********************

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Liv emerged from the bathroom after ten minutes, having washed off the smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol from last night. Corpse had gone down before her because he was hungry and Liv said she'd follow soon. Changing into her adidas pants and an oversized blue shirt, she ventured down her curvy stairs. Her wet hair was in two French braids over her shoulders and she walked carelessly down to the kitchen with her hands in her pockets. She had tried her best to cover her new love marks courtesy of Corpse, but they looked like circular shadows.

Sitting around her kitchen table was Swagger with a hand on his head, Mason, Matt, Toby, Grizzy, and Bordie. Schlatt sat in front of her oven with an apron on while Traves supervised. Corpse sat at the island with TwoMad. They all had plates with waffles and bacon in front of them. Liv noticed a big bag full of paper towel and empty cups and another filled with bottles and cans. When she entered the kitchen, she was addressed by Schlatt.

With a spatula in his hand and his hands on his hips, he turned on Liv.

"Finally you're here. I've got a fuckin' bone to pick with you. I already tore into my buddy Corpse over here and you're next." Schlatt said, pointing at Liv with his spatula. Liv rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Corpse. She mocked annoyance but she was still smirking. He wouldn't have...

"He actually did." Corpse said beside her, a fork in one hand and his other cupping his mouth to whisper to her.

"Yea, it was very descriptive." Bordie giggled, covering her mouth while she ate.

"I found it rude of you to not tell your best friend you wouldn't be needing those cond--"

"Oh my fuck, can we not?!" Liv raised her voice and covered her ears. That didn't stop the blush from overwhelming her cheeks and her friends from laughing out loud at the situation. Despite being very hungover, Swagger and Mason were laughing their asses off.

"I'm just saying! A thank you would be nice." Schlatt raised his hands in mock defense, turning back to the stove where something smelt burnt.

"Fuckin' hell, thank you Schlatt." Liv said, sounding very sarcastic. She sent a glance at Corpse beside her, who was laughing silently to himself with a red face.

After everyone finished eating, they decided to watch the vlog that Matt had recorded last night. It was unedited but everyone wanted to see how it turned out. The rest of the Misfits came back from the hotel rooms they left to last night and now they all crowded on Liv's sectional in front of her tv. It went Jay, Mason, Cam, Traves, Matt, Grizzy, Corpse, and Liv. Schlatt, TwoMad, Toby, and Swagger had pulled up chairs.

Liv watched the unedited vlog and continuously broke out in smiles. It showed from the beginning when Matt entered and all the way to multiple jokes he caught Liv saying on camera. Liv reminded herself how good she looked in that lingerie and how good of an idea it was to hand out devil horns. There was multiple scenes of just Liv and Schlatt both making dick jokes and just bouncing them off of each other. There were multiple shots of Swagger dancing with the devil horns on his helmet and ones of Toby and Jay pretending to grind on each other. A particular shot came where Matt angled the camera at Liv who was leaving in the middle of one of Swagger's jokes. It showed Liv obviously looking back at her party before following Corpse up the stairs, then Mason and Jay popped up in the camera laughing hysterically at the situation. The two of them exchanged 20 bucks with Schlatt, looking very satisfied. Those shit heads.

Corpse and Liv sent each other embarrassed looks at that part in the video. When Liv and Corpse were gone, Mason had done multiple backflips off her counter and table. It showed when Liv came back to the party and had the time of her life, taking multiple shots and being dared to do a body shot off out of her best friends hairy belly button.

Overall, it looked as fun as it was. After helping determine what would and wouldn't be cut out of the vlog, the Misfits, Bordie, TwoMad, Grizzy, and Traves left. It was just Corpse and Liv left.

"I guess I'll let you clean up and everything." Corpse drawled, his hands in his pockets. They were walking towards Liv's front door.

"Wow, you're just gunna make me do it all by myself? Thanks." Liv sarcastically said, crossing her arms. Corpse chuckled, and looked down into Liv's eyes. They were so pretty.

"It's already mostly clean anyways, baby." Corpse let slip out.

"Baby?" Liv asked amusingly, tilting her head at Corpse. The smile on his face was magic in her eyes. She felt a tug in her stomach when she watched it.

"Sorry." Corpse laughed, not sounding like he meant it.

"No, no. It's okay," Liv said, walking closer to him, "I like it."

She scrunched up her shoulders, sheepishly. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that Corpse actually came to see her, at her request. Well, Schlatt's request. Liv tried her hardest to imprint him into her mind. His curly black hair, his dark brown eyes, his shy smiles, the rings on his fingers, the way the corner of his lips went up a bit as he spoke. Liv thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Liv knew she was in for a ride.

Corpse did the same. The image of her standing in front of him. Wearing her cute sweatpants and baggy tshirt that covered the gorgeous body underneath it. And the way her stomach wasn't completely toned, but slightly squishy and soft. The curve on her back and the dimples above her butt that would make the perfect handles. And her face is what Corpse liked the most. Her hazel eyes with specks of green, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and the way her dark hair fell across her shoulders when she tilted her head. Corpse was in deep.

"I'll text you when I get home... Baby." The corner of Corpse's mouth twitched up. Liv looked at her feet, then back up at his smiling face. She couldn't deny the giddy feeling it gave her.

"You better." Liv joked. She moved closer to him, wanting to breath him in once more before he left. "Drive safe."

Without another word, Corpse leant his head down towards hers. He gave her forehead a kiss, before he moved his hand up to her jaw and kissed her lips. She tasted like fresh mint from her tooth paste and some sort of strawberry chapstick. Liv kissed back, enjoying the feeling of him so close to her.

And then he brushed her hair off her shoulders one more time, and bid her goodbye. Liv watched as he left, giving him a small wave and then closing her door. She set her apartment's alarm and then leant against the door. She closed her eyes and breathed out, cheesily.

A voice startled her. "I'm still here and I'm still mad you bitch."

Liv laughed and shook her head at Schlatt. She loved him, but he was a shit. She prepared herself for Schlatt's rant.


	22. ✧ twenty ✧

It had been a week since Liv's 3 mill party and she still hadn't come to a conclusion about her camming. She knew Corpse would support her, but she didn't know if she wanted to let her fans see her like that knowing who she was now. It felt so... personal.

Corpse and Liv haven't texted or called much, probably because they were both still processing everything. If someone told Liv her world would be flipped upside down by the faceless youtuber she just met a month ago, she would tell them they were lying. Liv remembered when they first spoke. Liv had just came back to her chat room after a week of fundraising on twitch for her brother's cancer treatment. She remembered the user white_tee asking how her night was going and wishing her family well. She remembered first talking to him on discord when they first played among us together. The cute, flirty interactions sent butterflies and excitement through her. No one had ever made her feel like that.

She reminisced on the flirty build-ups that Corpse and her had that came all the way to her party last week. Liv did not expect to be sleeping with him that quick, but in that moment it felt right. All those little sexual innuendos shared between the two of them just bubbled up to that point and it was right in that moment. She didn't regret it. Liv knew she would never regret it when she heard Corpse say he supported her being a somewhat sex worker. He was such an amazing guy. No wonder she had grown to be so fond of him.

And yet there was still self-doubt within her. Although that night of hot, thigh-aching intimacy had erased most of it, Liv found herself doubting she was good for him. Talking to him over discord was different, but speaking and being around him in person felt right. But did he feel the same? What would come of this? Was she moving too fast? Liv desperately needed a therapist to talk it over with.

So she went over to Schlatt's house. They sat in his filming room while he edited one of his new wii videos.

Sometimes she wished she had friends that were girls, but she got along better with guys. Mostly because of her masculine aura, style, and crude humor. But she was perfectly okay with having Schlatt as her one and only BFF.

Liv sat on a gaming chair with one of his big Schlatt plushies on her lap. She wore her Nike slides, some black joggers, and a baggy Nike shirt. She also wore her signature chain and choker with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Have you guys spoken about it since then?" Schlatt asked, facing his computer as he cut out a gross joke from his video. Liv pulled up a leg to her chest. Schlatt was referring Liv and Corpse's incredibly amazing sexual encounter that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Not really, just like jokes about it." Liv confessed. When they did text, they would occasionally give references to their amazing time together.

"Well, do you want anything more out of it? I guess that's the million dollar question." Schlatt said, turning and sending a glance at Liv who was fiddling with her silver chain.

Liv thought about that. Did she want more from Corpse? Did she want a relationship with him? Liv had always felt strongly that she was better off single because she thrived off of attention from people. She thought that having a significant other would just hinder that. She supposed that that's what worried her most about the idea of a relationship. It was between that and the fact that she hated feeling vulnerable. Liv was conflicted.

"I really don't know, to be honest," Liv said, "Like he's such an amazing guy, and he supports me, and he didn't shame me about being a cam girl so that's a plus."

That was just the minimum of what Liv felt about Corpse. He was so considerate of her, so gentle yet firm with her, and he could make jokes with her that no one else would. Schlatt finally turned around to face his best friend.

"Well if he makes you feel happy and good, I think you should just go with the flow for now. Like you don't need to make it official right now, just... feel it out." Schlatt made a weird wavy motion when saying 'feel it out' and Liv found herself wanting to mock him. She resisted and thought about what he said.

"Wow, who would've thought you would be such a wise man?"

Schlatt raised his hands up.

"What can I say? I'm a master Jedi." Schlatt joked, turning back to his computer.

"Does that make me a Padawan?" Liv said while readjusting her position on the chair. "That's shitty, I wanted to be a Sith Lord."

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Liv and Schlatt decided to film a video together, just a basic Q & A. They both sent out tweets about their fans asking them questions, then they exchanged phones so they could look at each other's tweets. If there was a question that one of them picked and the other didn't want to answer, they had get zapped by Liv's taser that she brought on her key chain.

They both started by just asking innocent questions like whats your favorite video you've filmed and if they prefer streaming over YouTube. Silly shit like that. Then Liv found one tweet and smiled deviously. She would play dirty.

"Okay, Schlatt..." Liv started, looking from his phone up to his face. He gave her a wary look.

"Oh shit I don't like that look..."

"Tell us the story about your stuffed animal story." Liv smirked as she said it and looked up at a confused Schlatt. She sent the camera a sly look.

"My stuffed animal stor—" Schlatt then he realized. "Jesus fucking Christ— it was one time!" Schlatt shouted for effect, telling Liv who was cackling in her chair. Schlatt finally caved. "Okay okay, fine. So this one time I was back at my parent's house for like Christmas or some shit and I'm layin' in bed. And this girl texts me and says this freaky shit. So y'know I'm not gunna turn her down. She's a looker, so—."

Then Schlatt proceeded to tell the story about how he jacked off in his childhood bedroom and the only thing to clean off with around him was a giraffe stuffed animal. Liv was laughing hysterically by the end of it, nearly falling off the chair. Her face bright red, she tried to form a joke by she couldn't.

"You're fucking awful, you know that?" Schlatt joked when he was done telling his story. He was laughing too. "And the worst part is I think it's still there. Like deadass."

They got over their laughter and carried on. Schlatt wanted to play just as dirty as her it seemed.

"Okay, Liver. Your turn." Liv had to give Schlatt a face when he used that nickname. He scrolled a bit before smiling widely and looking at her. Uh oh. "In iNutt's video, you were following someone up the stairs. Who was it?"

"You asshole." Liv gasped as she held up the taser threateningly.

"Hey, hey I didn't ask it! Just answer the fuckin' question." Schlatt held his hands up. She glared at him.

"It was just Corpse." She admitted, rolling her eyes nonchalantly. Against her will, she blushed. "We were just talking."

Schlatt gave a loud, exaggerated laugh.

"Yeah, 'talking.'" Schlatt made a hip thrusting motion. Liv moved forward and tased his shoulder. "Ah! Fuck!"

"That's what you get." And they continued answering questions and tasering each other.

They knew their fans would eat this shit up. For some reason, they liked watching Schlatt be in pain and Liv couldn't blame them. It was the only time he would shut the fuck up.

After ending the video, Liv decided to head home to get some of her own videos edited. And to eat because Schlatt had no fucking food. She was just getting out of her car when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller ID. Liv locked her car doors and put her keys in her pocket to make her way out of the parking garage.

"Liv, hey." Liv knew immediately who it was from his deep voice: Corpse.

"Corpse, how are you?" Liv smiled to herself, happy to hear his voice. She approached the elevator doors.

"I'm, um, I'm doing okay." Corpse said then cleared his throat. Liv furrowed her brows.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked. He didn't sound okay.

"Yeah, my gerd's just been acting up that's all. It's better now." Corpse admitted. Liv suddenly felt the need to be there with him, rubbing his back and playing with his hair. She found herself longing to hold him in person again.

Liv got in the elevator and leaned against the wall. She watched out the window and the elevator went higher and higher. The sky was dark and the moon was waxing which created a pretty glow across the city.

"Do you need anything?" Liv asked, truly meaning it. She wanted him to feel better.

"Yeah, you." Corpse smoothly said. Liv bit her lip and scrunched her nose up even though he couldn't see her. One of the things she liked most about Corpse was his ability to smoothly transition their conversations to something flirty.

The elevator dinged, signalling she was at the top floor finally.

"I will literally drive over there, be careful—"

Liv dropped her smile and lowered her phone from her face. After a couple seconds, she heard Corpse calling her name.

Her apartment door was cracked open and the door knob was broken off. She heard her alarm countdown going off until it began blaring. Someone had just broken in. Very, very recently.

Liv was quick to get back in the elevator and press the ground floor button. She quickly spammed the close door buttons and felt relief when the doors closed. Without meaning to, she started to hyperventilate.

Someone had broken into her home. Her personal space.

Liv came back to reality by Corpse's loud voice.

"Liv!" She snapped out of it and raised her phone to her ear again. The elevator was reaching the ground floor. She knew the police would be here soon because her alarm was triggered.

"Someone broke in."

"What?! Broke into your apartment?!" Corpse sounded shocked, and scared.

"... Yeah."

"Get out of there, Liv. Do you hear me?" Corpse was heard rustling something on the other side of the phone.

"I-I am." Liv was in shock, she could believe it. The elevator came to the ground floor. She walked out of the building into the night air, finally being able to breathe. She also had the taser on her key chain at the ready. Who would've thought she'd be using it this much today.

"Good, good. I'm on my way, okay?" Liv didn't answer because she was focusing on breathing. "Liv?"

"Yeah, okay." Liv stuttered, then listened to the sound of Corpse locking his door and getting into his vehicle. He stayed on the line trying to get her from freaking out, just making small talk and talking about nothing. The police came and Corpse finally felt comfortable enough to hang up and focus on driving.

In shock, Liv relayed all the information to the police and they proceeded to split into squads to go into her building. One would take the fire escape, one would take the elevator, and one would take the stairs.

Liv couldn't help but break down as she sat in her car. All the stress, anxiety, and events happening recently just breaking her completely.


	23. ✧ twenty-one ✧

Not wanting to go back to Schlatt's house and bother him, Liv got a hotel room. Luckily there was a suite available, so of course she splurged to treat herself. After her meltdown in her car, she had sucked it up and drove the way there. She had also sent Corpse the address and room number because she knew he said he was on his way. So an hour and a half after she left the police to do their work, she sat in her hotel room bundled on the bed. The cold room made snuggling under the blanket even better. She had found an old episode of Family Guy on the tv so she tried to use it to ignore her aching eyes.

She pathetically laughed at a crude joke and sniffled after.

It wasn't a minute after that she heard a knock on her hotel door. Her heart rate immediately picked up and she reached over to the night stand to grab her taser. Quietly, she removed the blankets and crept towards the door. On the count of three, she yank open the door ready to launch herself at the person.

Then she saw who it was.

"Corpse." She said, relief filling her whole body. Liv took him in, standing in front of her door wearing black joggers and a dark grey hoodie. He had a backpack in one hand and a paper bag in the other. His curly hair was tousled and his cheeks were tinged pink. Liv didn't know that Corpse had sprinted up the hotel stairs.

"Are you gunna stand there checking me out or are you going to let me in?" Corpse joked when she stood there. She quickly stopped herself from checking him out and moved to the side to let him in. Without meaning to, she sniffled. Corpse was on her in an instant.

He put down the two bags onto the hotel bed in an instant and wrapped his arms around her. Corpse was nice and warm from his hoodie and he smelt like some sort of floral cologne. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her flush against him brought her such comfort. Her head on his shoulder, she couldn't help but breathe him in. His hair was a beautiful scent of sandalwood and something fruity. She scrunched her eyes to stop the tears of relief from spilling and hugged him tighter.

Corpse finally released her to look at her face. He gently brought his hands up to her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" His deep voice brought with it a wave of reassurance.

"I'm okay." Liv whispered. She couldn't help but let a couple tears fall. Then she scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself.

Corpse, watching this, wiped away her tears with his thumbs and held her warm cheeks. The tip of her nose was slightly red and her hazel eyes were glassy in the lamp light. Corpse thought she looked fucking adorable. But sad. Yet adorable.

"I brought food." Corpse gave a sweet expression to her, his dark brows raising. Liv realized how hungry she was at that moment.

"What kind?" She asked as she cracked a smile. They separated and moved towards the bed where he set the food.

"I watched one of your old videos and it said you liked In-N-Out burgers. It was pretty old so I hope you still like them." Corpse rambled, worriedly waiting for Liv's reaction. She was touched at his consideration. She smiled then felt the need to cry again. She didn't, thank god.

"I do. Thank you, Corpse." Liv stood on her tip toes and cautiously gave him a kiss on his stubbly cheek. Then they sat together on her bed and set out the food. After unwrapping her burger, she remembered the backpack. She tilted her head and nodded towards it before speaking.

"What's in the bag?"

Corpse readjusted his sitting position and rolled his sleeves up. Liv couldn't resist checking out his veiny forearms.

"I, uh, I brought you a t-shirt, a toothbrush, and a some bath bombs." Corpse spoke quietly, looking down at the food he brought. Liv was about ready to burst into tears from her emotional day and his sweet actions nearly brought to break down again.

"Corpse," Liv pouted without meaning to, "You didn't have to do all that." Corpse watched her lip quiver the slightest and he felt the urge to kiss them.

"I wanted to." Is what he shyly said. Liv scanned his face as he looked back down at his food with the tiniest smile.

"That's so fucking sweet, you're going to make me cry again." Liv whined and looked at the tv to avoid tearing up. Corpse moved the food on the bed so he could sit by her side. He wrapped an around her shoulder and together, they watched Family Guy and feasted on their food. And it was perfect. Liv couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Corpse and Liv had been watching Family Guy reruns for two hours now. They were laying on the hotel bed in the center, with Corpse's back against the head board and Liv sitting between his legs. Liv was leaning her head against his shoulder and he had both arms wrapped tightly against her torso. She felt safe. She remembered those late nights she had where she would crave something. Someone. Someone to not only be intimate with, but to hold her and cherish her. Was this that person? Or was it too early to tell?

Right after Liv finished giggling to one of Corpse's jokes, her phone rang. She turned her body to look at Corpse, who had an equally as expectant look on his face. After a brief pause, she reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Officer Parks here, is this Olivia Fox?" An voice full of authority answered. Liv sat up fully now, Corpse doing the same. He looked at her in anticipation.

"Yes it is."

"We found the man who broke into your apartment a few blocks away. He confessed to it."

"Oh thank god." Liv breathed out, watching relief flood Corpse's face.

"We also think he may be the one who was sending the threatening text messages as well, but he won't identify himself yet." The officer sighed.

"Oh, wow. Okay, that's a lot to take in..." Liv said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Yeah I suppose so... Well, we'll keep you updated if he says anything else. Have a good night, Ms. Fox."

And then the phone call disconnected.

"Holy shit." Is what Liv finally said after looking down at her phone for a few seconds.

"That's good though, right?" Corpse said, rubbing Liv's shoulder. She was still in shock.

"Yea, I mean I guess so." After sending Schlatt a text informing him about the phone call she just had, she set her phone down and leaned back on Corpse's chest.

"How do you feel, baby?" Corpse asked, his deep voice making the words sound even better coming from his mouth.

"Better." Liv confessed. She felt relief, and she could only hope that was the man who had sent her texts because she wanted it to be over. They laid like that a while longer before Liv broke the silence. "What kind of bath bombs are there?"

Liv couldn't see the smile that formed on Corpse's face. He told her there was one that smelt like strawberries, one that smelt like mango, and one that smelt like coffee. Liv decided on the mango one and went to go run a bath in the lovely suite. Corpse stopped her, of course, and went to do it himself.

She followed him to the bathroom. He was sat on the side of the huge tub making sure the water stayed a nice temperature.

"I don't know how to thank you for, well, everything." Liv said, leaning against the door frame with her hands in her pockets. He looked over at her, a smile playing on his lips. Liv wanted to run her hands through his curly hair when she saw the way it flopped on his forehead.

"What would you do without me?" Corpse joked. Liv smiled and scoffed at him. She moved towards the sink and looked in the mirror as she put her hair in a bun on top of her head.

"I'd be completely helpless it seems." Liv said. She slipped off her socks before sending a look to Corpse. "You stayin' for the show?"

Liv smirked, not sure if she was joking or not. Corpse suddenly forgot how to speak for a second before he cleared his throat. He thought of how to respond.

"Well someone's gotta make sure you don't drown." Liv noticed Corpse's eyes darken. Liv remembered a weird porn reference for some reason.

"This isn't a beach, this is a bath tub." She giggled to herself then proceeded to pull of her shirt. Underneath she wore a casual black bra, nothing particularly special.

Corpse would've laughed at the reference too if he wasn't busy watching Liv undress through the mirror. Her back was facing him and he watched her back muscles flex as she reached down to pull off her pants. She wore a cute black bra and some lacy black undies. With the bun on top of her head, Corpse still thought she looked adorable. Then he looked down the rest of her body and had to gulp, hard.

Liv caught his eye scanning her body in the mirror and couldn't help but snicker.

"You like?" She cockily asked before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Corpse watched Liv confidently remove her undies next before coming to stand in front of the tub. Without breaking eye contact, he reached over and turned off the water. He eventually broke and let his eyes roam down her body again. Then he stopped at her breasts.

"Since when did you get those?" He was referring to the silver piercings on her nipples.

"A while ago. I just wore clear ones when they were healing." Liv said, looking back up at him. "What, you didn't notice them before?"

Corpse didn't want to admit that the first time she was naked in front of him over camera, his vision was too hazy from the alcohol. The second time, the red LED's made it a bit hard to see and he was too focused on the feelings he made her feel.

"No, I-I didn't." Corpse admitted, watching Liv step into the big tub. She moved so she sat against the back of the tub and she closed her eyes. Corpse still didn't stop checking her out, remembering their tangling of limbs at her party. He gulped.

"Well?" Liv asked, her eyes still closed. "Are you going to join me?"


	24. ✧ twenty-two ✧

**Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes**.

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

"Do you," Corpse cleared his throat, "Do you want me to?"

Liv smirked and opened one eye to look at him.

"That's why I asked, Sherlock." She countered, then closed her eyes again. Corpse gulped then stood up from his seat on the side of the big tub. Liv began humming to herself, putting her arms out to enjoy the warm water.

With steady hands, he grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it off. Then he worked on undoing his pants. He didn't see, but Liv was peaking her eyes open. She watched his ringed fingers work on his belt buckle, giving her memories of that night. His skilled, long fingers working magic inside of her while she begged him for more. She took a deep breath and continued humming to ignore the fact that she clenched her thighs tight together.

The surface of the water broke when he slipped into the big tub. A smile broke onto Liv's face, excited to continue being near him. She opened her eyes and saw him holding onto the orange bath bomb.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked, cracking a smile at her. He handed her the bath bomb which she took excitedly. Then she brought it under the water and watched it begin to fizzle in her hands. They both gave a giggle as they looked up at each other then back at the hypnotizing bubbling of the mango bath bomb.

She finally let the bath bomb drop to the bottom of the now-orange water and breathed in the aroma. Liv looked across the water at the man in front of her, who was watching the water drip between his fingers. She tilted her head as she watched him bring up a wet hand and push back his dark curls. Without thinking, Liv moved closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"You should let me paint your nails sometime." She said, looking down at his chipped black nail polish. He chuckled deeply, watching her through dark eyes.

"What color?"

"I was thinking a dark pink." Liv thought, imagining his ringed fingers with dark pink painted on the nails.

"I'm okay with that." He replied, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. She squeaked when she ran in his chest. Without having anything else to hold onto, Liv wrapped her arms around his neck so they were chest to chest. He tried to keep his breath even as he felt Liv press her breasts against his chest.

"Oh, hi." Liv said sheepishly, suddenly shy at the close proximity. He had seen her naked and done unspeakable things to her, yet she was shy. She positioned herself so both her legs were on either side of him.

He smiled. "Hi there." He said, holding her hips to keep her in place. With their noses nearly touching, he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. She eventually laid her head in his chest and they enjoyed each other's presence. Their hot bodies keeping cozy inside the warm, orange bath water. They sat like that for a a long time, just enjoying the feeling of both of their chests rising and falling in unison. Eventually Liv had to readjust because her leg was falling asleep. When she moved, her inner thigh felt something.

He let out a breath.

"Sorry, I've been trying to keep it down." He sounded like he was in pain, but Liv knew that wasn't the case. She couldn't help but giggle at it.

"Sorry, should I get off?" She was referring to still sitting on his lap/thighs.

"No, no it's fine." He breathed out.

"Good, I wasn't going to move anyways."

He gasped and pretended to be offended.

"That's so mean! In that case—" He managed to flip her over she was sitting on his lap with her back on his chest. They laughed as they splashed a bunch of water onto the bathroom floor. Liv squirmed when he put his face in her neck and sucked gently in the skin below her ear. He held her in place tightly, smirking against her neck. She finally tilted her head and let him have his way attacking her neck with kisses. The feeling of his hand against her hip, moving onto her stomach and up to her breast. His right hand stayed in her hip, then went to her stomach, and moved down.. and down... and down. "Is this okay?"

Liv was touched at his consideration, but she knew he was just teasing her because it was obviously okay. With her breathing beginning to pick up and her hand tangled behind her head in his hair. He gently bit her neck where he just created a perfect dark purple bruise. He was starting to enjoy leaving his mark on her.

"Who are you, Edward Cullen— oh!" Liv cut her joke off when his hand finally reached down between her legs. Not expecting it, she tugged a bit harder on his hair. He chuckled, his chest sending vibrations against Liv's back. The feeling of his finger slowly forming circles Liv's bundle of nerves made her want to squeeze her legs shut. When she did involuntarily, he was quick to grab tight on her thigh to keep it in place.

"Fuck, babe." Liv couldn't hold back, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Bucking her hips, she enjoyed the feeling of pressure against her clit. His fingers were like magic, perfectly hitting the spot every single circle, making a knot form in Liv's lower abdomen. Liv began to crave him even more when he moved his fingers down her folds where she was sure there would be a puddle of it weren't for the bath water. Feeling herself get closer to the edge, she abruptly got up, pulled the bath plug, and got out. After grabbing a towel, she looked at him. He looked shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, suddenly confused. He got up as well.

"Absolutely not. Dry off and meet me on the bed, you asshole." That made him smirk, so he did was he was told. When he came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area, he saw Liv sitting on the bed with her arms and legs crossed tightly. Her dark hair was still up in a bun on top of her head while her baby hairs on her neck were wet. When he walked in as he was using the towel to dry his hair, Liv stood up with a look on her face.

"Sit." She said, pointing at the bed. His eyebrows raised before his eyes darkened. He did as he was told again. Without waiting, Liv moved to his on his lap, this time without the water acting as a curtain against their bodies. His gorgeous body was on full display for Liv to enjoy. All for her. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him so he fell back on the bed. So there they were, both naked and waiting in anticipation. He was looking up at Liv expectantly with an uncomfortable hardness bothering him. Liv slowly brought her face down to his and met his lips. A sweet kiss turned quickly into a heated and needy kiss. With Liv's hands on the bed and her chest pressed against his, Liv finally lowered her bottom half onto his. Liv didn't miss the intake of breath that he had, which only beckoned her on. She moved her right hand to the side of his face as she kissed him deeply. She began to feel frustrated and grinded herself against him to get some sort of friction. Then she used the same hand to move his face over so she could kiss down his neck while continuously rubbing herself against him.

He realized this was his chance and he flipped them over. With him on top, he gave Liv a tiger-like smile as he approached his prey. He began to slow things down, first by grabbing Liv's hands so they were trapped under her legs and holding onto them. He gave her a deep kiss before moving down. He kissed her neck, down her chest, between her breasts, down to her belly button, and finally on her pelvic bone. While still holding her hands, he made eye contact with her before giving a long slow lick up where Liv needed him most.

Liv's chest rose in a deep breath, her eyes closing in satisfaction. With her hands holding onto his and his rings tight against her fingers, she focused on the feelings of his soft tongue against her clit. He swirled, sucked, and kissed her bundle of nerves. The edge Liv felt herself get to again was getting closer and closer, and it was a matter of time before she fell off of it. Liv took her bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to stifle the loud moans that were bubbling in her chest and filling the hotel room. He released one of Liv's hands so he could use it. With a swift maneuvering of his fingers, he curled them inside her. Hitting just the right spot, Liv sent one last look down at him and fell apart. The image of his hooded eyes staring up at her like she were his prey. And she came undone with the flick of his fingers.

He watched with enjoyment as the woman he had grown to care for deeply reached her climax. A beautiful song of euphoria spilling from her mouth and a burst of warmth onto his fingers. He felt powerful knowing he was the only one making Liv feel these things. In fact, he took pride in it. While Liv was still riding out her high, he was about to enter her when she stopped him.

"Wait." He stopped in an instant while Liv pushed herself up onto her elbows. Her cheeks were pink and her legs were obviously shaky. "I want to."

And with a newly found excitement, he sat the end of the bed at her request. She sat between his legs and looked up at him with beautiful hazel eyes. His own eyes nearly rolled out of his skull when Liv wrapped her plump red lips around him. He blushed when he let a low groan fall from his lips. He was quick to recover, gathering the fallen hair and holding it out of her way. He didn't know if it was Liv's technique or the way he felt about her that made the whole experience ten times better, but it was hands down the best he ever had. With the combination of her bobbing her head up and down while holding his balls, he thought it was heaven. He began to feel himself getting closer and closer whenever she would spare a glance up at him. Liv's perfectly wet tongue and mouth were pure bliss. Every so often she would moan which sent vibrations down his cock.

Another strangled groan and he put his fingers through Liv's tied up hair. He guided her head up and down and up and down until he was closer and closer. Before he could tell her to get off, she began massaging his balls and keeping eye contact with him. He couldn't even keep his eyes open as he released into her mouth while a warm sensation filled his whole body. And she kept going until she made sure she swallowed it all.

His chest was heaving up and down. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest and an incredibly light/high feeling. He watched as Liv got up off her knees and look him in the eyes. She collected the dripping cum from her chin with her fingers and sucked it off. He nearly came again right there.

"Holy fuck, come here." He finally said, his voice huskier than usual. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him to meet her lips in a deep kiss. God she was so perfect. He could barely wrap his head around it. She smiled into the kiss and together they snuggled back under the blankets to sleep for the night.

Both freshly climaxed and relaxed, they fell asleep in each others arms and smiles on their faces. Liv couldn't have asked for a better way to end such a shitty day, in the arms of the man who made her feel amazing emotionally and physically. She didn't know it, but he felt the exact same. He wanted to keep her around and happy for as long as he could.


	25. ✧ twenty-three ✧

The next morning, Liv and Corpse woke up feeling refreshed and content. They woke up tangled in each other's arms with the blankets halfway off of them and yet they kept each other warm. Corpse slept the best he had in a while. After they awoke and ordered room service, they both decided to leave because Liv felt comfortable enough to go back to her loft. Liv couldn't deny the butterflies she continuously felt when she kissed Corpse and when he was around her. She absolutely could not wait to see him again, whenever that was. Liv was scared to admit how big her feelings were getting for Corpse. Scared to admit it both to him and to herself.

When Liv exited the elevator in her apartment complex, she saw someone saw someone standing at her door. She was about to freak out and jump back in the elevator until she saw it the the buildings maintenance. They told her about replacing her doorknob with a five digit system to unlock. So after helping her set it, she thanked them a bunch and watched as they entered the elevator. Liv didn't know what she expected when she entered her apartment. She expected items strewn everywhere and furniture broken.

What Liv didn't expect was everything in perfect shape. Not an item out of place, not a piece of streaming equipment stolen, nothing even touched it seemed like. After building herself up to this moment, she was oddly disappointed. She didn't know what would've been freakier, a messy and obviously broken-into apartment or a tidy and untouched broken-into apartment. It was almost eerie.

With a gulp, Liv opened her special room's door. Just when she got her hopes up, something was touched. Her mask wasn't where she last left it hanging over the side of her monitor. No, it was laying across the keyboard. Her devil horns were laying directly above it. Liv felt her hands begin to shake, frightened that someone had touched her things yet not done anything to them. She didn't know what kind of message this was sending, and she was scared to find out.

Other than that, nothing was touched or stolen.

After calming down and texting Schlatt that she was finally home with a new door knob, she sat down at her streaming set up in her room. After so many events happening recently, she took the time to try and wrap her head around it. She put on some makeup when she thought she should probably film a video. Being a former or maybe continuous sex worker, she wanted educate her audience about it more. She sent out a tweet.

 **Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 30m_

Boutta film a Q & A for yt. Feel free to send in any questions about my recent "announcement"!! 😈😈

Then she waited a while before turning on her camera to begin the video. Liv answered numerous questions about her job, hoping to educate her audience on not only the reason but the validity of sex work. Surprisingly, people were mostly respectful in their questions and Liv was grateful for that.

"@olivesfavoriteolive asked 'why don't you just use Only Fans?'" Liv hummed to herself and looked back up to the camera. Honestly, she had thought about but she preferred to keep her anonymity. "To be honest, I debated it for a while but it wasn't as popular as it is today. And also, I wanted to keep my face anonymous so I figured a website with good advertising was the better option. Not to mention I really wanted to have my whole own website that I could design myself, y'know?"

And Liv moved on answering other questions. Then she finally came to one that kind of put her in a tough spot.

 **Emma Greggory** _@emma_greggory_ _30m_

 _@olivesgarden_ Will you ever tell us who you're raising money for?

Liv thought about it for a long time. She would have to edit the long pause out. Why was she holding it back? Why wasn't she telling her fans about it? She hadn't even told Corpse about it. Liv finally came to a decision.

"@emma_greggory asked if I will ever say who I'm raising money for. If you guys remember, I did a twenty-four hour stream where I was raising money for a family member but I never said who. I don't even know if I said why I was raising the money." Liv sighed, ready to confess and come clean to her fans. "Well, a while ago, a year and a half to be exact. My brother was diagnosed with cancer."

Liv didn't realize how hard it was to say it out loud, especially knowing she would leave this part in the video.

"Before he got diagnosed, my brother had to have lots of appointments and tests to figure out what was going on until they finally found out. When they did, my mom was having trouble paying the hospital bills for all his appointments and treatments and radiation and stuff. So I felt like I needed to do something. Thank you, American healthcare system by the way." Liv sarcastically said. She gulped. "That's the main reason I started camming. I needed another source of income and nothing I knew would make nearly enough."

There it was. It would be out in the open after Liv edited the video and posted it, provided she didn't choose to cut it out. She knew she wouldn't though, she wanted her fans to have an explanation.

Liv moved on to one last question. She found a good one.

"@allysdirection asked 'what's the deal with you and @corpse_husband?'" Liv snorted, knowing she should probably choose her words carefully. Without meaning to, she thought of their previous night together. It brought a fresh blush to her cheeks. "Um, well we're friends but he's, uh, he's really a great guy. We just finally met in person and he's just as great online..."

Liv wanted to throw in a sexual innuendo because she knew her fans would eat it up.

"... As he is in bed." Liv kept a straight face, then cracked. "Nah, no I'm just kidding. He's a super funny guy."

Liv was downplaying it. He was an amazingly perfect man who had nothing but good intentions and actions. She was so lucky to have met him and caught his attention because she couldn't imagine if any other girl was in her position with him. She craved to have him all for herself.

After closing the video, Liv sent a text to Corpse about the joke she made to make sure it was okay.

 **Liv** 🦊💕 **:** hey, I hope its okay but I made a joke about us in bed in my vid but I said just kidding so. I can cut it if you want (:

It was less than ten minutes before Corpse answered.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤ **:** hey liv yea its okay as long as it for sure looks like a joke :p wouldn't want the fans making a big deal out of it

 **Corpse** 🖤❤ **:** even though it isn't a joke

 **Corpse 🖤❤:** and it is a big deal ;)

The three consecutive texts that Corpse sent to Liv put a smile on her face, as well as a bit of a cocky smirk. She remembered Corpse's jokes and humor and could not ignore the smile on her face. And his laugh, fuck. It was the most beautiful and magical thing she had ever heard.

What were these feelings? Liv knew she really enjoyed being around Corpse, and he made her laugh... and cum. And he made her feel safe and as if she had not a care in the world. Liv hadn't felt like this in nearly forever. She also knew that whenever she thought about him making anyone else feel the way he made her feel triggered jealousy within her. Liv wanted to be the only one he spoke to like this, or did things like this with. But she was scared for the future. The future is uncertain and Liv had continuous self-doubt.

But she knew one thing for certain: Corpse made her feel like she could confront any challenges in the future head on. And she had never had that before, so she wasn't going to give into her self-doubt anytime soon.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Corpse had felt so alone, until he met Liv. He remembered reluctantly opening Among Us to stream with his friends as just another job. He would have laughs and have a good time with them. And then Liv joined, and Corpse's whole idea of a good time flipped. His new idea of a good time always seemed to revolve around Liv, and he wanted to be in her space whenever he could.

After he arrived home and streamed some more Among Us with his friends, he laid on his bed and thought. The way she made him feel was incredible. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her smile that always seemed to make him smile, her mango shampoo that made her long hair smell heavenly, and her sarcastic humor. Corpse's life begun to feel... grey, until she lit it up. Whenever he had a bad day, which was quite a bit, he found himself craving the presence of Liv.

He was unsure of what to do. But what he did know is that he wanted Liv to be apart of it.


	26. ✧ twenty-four ✧

Liv had come to her conclusion: she would continue camming. After receiving a call early in the morning from her mother concerning her brother, she decided she needed to continue helping out. His cancer had progressed, and so did the treatment. So she needed to cover it, and she would. Liv started her day off slow, still processing what needed to be done. She felt nervous and anxious about it which caused a huge knot in her stomach.

She decided to stream some Among Us before she would hop onto her chat room that night. She sent a text in the group chat she hadn't interacted with much recently.

 **Among Us-ers** 🤤🤡

 **Liv Fox:** Anyone down for some Amongsies?!

 **Poki <3:** Yea girl! I'm getting on rn

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤ **:** Hoppin on now bitch

 **Critical** 😎 **:** holy shit

 **Critical** 😎 **:** i'm getting on now

 **Corpse** 🖤❤ **:** i'm down (:

The others who responded were Sean, Lily, Rae, Bretman, and Sykkuno. Liv couldn't deny the excitement and giddiness when she saw Corpse was down to play. Her mind flashed back to last week when Corpse drove out to keep her company after her apartment had been broken into. They continuously texted since then, both still feeling out what the other wanted. It was obvious they had both been hurt in the past, not that either of them picked up on it. They were oblivious that they both felt the exact same about each other.

With their final squad, Liv sent the code in discord and everyone hopped on.

"Hey Devil's Servant, I mean Liv. How are you?" She heard Schlatt's shit head voice immediately say. She rolled her eyes at her stream and continued customizing her avatar.

"Hey sticky stuffed animal, I'm good." Liv shot back, choosing the red avatar with horns. Now that she had come out with her side job, she decided she would openly embrace it. Hence her themed 3 mill party.

The discord all laughed.

"Oh my fucking god, I wish I never told you that." Schlatt's voice sounded muffled, like he was covering his face.

They figured they would play some hide and seek among us with proximity chat. Liv couldn't lie and say she wasn't excited to be playing with Bretman. She thought he was absolutely hilarious. Liv was crewmate so she started off by going to lab with Charlie.

"Will you kill me if I scan?" Liv asked Charlie, moving onto the scanner.

"No, will you kill me if I scan after you?"

"Nah, man." Liv reassured. After both scanning, they were clear and decided to stick together. They ventured to specimen to complete their other tasks. When they got in, they met up with Corpse and Bretman.

"I'm just saying, if you kill me I'm completely okay with that daddy— I mean Corpse." Bretman was saying when Charlie and Liv walked in.

"What the fuck's going on in here?" Charlie joked, dancing in front of Bretman's avatar.

"Liv, watch ya man." Bretman joked. Liv gasped jokingly. Corpse was snickering in his airless laugh and Charlie was laughing as well.

"You should watch ya mouth." She quoted Nicki Minaj back.

"It's okay Liv," Corpse told her, "You got nothing to worry about."

Liv was trying very hard not to blush so openly on stream, but she couldn't help it. She knew her chat would be going crazy. They saw the lights beginning to dim and eventually go completely out.

"Wow Corpse, okay I see how it is." Liv heard Bretman remarked, then the report button popped up. Liv screamed and spammed it.

A meeting was called. Charlie and Liv remained calm while Bretman began accusing both of them to cover his tracks. Then, as Charlie does, he nonchalantly denied them and said it was Bretman while offering a funny explanation. After Bretman admitted defeat, he spoke.

"Fuck okay, Liv I'm sorry girl, I should've stepped off I guess." Bretman joked while it revealed everyone voted for him.

"It's okay, we can share him." Liv laughed.

"Holy shit." Is what Corpse said when he unmuted, which caused the whole discord to thunder in laughter. Liv really enjoyed how chill and easy to get along with Corpse it was. That was one of the many qualities she enjoyed.

They continued playing and having the time of their lives. Bretman and Liv were getting along swimmingly and she grew to find he was even funnier than she thought. His insulting and sarcastic humor made Liv laugh the hardest she had in a while. They even decided to give each other their numbers after the stream.

On the other side of the discord, Corpse sat with an enchanting smile on his face. The sound of Liv's breathless laughter and wheezing making a flutter pass through his stomach. He knew he had it bad in that moment when he realized he would do anything to make her stay happy like that. Anything.

Halfway through their third game of Among Us hide and seek, Sean had to get off. They were now deciding who else they could ask to join.

"We could ask sister James!" Bretman offered. Liv got excited, she was also somewhat a fan of him. She didn't watch his videos religiously but she thought he was cool.

"Oh my god, is James Charles coming?!" Schlatt asked excitedly, causing Liv to roll her eyes.

"He's not gunna fuck you, Schlag." And so James joined and they continued playing Among Us hide and seek. Schlatt continued to try and get James to go on a date with him and James continued to curve him. Liv began to feel bad for James being harassed but it was obviously an inside joke.

Liv, Lily, Rae, Corpse, Bretman, and James were all crowded in the corner of the map hiding from Poki who was trying to murder them all.

"So Liv, are you still a cam girl?" Bretman asked her. Liv spared a glance at her stream then back to the stack of six Among Us players. Should Liv announce it on her stream?

"I think so." Liv trailed off.

"So you've decided?" Corpse wondered. On the other side of the game, although Corpse was a bit jealous that she would be displaying her body for people other than him, he supported her. He would always support her.

"I think so. I was thinking of starting back up tonight to be honest." Liv admitted, then watched her chat begin blowing up. She was happy that her fans supported her, but it was still nerve racking now that they knew it was Liv Fox behind the Devil's Servant mask.

"Ooh, I know I'll be tuning in." Rae said excitedly. Liv blushed because she was reminded at how personal it was going to be now that everyone know.

"Me too, ooooh what are you going to wear though, Liv?" James asked, waiting for her to respond. She told him she was just going to wear her usual attire, hair, and makeup. But after a brief argument with Bretman bullying her jokingly, she decided she would switch it up tonight. They helped her come to the conclusion that now that they knew it was Liv Fox, she should step up her game. Another reminder that her friends would still support her.

She decided that she was going to wear something more on the cute side. She would also wear her hair in space buns and do the e-girl look with blush on her cheeks and nose. When the time came for Liv to wrap up her stream, she took her time.

She thanked her audience, read some of the chat, then bid them good bye. With a sigh, she looked at her clock. It was 12AM. Sure it was a little early, but Liv should start getting ready early as well.

To start, she put her hair in two space buns on top of her head. Then she pulled out some whispy hairs to frame her fame. After she applied the correct amount of blush to make her look cuter and more innocent, she heard her phone begin to vibrate. Someone was calling her. She drew her attention away from her makeup to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Liv, hey." His deep voice told her it was Corpse. She felt a smile overcome her face.

"Corpse! Hi." Liv excitedly greeted. She returned to her makeup and put the phone on speaker. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Corpse trailed off as Liv continued her eyeliner, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Liv blushed. "We just spoke like 20 minutes ago."

"It wasn't enough." Corpse confessed, pushing his curls back on the other side of the line. He wished he could have these casual conversations with Liv everyday, where they could get up to their own activities while still keeping each other company.

With butterflies in her stomach, Liv finished off her winged liner.

"So when are you getting on your, um, chat room?" Corpse asked, sounding sheepish.

"Whenever I finish my makeup. Then I gotta put on my outfit." Liv said while walking out of her bathroom and down the hall.

"You should wear that pastel pink one. That's in your closet." Liv could also hear Corpse's devious smile through the phone. As he said that, he was fiddling with the beaded bracelets on his wrist.

Liv approached her special closet and opened the door. She saw the one he was talking about and realized it must have caught his attention when he looked in here. Liv remembered that night and had to close her eyes. She reminisced about the feeling of his steady hands, his dark gaze, and the sounds of his panting on her ear. The way he made her feel was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was almost hard to put into words it was so amazing.

"Are you thinking about it too?" Liv breathed, pulled out the pastel pink outfit to lay it on her bed. She powered up her camming computer to get it ready. She heard Corpse curse under his breath.

"Was it obvious?" Corpse asked rhetorically. "God, I wish I was there."

"Fuck, me too." They both sat there, listening to the sounds of each other's breath through the phone. Liv longed for his touch, his presence, the feeling of knowing he was there beside her. It made her fingers twitch, wanting to grasp at him. She found herself missing him. "I should, um, get dressed and get on."

Liv didn't want to leave him. She wanted to talk to him forever. She wanted to show the whole world that he was hers. Liv was startled at her thoughts, her previous self doubt nearly disappearing. Did that settle it? Would she do anything to get him to be hers? Liv thought about Corpse's cute laughter, his humor, his curly hair and dark eyes. And then she knew. She would do anything to get him to be hers.

They both hung up after saying good bye, agreeing they would talk soon. He even said he would tune into her chat room, which made her even more nervous to get on. Liv put on her devil horns, masquerade mask, and her cute pink outfit. Liv didn't know what to expect when she logged on and powered up her live video chat. She certainly didn't expect her viewers to shoot up from 3,000 to 125K and still going up. She supposed it was because they knew her identity now.

And so Liv fulfilled many requests, but didn't show as much as she used to. She felt more exposed knowing that her identity wasn't a secret like it used to be. One user still stood out from the others. Now that she knew who it was, he stood out even more.

white_tee: i hope your night is going amazing (:

And that night, Liv made the most money she had ever made. She realized in that moment that she should have announced her identity so long ago.

After doing her last request for the night, Liv was ready to shut down her chat room. It was around 3AM so she had been at it for a while. Liv's phone had been vibrating quite a bit and she could only assume it was from her friends who were viewing her live video chat. Feeling curious, she reached over and went to read it off camera. Her expression dropped as she read it. Liv's eyes scanned the texts multiple times trying to decipher if it was real. It definitely was. Without thinking, Liv turned off her video chat and shut down her computer. Then she proceeded to change and call the person back.

 _3 missed calls from Mom_ ❤️

 **Mom** ❤️ **:** Your brother just went into surgery

 **Mom** ❤️ **:** Liv are you sleeping?

 **Mom** ❤️ **:** Your brother will want to see you when he wakes up. He isn't doing too good

 **Mom** ❤️ **:** Please answer, the doctors aren't sure how successful this surgery will be and your brother will want to see you before


	27. ✧ twenty-five ✧

It had been a week since Liv had texted or called Corpse. After she abruptly left to get off of her chat room, he was incredibly worried and texted her soon after. When she didn't answer, Corpse just left it for the night. Then the next morning, he called her and texted her multiple times. Corpse was confused and didn't understand what was happening. Had he done something wrong? He remembered sending a message in the chat room before she disconnected. Was she just ignoring him?

He wanted answers. He searched through his contacts until he found Liv's best friend's number, Schlatt.

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** hey man, it's corpse

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** is Liv okay? i haven't heard from her in like a week

Corpse laid down his phone on his desk and returned to his stream. He was in the middle of streaming a game of Among Us on youtube in an attempt to calm his anxiety. Needless to say, it helped very very little. After finishing his tasks as a ghost, he went to cafeteria then picked up his phone. He was glad his fans couldn't see him because he wasn't looking so great lately.

Schlatt had answered.

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** she'll be okay, she's just goin through some shit rn, know what i mean?

He didn't. Usually she would text Corpse and let him know if she needed space or if she was not doing well.

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** I think she probably just needs some alone time

Corpse was more than confused, maybe even a little hurt. Did Schlatt know what was going on with Liv? Why wasn't he telling her? Why couldn't Liv even pick up her phone and let Corpse know?

On the other side of Corpse's phone, Schlatt ran a hand down his face. He hated that Liv didn't tell Corpse what was going on. He hated being just another messenger, but he understood. Liv was having a very hard time this last week and she couldn't even be bothered to pick up her phone and text her friends. Besides the couple texts she shot Schlatt after she abruptly ended her chat room, she hadn't spoken to him at all. Schlatt typed out a text explaining why Liv wasn't answering Corpse's texts, then he shook his head and deleted it all. It wasn't his place to tell.

Even though Schlatt knew that Liv cared immensly for Corpse, she had told Schlatt not to tell him. In Liv's words, she didn't want to "bother him with her family drama." Schlatt knew it was bullshit that meant she just didn't want to confront it right now and rather wait until it all explodes in her face. Yet, Schlatt supported her and decided not to tell Corpse. Even though he would probably be the best boyfriend Liv could ever have asked for.

Corpse muted his microphone and sighed excessively. Then he unmuted and continued his stream, although his mind was hazy with thoughts of Liv. He needed to find out what he did to make her ignore him, if that's what it was.

After Corpse's Among Us stream, he sent Schlatt another text.

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** do you know if she's home?

It took Schlatt a longer time to respond, but when he did Corpse was already preparing to leave his house.

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** no, she's not

So what the fuck. Corpse waited a couple minutes, watching the typing icon appear as Schlatt typed then deleted it multiple times. Then he didn't answer.

Well what the fuck could Corpse do then? He groaned and collapsed onto his bed, his anxiety skyrocketing through the roof. He began to recall every conversation he had with her before she disappeared from the face of the planet. He overthought every interaction he had with her, trying to see if he said something wrong.

Corpse had made it so obvious that he had feelings for her, didn't he? Was it too much for her? If so, why could she not just... say it.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Liv had spent the last week crying, but mostly staying beside her brother's hospital bed. But still crying. He had been put in a medically induced coma after their operation went sideways. Liv never got to say hello to him, she didn't even know if he could hear her. How could she say goodbye then if that became the case?

The second she got the text, Liv had powered down her chat room and went to pack a bag. It took some patience but she managed to get a plane ticket and flew to Manhattan. While waiting to board the plane, she texted Schlatt what was going on and told him not to tell anyone. She spent the next day arriving at the airport, dropping off her bag at her mother's house, then driving to the hospital. She spent the next six days by her brother's hospital bed, gazing down at his sickly pale figure.

He had lost so much weight, and his dark hair was no longer where it should be. The purple crescents under his sunken eyes attested to the fact of how sick he was getting. Liv could barely process it, she still couldn't.

As she sat there beside her dying brother, she felt the need for comfort. She felt the craving to have someone wrap their arms around her waist and hold her close, someone special. She felt so terrible about not telling Corpse what was going on but to be honest, she couldn't be bothered to pick up her phone.

Her mother startled Liv from her thoughts. Her mother had light brown, wavy hair that was in a low ponytail. She wore some jeans and a sweatshirt. She looked so sad and run down. Liv's mother sat on the other side of her brother's hospital bed, gazing down at him with tears in her eyes. It was a long time before anyone spoke up, and it was Liv's mother.

"We've decided to pull the plug." That made Liv's head shoot up. She began to process what her mother had just said. She was even going to protest it, but then she glanced back down at her pale brother. He was suffering, and there was nothing else to do. The doctors had said he would most likely never recover if he didn't wake up within the next two days after surgery, and here he lay the sixth day after. Completely immobile and on life support.

Liv gave a shuddery breath and began to sob again. All those hours raising all that money, and it had still come to this. It was all pointless. With heavy hearts and shaky breaths, Liv and her mother kissed the boy in the bed goodbye. Liv spoke to him for a good thirty minutes, just apologizing that she couldn't have been here sooner and telling him he would see her again someday. The pit that Liv felt in her stomach as she spoke to her mother about setting the day and time they would do it would not disappear. Liv did not know how she would go on.

She wanted comfort, and safety. More than anything, she wanted Corpse here. To keep her sane, and to hold her as she cried.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Corpse woke up the next morning in a somewhat bad mood. His anxiety was so high that he had become irritable and frustrated. He was determined to get an answer from Liv, he needed one. After everything they had done, and everything they had gone through, he deserved an answer.

He groggily rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. Corpse furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a notification from an unknown number.

 **Unknown Number:** look where ur little gf is rn

 **Unknown Number:** *1 Attachment*

Corpse sat leaning over the side of his bed with his head down looking at the phone in his hand. He felt the world stop in that second, he heard his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and he felt his breath catch as he had a heart palpitation.

The video playing over, and over, and over. And Corpse still didn't believe it. That couldn't be his Liv. No. It couldn't... But it looked exactly like her, it was her.

It was a video of Liv smiling drunkenly, surrounded by a circle of people. She stood in the center, her arms wrapped around a guy's neck while his were on her bottom. They were making out. She wore a scandalous dress that men had no problem touching her in, and it looked like she even encouraged it.

How could she. How could she? Corpse felt his heart cracking and tears begin to swim in his eyes. She wouldn't do this to him...

Corpse curled back up in his bed, pulled the blankets over himself, and watched the video again. He felt so... broken. Vulnerable even. He had been prepared to give this woman everything.

After ten minutes, Corpse pulled up Liv's number to send her a text. Frustrated, angry, sad, heartbroken, anguished. In a cloud of utter hurt, he typed.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤ **:** I can't believe you would do this to me.

Then he turned off his phone and rolled over, determined to stay in bed all day.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Over in Manhattan, Liv finally turned on her phone. She was waiting in the hallway while the nurses prepped everything in her brother's hospital room. When her phone powered on, she saw countless notifications from Corpse and a couple from Schlatt. She felt a bit better knowing that her best friend and Corpse cared about her. She pressed Corpse's text when a new notification popped up.

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

What the fuck did that mean? Do what? Liv was too sad and depressed to be frustrated or confused, she couldn't be worrying about what Corpse meant when her brother would be dying in less than hour. With fresh tears in her eyes and a knot in her chest, she texted back slowly.

 **Olivia Fox:** Do what??? What are you talking about??

Liv sighed and wiped her tears. Her mother held onto her left hand and gave it a squeeze. With what little strength her mother had, she sent her daughter a smile before her chin quivered. Liv tried her best to send one back. She looked back down at her phone when it vibrated.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤ **:** I hope you're happy you chose him over me

She read the text over, and over, and over. And Liv still couldn't believe it. This wasn't the Corpse she knew... But it was his name, and his number. He must be confused or something, maybe it was the wrong number...? Maybe it was a joke? It made no sense. Liv did not have the mental power to respond.

With a shuddery sigh, Liv turned off her phone again and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.


	28. ✧ twenty-six ✧

Corpse didn't know what hurt more: the fact that Liv read his text a day ago and didn't answer, or the fact that he had trusted her so much. As he lay in his bed for the second day, he tried to wrap his head around his hurt. He was also confused, because he thought Liv's creepy stalker had been taken into custody. Either way, he knew he wasn't the target. The target was ruining Liv's life, even though she had done it to herself.

Corpse felt silly. He felt played. He felt broken. And he honestly didn't know how he could begin to move on.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Leaving the hospital was probably the third worst part. Knowing that as Liv left the hospital with her mother that they were leaving behind his body and memories. The second worst part was entering her mother's home and looking at all the memories and objects her brother left behind. The worst part of all was the amount her mother cried. And knowing that Liv could do nothing to reduce her tears. Liv could only assume that the worst pain was losing your child, but she personally felt like losing any family member was incredibly painful. Especially one as young as her 13 year old brother.

As Liv stood in her mom's kitchen the third day after her brothers death, she took her time to breathe. She hadn't spoken to anyone but her mother, the nurses, and the doctors at the hospital. And her unconscious now deceased brother. After Liv made her tea, she took a seat at the table and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

There were many notifications, but she didn't bother reading any of them yet. She went straight to twitter. After typing out a well thought out tweet that described her brother perfectly, she scrolled through her pictures to find one to go with it. It was a picture of her giving her younger brother a piggyback ride. They were both smiling as Liv trekked across the beach with him holding onto her neck. She wanted people to know her brother as a person, she wanted him to get the love he deserved. Liv wanted her brothers memory to live throughout the internet and soak into the minds of many different people. She thought everyone should know someone like him.

**Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 30m_

After a week of struggling, an angel left this planet to go home. My brother was the kindest, most incredible, and resilient person I have ever known. The world will not be the same without him shining on it everyday. You will not be forgotten, my angel. Your light will always be here.

_*1 Attachment*_

She posted it, finding relief in the fact that thousands of people would know the kind of person he was. And the impact he had.

Liv finally found the strength to open her messages. She first responded to Rae and Poki who were both worried after she exited her chat room. Then she answered Charlie, Sean, Lily, and a couple others who were worried about her absence. She finally came to Schlatt's messages.

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️ **:** you really should tell Corpse whats going on he's kinda freaking out. i know it'll be hard and everything but he'll understand.

That was four days ago.

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️ **:** how are you doing? I'm here for you ❤️❤️❤️❤️

She answered him and told him she was okay, as well as letting him know she would talk to Corpse. Eventually. First she needed to figure out what the fuck she did. Or he thought she did. Liv felt that she had a reputation in the past for fucking up relationships, she just wondered what she did this time.

With a sigh, she took a drink of her hot tea. Then she opened Corpse's messages. There were lots of them from the week before just asking if she was okay and wondering what happened. Then three days ago, on that terrible awful day, things took a turn. Liv felt her anxiety about the situation spike again. Her mind was already racing from the events she had gone through recently, and she would be lying if she said this didn't add to it. But what did she do?

"I can't believe you would do this to me." What did she do? She knew that she didn't text him or anything for a week, but that seems a bit extreme to be saying about it.

"I hope you're happy you chose him over me." Liv immediately felt offended. She hadn't processed her feelings about these messages yet. Had Schlatt told Corpse about where she was and this was his reaction? Corpse wouldn't say something like this. No. There had to be something else. Corpse wasn't that kind of guy.

She immediately began typing a message to Corpse with a sniffle.

 **Olivia Fox:** Hey I didn't choose anyone over you. I've just been having a rough time lately. What did you even mean by that?

Then she set her phone down with a sigh. Her eyes were aching from all the tears she had cried. She was still processing her intense grief.

Over in San Diego, Corpse heard his phone buzz from his night stand. He took his arm out from under his blankets to grab it. He got mad at himself when he felt butterflies at the sight of her name. Then he remembered he felt mad and betrayed.

Corpse read her text. He felt bitter. How did she not know what he meant by it? It was painstakingly obvious so she must be deflecting. He rolled his eyes and laid back down. His one arm cushioning his head, his other with his phone in his hand. Corpse began to scroll through Twitter.

Scrolling.

Scrolling.

Scrolling.

Stop.

"After a week of struggling, an angel left this planet to go home. My brother was the kindest, most incredible, and resilient person I have ever known. The world will not be the same without him shining on it everyday. You will not be forgotten, my angel. Your light will always be here."

Corpse let out a breath.

Wow, that's sad. He couldn't even imagine that type of pain. Who was this?

He scrolled back up.

 **Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 1h_

Huh?

Oh fuck.

How could she have time to party with other dudes when she—

Fuck.

Corpse sat up in his bed and went back to his messages. He reread the unknown numbers messages, then took a screenshot of the one sided texts. He then opened Liv's message.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤️ **:** Liv i'm so so sorry i had no idea. i'm sorry for your loss something just... came up but it was a lie i feel so stupid for believing it

Corpse felt so so bad. He should've just waited! Instead of jumping to conclusions. But how could he have when that number sent that message? How did they even get that video? It was for sure Liv in the video, but when? Corpse still wanted answers.

Liv finished her tea and put her cup in the dishwasher. The same time a text made her phone vibrate. She was quick to pick it up, hoping to clear up Corpse and her's situation.

She furrowed her brows at the text, then she quickly typed a response.

 **Liv** 💕 **:** ...What came up?

Liv had no idea what could have possibly made Corpse switch that fast on her. Within the minute, Corpse sent a screenshot that made her go pale. Alongside her feelings of grief came new feelings of regret to go along with the video. That was during her heartbreak phase. When her father left and her boyfriend cheated on her. It was such a terrible month of straight partying and trying to forget. That pain seemed to minuscule to the pain she felt now from losing her brother.

How did the unknown number send that video? Liv thought they were in custody.

 **Liv** 💕 **:** I guess you probably want an explanation

Liv sighed. Then she typed and typed. She let out all the thoughts and actions to someone she knew she could trust. She wouldn't lie and say that it didn't help to get these old behaviors off her chest. In fact, maybe it somewhat helped her process her old trauma. Either way, it would help Corpse understand the gross actions displayed by Liv in the video.

Corpse's feelings of anger, heartbreak, and jealousy were all replaced by disbelief. Disbelief that he would think Liv would do this to him. He shouldn't have second guessed himself.

Now that everything was out in the open, they didn't know what to say to each other. They both sat on their sides of their phones, relief evident in their features.

Liv lay in bed that night, still processing the events of the last week. She was leaving Manhattan soon and she was kind of scared to be alone again with her thoughts. She was also scared for her mother because she didn't want her to feel alone like her daughter would.

Her phone suddenly rang. Without looking at the name, Liv picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Liv knew that deep voice anywhere. Corpse. She felt her sadness somewhat disappear for a second at the sound of his voice.

"Hey... how are you?" They both didn't really know what to say to each other, but they would get through it. She heard Corpse chuckle at the awkwardness.

"I'm doing okay. How are you though?"

Liv didn't know how to answer to that.

"I'm doing... fine." Liv finally said, although the wavering in her voice told a different story. Corpse saw right through her.

"No you're not." He said. That made Liv's lip quiver. She found herself wanted to reach our to him. She needed a hug. She stuck to wrapping an arm around herself instead. "When are you coming home?"

"In two days, I think." Liv said, then cleared her throat when she felt her voice catch.

"Are you still in Los Angelos?"

"No, I'm in Manhattan."

"Oh, whoa. That's really far, I didn't know your family lived there." Is what Corpse responded with. Liv finally cracked a small smile. She realized how little she talked about herself and her family.

And so they talked and talked. Liv spoke about her family of her, her mom, and her brother. Whenever she felt close to crying, Corpse seemed to pick up on that and changed the conversation. Liv would always remember how accepting and supportive Corpse had been with her.

Liv also asked about Corpse's family. He struggled getting the words out, but he let it all out for Liv to hear. He felt comforted by the fact that someone he trusted was listening to him. He still felt a little silly about the whole situation the unknown number caused, but it was erased when Liv cracked a joke about it.

They spoke for two hours before they fell asleep on the phone together. The sound of their breath lulling each other to sleep. Despite the terrible loss she felt recently, she was comforted by the fact that she had her mom and Corpse. And her friends of course. 


	29. ✧ twenty-seven ✧

Liv felt like a different person when she arrived in Los Angelos again. So many things had happened in the last week and a half that she still had a hard time wrapping her head around everything. More than anything, she longed for a nap. Staying awake on the drive home to her apartment from the airport proved to be struggle.

She leaned against the side of the elevator as soon as she stepped on. Her phone vibrated, causing her to look down at it. It was Corpse.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤️ **:** well i hope you get that nap that you want (:

Liv cracked a tired smile. She could never get over the way he made her feel and the butterflies that always erupted in her stomach when he said something sweet. She tilted her head and began typing back slowly. A yawn passed her lips as she sent the text.

 **Liv** 💕 **:** Oh I definitely will, I'm determined too

She exited the elevator when the doors opened. The five foot walk to her front door felt like twenty as Liv's feet trudged against the floor. She began reminiscing about her sectional couch and her fuzzy white blanket while some youtube played in the background. It sounded like bliss. With a sigh, she unlocked her apartment door then quickly turned off the alarm. On her way to her bedroom, she stopped on her tracks.

Something was out of place.

Liv's heart rate picked up and she quickly whipped around to scan the room.

Sitting at the island in her kitchen was...

Corpse. He sat in the chair, leaning an arm against the counter with a glass of water in one hand. There was a backpack on the table, the same one he brought with him to the hotel room.

Liv's face lit up and she felt something between a mix of relief and excitement in her gut. She dropped her duffel bag and determinedly walked towards Corpse. He saw her coming and, with a chuckle, he stood up to meet her in a hug. Her small body in his arms is what made everything worth the wait.

Corpse thought she looked so beautiful. She wore simple Nike sweatpants, some slides, and a baggy grey sweatshirt. Her hair was in two low, messy space buns and she wore minimal makeup. He wanted a laugh a bit when he saw that she still had time to wear her signature choker and chain. Corpse felt his heart ache a bit when he saw her eyes rimmed red and her nose tinged pink. It was obvious she had been crying a lot recently, which only made Corpse feel bad again about that confusing situation.

Liv embraced the feeling of Corpse's arms around her body and the warmth he gave off. He wore Adidas joggers and a black hoodie. His curly black hair was tousled and looked the perfect length for Liv to run her fingers through. She barely noticed, but he had dyed a strip of red in the front of his hair. She remembered hearing somewhere a while ago that Corpse used to dye his hair lots.

After breathing in his scent of teakwood and cedar cologne, Liv separated to take in his beautiful face. Corpse did the same. He briefly had a thought that her red-rimmed eyes brought out the golden flecks in her hazel irises.

"I can't believe you're here." Liv breathed out. Her eyes travelled across his face again, from his pretty brown eyes, down to his cute nose, and his pink lips pulled into a smile. Liv thought of the sneaky trick he pulled, making her think he was just at home. Nothing out of the ordinary. "You thought you could just trick me, huh? How the fuck did you even get in here?"

With his hands still on her hips, he answered. Liv enjoyed the way his smile went crooked as he spoke.

"Schlatt gave me the code so I figured I would make myself at home." Corpse remarked. He brought a ringed hand up to Liv's face and brushed away a stray hair. This made Liv want to lean into his touch more, and reminded her how tired she was.

"Of course it was Schlatt, he's such a shit." Liv rolled her eyes and stepped out of Corpse's arms to get her bag. She missed the feeling of warmth as soon as she moved. Corpse followed her up her stairs with his own bag, not bothering to hide his gaze when he watched her butt as she walked.

When they got to her room, he set down his bag on her bed. Liv furrowed her brows and finally asked about it.

"What's in the bag?" She asked slyly, grabbing a blanket from her bed to wrap around her body. She raised an eyebrow at him when he stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I actually, uh, I brought you a couple presents." Corpse said, then unzipped his bag to grab them. The first was a piece of clothing that he handed to Liv. He thought she reminded him of the big eyed, cute emoji. 🥺

Liv held up the tshirt he gave to her. It was one of his, obviously, and it smelt like the cologne that he wore. It was a basic Death Note tshirt made out of soft fabric. Still, Liv couldn't help but feel touched. Hugging it to her chest, she felt her chin begin to quiver. Here she was coming home from such a traumatic life event and Corpse was giving her cute presents.

"I thought you might want to sleep with it so you don't feel so alone." Corpse sounded shy. He cleared his throat to try and take away from the fact that he was blushing.

"Corpse," Liv said in a small voice, "That's so fucking sweet of you."

Liv continued to hug it to her chest. She would definitely wear it.

Before Corpse got caught up in the cute look on Liv's face, he reached in his bag and grabbed the next present. It was in a black box with golden trim that was around two inches wide and five inches long. Liv tilted her head, already feeling the tears well in her eyes.

"It was kinda just to like, make up for me being stupid and believing that lie even though it was so silly and I know you would never do that to me." Corpse rambled as he watched Liv open the box. "I just felt really bad about the whole thing and I'm so so sorry. Oh yea, and also I reported it to the police and that guy was out on bail anyways they took him back in--"

Liv abruptly cut off his rambling with a big kiss. Corpse closed his eyes immediately, just enjoying the feeling of Liv's warm mouth against his. The lightness in his stomach told Corpse that he was forgiven, and he couldn't be more grateful.

They separated and Liv looked up at Corpse with glossy eyes. The white blanket wrapped around her shoulders made her look even cuter. In her hands was the box that contained the piece of golden jewelry with Corpse's name dancing across the chain.

"I love it, Corpse, really. Thank you." Liv said, sniffling a bit. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She rubbed her nose in an attempt to stop herself from sniffling. She had already cried so much this last week and a half and she didn't want to again. Corpse let out a breath of relief, glad that she liked it.

"I'm glad you like it, baby."

"Is it a bracelet?" Liv asked, examining the golden chain.

"No, it's an anklet." Corpse admitted, briefly remembering the image of Liv's legs against her chest and her ankles on his shoulders. He had to clear his throat again to shake the image out.

After thanking Corpse nearly a thousand times, Liv wanted to put on his shirt. She also found out that he brought his own clothes so he could stay the night, not that she minded. The last thing she wanted was to be alone when she still felt so fragile.

"No, fuck off, turn around!" Liv laughed for the first time in a while. She wanted to put on the shirt that smelt like him but that meant changing.

"What?! It's not like I haven't seen it all before." Corpse joked. He sat on her bed watching her with a cheesy smile on his face.

"I still wanna keep up the illusion of modesty!" Liv claimed, unable to stop the smile on her face. After such a hard past few days, Liv deserved to laugh and feel at ease. Or at least that's what Corpse thought.

Corpse snorted at that before rolling his eyes. With a cheeky smile, Corpse got up and left the room. But not before planting a wet kiss on her cheek, which Liv swore at him for.

Liv was quick to change into the soft, oversized tshirt. It had an image of the character L with his knees to his chest on it and the series title 'Death Note' in red writing. The shirt was big enough to be a dress, as it came down to the middle of Liv's thighs. She also took her time preparing to go down to meet Corpse and have her well-needed nap. Liv took her hair out of their buns and brushed it down to her waist.

Feeling a little risky, Liv also took off her pants and wore some black lacy undies under her shirt. She pulled out her knee high socks from her drawer and put them on as well. She also sat down to put on the thin gold chain onto her ankle. Liv got butterflies at the thought that Corpse got her a gift. Her. Liv Fox. He cared that much about her. He even drove all the way to her place because she didn't want to be alone! Liv cursed herself, knowing she was falling incredibly hard for this not-so-faceless Among Us player.

After putting on some strawberry chapstick, Liv wrapped her white fuzzy blanket around her shoulders again and ventured down her stairs. The smell of a candle is what first got her attention, and then how dark it was. When she got down the stairs, she saw Corpse had lit two candles and turned off the lights. The only light came from the tv screen, which was playing one of her best friend's new videos on Jackbox Party Pack.

Liv was touched, and honored. When she saw Corpse sitting on her couch with an expectant look on his face, she thought for a second she had imprinted on him like fucking Jacob Black. In that moment, she thought she saw her future with no one else but Corpse.

"I'm so fucking glad we met, Corpse." Liv said with a blush evident on her cheeks. She stalked over to him while trying not the trip over the long blanket on her shoulders.

Corpse felt like he had not a worry in the world, because he had all he needed right in front of him. His eyes scanned her frame as she approached and he briefly saw a peak of long knee-high socks. He gulped and did his best to stay cool. Liv plopped beside him on her sectional couch and invited him into the blanket.

"Me too." Is what Corpse said. They snuggled in the corner of Liv's couch with him on the bottom and her with her back against his chest. Liv's weight against him made him feel comfortable and safe. Corpse thought out loud, "I wonder what would've happened if we never started talking, or like we never exchanged numbers or anything."

Liv repositioned herself, tugging up her long socks.

"Well first of all, you'd probably still be jacking off to a stranger but like other than that--" Liv joked, sending a look behind her to Corpse.

"Oh my fucking god, I can't believe you did me dirty like that." He said in disbelief, even though he was smiling. Corpse realized the ease at which he could talk and joke with her. He had never had it with anyone else before.

"You can't believe it? Pfft, I can. And I did." Liv smirked to herself, thinking about that night when she first saw half of Corpse's face and a little more than that.


	30. ✧ twenty-eight ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

Corpse and Liv lay on her sectional couch. The room still very atmospheric from the two candles that spread the masculine aroma of Mahogany Teakwood. It was Liv's favorite candle scent and she could never get enough of it. Corpse's arms were still wrapped tightly around Liv as she burrowed onto his chest. The white fluffy blanket created a warm cocoon around their bodies.

Corpse had taken off his hoodie awhile ago so he just wore his tshirt and joggers. Liv had gotten her well-deserved nap and Corpse was glad about that. He was even more glad that she fell asleep on his chest. When she fell asleep, Corpse switched the video from Schlatt to one of Liv's videos. Since she was asleep, he wanted to hear more of her voice. He could never get enough of it. After watching a couple, he switched it to one of Pewdiepie's new videos.

As he sat there with one hand holding Liv's waist and the other brushing her hair back from her face, he thought about how lucky he was. He sat here with a beautiful girl in his arms. A beautiful girl who had gone through so so much. From the beginning, Liv had to start up her own website to raise money for her brother. She had to witness her brother deteriorating while doing her best to pay to bills. And now her brother had passed away after all that effort. Corpse could barely imagine what that felt life. But as he laid there with her in his arms, he wanted to make it all better. He wanted her.

Liv stirred in his arms and disrupted Corpse from his thoughts. He had come to a conclusion, he just needed to build himself up to it.

"How long was I asleep?" Liv groggily asked, rubbing one of her eyes. God, she was cute.

Corpse gave a small smile, using his hand to brush away stray hairs from her face. She fit perfectly in his arms.

"Like two hours." Corpse said gently. Liv enjoyed the sensation of his deep voice rumbling against her back. "You got your nap." Corpse joked.

Liv snorted with a tired smile.

"Hell yeah I did." Liv stretched her ankles and cuddled back up closer to Corpse's chest. The irritation in her eyes from crying reminded her of the pain she had gone through the past week and a half. She felt an ache in her chest. She tried her best to brush it off for now. At least she had Corpse to try and distract her for a little bit until the sad reality of her lost brother kicked in.

"You talk in your sleep, you know." Corpse said, chuckling. He held Liv tighter in his arms as she looked up at him. She had a slight imprint on her cheek from laying on her hand as she slept.

"The fuck? No I don't." Liv denied.

"Uh, yeah you do. You mumbled something about garbage and Schlatt."

Liv furrowed her eyebrows. What kind of fuckin dream did she have?

"Maybe it's because he belongs in the garbage or something." Liv spoke through a yawn. She looked back at her tv which was playing a minecraft video. That made Corpse giggle. Liv tried really hard not to think about how cute it was. It was a little while before anyone spoke.

"I have a question." Corpse said slowly. He felt his anxiety beginning to kick in and he desperately wanted to back track. He wouldn't though, he wanted to know the answer.

Liv looked back up at Corpse, her pretty hazel eyes staring directly at his face. He thought about how kissable her lips looked and it took a lot of effort to remove his eyes from them. He wondered if they tasted like her strawberry chapstick. Liv was thinking the same thing about Corpse's.

"What is it?" Liv asked curiously as she tilted her head.

"Well, um, fuck." Corpse started. He chuckled at himself and ran a hand through his curls. "Do you think you— would you want to maybe— will you be—"

Liv cut him off for the second time that day with a kiss. While she was close to his face, she spoke.

"Yes." Liv said. She already felt the question coming, and she didn't have to think very hard for answer. Corpse had been there for her since the start and he had always made her feel so... alive. Liv remembered longing for someone to comfort her and keep her safe. And she knew that someone would be Corpse. He made her feel like no one ever had before. She didn't want to ever let that go. "I'm assuming you were asking me to be your girlfriend."

Corpse laughed against her lips.

"Can you imagine if I wasn't? That'd be awkward."

That made Liv giggle too. She repositioned herself so she could kiss Corpse easier. She sat on his lap with her legs on either side of him, her mouth firmly against his. Liv couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

She was Corpse's girlfriend. She was his girlfriend! Corpse was her boyfriend! She couldn't believe it, but she would come to.

*********SMUT WARNING***********

Liv happily put both of her hands on his face and deepened the kiss. She couldn't wait until the feeling of his stubble under her fingers felt familiar. He still had his hands on her waist to pull her closer. Her lips did taste like strawberry chapstick and he loved it. He could get used to Liv's body in his hands.

Without thinking much about it, he trailed his hand down from Liv's waist and to her knee high socks.

"I like these." Is what he said against her lips. This made her smile deviously.

"Who do you think I put them on for?" She asked rhetorically, feeling the kiss heat up. With one hand on her hip, he slowly moved his other hand back up to the shirt she wore. It was nearly three times too big, not that he minded. With ease, he ran his hand up his thigh and under her shirt. She wore soft and lacey underwear that he could only guess the color of. Liv still had her hands on his face just trying to take in the feeling of him. He was hers now, all hers. Liv brought her hands down to the end of his shirt and she tugged on it.

"Eager, are we?" He teased as they separated. His shirt came off a second later.

"Shut up." Liv said, wanting to enjoy the sensation of his lips on hers. His skin felt so soft under her finger tips yet so firm. Liv's finger tips trailed down his neck and past his chains.

With his hands on Liv's butt and his lips moving hungrily against hers, he pulled her lower half closer. The sound it elicited from Liv's mouth was music to his ears. Music enough to make him smirk. He did it again and got the same sound from her lips. His fingers took their time grasping at the bottom of Liv's oversized shirt before he pulled it off. The satisfaction that Liv got when he heard the intake of breath from him was enough to make a warmth spread in between her legs.

He could barely take his eyes off of Liv's breasts. Her nipples were peaked perfectly and her silver nipple piercings set off a switch inside him. He was overly excited when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, and even more exited when he took in the full image of her. She wore black lacey undies, knee high socks, and her signature choker and chain. He was more excited to see her anklet over his shoulder though. Liv met his lips again but this time with an urgency behind it. After trailing his fingers from her breasts all the way back down to her butt, he created more friction between their lower halves again. He felt himself becoming impatient.

He was quick to flip them over so she was now on the bottom and he was in control. He could really get used to the view of Liv on her back wearing nothing but underwear and long socks.

Liv began to tug at his pants which he was also quick to take off. The only layers that remained between the two was their underwear, which he was already working at. Once Liv's came off, his were quick to follow. So Liv lay there with him between her legs, both eagerly waiting until the other made the first move. Their lips moved in sync against each other and they both took their time enjoying each other's presence. Liv knew she was in for a passionate night and she couldn't wait to reciprocate.

His presence was so safe and comforting, it made Liv so thankful to have him in her arms. Liv, underneath him, made him feel so incredibly light and happy. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

At last, they both separated and looked at each other. He lined himself up with her entrance and waited until Liv gave him a nod. In that moment, she never wanted to have intimacy with anyone other than the man in front of her. She just wanted him and she knew she would for a long time.

As soon as he slid himself inside of her, she couldn't help but close her eyes. Both her legs wrapped around his waist, making him go deep and deeper. She forgot how fucking good he felt inside of her, like it was a long lost puzzle piece that completed her. He was thinking the same thing, his eyes falling shut at the sensation of warmth even though he wanted desperately to watch Liv's face. He leaned down and captured his swollen lips in a deep kiss while continuously thrusting into her. Her moans against his lips just egging him on, going slower and deeper inside of her. Just wanting to make her feel good, no, needing to make her feel good.

Steadily, he kissed down her cheek to her neck to her breast. All the while, he used the time to put Liv's legs over his shoulders. When he came back up to Liv with hooded eyes, it took all her power not to finish right there.

Together their sounds of pleasure created a song of elation and bliss that filled the dark room. The combination of the candle light and the glow from the television created a perfect ambience as Liv and Corpse's bodies became one. All they ever needed in that moment was each other, and it was all they wanted. The soft blanket wrapped around both of their legs and the comfort of each other's hot bodies was enough to make both of them crave each other even more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his name on Liv's golden anklet. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing she had his name on her.

"Fuck, baby I'm so close." He whimpered against her lips. Liv moaned into his mouth and brought her hands up to his face. With one hand knitted in his curly hair and the other on his face, Liv felt complete pleasure being so close and intimate with him. Paired with the atmospheric room, their sweaty bodies melded perfectly together.

"Me too." Liv moaned. The sensation of wetness and warmth between Liv's legs and her legs over his shoulders was enough to make him go over the edge. At the same time, Liv reached down with one hand to rub herself as he groaned against her lips. And together they climaxed, with him releasing inside Liv and Liv creating a wetness that soaked both of their thighs.

After riding out both of their highs, he let out a breath. He slowly separated from Liv's lips to give her a tender kiss on the forehead. Then he let her legs fall back beside her before laying down next to her. The aura in the room still romantic and creating a cozy aroma for the two of them. Liv reached over and grabbed his hand.

********SMUT over **********

"I have no idea how you do that..." Liv sighed, bringing Corpse's hand up to her lips to kiss. She looked up at him beside her as he lounged with his arm behind his head. He sent her a small smile and blushed a bit.

"Do what?" He coyly said. Liv scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Make me feel so good." She said in a shy voice. "But not just sexually, like in general. You make me really happy, Corpse."

Corpse felt butterflies as Liv spoke and his heart skipped. The sound of her voice was even enough to make him feel happy.

"Well, you deserve it, Liv." He brought her hand up this time to kiss, which he did multiple times. "You've been through a lot and I just want you to be happy."

Liv looked at him with what Corpse would define as puppy dog eyes. She moved so her naked body was pressed firmly against his again.

"I hope I can make you happy too." Liv said, before reached up to kiss him again.


	31. ✧ twenty-nine ✧

Liv wanted to make it up to Corpse. He had stayed at her house for a week thanks to his two changes of clothes and Liv's washer and dryer. Throughout her bouts of crying and missing her brother, Corpse was there to hold her and rub her back. When she needed distracting, he would tell her cheesy jokes and give her kisses. Liv had never met anyone that cared about her so much to stay with her every second of every day to ensure she felt okay. And she loved it.

She was now stuck on the idea of how to make it up to him. After thinking for a while, Liv had a good idea. She thought at least.

Corpse was fast asleep beside her and Liv couldn't sleep for the life of her. She had been asleep on and off all night and now it was around 7:30 AM. She slowly picked up Corpse's arm from around her waist to remove it and got up from her bed. Once she was up, she sent a look back at him.

He looked so peaceful. He had one arm cushioning his face and the other laying where Liv would have been if she didn't get up. His curly hair was partly in his eyes and his lips were parted the slightest. Because Corpse was shirtless, Liv could easily watch as his chest rose and fell evenly. His eyebrows knitted together for a second before they relaxed again with a sigh. Liv didn't notice she was smiling until she turned away to go to her closet.

Once there, she opened the door quietly and looked for her big bin full of childhood items. Liv was worried the sound of it opening might have awoken Corpse, but she saw it didn't when she looked over her shoulder at him. She continued her search in the bin before finding what she wanted. She grabbed the case of beads and strings before quickly exiting her room.

Her fuzzy socks padded quietly against her floor as she approached her sectional couch to sit. She also turned on her television to play some music in the background. Then, she set her material out in front of her. She had a clear container of multiple colored beads, including ones with letters on them, and lots of string. Liv had no problem picking out the colors of string that she would use: black, white, purple, and red. She also set out six beads with letters on them that came together to spell LIV FOX. Then she began weaving.

She hummed to herself to the music video that played in the background and aimlessly weaved the strings together. Liv welcomed the distraction and relaxation that it gave her, especially from the stress that she had been in for the past two weeks. It had been that long since she had lost her brother and Liv was still trying to come to terms with it. With Corpse here though, she felt like she could conquer anything in the future.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Corpse woke up with a gasp. Then he quickly scanned the room before determining it was Liv's. The only thing missing was her. There was an imprint beside him where her body would have fit perfectly.

He scrunched his brows in confusion, wondering when she got up. With a quick check of his phone screen, he saw it was 9AM. Where was Liv?

Corpse got up and swung his legs over the side of Liv's bed then reached for his shirt. Once it was on, he went to brush his teeth and then ventured down the curvy stairs. Corpse wouldn't lie, he loved Liv's loft. The openness and the simplicity of the blacks and greys complimented the space perfectly. If Corpse had seen this apartment before he moved into his own, he would definitely have jumped at the offer.

When he came down the stairs, he immediately heard melodic humming and background music. He looked up and saw Liv seated on her couch sitting cross-legged. She was fiddling with something in her hand that had her undivided attention. She suddenly smiled and looked at the object in her hand in satisfaction. Corpse felt something twist happily in his gut. He was glad she was smiling more since the passing of her brother and he was even more glad that he witnessed it.

The creak of the last stair startled Liv, who looked up and immediately hid the object behind her back.

"Morning." Corpse chuckled with a questioning look on his face.

"Good morning." She replied sweetly, still holding it behind her back. Corpse approached her with his head tilted curiously. Liv's eyes followed the few curls that flopped across his forehead as a result.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked curiously. He wanted desperately to know what was behind her back.

Liv hesitated and studied Corpse's face as he sat beside her. She could smell the mint on his breath and freshly applied deodorant. She cursed to herself, she wanted it to be a secret! She wanted to surprise him.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise..." Liv drew out her words, playfully sounding annoyed. She was shitty at surprises anyways, and she could barely wait to give Corpse his first gift. "It's just like, you've done so much for me and got me so much and I-I wanted to give something back to you."

Corpse was on the edge of his seat now. With a huge smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach, he spoke.

"Liv, you didn't have to get me anything." He pushed his curls back from his face, his pretty brown eyes still on Liv. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I didn't get you anything," Liv said with a sly smile, "I made it."

Then she brought the object out in front of her to hold in her small hand. Corpse felt his heart ache so heavily when he saw what it was. It was woven bracelet made with black, white, purple, and red string that had beads saying 'LIV FOX'. He couldn't believe she had gotten up early just to make him something so heartfelt as a homemade bracelet. She had made him a fucking bracelet. That's as the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"I just noticed you have other bracelets and since you got me that golden one, I wanted to make one for you." Liv mumbled, holding it out for Corpse to see. She sounded sheepish as she explained and had a red blush across her cheeks. It took a while for Corpse to form words to thank her.

"Liv..." He said, taking it from her fingers. She looked hopefully up at him. "That's so fucking cute. Thank you, baby."

He could barely even get over it. Liv had made him a fucking bracelet with her name on it. Just for him! Fuck, she was so cute.

Liv smiled, still looking shy. She helped him put it on his wrist at his request and it went perfectly with his other bracelet.

"I'm glad you like it." Liv said, looking admirably down at the bracelet on his wrist.

"If you woke me up, we could have made each other matching ones." He joked, fiddling with his new addition.

Liv's eyes lit up and she got excited.

"We still could you know." She said. The beads and string still laid on her counter ready to be used.

"Holy shit, actually?" Corpse was actually excited, especially to be spending more quality time with the woman he had grown so fond of. "Let's do it."

And so they spent the next two hours joking around and making each other matching bracelets. Corpse shared a couple tips with Liv who happily used them, but was also jealous that Corpse could make bracelets so well. After, they both had differently weaved friendship bracelets made with black, pink, and blue strings. Liv had put a letter L on hers and Corpse had put a letter C on his, then they exchanged them and helped each other put them on. It was most fun Liv had had in a while, and it was a great distraction against the impending doom Liv felt about her grief.

After they made pancakes and quickly scarfed them down, they sat on her couch while Star Wars played in the background. There was a bowl of grapes in between them and they were attempting to catch them in each other's mouths.

"You almost hit me in the fuckin' eye!" Liv claimed, holding her eye while looking accusatorily at him with the other. Corpse was across from her dying of laughter, the only sound coming from his mouth an airless cackle. He was clutching his stomach with his head tipped back. His smile seemed to lighten up Liv's whole face, not that Corpse saw.

"It's not my fault you moved at the last second!" He laughed, finally calming down enough to speak. Liv popped a grape in her mouth, enjoying the burst of juices and flavor that came from it.

"You just have shit aim, that's all." Liv grumbled but had a smile playing on her lips.

They joked around for a bit more until the bowl was empty. They sat leaning against each other's shoulders while watching the movie.

"I wish you didn't have to go back home." Liv quietly admitted. She didn't want to be alone again once he left.

"I have to get clothes somehow."

"Wear mine!" Liv encouraged, which earned a scoff from Corpse.

"I could just come back if you wanted. Your bed is pretty comfy." He teased. Corpse enjoyed when she rolled her eyes at him.

"You should literally just move in." Liv founded herself joking, or that's what she was telling herself. She looked out of the corner of her eye at his reaction. He gave a laugh and sent a glance her way. With an arm around her shoulder, he spoke.

"Bet."


	32. ✧ thirty ✧

Liv had finally allowed Corpse to leave, well he was free to leave but he didn't want to technically. He left with the promise that he'd be back with the excuse that he wanted to be there with Liv as she mourned her brother. Which was the real reason, but there was more to it. Corpse found himself just wanting to be in her presence and craving her every second of every day. It had now been about three days since he left and he hadn't stopped wishing he was still there. He had gotten the best sleep he had in so long by her side, and Liv had as well. Whenever she would wake up from bad dreams about losing her brother, Corpse had been there to soothe her.

Liv was so so grateful for him.

After sitting in bed for a whole day, the next day Liv decided to stream. She wanted to offer her fans an explanation, she wanted to talk, she wanted to distract herself. So on the third day without Corpse, she put on makeup for the first time in a while. Her eyes were still rimmed red from crying but she found strength to put on mascara and eyeliner. She threw on some Offwhite joggers and a baggy Obey tshirt. She wore her choker, her silver chain, and her wrist was accompanied by her two new homemade bracelets. Looking down at them still made her smile and giddy. She also put her hair in two pigtails below her ears.

While getting ready, she randomly put her devil horns to keep her hair away from her face. Then she sat down at her PewDiePie chair and set up her stream. On her right was her iced coffee that she ordered and her microphone arm and mic was pulled down beside her left. Without waiting to fully plan her game or activities, she started the stream. She set the stream title as "idek what I'm playing but come & chat ❤️".

She watched as viewers started to file in. Despite her low mood recently, her viewers made her smile. They flooded the chat with hearts, apologies, memories, and other loving messages.

"Hey sluts! Um, oh wow. Thank you guys for the support, damn. I did not expect this..." Liv felt herself tearing up. She made sure to hold it back, she didn't want her fans seeing her like this. She carried on with her stream to the best of her abilities, holding back tears every so often. About thirty minutes in, she got a random donation. She didn't stop her brows from raising when she saw who it was. "What the fuck? $69 donation from none other than SwaggerSouls himself. He says.... When are you having another party? It was lit my gamer."

Liv snorted. The little donation helped Liv focus on the future, instead of her head being suck in the past recently.

"Well Swagger, if you donate sixty-nine cents I promise I'll throw a New Year's party." Liv joked, feeling like he wouldn't bother. It was just a joke, it seemed silly to keep it going. Liv watched the chat blow up at the interaction, all of them stating they missed the Swagger and Liv duo in Matt's vlog from her 3 Mill party. The party where her and Corpse first met... She couldn't help the blush that came over her face when she remembered. Damn, she blushed a lot since Corpse came into her life.

About a minute and a half later, a donation came in of sixty-nine cents. Of course. Except this one was from Rae. Liv was surprised, yet she laughed. She really needed to talk to Rae more. She hadn't really been in the mood to talk to any of her other friends besides Corpse and Schlatt lately, but she assumed it was because of her depressed mood. Liv could barely imagine a day where she was touched by her brother's recent passing though, a day where she didn't randomly burst into tears.

Another donation of sixty-nine cents came in, from Swagger now.

"I guess I'll have to start planning one this New Year's Eve. Zuckles can't do any stupid fuckin' backflips off my furniture this time though. He left shoe marks on the couch that I can't get off." Liv ranted, a crooked smile taking over her face. Something to look forward to lifted her mood.

She was now playing some Minecraft and aimlessly wandering while answering chat. She had taken off her forgotten devil horns and replaced them with her black and red cat ear headphones.

"Honestly, Willie Wonka could get it. He's hot as fuck." Liv deadpanned, chopping down some dark oak trees. "And all that chocolate? Mmm, you know he's sweet."

Liv snorted when she saw chat's reaction. She read a couple then continued collecting wood.

"Would I continue camming? Hmm, to be honest I was doing it mostly to raise money but now that I kinda stopped because--" Liv cut herself off before she said something that would cause her to burst into tears. She cleared her throat. "I kinda miss it, y'know? Like I invested all that time and I've grown to be so good at it. I think I want to keep doing it, at least that's what I think right now."

She read chat to see their reaction. The majority of them were happy and supportive, and some were also simping hardcore. That made Liv laugh. There was one comment that stood out though.

"Who was that?" Liv paused her game and whipped off her headphones when she processed what the chat said. There were others asking as well. "What? What did you hear?"

Then she heard it. Someone opened her door. Liv was quick to turn off her camera with wide eyes and run to her nightstand to find her keychain taser. The person disarmed her alarm. Despite her racing heart, she was confused. No one knew that code. Except for Schlatt and... Corpse?

"Liv?" She heard that deep voice. She let out an excessively loud breath of relief and dropped her taser. He began to walk up her stairs.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Corpse. I literally had my taser I was ready to mask off murder someone." Liv admitted, a hand on her chest. She didn't know if her heart was racing from adrenaline now, or because she saw Corpse walk into her bedroom door.

He was wearing a Thrasher hoodie and some ripped jeans with his signature rings, bracelets, and chains. His curly hair with a red strip was slightly windblown and his face had a funny look.

"What, do you think your stalker would know your code?" Corpse remarked, approaching Liv. Liv scoffed and embraced him. He smelt like the outdoors and his lovely cologne. His neck was warm against her forehead and his hands felt like heaven as they held her waist. It had only been three days and she was shy to admit to herself that it was the longest three days ever.

"Well shit, maybe. He seems to know some pretty weird shit so it wouldn't surprise me." They separated and looked at each other. Corpse's heart rate picked up as he took in Liv's face, blushing red and smiling brightly at him. Her long dark hair was in two pigtails and her makeup looked elegant. Corpse thought Liv's outfit looked great, but did too good of a job at concealing her beautiful body. Liv seemed to sense a change in Corpse's eyes. "I'm streaming, don't say anything inappropriate."

Corpse feigned hurt.

"I would never! This is a holy household."

That made Liv scoff again as she turned back to her computer setup. Corpse sat down on the corner of the bed as Liv gave him a look that said 'yeah fuckin' right.'

"A holy household? Yeah, and I'm a fucking giraffe." Liv said as she sat back down.

Corpse ended up grabbing a chair from Liv's kitchen and sitting just outside of her camera frame. Liv continued streaming but they switched to reviewing Reddit. Her stream was going absolutely crazy with Corpse stans, probably because he announced on his twitter that he was joining her. Throughout the whole stream, they would bounce jokes off each other and match each other's energy.

They both couldn't see it, but the way their conversation flowed and the relaxation in Liv's shoulders was starting to tell a whole new story. If Corpse was in frame, their fans would see he was the same as well. Both of them exchanging looks and flirty smiles, kicking each other's feet every so often. By accident, Corpse reached out to touch her leg. It took a while but he caught himself and brought it out of frame. They both were unsure of sharing their relationship online.

After two hours, they were answering a few questions before they would wrap it up. There were lots about Liv's camming still. She was surprised at her viewers' curiosity, but she was open to answer mostly anything.

"Would you ever do a sex tape? Oh god, that's a bold question." Liv laughed, covering her mouth. Liv missed the wave of jealousy that Corpse felt that overtook his face. He tried his best to shake it off, it was her choice. Even though he would be very unhappy with it. Yet in his heart, he knew she wouldn't do that to him. "Umm, I don't think so. I mean like, not now at least." Liv sent Corpse a look, as her eyes scanned him up and down. Slowly and obviously. With a smirk, she looked back towards her chat.

"Will Corpse do a face reveal? Pfft, that's up to him. I can try and convince him to do a foot reveal though." Liv joked. Corpse moved a bit closer to the mic from out of the frame.

"If I hit 5 million followers on twitter, I'll do a fuckin' foot reveal." He said in a deadly serious voice. This caused Liv to cackle.

"You should make an Only Fans with just your feet. Ooh! You should let me post your foot pics on my website!" Liv excitedly said, grabbing at Corpse's shoulder off camera. They both made eye contact and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, one more question." Liv hummed. "Will you do a collab on your website? Honestly, I've thought about it before. Not like a sex tape though, it'd just be like my normal teasing stuff."

This made Corpse perk up. Was she legit? He was definitely going to ask more about that off camera.

They finally bid the chat goodbye and shut down the stream. Liv shut down her computer and monitor.

"So," Corpse cleared his throat, "Are you actually thinking of doing a collab... on your website?"

Liv walked over to her dresser to grab some jammies. She cast a glance back at Corpse, who quickly reverted his eyes back up to her face.

"Yea, I've been thinking about it for a bit honestly." Liv grabbed the shirt Corpse gave her.

"Oh... Do you know who?"

"He's this guy who's pretty popular, you probably know him. He plays Among Us a lot." She grabbed a pair of comfy undies and warm socks.

Corpse racked his brain for popular Among Us players that were dudes. There was so many, which one was it? None that he knew would do anything like chat rooming.

"He also hasn't shown his face much, actually at all." Liv was teasing him now, she thought it was so obvious. She made her way over to Corpse slowly, her clothes in one hand.

Corpse was confused. Dream?! No way, that's too weird. He tried to think of anyone else. SwaggerSouls? Oh hell no, it wouldn't be him.

"Do you seriously not know who I'm talking about?" Liv asked airily, standing in front of Corpse. He had his eyebrows drawn together as his eyes roamed Liv's face for an answer.

"No, who is it?" Corpse had no idea. He leaned back further in the chair.

Liv's face turned sly and there was a new glint in her hooded eyes. Her pigtails fell prettily over her shoulders and down to her waist.

She suddenly reached forward and ran her hand up the side of his face to his dark curls. Liv steadily held eye contact with him as the corner of her lips turned up in the slightest. She dropped her clothes to the floor and did the same with her other hand. His hair was so soft, as if it were freshly shampooed and conditioned. She stood there for a second looking down into his eyes, wondering if he would put it together. Liv took a step closer and brought her legs on either side of him then made herself at home on his lap.

Then she tugged his hair so his head tilted back. He gave a startled breath and his hands found her hips in a split second. She brought her lips dangerously close to his neck and gently brushed them over the bottom of his ear.

"Who do you think?"

Corpse gulped. 


	33. ✧ thirty-one ✧

Corpse was still unsure about Liv's recent... business proposal. She wasn't pressuring him or anything, but he still needed time to decide. She had no problem giving him the time he desired either.

It was now December 21st and Christmas was near. It had been about five days since Liv had brought up the idea of Corpse collaborating with her on her website. Corpse had weighed a lot of pros and cons. Some of the cons were the fact that he'd be on camera showing more of his body than he ever would. That was really the only con that he could think of. No one knew what he looked like and no one online would know it was him. The pros were this: Liv would be with him keeping him comfortable, it was ensured plenty of views being her first collab, and it almost... excited him? He was scared to admit it, but he was seriously considering it. The scandalousness almost exhilarated Corpse. He was still coming to terms with it though.

It was around 4:30 PM and Corpse had just changed into an outfit that he brought at the request of Liv. It was something he usually wouldn't wear. She had told him to wear something fancy yet casual. For Corpse, that was some jeans and a button up shirt. He felt uncomfortable in his plain jeans though, so of course he put on some ripped ones instead. He also wore his favorite Air Max's, his rings, and his chain. The beaded bracelets on his wrist made him smile as he looked down at them.

He was now seated on Liv's sectional couch while she got ready. He didn't know what they were going to do and he was told he wasn't allowed to ask. He just sat on her couch scrolling through twitter and tapping his left foot.

Liv had chosen to wear something other than a baggy tshirt and pants for the occasion. She wore a black pencil skirt, some fishnet tights, and a somewhat fancy red blouse. Around her neck was her silver chain and choker while her dark hair fell down straight to her hips. Unable to feel comfortable in any fancy shoes, she slipped on her Airforce Ones. Her makeup consisted of winged liner, mascara, a bit of concealer, and highlight to the Gods.

She had kept it a secret where she was taking Corpse because she wanted to make it up to him for all his support. Liv hummed to herself as she walked out of her bathroom and down her curvy stairs. Corpse heard her coming down and looked up from his dark pink nail polish. When he looked up to see her, he was almost in awe. He had seen her dressed up before, but he could never get used to it. Liv always seemed to find a way to look even more beautiful than she did the day before, or so it seemed to Corpse.

Her tights complimented her long legs perfectly all the way up to her skirt. The snake tattoo along her collarbones was exposed and accented with her chain and choker. Her lip gloss glinted pink in the hazy sunshine that streamed in through her windows.

Liv's breath caught in her throat the same time she saw Corpse. He was looking... Fresh as fuck. His ripped jeans showed off some of his thigh and knees while the shirt he wore displayed his strong collarbones and sleek chain. Liv could almost feel her mouth water, as well as something else. His black button up shirt complimented with his flashy rings and veins. It was enough to make her knees nearly give out. She had seen many men so far in her life, and he was by far the best looking out of all of them. The sun shone in and highlighted the red strip in his curls. He was like magic. Walking magic.

She nearly cancelled their date right then just so she could... never mind.

She had already planned their romantic evening so she couldn't now. She sucked in a breath and continued her way toward him.

"You look... wow." Corpse could barely form words. "You look really fucking good."

"Says you." Liv breathed out and obviously looked him up and down. "You look like some sort of god."

After a quiet scoff and thanks from Corpse, they decided to head out. Liv led him outside and down to the parking garage where her sleek black 2016 Audi sat. She hadn't driven in a while and she was glad to. Liv slid into her car and felt out the leather steering wheel in satisfaction. Her car freshener made the whole vehicle smell of sandalwood with a sweet hint behind it. Liv soaked in the compliments that Corpse gave her car, which egged her on to drive as crazily as she did.

After a however long of drive, they arrived at the location Liv chose for their date.

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" Corpse teased, watching as Liv grabbed a basket out of her backseat. She tossed him a crooked grin and opened her door.

"Why don't you come out and look?" Liv shot back and sent him a wink. Corpse got out and did as she said. He heard.. waves. There was a breeze on the air that tasted of salt and bit at his skin in the slightest. With a deep breath, Corpse knew it was the ocean. After an excited look at Liv, he walked a bit further up the small hill. Down the hill was the long stretch of a sandy beach that seemed to call out to him. The waves shimmered a purpley-pink from the whispey clouds overhead. The sun was nearly setting and created warmth on Corpse's face and neck. It reminded him of all the sunscreen Liv told him to put on, claiming sun damage is to blame for 80% of premature aging. "I used to come here with my-- with my brother and mom before they had to move."

Liv spoke as she walked down towards the beach with Corpse at her side. He put a hand on her lower back at the mention of her brother. She greatly appreciated the warm sensation, because it distracted her from the lump in her throat. She had the picnic basket over her forearm and a blanket over her shoulder.

"This is crazy." Corpse said as they came to a stop halfway down to the water. It was deserted, save for a couple people they saw far far down the beach. Liv looked up at Corpse with a smile before setting down the basket. "It's so pretty."

Without missing a beat, Liv said, "Like you."

She snickered at his sheepish reaction. Together, they laid down the flannel blanket and took a seat. Liv opened up the basket to reveal what she brought. It was sandwiches, cut up watermelon, and last but not least--

"Is that wine?" Corpse giggled. There was no glasses in the basket, just the bottle.

"No, it's hydrochloric acid." Liv said with a straight face, then sent him a sly smile.

"Mmm, my favorite beverage."

While taking opening the tupperware containers, Liv mumbled under her breath.

"Acid on my vocals, that's the price I gotta pay." She thought he wouldn't hear her because he seemed to be entranced in the beautiful ocean view.

"Did you just --? Oh my god." Corpse groaned, but the smile was uncontrollably wide on his face. Liv laughed at the expression and handed him his tupperware with a sandwich in it.

"Shut up and eat your PB and J."

After fawning over the fact that Liv made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, they dug in. They both took a couple swigs from the wine as they ate their sandwich as well as the cut up watermelon. Liv enjoyed the way their conversations flowed with ease. It was like she didn't have to even try to have a good time, it just came naturally. Jokes and laughter circulating before the conversation took on a romantic atmosphere, before going back to joking.

"Yea, it was fucking wild. I'd never been fucked by the stairs before." Liv cracked the punchline of her joke. She was elaborating more on the story of her and Schlatt's sledding mishap on her stairs that resulted in a concussion.

Liv watched the smile barely slip from Corpse's face as he burst out laughing. She looked away for a second to calm her huge grin and slow her heart rate. As Corpse continued his giggling fit, Liv sent him a look out of the corner of her eye.

The setting sun made his skin glow a shade of orange that Liv was sure should be added to the rainbow. His perfect teeth shone in the hazed sunset and his chains made it look like it was too pretty to be true. With his hair slightly blowing in the breeze off the ocean, and the collar of his shirt roused open almost tempting Liv to brush her hand across his collarbone. Corpse sat with both hands resting behind him and his head tilted back. His eyes were squinted in laughter.

Liv felt her heart clench. She would die a thousand times if she could have frozen time right there.

She shamelessly scooted closer to him as he calmed down his giggles to put her head on his shoulder. She sat like him with both her hands resting behind her and gazed far out onto the surface of the painted orange waves.

When Corpse calmed down, he focused on the breeze. It felt so nice tousling through his curls. It didn't feel nearly as nice as Liv's head resting on his shoulder, and her warmth emitting on his side. He wished for a pause button on life. He nearly prayed for one. He would pay a million dollars for time to be frozen just so he could feel Liv at his side forever.

God, the way her dark hair blew away from her face and revealed her collarbones. And the way her small hands grasped at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Corpse did his best to capture the moment when Liv had bit into a piece of watermelon and the juice dripped down her chin to her neck. She didn't realize he saw it, but he was so happy he did.

Corpse wouldn't deny it. Liv was making feelings arise within Corpse's chest. Feelings he had never felt before.

Liv wouldn't deny it either. Corpse made emotions bloom within her chest. Emotions that had never seen the light of day before, emotions that Liv had denied herself so many times.

As she sat there with her head on his shoulder, she made herself a promise. Liv would do anything to ensure Corpse's happiness. Not only that, but she would hold onto him with every bit of strength she had.

The sun was well below the expanse of the ocean and the moon had arose. It was a waxing quarter that was still moving its way up to a crescent, yet it still cast a beautiful white glow across the beach.

"I'm glad you brought me here." Corpse admitted. They had laid on their backs to look at the stars the best they could.

Liv turned her head to look at him.

"I'm glad you like it." Liv said back. Corpse turned his head to look at her as well. He though she looked so beautiful in the white moonlight with the spread of the beach at her back.

They were both silent for a few seconds.

"I really like you." Corpse finally said, his voice just above a whisper.

His deep voice sent a chill down her spine, but it might have just been the words he said. Liv let out a breath while her heart jumped against her chest.

"I really like you too, Corpse."

They were silent again, both with the ghosts of smiles on their lips.

"Let's get married." Liv finally broke the silence with a joke. Corpse couldn't tell if she was serious until she cracked a smile.

"Pfft, you wouldn't be able to afford me." Corpse shot back.

"I wouldn't need to pay anything, I'd just seduce you."

They both laid there with smiles on their faces and jokes on their tongues. Unintentionally, they moved closer and closer to each other. His breath smelt of sweet watermelon and the tangy aftertaste of wine. Liv brought a hand up to feel the side of his face. He had shaven recently but she still felt the prickles of stubble under her fingers.

Liv finally leaned in and met his lips with hers. His nose was slightly cool from the breeze but his mouth was warm. Their lips moved in sync. They stayed like for a while, until Liv separated and looked around the beach. It was completely deserted by now. Then she turned back to him and threw her leg over him.

"Whoa--" Liv cut him off with her mouth again, which caused him to smile into the kiss. Liv's stomach was fluttering and her heart beat erratically against her chest. The feeling of his warm hands on her hips and his soft lips made her want to savor this moment even more.

Without meaning to, he ran his hands up and down her thighs until they went under her skirt to hold her hips better. Liv tried her best but a moan slipped out. He thought her legs felt amazing with the fishnet tights on.

Liv parted with a gasp. She quickly looked around the beach.

"We are literally in public." Liv giggled.

"It didn't seem like you cared that much." He joked. Liv looked down at him breathless. His lips were red and he looked up at her with dark eyes.

Liv looked around the beach once more, then up at where she parked her car. He saw a light bulb go off in her head before she looked down at him again with a devious smirk.

He cocked his head at her before she pulled him up and quickly packed up their things.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his head still trying to wrap around the amazing make out session.

"To the car." Liv stated as she bent down to pick up the blanket. He shamelessly watched as underneath her skirt was exposed, which he knew was on purpose. He gulped.

"Yes ma'am."


	34. ✧ thirty-two ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the  _ ** **_smut_ ** **_ and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

✨ ** _Smut warning_** ✨

Liv couldn't help it. Once she got to her car, she took advantage of the fact that he was near the vehicle. She grabbed onto his belt loops and used them to push him against her car. Then she stood on her tip toes and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Any lip gloss she had remaining ending up on his lips with a fruity aftertaste. He barely had time to react other than a gasp, which granted Liv perfect access to his mouth. His hands fiddled behind his back for the car door before he swung it open.

In an instant, Liv was quick to push him in once it opened. She watched him hungrily as he scooted back until Liv could close the door behind her.

The beautiful man in front of her took his time to take her in as she crawled towards him. She reached past the driver's seat and pressed the lock button. His eyes trailed along the curve of her back as it arch all the way to where her butt peaked out of her skirt. His hands reached out for her thighs to feel them in the fishnets again. When she came back from the front, she pounced on him. Liv lowered herself down to him, her ass in the air.

His lips tasted like the wine they had just drank and he smelled like the salty ocean air. The cologne he had put on before he came on the date emitted anytime he put his wrist near her face. His hair was slightly knotted as Liv tangled her fingers in it. The cold air within the car was made hot as Liv ran her fingers down his cheek to his neck, then his collarbones. Her fingertips seemed to cause a fire in their wake. With little difficultly, Liv unbuttoned the first button, then the next, then the next, until they were all undone. Without separating her lips from him, she used both hands to open his shirt and feel all down his chest and torso. Her touch began to create a tightness in his pants.

He gave everything into the kiss, wanting to taste every last bit of her. Her body felt like heaven within his palms, and yet her fishnet tights gave him flashbacks to the _Devil's Load Screen._ It was like a desperate and passionate fire was set alight inside him. He grasped at anything he could, her ass, her thighs, her hips, her face. Just to pull her body closer to his.

Liv was enjoying the control she had. She was getting greedy.

She gently drug her nails down from his chest to his torso until she got to just above his belt. When he grabbed at her own shirt, she let him unbutton it. He was satisfied to reveal a strappy black bra underneath. She worked away at his belt, using both hands to unbuckle it then she worked on the zipper.

His body felt so hot against hers and she just wanted to feel even more of it.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned, she made a noise against his lips. Liv reached and grabbed his wrists before he could try and work on her skirt. She parted her lips from his so she could maneuver his arms above his head. After they were pinned down, Liv looked down at her prey with a smirk.

His lips were swollen but Liv could barely see the blush against his cheeks. Liv could feel the wine heat up her body and make a pool of wetness inside her panties. Watching him under her, trapped, yet willfully aching for her touch. It was amazing.

While she used her left hand to hold his wrists above his head, she used the other to pop open his fly. She needed her other hand to pull down his pants so she let go.

He was quick to return his hands to her waist but she barked an order at him.

"Keep them up there." Her voice was husky and alluring. If there was ever a time where she needed to wear her devil horns, it was then.

He gulped and did what he was told. After all, it was the Devil's Servant's job to take care of the Devil.

Liv worked on pulling his pants down, not missing the way he bucked his hips up to try and create some friction. The smirk hadn't left her face, it even widened. Liv returned her lips to his, catching them in a deep kiss before she pulled away with his bottom lip between her teeth. She made sure his hands were still above his head before moving to kiss his cheek, then down the side of his neck. Liv made sure to run her hands down his exposed chest until they met the top of his briefs. Sending a devious look back up at him, she yanked down his briefs.

He gave a breath at the same time his eyes fell shut in relief.

Liv looked down at him, bending at her own will. With his hands ordered above his head, his shirt still on but falling open to reveal his body. And his dick standing at full length despite barely being touched. Liv felt powerful. She also felt a stubborn ache and wetness between her thighs. But she was enjoying this too much.

She ran her fingernails across his upper thighs all the way back up to his torso. She enjoyed the way he squirmed under her and ached for her touch.

"Please..." He finally whimpered. Liv felt so exhilarated as she watched his brows knit together in sexual frustration.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Liv teased, her hands on either side of his length. She was quick to catch his wrists again before he could move them.

"Fuck, you're killing me. Liv, please." He broke. He craved to touch her again. He craved the feeling of her hot skin underneath his fingertips and the warmth of something between her legs. "Baby, please."

Liv had never made anyone beg like that before. And she could get used to it.

She gave him what he wanted and released his wrists.

"Sit up." She demanded, which he was quick to obey. He wasn't the only one getting impatient and desperate for satisfaction. He sat halfway on the middle back seat and the right side with her legs on either side of him. Her red lips met his in a frenzy, both of them touching every inch of bare skin. The shoulder of Liv's unbuttoned blouse fell down her arm, revealing even more of her black bra.

The sight of her with her shirt fallen open and her silver chain falling down between her covered breasts made him ache for her. Throb for her. She still wore her skirt and tights, and he needed to change that.

He grasped at her thighs, then travelled his hands underneath her skirt. Without even so much of a second thought, he grasped at the tights between her legs and ripped them.

Liv parted in shock.

"Did you just--" She paused, then decided she didn't care. She quickly met his lips again and moved closer to him, her hands on his chest and shoulder. He positioned himself at her entrance, craving her so bad it hurt. He pushed her panties to the side while taking account of the dripping wetness.

Liv lowered herself the slightest, teasing him. Whenever he would move his hips up, she was quick to move away. Feeling the wetness on his length, he nearly groaned out at frustration. Liv batted his hands out of the way so she could be in control again. She grabbed onto his length and slowly lowered herself onto him. Liv watched as his head tilted back and his eyes fell shut in pleasure.

She went lower and lower until he filled her up. Liv flipped her hair off her shoulders and dropped her blouse to the car floor. She started to move herself, going up and down while enjoying the sounds he made. All for her.

With her one hand near his shoulder on the leather seat, she used her other to travel up his chest. Liv's hand found his neck where she wrapped her hand around.

He cracked his eyes open and looked at her with parted lips as she made him weak at the touch. He used his ringed hand to grab her wrist. She was about to remove it, thinking it made him uncomfortable. But he held her wrist in place to keep her hand on his neck.

"Harder." Is what he said. Liv's eyes darkened and she obeyed him. The Devil's Servant following the Devil's orders, it was almost poetic.

As Liv rocked her hips against his, he lifted his to meet hers.

Her ass felt so good in his palm as he used it to maneuver her against him. Her hand stayed firmly on his neck as she rode him to the point of nearly screaming. The slight restriction of his airway paired with the pressure on his neck heightened the pleasure he was already receiving. His length hit all the right spots and caused tingles to explode throughout Liv's whole body.

The car rocked as the exhilaration and pleasure took over both of them, turning them into frenzied lovers. The tinted car windows began to fog up from the sounds of euphoria their lips spelled. Liv's warmth between her legs making thrilling tingling sensations heat up his body and a sweat form on his brow. Watching her move her hips erotically to meet his while her head fell back. It was enough to make groans and whimpers fell from his lips. He held the curve of her waist steadily as he felt her wetness drip down his inner thighs. The way her hand gripped his throat brought him closer and closer to the edge.

The familiar heat stirred in his body when Liv, her hand still on his throat, brought her lips to his in a heated kiss. She moved to kiss his cheek and to his ear, where she whispered dirty things that continued to bring him to the edge of the cliff.

Liv ground her hips against his when he uttered the special words. She whispered indelicate words in his ear as he groaned and spilt his seed inside her. Yet she didn't stop moving her body against his until she was sure he was done. Like she enjoyed watching him writhe in pleasure at her will and her will only.

Fuck, it was pure pleasure feeling her tight walls against him while she rode out his high.

After she was satisfied, she released his neck and collapsed against him. Their chests rose and fell in unison as they both tried to catch their breath. Liv's thighs burned from the workout yet she didn't mind a single bit. With both of her arms wrapped around him, she spoke.

"I really liked these tights you know." She said, her eyes trailing over to the foggy window. There was a hand print that Liv barely noticed he made.

He gave a laugh.

"I'll buy you new ones, babe." He breathed out. He was still recovering from the amazingly erotic experience just moments ago. The image of her dominating him still occupied his thoughts.

"I'll hold you to it."

With a satisfied sigh, he said, "Yes, please."


	35. ✧ thirty-three ✧

The drive back to Liv's apartment consisted of Corpse's songs being blared throughout her car. She had rolled down the windows in an attempt to cool the now humid car off. Liv was blasting Cat Girls are Ruining My Life and they were both screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Both Corpse and Liv felt so carefree and relaxed, but that could have been from their previous activities. Halfway through the next song about E-girls, Liv suggested he write a song called 'Devil's Servant is Ruining His Life,' to which he said he would let her ruin his life anytime.

He seriously considered it though.

He was also seriously considering Liv's collab offer. Corpse had nearly reached his conclusion, but he wanted to reveal it to her on Christmas.

At around 7PM, they arrived at Liv's apartment. He walked her into her loft with a hand on her lower back.

"I hope they deliver that package before Christmas, I really wanna start practicing." Liv was saying as she disarmed her alarm. Corpse laughed fidgeted with his beloved bracelets on his wrist.

"I'm pretty good at flipping knifes, I can teach you if you want." He offered, enjoying the view of Liv in her skirt and tights from behind. He could see a peak or the rip in them. She turned around and looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

"Knife me, daddy." She randomly said and made her way to her kitchen. Despite the shock that gave him, he snorted. Liv grabbed a glass of water and took a huge sip. Halfway through, Corpse remembered he wanted to go shopping later for Liv's Christmas present. He had seen a specific store was open until 9 and he wanted to run over there and grab it. He could leave it for another day, but he was excited. And Christmas was four days away.

"So, um, is it okay if I go... grab something?" Corpse said.

Liv tilted her head and gave him a suspicious look while setting down her glass.

"That's kinda sus. Grab what?" Liv asked.

Without meaning to, Corpse's eyes shot over to the Christmas tree in the corner then back to Liv. She was slow, but she picked up eventually.

"Oh! Oh, yea sure. I'll just be here, chilling, probably gunna shower." Liv said casually, trying to distract from her excitement. She was mostly just excited to spend Christmas with Corpse. He didn't have any family and Liv had offered to host Christmas with him because her mom would be spending it with her boyfriend. Even though she desperately wanted to go back to Canada.

Corpse crossed the room to give her a soft kiss on the lips. It caused Liv to smirk a bit, remembering what those same lips were begging for a while ago.

"Have fun!" Liv called as he walked towards her door.

"I could say the same to you," Corpse was referring to her showering, "But not too much fun. Not without me at least."

With a wink, he left her loft and travelled to the elevator. As he got into his car, he thought about the gifts he was going to get her. There was nothing that could ever equate to the way Liv made him feel, but he would try. She really had brightened up his life, especially at such a dark time. Corpse remembered the sadness he had felt daily from his chronic illnesses. But now, with Liv by his side, it was easier. Sure, there were difficult and painful days, but they were so much easier to push through with Liv by his side.

He was so grateful to her, and he wanted to show it.

Corpse was starting to fall for her really fucking hard. He just hadn't admitted it to himself yet.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Liv purposely waited forty minutes after Corpse left before hopping in the shower in hopes that he would come back and join her. The other reason was because she put on a deep conditioning hair mask. With her bluetooth speaker blaring Megan Thee Stallion, Liv got on with her shower routine.

She first started by shampooing her dark hair then conditioning before putting it in a towel on top of her head. Liv continued washing her body with her red loofa, reveling in the feeling of the warm water loosening her muscles. Her mango body soap trickled down her body and all the way to her toes.

She took her time shaving her legs and washing her face before she got out. Liv switched her music to a Pop Smoke song before beginning to put on her hair oil.

Liv's mind flashed back to the past weeks and months. Her chat room, white_tee, playing Among Us, making even more friends, her 3Mill party, meeting Corpse. How could she forgot the negatives though? Her stalker, who got out again on bail, and her brother passing. So much had happened she still had a hard time wrapping her head around it. The most consistent thing throughout all of it was her best friend, Schlatt. And Corpse of course. As well as the outpour of support from her fans. She was so lucky to be where she was in life, even though there were bad days.

She was even more lucky to have Corpse by her side.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

It was about forty-five minutes when Corpse finally got back to Liv's apartment complex. He spent the next fifteen minutes in the parking lot wrapping Liv's presents shittily in the car. Corpse scoffed to himself at his crappy wrapping job, but he reminded himself it was the thought that counted.

He exited his car and locked it, the wrapped presents underneath his arms as he walked towards the door. Corpse entered with a skip in his step and hopped into the elevator when it came. He was feeling weightless and happy about the gifts he had gotten his beautiful girlfriend. He couldn't wait for her to open them in four days. When he reached the top floor that Liv's loft was on, he stepped out of the elevator and toward her door.

He wondered if she was out of her shower, or if she was waiting for him. He wondered if she used her mango body wash or her coconut one this time, and he was excited to find out.

When he put his hand on the door knob, a weird feeling washed over his whole body. It made him freeze and furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

He shrugged it off and entered. Corpse gently put down the gifts underneath the lit up tree and listened for Liv. He heard music coming from her bathroom upstairs but there was no water running.

He still had a weird feeling in his gut. An unsettled feeling.

Maybe he should have brought his butterfly knife after all.

Without a second thought, he quickly began making his way up Liv's stairs. He felt his anxiety randomly spike within his chest as he jogged up the stairs, his feet making soft thumps as he went up.

Corpse expected to see the closed bathroom door when he got to the top of the stairs. He expected to maybe even see the door cracked open the slightest as to welcome him.

What he didn't expect was a figure leaning their ear against the door. A person. Their back was towards Corpse and they were wearing an all black outfit. The alarms hadn't been reset.

At first, Corpse's fight or flight instincts kicked in. He thought he should call the police, maybe even run. This person could have a fucking weapon. But his more reasonable side kicked in, and he remembered this person shouldn't be here. In Liv's apartment. In his girlfriend's apartment! She was in the shower and this person was listening! This creep was listening to his girlfriend shower!

Then a feeling of anger mixed with fear washed over him. He longed for a knife or Liv's taser.

With his eyes still on the creep, he grabbed his phone and emergency dialed the police. He quietly put his phone back in his pocket in hopes the police would realize he was in an emergency situation and send a car. Then he took a step closer, hoping the sound of Liv's music was too loud for the creep to hear. Corpse was quick to think up something to say.

"Think you're in the wrong place, buddy." Corpse said, his voice turning deadly. He hoped the creep didn't hear the actual nervousness in his voice.

The creep turned around with wide eyes. It was a man with brown hair and bags under his eyes. Corpse didn't know him, and he was glad he didn't. Because then he wouldn't feel bad about what he could do.

Taking advantage of the man's startled response, Corpse flung his right fist towards his face. The man groaned and leaned back against the bathroom door with his hands to his hand. Corpse felt a stinging pain go up his wrist and to his elbow, but that didn't stop him. With a shake of his hand, he reached and grabbed the fabric of the man's shirt to harshly slam him against the door.

The creep fell to the floor in pain, having hit the back of his head against the door.

Liv suddenly opened the door in just her towel.

"The fuck-- Who the fuck is this?!" Liv shrieked, pulling her towel tighter against her body. Her music was now playing out into the hallway, but that didn't distract him from the creep below him. In that moment, as Liv stood exposed in her towel with wet hair, he realized how much worse this situation could have been.

"This fucking creep was listening to you shower." Corpse didn't recognize his own voice anymore. His gaze was back on the ground at the creep who was attempting to get up on wobbly legs. Corpse took another swing at his face when he tried to get up and fell on top of his body. The creep's head hit the floor. "Stay the fuck down."

Corpse got up when he heard the creep cry out in pain. The coward was now in fetal position on Liv's hallway floor, a couple small pools of blood near his face.

"Please, hurry! It-it's just my boyfriend and me." Liv speaking didn't take Corpse's focus off of the creep on the floor. He wouldn't let him touch Liv. Liv confirmed with the people on the phone her address before she was allowed the hang up. It seemed like hours before Liv spoke over the man whimpering on the ground. "Corpse, are you okay?"

Corpse didn't realize his hand was shaking until Liv grabbed it. He also didn't realize there was blood on his hand until he felt Liv smear it.

He snapped out of his trance and reached up to wipe his face, briefly forgetting about the blood.

Liv watched with heightened senses as Corpse smeared blood across his forehead from the back of his hand. She didn't know if it was his or the disgusting man's. Corpse finally made eye contact with her again, his brown eyes coming back to reality and away from the whimpering creep on her floor. Liv followed his gaze as it travelled down to his hand. His knuckles were bleeding and his rings had blood caked on them.

In that second, Liv felt many overwhelming emotions and thoughts. The one that stood out the most was that Corpse protected her. The one coming in second place was the fact that this could have ended so much worse if Corpse had come five minutes later than he did, or if he hadn't come back at all.

"I'm-- I'm good." Corpse finally spoke, looking back up into Liv's eyes. She looked focused yet distraught.

Her eyes trailed back down to the creep on her floor. One hand holding Corpse's and one holding up her towel, Liv sneered down at the creep.

Then she did something Corpse had never seen her do.

She spit on the creep.


	36. ✧ thirty-four ✧

Watching the police leave with the beat up creep in handcuffs gave Liv so much relief. Hearing from the police that more women had come forward against him gave her even more relief. She knew at that moment, it would be over for him. No more bail, no more texts, and no more worry. Liv felt like she would finally be able to breathe with the promise that he would be locked up. She was reassured that they now had a strong case against him and he couldn't get off easy anymore.

Good fucking riddance.

Corpse washed his hands in Liv's bathroom sink with her masculine smelling soap. He watched as the water ran red and flowed quickly down the drain. Washing his rings was quite difficult, but he managed to get it all out.

Liv now sat in front of Corpse, who was seated on the closed toilet lid. She had his injured hand in hers while she dabbed away at it with alcohol.

"Don't move."

"It hurts like a bitch!"

"I don't care! I don't want you to get infected." Liv stubbornly said, giving him a certain look. Corpse grumbled to himself and willingly gave his hand back to her. It was a good thing she was adorable. The adidas shorts that Liv wore fell a bit but she was quick to pull them up. The cuts on Corpse's hand weren't bad at all, it was more the pain stinging up to his wrist that hurt more. It was bearable though.

Corpse clenched his jaw and tried his best to keep his hand still while he bit on his other hand.

"Okay, I'm done." Liv finally said, causing Corpse to sigh loudly. He watched as she rubbed some Polysporin onto his wounds, then she gently wrapped a bandage over his knuckles. Her wet hair fell down her shoulders and dripped onto the shirt Corpse gave her, leaving darker spots where it dropped. "I can't believe you beat someone up."

Corpse snorted and examined the wonderful job Liv did with his hand. He guessed that the presents she wrapped would look much much better than the ones he did.

"I can't believe it either."

There was a pause that hung in the air.

"Thank you." Liv said quietly, looking up at him. Corpse's brown eyes looked focused on her, taking in every feature on her face. He worked to memorize every nook and cranny, every valley and peak across her face. "I don't know what he would have done when I got out of the bathroom."

Liv stood up, and now it was her looking down at him. He wanted to make a joke when he heard her knees crack but he didn't.

Corpse took in the words she said, analyzing them. She was right, they both had no idea what would have happened. And that thought made him both terrified and angry. Liv seemed to see the turn in Corpse's expression.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, Liv." Corpse decided, raising his uninjured hand up to cup her face. "Never."

Liv gazed down at him with her hazel eyes swimming with emotions. Corpse thought she looked so pretty. She had changed her nose ring to a diamond stud that seemed to bring out the shininess in her eyes.

There was something Liv wanted to say. Something just on the tip of her tongue as she looked into his brown eyes. His facial features softened whenever he looked at her, and his body language always welcomed her. The way he spoke to her, caressing her name with his husky voice. His hands always cradling hers and guiding her with a hand on the small of her back. When he laughed, the corners of his eyes would squint and he would scrunch his nose the slightest. Liv wanted to say it so so bad.

She didn't.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either, baby." Liv finally said back, meaning every word. She would taser anyone who dared lay a finger on him. The Devil's Servant must always take care of the Devil, after all it's only right.

Corpse had a new feeling arise in his chest and make his head feel light. There was a phrase threatening to spill from his lips. He thought about the way Liv walked with a her shoulders squared, the way she would plop down on his lap, the way she tangled her fingers in his curly hair and massaged his scalp with her manicured fingernails. Liv's lips were always so soft and welcoming, and fuck they made him go crazy. Sometimes when they kissed, she would pull away the slightest just to catch glimpses of him with a dazed smile on her face. The phrase was trying to push itself out so so hard.

He didn't let it out.

But fuck, he wanted to.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Liv was feeling much better the next night, so she decided to do some camming. It had been so long since she had done it and to be frank, she missed it. It had become such a habit for long long that she began to enjoy it. Not only that, but the present she got Corpse was quite expensive and she wanted to make up for it. She was going to persuade Corpse to join her that night, but she figured she would wait until he made the attempt to join her. Tonight Liv wore a strappy bra with an attached choker. On her bottom was slightly see-through, strappy undies that laced up in the back. Connected to it were thigh-high tights being held up by the straps on her undies. Looking down at her body, she began to crave another tattoo.

She fired up her computer and website, not bothering to put on her horns or mask before going live. The familiar red screen emitting a glow across her face and exciting her even more. After about five minutes, there was around seven-thousand viewers and climbing. Liv seductively slid on her masquerade mask and devil horns, quite satisfied not having to hide her identity anymore. She was also satisfied that she didn't have to cover her tattoos either because that was a bitch and a half.

Feeling extra risky, Liv send out a tweet while on live.

 **Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 5m_

😈😈😈guess😈who's😈live😈😈😈

Then within the next thirty minutes, her viewers quadrupled and grew. Announcing her identity really was the best move she ever made, even if she didn't need to make as much money as she had to before for both her and her family.

Liv fulfilled so many requests that night she lost count. She also answered an innumerable amount of questions and switched songs what felt like a hundred times.

anonymous-devil: when will you do your collab?

Liv tilted her head and bit her lip, watching as her chat room went wild. It was as if she thrived off the good attention. She twirled her hair before deciding what to type.

Devil's Servant: Really soon, maybe after Xmas (;

Then she smiled before running her hands down her body and snapping her underwear against her skin.

thedevilmad3m3d0it: Will you say who it is?

Liv couldn't help the evil snicker that came out before she began typing. She flipped her hair off her shoulders, exposing her snake tattoo.

Devil's Servant: Maybe, maybe not. I'll probably leave them anonymous, it's more mysterious😘😘

She would not reveal anything else, because she didn't even know if this person would want to collab. She really really hoped so though. Especially given some of the presents she had gotten him that she still needed to wrap.

Over in the room beside her, Corpse sat at Liv's gaming set up. They had been spending so much time together that Corpse didn't even think of leaving her place to go home. Since he hadn't streamed or uploaded much, Liv offered him her set-up for him to use. So that's what he was doing, streaming some Among Us with the regular group. It consisted of Charlie, Sean, Ludwig, Poki, Sykkuno, Rae, Fulsie, Toast, and Lily. He was having a little trouble getting used to the set up since he had to switch where the mouse laid.

"Fuck, sorry guys one second." Corpse said when the game started in the drop ship. They were playing with proximity chat and grouped around him.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this mouse it's fuckin' tiny." Corpse said, fiddling with the wire. He finally got it in a good position so that his wrist didn't ache.

"Did you get a new mouse?" Sykkuno casually asked in his sweet voice as they all ran toward electrical as a big group.

"No, I'm just--" Corpse paused. He was live on stream. Should he say it? "I'm using Liv's set up."

At once, there was a chorus of 'ooooh's that caused him to be very thankful he didn't show his face. Or all his viewers would see the massive blush all over his face.

"Wait, is that why she isn't on tonight?"

"Oh, no. She's on her chat room right now." Corpse chuckled. He wondered when she would be getting off, because he couldn't wait to have her presence near him again.

"Ooh, I'll need to stop by if she's still on when we get off. Gotta support the hussle." Rae laughed. That was the thing that Corpse enjoyed most about his friends, they were all so supportive. Corpse had never had friends like this before, and he had most definitely never had a girlfriend like this. Wait, he hadn't told anyone Liv was his girlfriend yet. Not officially at least. Should he?

Running to weapons, Corpse decided not to. He wanted to check with Liv to make sure first, he thought that was the best option.

He would wait until the right moment to announce it because he knew how crazy some stans could get. And the last he wanted to do was make Liv uncomfortable, not matter how much Corpse wanted to announce to the world that she was his and he was hers.


	37. ✧ thirty-five ✧

**Ya'll Liv has an IUD btw, I was lookin back at old comments and saw lots of them about the birth control scenario chapter 17** 😂😂 **IUD's hurt like a bitch when getting them tho beware**  
 **Also hi I'm Allison, I've never said my real name I live in Canada I paint and am in Uni wanna follow my inst** **a**

It was two days until Christmas.

Liv had wrapped all the presents she had gotten for her friends and put them under her tree. She was ecstatic for Corpse to open her gifts for him, but she was more excited to be spending it with him. She had gotten back from dropping off presents to Schlatt's house and hanging out a bit so now she sat at her gaming set up. She was streaming some Among Us for a bit but decided to answer some questions soon after.

"You guys like it? It came in the mail two days ago." Liv was referring to the knife she had in her hand. It was a red chrome butterfly knife with a firm black handle. She initially bought it because Corpse had one but she also wanted it for her safety now. "Now I can knife cunts left and right."

Liv read another message in chat.

"Yeah I can flip it a bit but I'm pretty shit at it." Liv tried to demonstrate. "Corpse has been trying to teach me but I've learned I'm a shitty student so..."

Liv didn't miss the snicker that came from her bed, where Corpse lay.

There were a lot of messages asking about Corpse and her. Some of them were a little negative, but the majority were very positive and genuinely curious. There were so many asking about their relationship status, seeing as they hadn't confirmed it officially. Liv debated answering the truth. But then she thought that she should probably check with Corpse first. After all, she knows some of his stans and hers can be pretty possessive.

She decided to answer a different message based on his recent announcement instead.

"His merch is dropping tomorrow! Are you guys excited?" Liv asked her stream. She was trying to flip her knife simultaneously but nearly cut off her finger. Playing off the near-miss was a bit difficult on live stream, but Liv managed. "I'm gunna try and get something too but I hear it's limited quantity."

It was true, his merch was dropping tomorrow, which was December 24th. Liv was going to try her best and buy something off the website because she refused to let Corpse give her one. She wanted to support him and his business as a supportive girlfriend does.

Liv moved onto the next messages. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Corpse move on her bed. He was looking throughout the chat subtly, not wanting them to know he was there. Liv was trying her hardest to ignore him but it was quite hard. He had raided her closet and found a black skirt that he jokingly slipped on. Little did he know, it looked fucking amazing on him. Paired with his cute fucking rings, his dark pink nail polish, and his chains, he looked like someone who would stomp on a grave on their birthday.

"olivesfavoriteolive asked when my collab is going live. Well, hopefully after Christmas but like it depends on a lot of things. I gotta make sure the person I'm doing it with isn't busy, or doesn't cancel, y'know." Liv hoped her viewers couldn't hear the teasing tone in her voice. She threw a quick glance at Corpse, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. He was leaning over on his knees with a hand supporting his chin. He blew his curly hair out of his eyes and sent her a dazzling smile.

Liv quickly turned back to her stream with heat on her cheeks and in her pants. She took a deep breath, craving a glass of cold water. She could still feel the heated gaze on her. With a sigh, she flipped her knife and continued to read her chat.

Sat on Liv's bed, Corpse swung his feet a bit off the edge. He watched as she twirled the red knife between her fingers, occasionally fucking up and nearly hurting herself. As much as Corpse wanted to step in and take it away from her, he couldn't lie. It was really hot.

He let out a sigh and continued to watch her, one hand holding up his chin and the other fiddling with the end of Liv's skirt. He should get one. He watched as Liv would squint her eyes to read the chat, then move back and answer with a smile on her face. Her hair was pushed behind her red headphones with black cat ears, leaving her perfect face free from obstruction. Corpse found himself thinking how cute her nose and eyebrows would look paired with Corpse's eyes. Or wondering how cute a mini Liv would be. He shook his head, shocked at the thoughts. What was he on about?

"EmilyPerkins asked if they are a boy or a girl." Liv debated telling them, but figured she should play it safe. "They're actually an alien. Personally, I find them super sexy and would love to flop my dick across their weirdly bald heads." Liv said seriously, but cracked a smile.

The chat flooded with '👽🤤' emoji's soon after. A bunch of new messages were asking about the theme of the collab. Liv tilted her head to the side. She had quite a few ideas but none were hardcore enough to be on a website that talks about the Devil. With a flip of her red knife, she realized she probably shouldn't think this far ahead. She doesn't even know if Corpse is going to say yes! And she for sure didn't want to pressure him or make him uncomfortable.

Liv stopped flipping her knife. Then she looked at it.

It would match her black and red theme perfectly.

Liv tried not to make it too obvious she was staring at it because she wanted it to be a surprise. But now, she had an idea. If her collaborative partner said yes.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

It was December 24th.

The launch was in five minutes.

Corpse was pacing his room while Liv sat on his bed, her laptop on her lap. They had come over to his house, figuring it was a good idea to switch it up. For some reason, they didn't want to leave each others presence. Yet, they never said it out loud. When Corpse said he was going to go to his house, he automatically assumed Liv was going with him. It was like second nature. Corpse almost worried he was getting too attached to her, but he shook it off.

"It'll be okay! People are going to buy them." Liv tried to reassure Corpse while pushing aside her laptop. At Corpse's set up, his monitor was showing the countdown on his merch website. Liv tried to grab his hand to stop him from pacing but he moved away. That gave a pang in Liv's chest, but she knew it was because he was stressed. Lord knows she sometimes snapped at people when she was stressed.

"No you don't understand, I've never done a merch drop before, what if people hate them?" Corpse continued pacing and pushed a hand through his curls. Liv did understand. "What if people think they're ugly? What if people don't even buy them?!"

Corpse was riling himself up.

Liv got up from his bed and stood in front of him. She grabbed his hands and held onto them so he couldn't move them again.

"Corpse, look at me." Liv steadily spoke, making him finally look at her. "People are going to love them, you spent so much time designing them and your fans will see that. Your following has grown so much and everyone has grown to love and support you! People are going to buy them, babe."

Corpse tried to stay focused on the stern look in Liv's hazel eyes and the soothing sound of her voice.

"Either way, it's up to the people who will buy them now." Liv reached a hand up to hold his face. He breathed in deep and stayed focus on her. "If no one buys them, I'll fuckin' buy them all."

Liv was right. It was out of his control now, all he had to do was wait. If no one bought his merch, then so what? He was down quite a few bucks, but it would just be another set back. Corpse had to reassure himself about the following he had. They did love him, for sure. They had to, right? Why would they be following him if they didn't at least like him a bit?

Standing on her tiptoes, Liv reached up and gave him a soft kiss. He shut his eyes, taking in the feeling of her lips. He felt his body relax just a bit with Liv's one hand in his and the other cradling his face. Liv separated and gave him a small smile.

Corpse realized he might have been a bit rude earlier.

"Sorry." He whispered, shaking his head at himself.

"No, no need to apologize." Liv reassured, giving him another kiss. She reached up and ruffled his hair. With a quick glance to the Corpse's computer, her eyes widened.

"Oh, fuck." Liv raced back to her laptop on his bed and got ready.

Corpse turned to look at his monitor as well and saw.

_00:00:10_

_00:00:09_

_00:00:08_

_00:00:07_

_00:00:06_

_00:00:05_

_00:00:04_

_00:00:03_

Liv squealed on his bed.

_00:00:02_

Corpse could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

_00:00:01_

The website page refreshed on Corpse's computer screen. He watched it for a while, hearing Liv clicking away at her laptop in the back of his mind. Corpse took a step towards his bed and fell into it, Liv's legs now by his head. He swore he could hear the blood flowing away from his heart and to his limbs and back. He didn't know how long he was laying there for before he heard Liv swear.

"Fuck!" She said.

Corpse sat up, looking at her. She looked flustered and a bit upset, but it quickly changed when she saw him looking.

There was a long pause.

"Congratulations..." Liv slowly spoke. Corpse felt his heart rate pick up in an instant. What? "It fuckin' sold out."

A smile spread across Liv's face as she put her laptop aside. She jumped across the bed towards him, wrapping her arms around him so he fell with her.

What?

Sold out?

No fucking way.

"No way, the website must have crashed." Corpse tried to reason, hugging Liv back. The feeling of pressure that her body on top of his gave him was relieving. If his website crashed, he needed to get on it quick.

"Go check!" Liv said and let him get up. She began going on about how exciting it was that everything sold out. Corpse got up slowly and made his way to his laptop. He was almost scared to click the refresh button, but with great strength, he did.

The page refreshed.

**SOLD OUT**

Sold out. Everything. Sold out.

The hoodies, the masks, the posters... Everything.

Corpse checked the time at the bottom right of his screen.

Eight minutes.

It sold out in eight fucking minutes.

Corpse couldn't believe it. Walking back to his bed, he looked at Liv. She was looking at him with such an excited look in her eyes, both her hands bunched in front of her. Liv's smile seemed to be contagious because a cautious one began to form on Corpse's face.

"I did it." Corpse found himself saying. Emotion began to overflow through his whole body. His head felt light and airy, and his lungs filled with air finally.

"You did it, babe." Liv confirmed.

Before Corpse could overthink anything else, Liv grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. He made a noise as he hit the bed, but was overcome with happiness when Liv tackled him. They both giggled at the situation and went on about how exciting it was. Corpse still couldn't believe it. The excitement that Liv was giving off made him just as ecstatic about his merch being sold out.

They both laid side by side now, out of breath from the excessive laughter and enthusiasm. The sides of their bodies were touching as they both looked at the ceiling, smiles carved into their faces.

Corpse forgot to ask.

"Did you get anything?"

The question Liv was waiting for.

Shit.

"Yea, I got a hoodie." Liv breathed out. She hoped he didn't notice the pause that she took before speaking, or the way her voice slightly picked up at the end.

Liv didn't think Corpse noticed, but he did.

It did make him a bit sad for her, but it made him ten times more confident about one of the gifts he got her for Christmas.


	38. ✧ thirty-six ✧

It was Christmas morning! Well, Christmas afternoon. It was around 1PM when Corpse finally came over to Liv's apartment. It had taken her forever to wake up because she had done some camming the night before, but she was awake now.

She worked her ass off making fresh blueberry pancakes and bacon so that when Corpse came, she could feed him. A fed Corpse is a happy Corpse.

When Corpse exited the elevator and walked towards Liv's door, he did not expect what he saw when he walked in.

Her whole apartment was slightly smokey but her Christmas tree was lit up. There were lots of presents under her tree, and she stood in front of her stove. There was a plate full of pancakes and a bunch of cooking ingredients littering the counter. From behind, he could tell she was wearing a Christmas sweater along with deer antlers on her head. Corpse breathed in the smokey smell that was overpowered by the scent of bacon. He closed the door behind him, making Liv turn around.

One hand with a spatula in it and the other holding a pan, she smiled widely. There was a smudge of flour across her cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" She said excitedly. Corpse couldn't help the laugh he gave.

"Merry Christmas but... oh my god, what happened?" Corpse took off his shoes then put his keys on the counter. He was quick to approach Liv as he was happy to see her.

"What do you mean?" Liv looked confused, then she realized. "Oh, yea. I kinda burnt a pancake or two, whoops. Schlatt called in the middle of cooking and told me he was coming over later."

"I barely left for a night and you're already burning the place down?" Corpse joked, walking towards a window to crack it.

"I didn't burn shit! We're still standing, right?" Liv flung her arms to create emphasis, nearly letting the bacon slip off the pan. She cursed and put it back on the stove.

Corpse snorted. "Yea, barely." He made his way back over to her and put his hands on her hips from behind.

He gave her a wet kiss on the cheek, which she cringed at but went with it. Corpse grabbed a plate so she could put the bacon on it. He observed Liv as she carefully placed the bacon onto the plate while leaning into him. He had no problem following her closely as she set it on her island.

"I'm a chef." She claimed.

"Do chef's burn their food often?"

Liv scoffed and turned around with an offended look on her cute face. She still had flour on her cheek.

"Only incredibly talented ones, obviously." Liv jokingly rolled her eyes as she spoke. Corpse lifted a hand to her face and Liv tried her best to ignore the butterflies she got from it. He still made her feel so alive and safe. She leaned into his touch as he wiped her cheek.

"You're a messy chef." Corpse teased her. He really loved poking fun at her, especially when she poked back just as often. It made him feel like she was always on the same level as her.

Liv's eyes flickered down to his lips, then back up at his brown eyes. They squinted slightly as he smiled and she couldn't help but to breathe him in. He was gone for less than 24 hours and she already missed him like crazy. His lips got closer and closer to hers and Liv felt her eyes flutter shut out of habit.

"It got the job done though, did it not?"

"Mhm..." It sounded like Corpse wasn't even listening to her as he held her waist and brushed her nose with his. "I'm sure it tastes amazing."

Liv finally met his lips with hers in a soft kiss that made a dizzy feeling arise in her chest. She would never get tired of feeling his soft lips against hers, or breathing in his scent of sandalwood with notes of sweetness. Like vanilla. And the feeling of his steady, ringed hands, or the way he gently brushed hair from her face. She would never grow tired of it.

After they both ate, they excitedly sat in front of the tree. Liv pulled her red and green knitted sweater down, accentuating her perfect body. Corpse had to snap himself out of admiring her. They both grabbed their first presents they got each other and swapped them.

Liv looked so cute as she sat crossed legged with Corpse's crappily wrapped present in her lap. He felt his heart flutter and he watched her shake the box to try and figure out what it was. God he was so nervous. Did he pick the right things? Would she like them all?

Watching Corpse pick up his first gift, Liv was nervous. She knew Corpse would like her gifts, but what if it wasn't what he wanted?

The first gift Liv got Corpse was his favorite cologne that he couldn't seem to find anywhere. He looked up to her surprised, and grateful.

"I can't believe you fucking found it, oh my god." Corpse said in disbelief. It was pretty pricey stuff too, which made him feel much better about the amount he spent on her.

He watched her open hers, her dainty fingers working on ripping the wrapping paper. It was a silver chain with a diamond dangling from it. It would fit like a choker, and Corpse knew Liv loved pretty things. Paired with it was a pair of diamond studs that Liv couldn't take her eyes off of.

"These are so pretty..." Liv trailed off, holding them delicately. She darted her eyes up to look at the beautiful man in front of her. "Are these real diamonds?"

Corpse blushed and nodded. He brushed his curls out of his face to distract himself from the heat on his cheeks. Liv's jaw dropped and she looked back down at the earrings and necklace.

"Corpse... Thank you, they're so pretty." Liv's eyes sparkled. "Can you help me put it on?"

He moved towards her and she turned her back to him to put it on. He grabbed the delicate chain and draped it across her chest, brushing her skin with his fingers as he clasped it. When she turned back around, Corpse was right. It really did bring out her gorgeous eyes. It fit her neck perfectly and dangled anytime she moved. Corpse wondered how pretty it would look with his hand underneath it on her throat.

They moved onto the next gifts. Corpse was right about Liv's wrapping job, it was ten times better than his. He worked on ripping apart the next gift with his chipped nail polish, sending Liv a nervous glance as she opened hers. Corpse looked down to see what she had gotten him. It was a rectangular box with a black and white checkmark on it. They were Nike's. He quickly opened them, and his heart rate picking up when he saw Nike Air Max 270's. But they were even better, they were black, purple, and white. He loved them.

Opening the second present Corpse got her, Liv felt excited and giddy. When she had picked up the box, it was pretty weighted. Tearing it open was satisfying, but seeing what he got her was even more satisfying.

"How did you know I was going to get a new one?" Liv looked up in shock. He had gotten her a new microphone! It was a really nice one too, super high quality.

"When I was using yours, it kept peaking." Corpse chuckled, still engaged with the shoes Liv got him.

"Do you like them?" Liv asked, happy seeing the dazed look on his face.

"I love them, babe." Corpse reassured, taking a shoe out gently and examining it. He felt so proud knowing that Liv knew his style and interests.

They moved on to the next ones.

Liv's heart was beating so loud as she watch him open it. He ripped the wrapping paper and held the golden box with care. A breath racked Liv's chest as she stood frozen watching as he opened it.

She watched as Corpse's jaw dropped. He looked back up at Liv, then to the contents within the small box, then back up at Liv.

"Are these--" Corpse paused. Liv nodded with a blush on her cute face, the necklace slightly swaying on her neck. Corpse gently grabbed the thin and sturdy chain from within the box and held it up. Liv had gotten him a golden Cuban Link chain! "Holy fuck."

Liv felt relieved when he said that he liked it, no he loved it. It was Liv's turn to help him put it on. She came up behind him and grabbed the chain from his hands to clasp it. Purposefully, she trailed her fingers along his neck just because she missed the feeling of his skin. When she sat in front of him again, she was so satisfied she got him that gift. She felt a swell of satisfaction and a strong emotion arise within her chest.

"Pretty chain for a pretty boy." Liv said with a crooked smile, her chin resting on her hand. The chain felt slightly weighted on Corpse's neck, a reminder of the authenticity of the chain. Corpse almost felt bad about the amount of money it probably was. Then again, she didn't have to pay astronomical hospital bills anymore. Still.

Corpse handed Liv her other gift. He was so excited to see the look on her face for this one that he was leaning forward on his knees. She finally opened it, then slowly lifted the lid off the box.

He watched as her jaw dropped, then a look of excitement replaced it. She pulled out the hoodie and held it to her chest.

"How did you know?!" Liv asked, holding out Corpse's merch hoodie to examine it. It was exactly like it was on the website, the one that Liv couldn't buy his merch on. The quality of the hoodie was incredibly high-end with soft fabric lining the inside.

Corpse laughed and tilted his head, a mannerism he subconsciously picked up from Liv.

"You're really shitty at lying." Corpse admitted, a sparkle in his eye as he looked at her. Making her happy was enough to keep his heart beating forever. "Look at the pocket."

Liv furrowed her brows, and then followed his order. Grasping at the fabric of the high quality hoodie, she looked at the big pocket. At the top left was a tiny stitching in white that wasn't on the hoodies on his website.

It spelt ' **LIV** ' in white stitches, contrasting against the black fabric. Corpse felt his fingertips slightly ache when he remembered the great difficulty he had with stitching it.

Liv felt her eyes water.

"Corpse..." She said, clutching the hoodie to her body. Corpse moved closer to her again when he saw her hazel eyes gloss over. "Thank you. So much. You didn't have to."

Corpse brushed her hair off her shoulder to get a better look at her pretty face. Her nose was tinged pink from the sudden glistening in her thankful eyes. She still had the antlers on her head, tucking her hair away from her face.

"You deserve it babe." Is all Corpse said, before brushing his lips against her cheek.

Watching Liv as she looked admirably into Corpse's eyes, he felt the world shift. His only focus was her, and that was all he could ever want. With Liv at his side, Corpse felt like the luckiest person in the world.

There was that feeling again. Like a phrase wanting to itch itself out, no clawing itself out. Fuck, it was on the tip of his tongue! Why couldn't he say it?

Liv was watching as Corpse had a battle inside his mind, fighting to say something. She knew, because she felt the same. With all the wrapping paper surrounding the pair and the meaning of the gifts he had gotten her, she found herself wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Corpse gazed onto her face with a look she had never seen anyone look at her with before. He was so beautiful, with his curly hair and deep brown eyes. The Christmas lights were reflecting into his eyes and captivating her. A subtle smile played on his pink lips.

Liv ached to say something. All she had to do was take a breath, and push the words out. She wanted to so bad. Why couldn't she say it?

She moved forward and gave him a soft kiss, reveling in the feeling of him.

"I actually, um, I have one last one." Corpse said against her lips.

"Corpse!" Liv said in an accusing voice. "We said three!"

"Well, I got you four." He said.

Liv sighed.

"I guess it's only fair, I got you another too."

They both grabbed them and gave them to each other. Liv had to run to her room and grab hers because she had been hiding it for a while. Corpse was about to open his but she stopped him, mostly because she was nervous about it and she selfishly wanted a few moments to prepare.

"Wait... You should probably save it for last." He looked at her questioningly, but was okay with it.

So Liv opened the last one he got her. It was quite wide and heavy, in a box around three by four feet. She managed to tear the wrapping paper with nervous fingers. It exposed a quite large, custom LED light in the shape of letters. It read ' _Devil's Load Screen_ ' in seductive cursive and it was a deep red. She could imagine it in her mind on the wall in her special room.

"Holy fuck." Liv said, holding it in front of her.

"So you can hang it in your room, like your special room. For your chat room." Corpse sounded sheepish. Liv thought he really had outdone himself, but she was so so thankful. No one had ever gotten her such thoughtful gifts, maybe save for her mother.

"This is... wow, this is amazing. Thank you Corpse." Liv confessed. "You're pretty good at giving gifts, you know that right?"

Corpse laughed at her, shifting his position slightly.

"You said it not me." Corpse raised his hands in mock defence. He fought back the urge to argue that she was even better at giving gifts. It was his turn now. The present was wrapped in a shiny red paper with a big black bow smack in the center. After admiring the pretty handiwork, he ripped the paper. Then he proceeded to open the box, slightly nervous with Liv's heated gaze on him.

Liv was leaning forward in anticipation with a very fast beating heart. Had she gone too far?

Corpse raised his brows at the present, then he lifted it out of the box slowly.

It was a full, black masquerade face mask with intricate designs across it. At the top, there were two long, devil-like horns that stuck out. To hold the mask on, there was a silk strap that tied up in the back.

"What do you think?" Liv breathed out, awaiting and anticipating his next move.

Seeing the mask, Corpse knew it would fit perfectly. He also knew that it excited him like crazy, and tempted him even further. He knew what answer he was going to give her, even from the moment she proposed it. Now all there was left was to accept.

Corpse turned the mask in his hand and studied the beautifully crafted mask.

Liv was leaning forward like Corpse had been a little while ago.

He finally looked towards her, a new sense of adventure in his mind and a devious smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan."


	39. ✧ thirty-seven ✧

Schlatt greeted his best friend with a disgustingly big hug as soon as she opened the door. The breath got knocked out of Liv's chest when he wrapped his arms around her and she groaned.

"Jesus Christ, air." Liv struggled to say. Schlatt finally released her after saying a loud 'Merry Christmas' in her ear.

"Oh shit." Schlatt said while using a thumb to point at Liv. He was speaking to Corpse behind her. "You actually got it, huh?"

"Hell yea, man." Corpse chuckled, greeting Schlatt with a bro-hug. Liv assumed they were talking about the necklace around her neck. She felt her heart grow warm when she realized her two favorite boys had spoken to each other about her gift.

"You really gotta pay him back somehow, Liv. If you know what I mean. That shit was expensiiiiiive." Schlatt joked as he walked to her sectional couch. Traves trailed in behind him and greeted Liv with a fist bump, doing the same with Corpse.

"Didn't you see that icey chain on his neck, Schlag?" Traves said and sat beside Liv's best friend on the couch.

"Damn, come a little closer Corspey boy. Lemme see it." Schlatt said, gesturing towards Corpse. Liv's best friend looked like he was having too much fun, even though he just arrived. Corpse walked closer to Schlatt, blushing a bit under the spotlight. Schlatt reached and grabbed the chain around his neck, examining it. "I stand corrected, seems like Olive here knows how to pamper her man."

A snort came from Liv as she walked towards her Christmas tree.

"Of course I do. I gotta keep him icey." Liv shot back, referring to what Traves had said earlier. She reached down to grab the presents she had gotten her two friends, her deer antlers nearly falling off her head.

Corpse shamelessly looked at her behind while he walked towards the couch. His hand was so tempted to just reach and give it a good smack, but he needed to be respectful around company. And he wasn't the type to do that kind of thing around guests. They all passed around gifts that they had gotten each other before preparing to open them.

"Why are we not drinking? I feel like we should be drinking. Liv, you got eggnog?" Schlatt rambled on.

"I'm literally lactose intolerant."

"Well, shit."

"Wait, wait, maybe we should wait..." Traves trailed off and sent Schlatt a look at the gift in Liv's hand. She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but give a huff of laughter. Now it was obvious what she got.

They all opened their first gifts together. Traves had gifted Liv a bottle of her favorite cherry whiskey and fancy shot glasses with crude words on them. Liv made a sarcastic remark that she had "no idea she would be getting alcohol." Corpse received a dragon ring and a nice black hoodie with two red devil horns on it, along with a sneaky remark about Liv's chat room. Liv had gotten both Traves and Schlatt curved, 144Hz monitors that the two went crazy over. Corpse had gifted the two guys some cologne and some fancy watches, y'know guy stuff. They loved it and instantly sprayed themselves with it, wanting to smell it. Liv also got her best friend the same gag gift they got each other every year, a pocket pussy. The look on Corpse's and Traves' face when Schlatt pulled it out of the box was enough to send Liv into a fit of laughter. Schlatt resorted to grabbing it and flinging it around for a bit before Liv opened her gag gift from him. It was a giant, silicone rabbit dildo. That caused all the guys to laugh at her while she turned it on and made them all feel it.

It was around 8PM and they had all decided to take shots around Liv's island. Schlatt had his phone out and was recording on snapchat. He obnoxiously put the camera is Liv's face while she threw back a shot so she excessively took a step back. She nearly spilt the drink on herself from laughing.

"Devil's Servant over here, getting ready to go to hell for drinking alcohol." Schlatt tsked.

Liv shot her hands up and gave a sneering face at him.

"You literally gave me alcohol for Christmas."

"Correction, Traves gave you alcohol. I gave you a dildo." Schlatt joked, panning the camera over to Traves then back at Liv.

"Wow, I don't know how I will ever thank you." She said sarcastically.

"You can thank me by using it on your website."

Liv's jaw dropped and she tried to reach over and slap the phone out of his hand. Traves and Corpse were standing by laughing, with Corpse staying away from the camera.

"I am not going to fuck myself on camera!" Liv made a move towards Schlatt again, but he swerved her. "Also, shameless plug DevilsLoadScreen.com. It's a long wait to get into hell, entertain yourself with free chat rooms, eighteen plus pics, and more."

Liv blew a kiss at the camera before Schlatt turned it off.

"How dare you promote your website on my snapchat."

"How dare you let me be on your snapchat." She shot back, moving towards a laughing Corpse. She felt relief when his familiar, steady hand returned to the small of her back and rubbed a small circle. Corpse was still snickering like crazy at the interaction between the two, so was Traves. Liv really did have great friends.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

At around 10:30PM, the four were crowded on her sectional with drinks in their hands. There was some nonsense Youtube video on in the background while the group conversed with each other. Traves and Corpse had hit it off and were talking about lord knows what while Schlatt looked off of his phone in Liv's hand as she shit-posted on twitter from his account.

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt 30m_

anal isnt that bad

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt 29m_

jk that was _@olivesgarden_

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt 25m_

jk it actually wasnt

Schlatt finally snatched his phone back from her while she sat giggling to herself with a red face from laughter.

"You're fuckin' crude, you know that?" Schlatt bantered with her.

"And what."

Schlatt rolled his eyes, but still had a smile present on his face. They all came together again and decided to play a game. Traves, with his shitty ideas, suggested Truth or Dare. Liv made a weird noise, a bit worried for what was to come especially in her slightly tipsy state.

They went around the four in a circle, giving stupid dares or asking silly questions like who's your favorite Among Us player. Childish, funny stuff like that. Traves got dared to deepthroat Liv's new dildo, which he of course went for after a couple minutes of joking around. The room suddenly got quiet as it was Schlatt's turn, and he turned on Liv with a determined look.

"Aw, shit." Liv heard herself saying, knowing that look.

"Liv." Schlatt addressed, an evil smile taking over his face. "Truth or dare?"

Liv knew the dare would only end in more chaos than he was planning. So she played it safe.

"Truth, I guess." Liv was worried, even though she was surrounded by her friends/boyfriend. Schlatt rubbed his hands together like a fucking evil villain.

"So you're doing a collab on your website soon, right?" Schlatt went on. Liv knew what the question would be and she felt the nerves build in her stomach. "Is the person you're collabing with in this room right now?"

"You can't ask me that. Seriously?" Liv's jaw dropped. She knew Corpse was a private person, and she didn't know if he would be okay with telling Traves and Schlatt the truth.

"Deadass." Schlatt leaned forward on his knees, analyzing Liv and Corpse's reactions. Liv had to be quick.

"Well deadass, no they're not." Liv tried to hold steady eye contact with her best friend, hoping he couldn't see through her lies. After a couple seconds, Schlatt leaned back again with narrowed eyes.

"Hmmm, if you say so." And that seemed to be the end of it.

Liv wanted to give a big sigh of relief, but she held herself back. She didn't want to be so obvious.

What Liv hadn't seen though was that as Schlatt had leaned forward to look at them both, Corpse had sent Schlatt a subtle wink. Corpse didn't know why he did it, maybe because of the thrill of having someone other than his girlfriend know. Either way, it was done. Now, Corpse, Schlatt, and Liv were the only ones who knew about his plans to join her in her chat room.

He couldn't lie, he was very excited.


	40. ✧ thirty-eight ✧

WARNING: chapter contains knife play, teasing, R-rated words

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. This is not smut, just teasing. _ **   


suggested songs for the chapter:

**White Tee** \- CORPSE

 **E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE** \- CORPSE

 **GOSHA** \- $NOT

 **Wet Dreams** \- J. Cole

 **Candy** \- Doja Cat

 **After Hours** \- The Weeknd

 **Daisy** \- Ashnikko

 **Rich Sex** \- Nicki Minaj

 **Oh Wow...Swerve** \- Dreamville, J. Cole, Zoink Gang, KEY!, Maxo Kream

 **Acquainted** \- The Weeknd

 **Use Me** \- PVRIS, 070 Shake (suggested by @IamCrushing )

 **All Alone** \- Che Ecre

 **Redbone** \- Childish Gambino

 **Wicked Games** \- the Weeknd

 **Or tune into your own music, whatever you wish** ☺️❤️

**THIS IS HER OUTFIT WOW IM GAY**   
**I crafted this chapter and the next with words that I hope caress your soul**

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

 **Liv Fox** 😈 _@olivesgarden 1h_

Serving the Devil tonight @ 9pm PST 😈❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Liv spent the whole day prepping. After hyping up her first collab for such a long time, she wanted to reach every high expectation and above. She had planned everything out meticulously and went over it multiple times in her mind.

She started the day off with a deep shower, cleansing every inch of her body and scalp... With the help of Corpse. Her big shower was a bit lonely, so he decided to join in. Then Liv took it upon herself to braid her hair so it would be wavy by the time she got on her chat room. She spent the rest of the day getting her special room ready. By ready, that meant hanging up Corpse's custom LED light onto her wall and dressing the bed with silk red sheets. The black bed frame would be perfect for what she had planned. Beside the bed, she set up a small table with everything that she would need for the chat room session.

Later in the day, it was nearly time. After doing her makeup up real nice with winged liner, perfect contour, and a bright red lipstick, Liv went to change in her special room. Corpse was changing in hers. She started by pulling on her lacy black underwear, then she slipped on her strappy black and lacy bra that clipped up in the back. The next thing was her black garter belt with cute bows and silver clips on them. There were little ruffles at the hips to give the illusion of bigger hips, which Liv loved. With little difficulty, Liv pulled up her thigh-high tights and clipped them in place. She made sure to carefully put on her golden anklet over her black tights.

She looked in the floor length mirror that she temporarily put in her special room for the day. Her finally touches were the black heels that sat by the bed and undoing her braided hair. With steady and freshly manicured red nails, Liv undid the braids in her long hair.

Liv had to bite her lip as she looked in the mirror. What was it called when you were sexually attracted to yourself? Autosexual? Liv felt autosexual for a second. Her dainty fingers fixed her wavy hair, pulling it over her shoulders before posing in the mirror like a chump.

This was going to be fun, Liv could tell. The adrenaline was pumping in her veins, she just hoped Corpse was the same.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

In the Liv's room, Corpse sat on the side of Liv's bed with a bundle of nerves in his stomach. He thought it was nerves, but he was sure it could also be the excitement he felt. Corpse ruffled his freshly dyed curls, missing the red streak. He had also removed his rings and bracelets. His hands felt so naked. The only thing of his he wore now was his newly gifted Cuban links. They took all the precautions to ensure his identity would be concealed. That included the full masquerade mask that Liv had custom made for him.

He could do this, that's what he kept telling himself. Fuck, he's been wanting to do it since Liv asked him.

Without further ado, Corpse exited Liv's room and ventured to the red glow emitting from her special room. Her Devil's chamber is what she referred to it as recently.

Corpse fiddled with the masquerade mask in his hands. If she was the Devil's Servant, did that make him the Devil? And was that feeling budding in his stomach nervousness? Or was it complete exhilaration that he was claiming the title? With the Devil's Servant, Liv Fox, directly at his fingertips. Corpse knew what feeling it had to be, and he was shaking with it.

The room was already set up, Liv sitting in her chair with her back turned while she set up her website. There was two speakers in the corners of the room playing chill music and a fancy camera on a tripod aimed at the right side of silky bed. Corpse gulped when he saw the small table beside the bed, where Liv and his knives lay lined up neatly. The new LED sign that he got her lit up the room perfectly, paired with Liv's other lights.

She heard the intake of breath that Corpse gave when he looked at the cuffs on the bed frame. This made her spin in her chair slowly, her legs crossed and a smirk on her face. Corpse's knees almost buckled at the sight of her, a complete expert at this line of work. He knew he could trust her.

"F-Fuck." Corpse cleared his throat, taking in all the curves and bends on her body. The strappy outfit she had on suited her body perfectly and left just enough to the imagination, not that there was any to him. He knew what was under there, and it would all be his for the taking. He was sure of it.

"You like?" Liv asked confidently as she stood up. Corpse couldn't lie, he fucking loved it. Watching her legs walk over to the side of the bed where her tall, black red bottom heels sat. It was like she was perfectly inside her element, with control completely grasped in her palm.

"You look— wow. Yea, I do." Corpse finally got out.

"Maybe you'll get to help me take it off later."

He fucking hoped so.

Liv explained the plan, leaving room for his input and decisions as well. Being specific seemed to be a skill of hers, because she walked him through the whole plan so he had no questions at all. She's really creative. By the confidence of her words, he knew he trusted her with everything. With his life. He would have to as well, considering the knives they were playing with. Liv claimed she would play music the whole time so that if anyone dared to record the live show, it could be taken down for copyright. They came to the conclusion that they would do two parts. They would do the first one as Liv dominating Corpse, then they would take a break and switch things up. After studying how Liv does it, Corpse wanted to try. As nerve-racking as it was, he wanted to. He wanted a new adventure. They also chose a safe word, well Corpse did. Liv broke out of her well-rehearsed character when he said it.

"Do you seriously want to use Bingus as a safe word?" Liv laughed, fixing the last touches of the room. Like flattening the sheets nicely and angling the camera.

"Hell yeah I do." Corpse said confidently.

"Fuck it, okay that'll be our safe word then." Liv laughed. Standing by the bed, she patted the silk sheets. "You ready, baby?"

Corpse shut the door and with a deep breath, he let go of all control.

"You know it."

While Corpse was getting comfortable on the bed, Liv made her way over to her desk where she placed her devil horns on. She also slid on her masquerade mask, cuing Corpse to do the same. He had a bit of trouble tying the silk strap behind his head, but he managed.

"Ready?"

One click away, and they would be live.

Everything was announced on twitter and ready to go. As soon as Liv clicked that button, there was no going back. Corpse was putting his identity at risk. But what would happen if he didn't live a little?

Just one click.

"I'm ready." Corpse said from behind his mask, submitting himself to whatever came next.

Liv clicked. Instantly, her website began to lag. She nearly cursed, but then it went back to normal. She had to control her shock when she saw 50K viewers within the first minute, and climbing. She saw the chat flooding with messages, and the image of the live footage of Corpse laying on the bed.

The Devil, submitting himself to her.

She couldn't fight the smirk on her face as she entered the frame with a strut. She knew what she was doing. Liv made eye contact with Corpse behind his devil's mask and gave him a wink. She adored the way he lined his eyes with a bit of black liner. She couldn't see it, but he was grinning from excitement behind it.

The first thing on her to-do list was cuffing him to the bed. Her heels clicked against the floor as she first made her way to his left wrist, which she cuffed to the bed. Then his left foot, his right. Finally, she did his right wrist. With a tug, she was sure it was ready.

Feelings of excitement, exhilaration, and adrenaline pumped through Liv's body. It powered her every move and displayed itself in all her actions. She embodied the perfect role of the Devil's Servant, cuffing him with firm hands and walking with a confident stride. Finally, Liv climbed onto the bed.

Corpse watched her darkened eyes as she crawled onto the bed with him, beginning to feel his pants tighten. He couldn't wait until they came off. The nerves he felt about being on camera seemed to completely disappear with Liv in front of him like this, on top of him. The look in her eyes giving him confidence and strength.

With both legs on either side of Corpse and him cuffed up, she had him under her control. Making sure to arch her back for the camera, she leaned down to his covered face.

"Is this okay?" He heard her whisper.

"Definitely." Corpse whispered back, watching the smirk plastered on her full red lips.

Her steady fingers reached towards the small table, where she grabbed her new beloved butterfly knife. The red LED lights reflected seductively off the chrome of the knife. With a flip of her wrist, Liv held it securely in her hand and used it to tilt Corpse's head up so his throat was exposed. She watched as he shivered with excitement, then she scraped down his adams apple and to his collar bones.

Corpse felt a new pleasure with his lack of control and the sharp object within Liv's hand. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Liv ventured the knife down to the neck of his shirt, where she grabbed the material with one hand. Then she used her knife and cut through the fabric. He let go of a shaky breath. Once the shirt was completely cut down the middle, Liv used the knife and drug it carefully up and down his body. She watched with hooded, devious eyes as goosebumps arose across his soft skin. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and reached to cut the sleeves off next. Once cut, Liv ripped the shirt out from underneath his body. With her face still looking at Corpse, she tossed the fabric behind her.

The tightness was almost unbearable in his pants, so much that he almost moaned when she scrapped down from his belly button to his belt. They were both glad that they had bought intentionally cheap clothing for the occasion. Liv got a good grip on the knife. She proceeded to slash through the belt like butter.

Corpse didn't know if she knew, but she looked like a completely different person. It was still Liv, but she had taken on a whole different alter ego. The one that Corpse first encountered on her website that he was now featuring on. Her hair fell back over her shoulder and tickled his stomach, causing even more goosebumps to chill his skin.

Liv grabbed at the belt with one hand and pulled slowly— slowly— slowly. Until it came loose from his belt loops, and she threw it behind her like it were nothing. She made sure the audience didn't miss anything, by exaggeratedly moving the knife and throwing the clothes. With domination completely at her fingertips, Liv watched him writhe on the silk sheets beneath her. She finally got to his pant button and sent a glance up at him to make sure it was okay. Once she got the subtle nod, she went on.

Popping off a button with a knife was easier than she thought. Liv moved down the bed and to Corpse's chained up ankles. She flipped her knife in her palm once more, before moving to cut the cheap material off his body. She did his left pant leg first, then moved to his right. There was a small piece of fabric left now directly above his groin. With a firm rip, it separated.

That left Corpse almost completely bare.

He took the time to imagine what it looked like on camera, live camera. He imagined what people were saying and talking about. Corpse would bet money that no one was talking about him considering the beautifully sexy woman on top of him. With her perfect ass in the air and her back arched seductively. And her whole outfit was a different conversation that seemed to stir immoral feelings inside his gut.

Liv finally tugged the material out from underneath Corpse. She stood on her knees on the bed, knife in her right hand and a dark look behind her mask. He lay on the pretty silk sheets in just his briefs, with something sitting hard within them. It took all her strength not to cut off his briefs right then and make it a full on sex tape, but she wouldn't.

Just thoughts.

Without meaning to, Corpse tugged against the cuffs. He craved her touch again, like he always did. That made Liv's smirk widen. She tilted her head, which caused her wavy hair to flow with it.

"Want some more?" Her seductive, husky voice rang like music. She flipped her red knife in her hand once more before reaching to set it on the small table.

"Please." Corpse whispered, stretching against the cuffs again. He watched while Liv grabbed a knife he brought. It was a flashy silver dagger with a black and red handle. It fit perfectly within Liv's palm, as if it were made for her sinful hands. She examined it obviously for the camera to see. Then she moved up so she sat directly on the hardness in his pants. It took all the strength he had not to start begging for the warmth between her legs. Liv was making sure to obviously grind against him for the viewers to see.

Liv used the flashy dagger to scrape across his throat again, then from his left collarbone and to his right. Her eyes followed every movement she made with the knife, glancing up at Corpse every few minutes. Liv continued to scrape the knife across every inch of Corpse's body. When she got to his boxers, she went ever so slowly and carefully across his hard length within them. He fluttered his eyes shut with his lip between his teeth. The excitement that swarmed within his gut was like nothing he had ever felt before. And paired with the beautiful woman holding the knife, it was heaven. Except in Hell.

His favourite part was when she drug the knife up his torso and lowered her body so she could lightly lick where she was scraping. When she got up to his neck, she shamelessly gave his it a kiss.

Within the live chat room, donations flew in like crazy and the messages flooded the chat. The viewers had reached 150,000 and were still climbing. The image of Liv Fox, the Devil's Servant, tantalizing an anonymous Devil with a shiny dagger. Over 150,000 people watched as the Devil resisted the cuff's on the black bed frame just the slightest, and wriggled with anticipation against the silk sheets. The red ' _Devil's Load Screen_ ' LED created a sinful halo behind Liv's body while the black lingerie she wore contrasted with the red aura of the room.

It went on for a good thirty minutes, with Corpse holding his breath many times and squirming. God, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. But Liv was having the time of her life. With the Devil submissive underneath her body, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Especially knowing so many people were watching behind the camera with just as much anticipation as she felt.

When it was time for their break, Liv got up slowly and seductively from the bed. She walked around to the camera, where she sent a knowing wink. Then she moved towards her computer to click the button that brought up the image she had designed for this occasion it was a black screen with fancy red designs that read ' _Devil's Load Screen awaits...._ ' in cursive with a countdown going down from fifteen minutes.

Now that there were no prying eyes, Liv spoke.

"So what do you think?"

Corpse struggled against the cuffs once more, dying to get them off so he could touch his girlfriend. The dull ache in his wrists did little to cover up the persistent ache in his briefs.

"I think you need to let me out of these cuffs so I can get my hands on you."

"What if I don't let you?" Liv tilted her head, her hair falling slightly in front of her mask.

"Then you're going to be in big trouble when it's my turn."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	41. ✧ thirty-nine ✧

WARNING: chapter contains knife play, teasing, BDSM, R-rated words, & a lil smut

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this smut and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the  _ ** ** smut  ** **_ and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

suggested songs for the chapter:

**White Tee** \- CORPSE

 **E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE** \- CORPSE

 **GOSHA** \- $NOT

 **Wet Dreams** \- J. Cole

 **Candy** \- Doja Cat

 **After Hours** \- The Weeknd

 **Daisy** \- Ashnikko

 **Rich Sex** \- Nicki Minaj

 **Oh Wow...Swerve** \- Dreamville, J. Cole, Zoink Gang, KEY!, Maxo Kream

 **Acquainted** \- The Weeknd

 **Use Me** \- PVRIS, 070 Shake (suggested by @IamCrushing )

 **All Alone** \- Che Ecre

 **Redbone** \- Childish Gambino

 **Wicked Games** \- the Weeknd

 **Or tune into your own music, whatever you wish** ☺️❤️

_dfdcfvbnmsf here we go PART 2, if you think i just watched a twenty minute video about bdsm, you'd be correct_

During their fifteen minute break, they could barely keep their hands off each other. But Liv insisted on teasing him, which she knew he would get revenge on her for. She was doing it on purpose. They stood in her kitchen with seven minutes left of their break, a baggy cheap shirt over Liv's lingerie. Liv was focusing on pouring shots while he stood behind her in just his underwear and his newly put on fishnets. She wanted to spice things up, so she had him put on some old fishnets she had. With his lips on her neck, she nearly spilled when pouring the two shots. His teeth gently grazed her skin.

*****SMUTTY *****

She had to set the bottle of tequila down and focus on not giving in to his touch. The feeling of his lips sucking gently on the skin below her ear was incredible, paired with his hand on her waist while the other trailed under her shirt and the bottom of her strappy bra. Liv could feel herself become wet when he pressed himself against her bottom, which pinned her to the counter. It took all her will power not to become putty in his roaming hands.

"Baby, we have to go back soon..." Liv tried to reason with him. Her words were resisting, but she knew her body was telling him to continue. His left hand came up from her waist and travelled up between her breasts and all the way to her throat. He gripped it tight, and Liv felt herself coming unraveled.

"I could take you right now, on this counter." He purred in her ear, pressing her harder against the counter.

"Check the timer on my phone." Liv found herself saying, reaching behind to tangle her fingers in his soft hair. He removed his hand from beneath her bra and checked her phone. Her eyes fluttered shut when his hand tightened on her throat.

"Five minutes..." He dropped her phone and returned his hand to her body, this time on her thigh.

They only had five minutes until they had to get back on her chat room.

Fuck it.

"Okay but we have to back as soon as--" Liv didn't get to finish her sentence because he grabbed her shoulder to push her down against the counter. She barely had time to push the shots to the side, but she did. Her hands immediately came up beside her head and she lay her cheek on the cold granite.

Liv felt him trail his hand from her shoulder and down to her hip. She found herself missing the sensation of his hard rings gripping her skin. His other went to work between her thighs. Without wasting any time, he pushed her black undies to the side and teased her a bit with his hard length. A profanity slipped out from under her breath. He slid his length inside her without any warning, causing her eyes to immediately roll back into her head. The thing she had been craving this whole time, now deep inside her. She swore she saw stars while fireworks shot off within her stomach.

"So wet for me." He groaned out, his words sending chills down her spine. With her stomach against the cold counter top and his hands gripping her hips tightly to keep her in place. It was fucking amazing. The shiny countertop fogged beside her mouth as she cried out in pleasure.

A loud gasp escaped her lips when his hand came down on her ass in a loud smack. He did it again before she could say something, but this time he rubbed the area after with his warm palm. It felt so much better the second time, and the third and fourth. His other hand left her hip and began traveling up to her wavy hair.

Just as he grabbed a fistful and began to gently tug on her pretty locks, the timer went off.

"Fuck." Liv whimpered, feeling empty as his length left her. As soon as he gently covered her pussy back up with her underwear, the cloud of euphoria cleared from her head. She cleared her throat and said in a more stronger tone. "Fuck."

*******END OF SMUT*******

Liv turned around just as Corpse pulled his briefs back up. He sent her a wink and leaned in for a quick kiss while grabbing the shot glass beside her. With entranced eyes, she watched his adams apple bob as he drank it. Then he stalked away like he owned the place.

With a quick sigh, she downed hers as well and followed him to her special room. The alcohol left a trail of fire down her throat.

It was her turn now.

When Liv came into her Devil's Chamber as she now called it, she saw Corpse deep in her closet and... a chair in the center of the room? He had also had the time to reposition the camera and lower the tripod. It was directly in front of the chair now. The table lined perfectly with knives was now beside the chair as well. She had no idea what Corpse was planning. After she set back up her website is when Corpse came back out of her closet.

"Ready?" Liv confirmed, unsure if he had his masquerade mask on. She had to take a deep breath again to try and wrap her mind around the intimate interaction she had with him less than two seconds ago. Her throat still burned from the tequila, like his words were etched into her mind.

"Are you?" Corpse countered from behind his mask. Liv turned to see him standing beside the chair with rope in his hands. Rope. With wide eyes, Liv felt herself get excited again. Her expression turned sinful once again, and she switched her to her role again. She slipped on her mask, devil horns, and turned on the chat room.

The viewers were awaiting, and immediately flooded the chat as soon as her camera was active.

Corpse was out of frame, but went to grab whatever else he needed. He snapped at her and pointed to the chair, making Liv want to protest. She didn't.

To be honest, Corpse had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

But the confidence in Liv's steps, actions, and words gave him confidence as well. He had done a little research the night before, and he desperately wanted to try it out. The best time is the present, correct? That was what Corpse kept telling himself at least.

With Liv seated on the chair, Corpse brought the floor length mirror directly behind the camera. Then he entered the frame with a sigh, the rope tight in his hands and copying the confidence Liv had.

He could see Liv smirking in her red lipstick with her lined eyes twinkling in the lights. She swung her legs on the chair, waiting for the Devil to force her into submission. With informed consent, of course.

Corpse stood behind her and made a show of stretching the rope out in his hands, before he went to work. First, he walked in front of Liv. Then he crouched so he was level with her legs and looked up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. With rough hands, he used the first rope to tie her ankle tightly to the leg of the chair. Just like the video showed, he went directly across to her other ankle and tied it bc as well. He made sure circulation wasn't cut off though. Corpse looked up at her, seeing her chest going up and down in anticipation. She gave him a nod with parted lips.

With the second rope, he got up and went behind her once more. Roughly, he grabbed her left wrist first and tied it to the back of the chair behind her back. He did the same with her right wrist before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Liv leaned into the sound of his voice. Behind his mask, Corpse was smirking. With his identity hidden behind the mask, he felt so powerful. Or maybe that was the fishnets he wore. Either way, it was as if this role was made for him.

He stood back up and fiddled with the last rope. Then he reached over her head and put the rope beneath her breasts then wrapped it a couple times before ending behind the chair, where he knotted it. The small table called out to him, the knives begging him to choose them.

While Corpse was choosing, Liv had no choice but to look towards the mirror behind the camera. She saw herself tied up across her ankles, chest, and behind her back. Her chest going up and down with excited breaths and a heat between her legs. She shook her head to settle her wavy hair, causing one strand to fall down across her mask. Her eyes followed Corpse in the mirror as he held up his own knife, which was a black switchblade.

Corpse came up behind her with the knife in his hand, raising it cautiously to Liv's neck. In the mirror, Corpse's Devil's mask was parallel side with Liv's. It created the perfect scene, with the Devil having a turn at his own personal Servant.

A click sounded, and out of the black handle came a rainbow chrome blade.

Liv let out a breath as Corpse gently held the blade to her throat, tilting her head back. With his free hand, he grabbed her jaw and held it. Then with a steady hand, he drug the knife down her neck to the top of her shirt. He was careful to not touch her sparkling diamond necklace that reflected the red LED light back at them.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Corpse's hand in the mirror and the way he seemed so confident despite being a beginner. He let go of her jaw to grab the fabric of her shirt, then he slashed the knife through it.

"Fuck." Liv breathed out, focused on watching the scene in the mirror. The black number she was wearing was soon revealed once more, then Corpse cut off the sleeves as well.

He roughly ripped the material out from between the chair and her back. Then he studied her, the knife flipping in his right hand like a maniac. Like a psychopath. Like the Devil himself. And fuck he looked the part, with his face covered and the horns at the top of his mask. The tights seemed to make him even more attractive, and Liv decided he was correct: Fishnets make everything look better.

Behind the camera, Liv's chat room had reached 200K viewers. People all raving and going crazy at the view of a flashy knife being drug down Liv Fox, the Devil's Servant's, body. Watching her squirm and her chest rise up and down with pleasure, her ankles struggling against the bondage. Everyone went crazy when the anonymous Devil behind her grabbed her jaw once more with his left hand before dragging the knife down her hip. The sharp knife scratched gently along her flesh and raised goosebumps everywhere it touched. It got down to the strap holding up her thigh high tights.

"Can I cut this?" Corpse whispered, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Liv thought about the number she was wearing. It was a bit pricey, but the check they would get was pricier.

"Go crazy." Liv's red lips said, tasting the words as they fell from her mouth. The pit of pleasure in her stomach continued to grow.

Corpse chuckled. He proceeded to drag the knife down her thigh and to the strap on her leg. With a quick movement, the strap was cut. The fabric snapped and fell to the side, her thigh-high tight still staying in place thankfully. Reality was hazy as Liv focused on the feeling of the sharp knife scratching her body up and down.

The air behind her went cold as Corpse let go of her jaw and moved away. He quickly went back to her closet and grabbed something. Just as Liv was going to ask, he revealed the object her grabbed. It was a gag. Seeing her eyes light up, Corpse went on and put it on her. Liv opened her mouth like a good girl, and let the gag be put into her mouth. The soft fabric made her mouth turn dry, but made her even more excited.

Corpse moved to her left side this time and crouched beside her. With a gentle hand, he gathered her hair into a makeshift ponytail before tugging it. Her head tipped back, giving him perfect access to drag the knife across her throat once more. He went up and down her body ever so slowly. Then he ventured all the way up from her stomach and to her shoulder. Another quick movement, and her bra strap was cut. The other strap stayed in place and held, again thankfully.

The chat room went wild, watching more bare skin being exposed. Donation came in after donation. It was nearly nonstop. The viewers were loving every second of it and couldn't seem to get enough. Whether it was from the advertisement Liv performed, or from the action they were getting, this would classify as a successful video chat. A very successful one at that. The viewers enjoyed the footage of Liv's chest going up and down with a gag in her mouth, her beautiful body tied tightly to the chair underneath her. The anonymous man was also a source of excitement for them, especially with his fancy mask and fishnet tights.

The confidence that Corpse tried so hard to copy from Liv worked amazingly.

He could understand now why Liv enjoyed doing what she did so much. It was so empowering, especially behind a mask. Corpse could now display a whole different side of himself with a Devil's mask over his face, a side that would be considered borderline fucked up. But a side that both him and Liv grew to embrace.

After thirty minutes, the collab was coming to an end. Corpse stood behind Liv and flipped the knife once more. He walked out of frame and towards the computer, then he ended it. The chat room peaked at 300K viewers, making it the most popular chat room video Liv had ever taken part in. Feeling extra risky and confident, he angled the camera at the bed.

Back beside Liv, he untied the gag from behind Liv's head. She let out a breath when it was removed, her head falling forward. Corpse reached a hand underneath her chin and turned her head back up toward him.

"What should we put in that pretty mouth now?"


	42. ✧ forty ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

Still with his mask on his face, he stalked around Liv like a wild animal looking at his prey.

"You're really enjoying this, huh?" Liv said, flipped her hair out of her face. Her ankles, wrists, and chest were still tied tightly to the chair, and she was itching to get out.

"I really am." He admitted, still fiddling with his black and rainbow chrome switchblade. "You look much better tied up."

Liv jokingly snarled.

"You'll untie me if you know what's good for you."

"Hmmm, maybe..." He trailed off, going to stand in front of her. With the knife in his hand, he pointed it at her chest. "Sorry about your cute little outfit." He was referring to her lingerie, although he didn't sound very apologetic.

"It's fine, I wasn't very attached to it." Liv said while looking at his lined eyes behind the mask. He scratched the knife down to the centre of the bra.

"Good." And then he sliced through it. With delighted eyes, he watched as her breasts were revealed. Her pierced nipples were standing erect against the cool air in the room. With a tilt of his head, he cut off her other strap and ripped the bra out from behind her. He shamelessly racked his eyes across her neck, down her breasts, and across her soft stomach. The ropes had begun to leave red marks, but Liv didn't care.

Liv watched with dark eyes as he ran the knife over her nipples gently, then down to the top of her underwear. His eyes flickered up to her face, where she brought her lip between her teeth. One hand grabbing the soft material of her underwear, the other using the knife to cut them off. A breath left her lips at the her newly exposed core. Watching as the man in front of her scanned her body up and down, then stopping at her pussy. She felt herself become even wetter when one of his hands travelled down to his hard length.

She didn't know if it was the almost dehumanizing mask over his face or the alpha posture he had taken on, but she found her mouth nearly water at the sight.

He had enough. He crouched down to undo the ropes at her ankles, then her chest, until he finally undid her wrists. She immediately moved to touch his length inside his briefs but he grabbed her hand. She whimpered at the contact, but he was focusing his eyes on her red lips.

"Get on your knees." He said. Liv was quick to obey, wanting to please her man. Once on her knees, he moved to stand in front of her and put his hand on her chin. With gentle fingers, he put his thumb on her lips. She was quick to open her mouth and suck on his thumb, swirling her tongue around it with pretty eyes. He cursed under his breath and finally pulled his length out of his briefs. It felt so amazing to release himself from his underwear, but it would feel ever better inside Liv.

When he took his thumb from her mouth, Liv's eyes got greedy and she immediately moved towards his length. With one hand reached around his dick, Liv looked up at him with begging eyes. He gave her a nod, his breath catching in his throat. Then he watched as her red lips wrapped around his swollen tip. A groan came from his throat at the feeling of her wet mouth, sucking, bobbing. He used his hands and gathered her pretty wavy hair into a ponytail, then used it to guide her up and down his length. It felt so fucking good he couldn't get enough. His one hand used the hold on her hair to pull her away from him.

"Open." He ordered. She did as she was told, looking up at him with her tongue out awaiting the Devil's orders. He slapped her tongue with his dick, before letting her suck it again. He was enjoying it way too much. Her tongue was like heaven against his throbbing dick, and her technique was nearly perfect to him. When he felt himself edging close, he pulled her off again. He nearly moaned out loud again at the begging look in her darkened eyes.

"Get on the bed." He demanded. Liv felt herself becoming frustrated, she wanted him and she wanted him now. But she did what she was told and sat on the bed, rubbing the still sore spots on her wrists. "Hands and knees."

With wary and excited eyes on the rope on his hand, she did what he demanded. He proceeded to grab her wrists behind her, making her face meet the silk sheets. She still wore her mask and devil horns, the same as him. With somehow skilled fingers, he tied her wrists again behind her back and left just enough room for a handle. Liv felt her wetness beginning to drip down her inner thighs, which did not go unnoticed by the dominating man behind her.

He used his fingers and wiped the inside of her thighs, loving the wetness that he caused. It made him feel satisfied and powerful. Finally his one hand grabbed the rope with his other on her ass.

Liv found herself wanting to beg, but she resisted with stubbornness. God, she could just imagine the feeling of him inside of her. She wanted it so bad, she needed it. Inching her ass closer to him, she tried to create some friction.

With a smirk behind his mask, he pushed the tip inside her. The feeling of her warm, wet walls against him felt indescribable. His gripped tightened on her hip while the other still held the rope behind her back. The tights still remained on her legs and the half cut garter belt just made her look even hotter and undone.

The sounds coming from Liv just made him tease her more. He pushed more, and more of himself inside of her, the melodic sound coming from her mouth music to his ears. When he was finally all the way inside of her warm, wet pussy, his head tipped back in pleasure. After all the teasing, it was exactly what he needed and craved. He started to move, pushing Liv's face further into the mattress.

She was loving every second of it, with his hard length hitting the right spot every single time. When his hand came down hard on her ass, she found herself craving it more and more. She wanted him to leave a huge red mark on her ass that claimed her as his. Which he did with absolutely no problem.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He found himself groaning. That caused Liv's whole body to shiver at the words. His hand still held the rope tightly while his other reached to the side of the bed where he grabbed his switchblade. He pulled her up on her knees so her back was almost pressed against his chest, and he put the knife to her throat. "You're all mine."

Liv's mind was foggy with a cloud of pleasure, but she heard his words loud and clear. The sudden possessiveness causing sparks to go off in her stomach.

"Say it." He said, stopping his thrusts with the knife still at her throat.

"I'm all yours." She moaned, wanting him to keep moving. Satisfied, he pushed her back down to the mattress and put the knife on the small table. While still thrusting deep inside her, he worked on untying her wrists. Once they were untied, he flipped her over so he could see her masked face and her red lips parted in pleasure.

He entered her again, still standing at the end of the bed. Watching as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and made him feel powerful. He wrapped his hand around her neck and watched Liv writhe in pleasure, reaching down to rub her bundle of nerves.

He was so close to reaching his high and the image of her touching herself was pushing him over the edge. With every singe thrust, he was getting closer, closer, closer.

His fingers released her throat and he bent over her, his masked face now in front of hers. Liv opened her eyes to look at his, and she knew he was close.

With one last twitch of her fingers, she released all over him and her mouth fell open in an 'O'. He soon followed after her with a groan. He continued to thrust, with fireworks exploding in his stomach and a warm sensation coating his whole body. It was as if he could feel the dopamine being released in his brain. Paired with the beautiful woman in front of him, he felt himself become overwhelmed with a powerful emotion.

Still inside her and riding out their highs, he moaned out a phrase that had been budding inside his chest for so long.

"Fuck, I love you."


	43. ✧ forty-one ✧

Walking into the building, Liv was easily impressed. It was a big open area with comfy chairs around the edges and an array of LED lights on the ceiling. At the right side, there was a long bar with numerous bottles lined up behind it. There was also a DJ booth at the back centre of the room.

"Oh wow." Liv said, looking over to the squad she was with. It was Fitz, Sam, Ryan, and Schlatt. She was holding true to her decision to hold a New Year's Eve party, so the Misfits offered to help her with it. On her left was Schlatt and Traves, while the other three were on her right. They had been cracking jokes at her every chance they got, not that Liv minded. It was humorous. The man touring the place stood in front of them with his arm out.

Overall the place was very clean and modern looking. Perfect for the occasion.

"This is lookin' real nice, huh boys." Fitz said, crossing his arms. The Misfits' managers and Schlatt agreed. "And girl, my bad don't knife me."

Liv scoffed and rolled her eyes at the reference to her chat room. She still couldn't help the smile she cracked. It was December 29th, and it had been a day since Corpse said that thing to her. Just thinking about it arose guilty feelings in her gut. It has proven to be quite easy to pretend that nothing was wrong around her friends, hence the tour of the club they wanted to reserve.

After Corpse had said that, Liv froze. She wouldn't lie, it was one of her most shameful moments yet. She continuously played the confused and hurt look on his pretty face when he took the mask off. Then she stuttered out a reply, something stupid like "oh really?" She felt so fucking stupid about it now. She remembered the way he walked out of the room after, and she remembered the exact thoughts she had as she lay there with him now gone. Why hadn't she said it back? What made her freeze? She even had the audacity to ask for a day for think about it! What the fuck was she on?! After such an intimate interaction and performance on camera, she knew it was awful to do that. To just leave him hanging and basically kick him to the curb like that. He must feel so awful. And it was her fault.

She didn't know why she froze. Maybe it was her past trauma? Her lying ex-boyfriend? Something about the idea of someone telling her they loved her just flipped a switch in her brain. Like an old experience in her past was triggered and she immediately acted out of pure instinct then ran. She was an idiot, she knew it.

Liv barely realized she was clenching her fists within the pockets of her green camo joggers. She also wore an orange crop top that she hadn't worn in a while and a black wind breaker. The diamond necklace on her neck felt extra heavy, as well as the earrings she had in. She tried to distract herself by fiddling with the other chain hanging down her neck.

The man walked them past the long, glass counter bar and back towards a door. The bouncer at the door gave them a nod and let them in. Inside the room, there were glass circular tables that lined the long white couches along every wall. It was a spacey square room that opened up directly behind the DJ's booth but was completely cut off from the rest of the club. In the corner was a hallway that seemed to lead away to bathrooms. Their was also a circular bar in the middle of the room. It was like a second club attached to the other one, but more lowkey.

"And this space can be completely private, VIP, or whatever you guys want as well. Then when you wanna do your drinking, dancing you can go back out and join the party." The man in the black polo shirt was trying to sell the group on something they already seemed to know they were going through with.

"Okay well we definitely have to have everything red, right? Maybe line the wall with knives?" Schlatt reasoned with a shit eating grin, looking towards the group. Fitz, Sam, and Ryan gave knowing laughs and weird Aussie noises. At this point, Liv knew they had to have all seen her collab. Schlatt threw Liv a look with a raised brow making her crack a stupid smile.

The man went towards a remote sitting on a table and pressed a button, making the whole area an atmospheric red. It immediately reminded Liv of her red room, her Devil's Chamber. Especially the last performance she had done with Corpse.

"I'll give you guys a minute to think about it then." The man said, then smiled and left the room. Liv stepped in the room and looked around at the mirror ceiling. She heard the group talking behind her about the spaciousness of the whole area, and how good of an idea it was to have this area VIP. Liv sat on the long white couch, lounging her arms on the back of it. It was quite comfortable, and she could gaze across the whole area easily. She crossed her ankle over knee and looked at the group.

"So what, New Year's orgy?" Liv joked. She realized how inherently sexual her humor was at that moment. Whoops.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Schlatt laughed and smacked a hand on his face. The other three were sent into fits of laughter, obviously not expecting that. Cam made a joke about not being into knives. Liv got back up off the couch, feeling the satisfaction she got from making people laugh. "Don't tell Corpse you said that."

Schlatt didn't know, and it sent a pang in Liv's chest. Fitz and the others gave an 'ooooooh.'

Liv tried her best to cover up her feelings.

"Nah, I'd make him join in." Liv joked, slamming into Schlatt's shoulder.

"Wait, was that him?" Cam asked, seeming to want a juicy secret. He was asking about the chat room collab.

"Was what him?" She was playing dumb. Then she feigned a look of realization. "Oh, the dude on camera? No, it wasn't."

Schlatt knew the truth, not that Liv knew he did. He was quick to cover for her, seeing a telltale twitch in her brow.

"Yeah, it was some random dude from Only Fans trying to make an extra buck." Schlatt covered for her. Liv nearly paled, realizing then that he knew. Why else would he cover for her?

They all carried on, going back out to the main area. They decided they were going to go through with it and rent the place but have the main area open to public. The spacious back area would be theirs. Liv continued to fire back sarcastic jokes when they talked about her chat room, for some reason getting better and better at it. Once they met up with the man in the polo tshirt again, they told him and the group sealed the deal. The man went back to grab a debit machine with a happy look on his face. Ryan made a joke about how the deal wouldn't have fallen through if Mason were there.

"You're paying right?" Fitz joked, pointing at Liv. Liv scrunched her nose, causing them to laugh.

"What the fuck, no it's half and half." Liv countered.

"I'm just saying, you got the fat check recently."

"Yeah I did, and what?" Liv bantered.

The group laughed and both payed the half and half. Liv ended up splitting it with the Misfits' managers. At the end, they stood outside the building and bid each other goodbye.

Liv grabbed Fitz's outstretched hand and he pulled her into a hug, along with the two managers. Then Schlatt and her were on their way towards her black Audi. Liv got in and watched as Schlatt followed on the passengers' side. Before she could put in the keys, he spoke.

"What's the deal with you and Corpsie boy?" He deadpanned.

"What do you mean what's the deal?"

"I saw your face back there when I brought him up." Schlatt narrowed his eyes at her, trying to make her fold. She felt uncomfortable at his gaze, knowing that he knew there was something wrong. She turned back to the wheel, ready to start the car.

"Stop psychoanalyzing me, Pavlov."

It didn't make him change the conversation, only stop her from putting her key in the ignition.

"I'm just saying, I know when somethings up with my bestie."

"Bestie? Are you twelve?" Liv tried again to deflect.

"Be serious, Olive." His voice sure was serious. With a frustrated groan, Liv turned to him. She studied the face of her best friend for a second, desperately wanting to crack a joke and move on. She finally folded.

"He told me he loved me."

Schlatt looked at her, his face unchanging. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again with a confused line between his brows.

"He told you he loved you."

"Yeah."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I have no idea! I freaked out and froze and shit. You know I had a shitty ex in the past."

"But Corpse isn't your ex."

"Thank god."

"And he wouldn't hurt you like your ex did. Fuck, he even did a borderline sex tape with you! That takes a lot of trust! Of course he loves you." Schlatt's words made Liv blush.

"You knew, huh?"

"He basically told me, yeah."

Liv sighed, thinking about her best friends words. He was right, the last thing Corpse would do was hurt her. He had been at her place for majority of his time and he hadn't said one mean thing or overstepped one boundary. He trusted her enough to hold a knife to his throat, and she had let him put one to hers! Schlatt was right, Corpse wasn't her ex. He wouldn't say he loved her then find someone else the next night. No, he wouldn't do that.

Liv felt stupid.

"I am a dumbass." Liv declared, putting the key in the ignition.

"A little. It was just the wrong timing is all." Schlatt guessed.

"You bet it was." Liv huffed, remembering when he said it.

"What do you mean?" Schlatt asked, doing up his seatbelt.

"It was right after the collab." Liv said then cleared her throat. She pulled into the street and began driving away from the club.

"Were you guys— oh shit." Schlatt laughed when he realized. He slapped his knee. "When he was deep in your guts."

Liv swerved the fucking car, nearly hitting the Jeep next to her. They honked and gave her the finger, not that she cared.

"You're fucked up." Liv's face was bright red and blushing. She found herself desperately wanting to crank the air conditioning as she sped past the honking Jeep.

"You should know that by now."

Liv needed to make things right with Corpse. Before it was too late.


	44. ✧ forty-two ✧

Liv was lucky that she had planning her New Year's Eve party to keep her mind occupied. It was a good distraction from the guilt, shame, and embarrassment she felt about her reaction to someone telling her they loved her. Corpse, on the other hand, was left with his thoughts.

He got home that night with a pit in his stomach and he slept alone for the first time in a while. Lying in bed at night, he couldn't get his body to shut down and his mind to quit racing. He remembered the high he had felt that day from the excitement and adrenaline, all the way to the low mood he felt when she didn't respond how he wanted her to. Corpse was so sure she felt the same, like 97% sure. She looked at him the same way he thought he looked at her anyways. Whenever they would talk about their lives, they always assumed the other would still be there in the future.

Maybe it was just the wrong time, wrong place. That was the only thought keeping Corpse going. Maybe he should have waited until that night, maybe he should have waited until she said it first. Either way, it was done. The ball was basically in her court now. Although he felt hurt and wanted to know her answer, he knew he should give her some space.

The day before Liv's famous New Year's Eve party, Corpse got an unexpected text. He felt his heart rate pick up, thinking it was Liv. But it plummeted when he saw it was just Schlatt.

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** you're coming new years, right?

Corpse furrowed his brows. He was surprised Liv's best friend was texting him.

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** i dont know if i'm invited

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:**!!!!!!

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** of course you're invited man

With a sigh, Corpse felt the familiar anxiety bud in his stomach when he thought about parties. The last one he went to was Liv's 3Mill party, and he remembered staying at the edges of the crowd for the majority of it. Even though the end result was fantastic. He even remembered the first time he saw Liv in person, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach like they never had before. Corpse also remembered the challenge they were going through the couple days before that party as well, much like they were with this one. He just hoped they could work through this one as well.

He did not want to lose her. No, he wasn't going to lose her. He refused to.

Corpse held his breath as he typed out a risky text, or what he thought was a risky text.

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** how's Liv doing?

He waited nearly five minutes for an answer, his foot tapping against the floor. He nonchalantly fiddled with the matching bracelet he had put back on, making his wrist look less bare.

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** she still hasn't talked to you?

Huh? Corpse didn't know if that made him feel better or worse about the situation.

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** noo

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** she has been pretty busy, i'm sure she'll hit you up soon

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** she's real good at ignoring her issues

Yeah, he could tell.

Corpse let out a breath. At least Schlatt was on his side, and by the looks of it he knew what went down as well. He seemed trustworthy, considering he kept Corpse's big secret so he wasn't surprised that Schlatt knew about this situation too.

 **Liv's future husband** 💀 **:** maybe i'll see you tomorrow then man

He needed to talk to Liv. He just needed to get over the pit in his stomach before he tried.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

The party was tomorrow and Liv still hadn't contacted her boyfriend. She was such a pussy. So she did what she usually does when something stressful happens, she ignored it.

The Misfits had all arrived in LA for the party so of course, Schlatt invited them to her place without asking. It started with Liv lounging in her living room wearing her basic adidas sweat pants and a sports bra. It was her last day before the party and after such a hard time planning everything, she was trying to wind down with some Call of Duty. Schlatt was beside her, nagging at her whenever she didn't do what he wanted her to do. They were playing zombies and he was getting frustrated.

"Oh my fucking god, again?!" Liv complained, shooting another zombie to get to Schlatt.

"I can't help it! You gotta have my back!"

"I can't when you keep fuckin' disappearing."

The complaining Schlatt was doing made her laugh because he sounded legit mad. Just as she revived him, a knock sounded on her door. She paused the game and set her controller down, sitting up like a watch dog.

"Huh?"

Liv took the butterfly knife out of her pocket that she now brought with her everywhere. Schlatt still hadn't said anything when she was halfway to the door. So she turned around and looked at him, just to see him examining his finger nails. Looking very guilty.

"Who the fuck is that?" She finally asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Her knife was still in her hand.

"I don't know, open it up and see."

With a roll of her eyes, she opened the door. Standing there was a group of six people, but she first noticed the camera. It was held by none other than Toby. Mason, Cam, Matt, Jay, and Swagger standing behind her.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Liv asked, pointing the knife at them. She knew Schlatt must have invited them... Without asking.

"Cunt's gunna stab me!" Mason screamed, running past her into her apartment. She rolled her eyes and opened it for the rest of them to enter.

"We were gunna check out the venue but Jmoney invited us over." Toby said from behind the camera, panning it across her apartment to Schlatt sitting on her couch.

"Jmoney, huh."

"Oi, is that the same knife-- it totally is, lemme see." Mason raved and grabbed the knife from her hand. She figured he would end up hurting himself with it, so she let him have it.

"Don't touch it, Mace! You don't know where it's been!" Matt scolded.

"Nah dude, he knows exactly where it's been." Cam joked, causing Mason to blush and deny it profusely. Liv snorted. She knew her friends would watch her camming, it was bound to happen. Although she felt a bit exposed, she knew it helped her get a bag.

"It fits quite well up there, Mace." Liv bantered, sending a dead serious look at him. Toby's camera panned back to her, then back to Mason who freaked out like the dumbass he was. Just for the memes, she turned to the camera and spoke. "No way is he coming to the fucking venue. They're gunna cancel."

After that, she went to go find a shirt in her room. She readjusted the diamond necklace Corpse got her and chain before deciding she was fine to go. Her phone weighed heavy in her pocket, remembering she promised herself she would text Corpse. Taking it out of her pocket, she looked down at it.

Against her gut, she unlocked her phone and went to her messages. She began to type while walking down her stairs, zoning out the sound of the Misfits talking loudly.

 **Liv** ❤❤ **:** Hi

She scoffed at herself, feeling pathetic at the message. But it was a start.

That's when a strong, earthy scent hit her nose. When she got down to the bottom step, she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you smoking in my apartment?!" Liv accused, looking toward the group bunched by her open window. They all looked guilty at her, before a cloud of smoke came from Swagger's helmet. "Jesus Christ."

"It was Mason's idea."

"I'm sure it was." Liv took her knife back from Mason's hand and put it in her pocket. The camera was back in her face once more, and then so was a joint extending from Swagger's hand. He gave her convincing eyes from behind his helmet.

"I dare you." Mason giggled.

"Are you ten?"

"Yea?" Mason said in his weird Aussie voice. They ended up hassling her a bit before she grabbed the joint and took a huge hit from it to get them to shut up. After holding in the second hit for a couple seconds, she sent Schlatt a look.

"You're driving." She said, smoke coming from her nose and mouth when she spoke. Then she turned back to the camera and spoke over the sound of their laughter. "Get demonetized, cunt."

They were bad influences.

Then they left, and Schlatt drove all the way to the venue with a high Liv giggling in the passenger's seat. They met up with the Misfits and their managers who were just hopping out of their huge van like a clown car. The loud group rolled into the front doors after greeting the bouncer and telling them why they were there. Liv ended up having to show ID and nearly gave them her debit card instead.

Once inside, the group began cracking their jokes again.

"You must've made a shit ton to rent this place out, damn." Swagger said, his helmet under his arm. The rest of the group listened in, wanting to hear more details about her chat room.

"You have no idea." She laughed, walking towards the long bar where their tour guide was. She felt the familiar slowness that came from the effects of the weed.

"Ten thousand?" Fitz asked.

"Nah it's more than that man, she handcuffed a dude to a bed." Mason giggled. He looked like he was soaring through the sky, his eyes a bright red.

"He's not wrong." She said, getting closer to the tour guide. "Shh, act sober."

"You act sober, your eyes are so fuckin' red." Mason was having the time of his life, bouncing his stupid humor off of Liv.

"Ryan you talk."

While Ryan talked to the same staff member as last time, Liv rotated to the back of the group. Feeling her phone vibrate, she grabbed it out of her pocket.

It was Corpse.

The group was venturing into the VIP room now. The bartender cleaning the counter gave them a wary look. Before she could overthink it, she answered her phone and followed the group.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She heard Corpse's deep voice ring through. All the guilt, shame, and embarrassment she had been feeling arose once more. She tried to swallow it down. Liv flipped off Schlatt who looked back at her on the phone for no other reason than it being funny. He proceeded to make a motion of him sucking dick. The tour guide left the room once more to give them time to look around, foolishly trusting the group.

"Hi... How are you?" Liv cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. Corpse gave a dry laugh.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same." She breathed out. The group seemed to realize she was on the phone and began making inappropriate noises and remarks.

"The Devil's Servant is busy." Mason yelled in the background, causing Liv to reach and smack his arm.

Corpse furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a loud smack, followed by a "She's hit me!" and "You deserved it." Was that a guy? Was she with another guy? After not speaking to him for like three days, she was out with another dude?

"I'm sorry, that was Mason." Liv giggled, sounding a bit off.

Mason? From the fucking Misfits?

Corpse had to swallow his jealousy, not liking how it made his stomach feel.

"Where are you?" He couldn't help the jealousy that seeped into his tone.

"We're all at the venue for New Years, just double checking everything." Liv really did sound off, and she took longer than usual to respond.

"All?"

"Yea, Schlatt and I are with the Misfits." Liv said. Although the jealousy faded a bit in his stomach, he still felt it. He felt better knowing it was a group, but then he remembered the image of Fitz and Swagger attempting to flirt with her at her 3 Mill party.

Corpse finally put together the pieces. Misfits, talking slow, giggly. Liv was high.

"Are you high?"

"Am I in trouble, father?" Liv giggled again, not being able to help herself.

"Is Swagger there?" Corpse deflected. Liv was surprised that she caught the deflection in her high state, but she was also an expert at it. She was also surprised that she heard the jealousy in his voice. He was asking so many questions, she felt her head begin to spin.

"Do you think there will be strippers?" Matt asked the group loudly. Sam and Mason then went on to talk about their PTSD from their Poland experience. Liv moved to the corner of the room to get away from their loudness.

"He's here, yeah." Liv watched while Jay ordered a shot and attempted to pour it through Swagger's helmet.

"Is he flirting with you?"

"What's with all these questions, Jesus. I can't think."

"Sorry, I just— I'm sorry." Liv wasn't sure if he was apologizing for asking so many questions or for the other situation. Regardless, she took a second. She watched as Fitz tried to grab a shot out of Mason's hand. Swagger flirting with her? Hell no, he was homie that's all. That's all she thought of him at least. Her eyes roamed over to him, catching him already staring. He threw a shameless wave, and she waved back with a goofy ass smile.

She grew serious again when she heard Corpse say her name. She had to sit down because her head spun.

"I'm here..." And then she finally spat out something she's been wanting to say. "We need to talk."

Corpse gulped.

"Yeah, we do." They both sat there on either side of the call with spicy armpits. **(SORRY ITS A MEME)**

"Are you, um, are you coming to New Year's?" Liv asked.

"If you want me to, yeah." Corpse held his breath, awaiting the answer. He was scared of what she might say.

In Liv's high state, she realized she was over analyzing every word too much.

"Of course I want you to."

That made a weight come off of Corpse's chest. Although it wasn't the three words he wanted to hear, it was words that made him know she wasn't upset.

"Can we... talk then?" Liv asked, already beginning to think about what she would say to him tomorrow. Apologize profusely? Perhaps.

Corpse felt a longing in his heart to reach out to her, and to hear her say those words. At least he hoped she would say those words. Even if she didn't, he desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"Yeah, we can."

Liv felt like she needed to say something more, her heart was pushing her to.

"I'm sorry I froze."

Corpse wasn't expecting that, but he wouldn't lie and say it didn't make him feel better. Because it did.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, baby." He didn't know why he put off talking about it. Maybe he was scared of what she would say.

"Okay..." Liv felt better as well, because now she had time to prepare. "See you tomorrow, baby." She copied his words, wanting him to know she wasn't mad.

She hung up.

Corpse listened to the sound of their phone call end and lowered the phone from his face.

"I love you."


	45. ✧ forty-three ✧

playlist:

**Cat Girls Are Ruining My Life! -** CORPSE

 **Rules -** Doja Cat

 **LOYALTY -** Kendrick Lamar, Rihanna

 **Love Galore -** SZA ft. Travis Scott

 **Lost in the Fire -** the Weeknd, Gesaffelstein

 **For The Night -** Pop Smoke ft. Lil Baby & DaBaby

 **Wild Thoughts -** DJ Khaled, Rihanna, Bryson Tiller

 **Bad Girl -** bbno$, lentra, BAINS

 **Cry Baby -** Megan Thee Stallion ft. DaBaby

Today was the day. Liv and the Misfit's efforts had paid off and there were over fifty people they knew coming.

To list some of them off: the Misfits plus Sam and Ryan, Jay's girlfriend Catypo, Bordie, Rae, Lily, Michael, Poki, Yvonne, Manuel, Charlie, Charlie's girlfriend Tiana, Schlatt, Traves, Ted, Sykkuno, Toast, Jade, Ludwig, BrookeAB, Fuslie, Grizzy, TwoMad and so many others. Literally the whole squad. Liv had also jokingly invited Felix and Marzia as well, not expecting them to respond. But Felix did, saying that they were busy organizing things with their house in Japan. Corpse was coming as well, at least Liv hoped so. He said he was and that's all that mattered. To say Liv was nervous about talking to him was an understatement.

Playing some Among Us was all she could do to distract herself from the upcoming party. Because the Misfits had rented out an Airbnb nearby her place, they decided to make themselves at home in her apartment by coming and going as they pleased. Schlatt and Traves were there too so it made her feel much better, not having to host by herself.

When it was time to get ready, she bid her stream goodbye and went to her bathroom to get ready. She cut a contour to the gods, blushed her nose a little bit, and did winged liner. Her lids were a brown smokey eye with some glitter on the center and for her lips, she found her chat room red color and put it on. Her hair was curled perfectly and fell elegantly down her back. Finally, she slipped out of her joggers and baggy tshirt and put on her dress. It was a black silky fabric with a lacey v-neck that complimented her figure nicely. The last touches was her signature choker, her chain, and her diamond necklace. She was also wearing her matching bracelet, feeling weird without it. She did a cute pose in the mirror before posting it on Twitter.

 **Liv Fox** _@olivesgarden 30m_

Do I be fancy & wear heels or wear my Jordan Ones lmao

_*1 Attachment*_

The majority of her fans were saying heels. So as badly as she wanted to wear her sneakers, she grumbled and put on a pair of black, strappy heels. Then she scrolled through Twitter just look at some of the funny comments.

 **Schlatt** _@jschlatt 20m_

 _@olivesgarden_ Who cares get your dumbass down here, we have to leave early

Liv snorted and rolled her eyes. They had plenty of time. Regardless, Liv began making her way downstairs. She was still scrolling through Twitter and giggling the whole time. When her foot caught on the step, she nearly tripped and ate shit. Thankfully, she was on the last step and caught herself on the railing. The people in her living room all turned to her, awaiting an explanation at the loud noise.

"Don't worry about it."

"Wow, I'm gettin' real Devil's Servant vibes from this outfit." Jay joked from the corner of her couch.

"Yea, where's your knives?" Mason chimed in, laughing with the group.

"If you're not careful, up your ass." Liv responded quickly, faking squaring up to him.

After the awkward compliments she got from the group, they crowded around Liv's island to take pregame shots. She finished pouring everyone shots into her crude glasses and raised hers after.

"Hey, if your career as a cam girl doesn't work out, you could be a bartender." Schlatt jested at her, nudging her shoulder. The group echoed laughter.

"Pretty rich coming from someone who wipes their nut on stuffed animals." Liv nudged her best friend back, watching him roll his eyes and groan out loud. She would never let that go.

"Oh shit! Wait is this true, Schlatt?" Swagger laughed him.

"Yeah it's fuckin' true, he showed me it!" Liv claimed.

"Jesus Christ. I can see the title already, 'JSchlatt likes stuffed animals a little too much' question mark?" Swagger imitated the YouTube title for exaggeration.

After Schlatt insulted her a couple times, they all tapped shot glasses before tipping the alcohol down their throats. They all chatted for a bit, even though Schlatt claimed they needed to leave soon. The dynamic between her best friend and Swagger was always hilarious to watch, they were such a funny duo. Liv and Schlatt reigned supremacy though. Beside her, Fitz tapped her arm. She look up at him then down at his extended hand, with a fucking blunt in it.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Liv asked, grabbing the blunt from his fingers. She kept track of how long his fingers seemed to touch hers, and decided not to ask about it. Regardless, she took a few hits then passed it around. She figured he was unintentionally bumping her shoulder every so often, he must just be high. He would tell her jokes too whenever he could, making her crack up in laughter.

Twenty minutes later, they all left when their limo arrived and headed to the club. It was around 9PM and people would be coming any second. So much for showing up early.

Liv didn't notice, but Schlatt was keeping a very close eye on Cam. And Swagger for that matter. It made it easier with Swagger because he was good friends with Schlatt. When Liv went to hop out of the limo, Fitz was the first one who offered to help her get down. He held her hand and put the other on her waist before making sure her feet touched the pavement carefully. Schlatt even noticed the way he kept his hand there for a bit too long, before he swooped in. He also saw the competitive glance Fitz and Swagger exchanged.

In her state, Liv didn't even notice. She quickly became occupied in a distracting conversation with Schlatt as they walked past the long line outside and directly into the club. The music was loud already and the place was starting to fill up for the night. Narrowing her red eyes, Liv had to adjust to the dimness in the room before examining everything. The multicolored spotlights were flashing all over the growing crowd and the bartenders were already slammed. Liv was relieved when they finally reached the back room after sliding through the crowd. She found herself giggling at the fact the group looked like her entourage.

Finally in the back room, Liv immediately ordered a spiced rum and coke. Then people starting entering the back room, until everyone was finally there. Some were inside the VIP room conversing and others had gone out to the main area to dance. On her second rum and coke, Liv stood in the middle of a group cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. The thing she loved to do. There was a moment where her and Zuckles were just going back and forth, giving each other equally as sarcastic remarks.

On the other end of the room, Schlatt sat with Traves eyeing up the tall dude beside Liv. He knew Cam had good intentions, but he was giving off some weird flirty vibes with her. Schlatt didn't like it, and he couldn't wait for Corpse to arrive. Being somewhat of a shit disturber, Schlatt took out his phone and began texting in his tipsy state of mind.

 **JSchlatt** 🤡 **:** bro someones tryna steal your girl

Giggling like a school girl, Schlatt showed Traves who did the same. Overall, Schlatt knew Liv wouldn't do Corpse dirty like that. After all, it was obvious she loved him back.

When Corpse finally arrived, he wore black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a white tshirt over it. On the tshirt, there was a tiny peach on the top right of it. Around his neck were his beloved cuban links and he wore the fancy shoes Liv got him for Christmas. He was maneuvering his way through the crowd when he got the text from Schlatt. With a shake of his head, he continued on his way to the back room.

Who was trying to take Liv? Also, he'd like to see them try.

When he entered the room, the first thing he smelt was the cloud of marijuana. Then he saw the huge crowd of people in the room, sitting, standing, conversing. The music was quite loud as well, playing a Kendrick Lamar song that Corpse knew in the back of his mind. At first, no one noticed he was there. And then, he heard his name being called over the people talking and the music.

"Corpsie boy! Glad you could make it man." It was none other than JSchlatt with Traves by his side. Corpse was surprised when the guy gave him a side hug, but he went with it.

"Hey, man. What's up with your text?" Corpse couldn't hold back the question. Schlatt took a swig of his beer, and widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh, right." He said nonchalantly, then grabbed Corpse's shoulder to point him in the direction of where Liv was. She was chatting with a group of people, everyone attentively listening to her tell a joke. Her gorgeous body was cloaked with a silky black dress and the diamond necklace around her neck complimented her eyes beautifully. He couldn't deny the flutter in his stomach when he saw her smile with laughter, until he saw who it was for. And who was leaning a bit too close to her for his liking. He had to gulp hard to swallow the jealously when he saw the guy put a hand on her back.

"We'll have to change that." Corpse mumbled to himself, not expecting the tipsy guy beside him to hear it. Schlatt heard it, but let it go.

Not wanting to interrupt her, but also a little scared to approach her, Corpse got a drink from the bar at the center of the room. He also took his time to examine the room, attempting to calm his anxiety about the crowd. Like a creep, Corpse sat and watched her from the rim of his cup as she laughed and joked.

"Corpse, hi! I didn't expect you to be here!" Corpse heard a soft voice from beside him. He turned just as someone accidently ran into Sykkuno. "Oh Jesus, I'm sorry!"

After apologizing profusely to a tipsy Charlie who hugged him, he sat next to Corpse. They had a good chat and joked around a bit, which helped Corpse chill out. Into his third drink after chatting with a few other people, it was getting obvious to Sykkuno that Corpse was distracted. He followed his gaze to see Liv.

"Are you going to say hi?" He asked.

"Huh?" Corpse snapped out of it, looking to his friend. "Oh, um, yea. Eventually. I just have to work up the courage."

"Courage? Did something happen?" Sykkuno asked in his helpful voice.

"Kind of, it's complicated honestly." Corpse had to speak a bit loud to be heard over the music, but his friend heard him. He gave a half smile and a soft nod. Sykkuno offered a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure you guys will work it out. I mean, it's pretty obvious you both mean a lot to each other." That was something Corpse loved about his friends, their positivity. Much like how he loved it about Liv. Despite everything she had been through, she managed to try her best to be positive. Even in the face of so much negativity.

"I hope so." Corpse mumbled. As if on cue, Sykkuno spoke.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave. Bye Corpse! Have fun!" Before Corpse could ask what he meant, Sykkuno was gone. He looked back up to where Liv was standing, only to see her gone. When he saw Fitz gone as well is when he panicked a bit. He put his drink down and straightened his back before...

"Hey."

Liv.

His tense shoulders relaxed and he felt relief flood his thoughts. Her voice sounded like a melody, overpowering the loud music blaring from the club. Corpse looked as Liv leaned against the bar beside him and giggled. Her red lips were smiling crookedly and her lined eyes were the slightest bit red.

"Hey." Corpse breathed out, taking in the image of her. The red light from the ceiling made her look beautiful, almost like the red lights in her Devil's Chamber. Corpse blushed when he remembered their last interaction but held steady eye contact with her.

"I'm glad you came." Liv finally said, tapping her hands on the counter. Corpse couldn't help but trail his eyes across her face and body, stopping at her chest for a couple seconds longer. Her snake tattoo crawled up her neck and complimented her necklaces perfectly. Corpse felt his fingers twitch at the memory of scraping a knife across her pretty throat. His hands ached to reach out and grab her hips, wondering how they felt in the silky material of the dress. The curve in her back beckoned him and she leaned against the bar.

"Me too." Corpse pushed the words out. A drink was sat in front of Liv by the bartender. When did she order that?

"Why didn't you come say hi?" Liv took a sip, watching Corpse with teasing eyes.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Corpse looked down at his cup then back up at a smirking Liv.

Liv didn't know why she felt more confident than usual all of a sudden, maybe it was alcohol and weed in her system. But she knew she was leading Corpse to admit what she wanted. For some reason, feeling like their relationship was at risk for a couple days made her want to go for the chase again. A chase she knew she would win.

"Disturb me?"

Corpse felt his lip unintentionally twitch when he spoke, remembering the way Cam's hands touched his girlfriend's back.

"It looked like you were busy talking to... people."

There it was. Liv's smirk widened.

"Why are you smiling?" Corpse asked, feeling like she could read his mind with her calculating eyes.

"Are you jealous, Corpse?" Liv was enjoying this too much.

"Jealous? Ha, of what? I already know you're mine." Corpse deflected, setting his drink down once more. Liv's eyes twinkled in the red light, all the music and chatter in the background forgotten. She was standing so close to him, with her silky dress welcoming him closer and closer.

"Then what is it?" Liv was leading him to it. It was like she craved him to say those words again, that she was his. Or maybe she wanted him to say those three words again, knowing with confidence she would say it back this time.

Licking his lips, Corpse gave into his instincts. He reached and grabbed hold of Liv's hips to pull her closer. Still sitting, he pulled her close to stand between her legs. They were nearly the same height this way, Liv still needing to look up the slightest into his deep eyes. She took the time to acknowledge how pretty his curly hair looked, with his red streak back in his hair.

Corpse was just as stubborn as her, and he wasn't going to say it that easy.

"Oh, nothing..." Having her in his grasp gave him a newfound confidence. He cockily reached up a ringed hand and brushed her hair off her shoulder, exposing her snake tattoo that he loved so much. He wasn't going to admit he was jealous, not while his confidence was this high all of a sudden.

Either way, he knew he had her in the palm of his hand. And she had him in the palm of his.

Schlatt watched the two interact from afar and decided it was his time to shine. With Traves at his side, he came up from behind Cam and put a hand on his shoulder. On the spot, he made up an excuse as he turned around.

"Remember when you got me addicted to marijuana?" He watched as Cam cracked up in laughter with Swagger beside him. Schlatt pretended not to see when Cam looked at the intimate scene behind him, where his best friend and Corpse were speaking less than an inch from each other. Fitz was quick to recover.

"Technically it was Swagger, he gave you the joint." He joked, and turned back to the group with Schlatt.

F's in the chat for good guy Fitz is what Schlatt was thinking. He couldn't wait to tell Liv that stupid joke.

When Corpse didn't say the words Liv wanted to hear, she decided the game was on. He wouldn't admit he was jealous, she would make him. Without doing anything extreme though, she wouldn't cheat on him.

Standing within his grasp, his ringed hands clutching the silky material at her hips, she tilted her head. A calculated smile played on her lips as she devised a plan.

"So you're not jealous?" Liv confirmed, but she knew the truth. Corpse bit his tongue, not wanting to admit it.

"Why would I be?" Corpse played just a coy as Liv, grabbing a strand of her curly hair. It shone beautifully in the light. Feeling extra flirty, she reached a hand and fiddled with the chain she got him. She got a little bit closer to him, looking with innocent eyes at his. They were sparkling in the slightest, and Liv had a feeling he knew what she was doing.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did some dancing then?" Her lips were so close to his. He wanted so badly to press his against hers and smear her red lipstick.

"Of course not."

Little did Corpse know, he would be wrapped around her finger by the end of the night. Who would've thought, the Devil chasing his Servant.

**TO BE CONTINUUUEEEDDD**


	46. ✧ forty-four ✧

playlist:

**Cat Girls Are Ruining My Life! -** CORPSE

 **Rules -** Doja Cat

 **Love Galore -** SZA ft. Travis Scott

 **LOYALTY -** Kendrick Lamar, Rihanna

 **Lost in the Fire -** the Weeknd, Gesaffelstein

 **For The Night -** Pop Smoke ft. Lil Baby & DaBaby

 **Wild Thoughts -** DJ Khaled, Rihanna, Bryson Tiller

 **Bad Girl -** bbno$, lentra, BAINS

 **Cry Baby -** Megan Thee Stallion ft. DaBaby  
  


To say Liv loved the chase would be an understatement. She wanted to make Corpse chase her, crave her by the end of the night. She wanted him to admit he was jealous, then she wanted him to say those three words again. By any means necessary. Well, by some means necessary.

Before Corpse could say anything else, Liv slowly pulled away from their close embrace. Maintaining eye contact, she finished her drink. Within that eye contact, Corpse felt intimacy and a challenge. At that moment, he knew he would let Liv have her way if that meant he could have her in his presence again. After she finished her drink, she sent a look across the room to her tall friend. Then she made her way out to the main club area to dance.

Corpse didn't even know what was going on until he saw Cam and Swagger follow Liv out to the main area. She really was challenging him, huh.

"Sorry man, I tried to help." Corpse heard Schlatt from beside him now.

"Don't worry about it. I know what she's doing." Corpse felt himself give a small smirk. She should've been the Devil, not the servant.

"You're not worried? I don't know, Swags is pretty cute." Schlatt drunkenly said, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Nah, I'm not worried one bit." Corpse knew she was his, she was just playing her little game to get him to admit his jealousy. Then he went to go find his friend Rae.

Once he found her, he explained the situation and that he needed to help prove a point to Liv. Rae was reluctant, not wanting to make Liv mad because she was one of her friends. Rae was a very loyal friend, and Corpse knew that first hand. But she caved when Corpse reassured he would tell Liv after.

Then they ventured out to the main club area.

Corpse didn't know what he was even doing, playing fire with fire? Maybe. He wanted to show Liv that he wasn't the only one who could get jealous. Damn, he was stubborn.

Just when Corpse entered the main club area, he searched through the crowd of people. His anxiety spiked, until he realized he had his friend with him to ground him. Then Corpse met Liv's eyes through the crowd, as if a magnet was pulling them. He saw her smile sinfully from between Cam and Swagger, who seemed to think they had a chance.

"I am not going to dance that close with you, Corpse." Rae laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Corpse laughed as well, trying to get into the swing of the crowd.

"I didn't expect you to, Rae." Then they continued to dance. Rae did her best to make it look like the two were closer than they were, but it was more like an inside joke with her and Corpse. Rae was down with the plan, wanting nothing more than her two best friends to finally live happily ever after. By any means necessary. The two had been through so much, they deserved each other.

Liv watched from inbetween a dancing Cam and Swagger as Rae laughed at a joke Corpse had said. Although she knew Corpse was doing it as a joke to get back at Liv, she felt a pang of jealousy in her gut. She knew it meant nothing, they were best friends. But something about him not dancing like that with her made her gut churn. She felt annoyed and irritable with the new sensation of jealously within her stomach, so she just danced more flirty between the two. Even if the image of Rae's hands on Corpse's shoulders drove her mad.

She wouldn't cave.

For the next couple songs, Rae and Corpse attempted to make Liv cave. Although she felt a jealousy stirring deeply within her, she didn't stop them. She knew they wouldn't go far, but then again Liv wouldn't either. It was just a game of who broke first. And Liv was a winner.

When she leaned back against the tall guy behind her and felt his hands on her hips, she knew she would win. Even his hands on her hips felt wrong, but she would do anything to win.

When Corpse saw the man behind his girl lean down to say something in her ear, he found himself sneering. Enough.

He and Rae slowly made their way closer and closer.

Liv looked over and made eye contact with a heated looking Corpse, still feeling the wrong hands on her hips.

"That's enough." Liv heard Corpse's deep voice.

And then it happened so quick. One second, Liv was sandwiched between a drunk Swagger and Cam who insisted on grinding on her and the next, she was twirled within Corpse's arms. Rae had replaced Liv and quickly separated the group. The two lovers wouldn't notice that the three went to the back room, their fun being cut off.

With Corpse's hands tight on her hips from behind, Liv felt at home finally.

"That was really evil." Corpse found himself saying into Liv's ear, brushing her hair back. She grinded against him to a sensual SZA song that played throughout the club.

"I had to get your attention somehow." Liv countered, speaking in his ear over the music. Little did she know, she had his attention twenty-four seven. His hands roamed down her sides, feeling the fabric tight against her body. It felt amazing. "I can't believe you danced with another girl."

"It was just Rae."

"Still. I didn't like seeing you touch another woman." Liv growled, reaching a hand behind her head to tangle her fingers in his curls.

"Were you jealous, baby?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Of course I was." Liv tightened her hold on his soft hair before speaking. "Will you admit _you_ were jealous now?"

"That's what this was all about?" He flirted, even though he knew the answer.

"It was."

Corpse still felt stubborn, even though he had the woman he loved within his grasp now.

"I didn't like that someone else was touching my girl. Two someone else's." He growled in her ear, still clutching her body as she moved fluidly to the music. It was like magic the way she moved her butt erotically against him, in perfect sync with the crowd.

"And why is that?" Liv was just teasing him now.

He turned her around so he could see her pretty face under the multicolored lights. The bodies grinding and moving around them didn't mean a thing to them as they moved closely against each other. Their faces taking in every inch and scanning every feature.

"You know why." Corpse said, their faces getting closer and closer. Liv had her hand on his chest now while the other moved up to his shoulder.

"I wanna hear you say it." Liv stood on her tip toes, wanting to be closer and closer to his. Her hand was on his face now, and she saw his eyes flutter in the slightest at her touch.

At the close proximity, Corpse felt waves crashing within his stomach. He felt powerful, like he could confront anything in the future. And at that moment, all he ever needed in life was her to make everything brighter. It was the strongest emotion he had ever felt, and it was all from the beautiful girl within his arms.

Corpse leaned his forehead against hers, making his hair tickle her face. Every inch of Liv's body was calling out to him, reaching out to him and welcoming him home. She wondered how she even froze the first time he said those words, and she wished she had said it back. But as they swayed together within the crowd, two flames holding each other within a sea, she knew now was the right time. If she had said it earlier, she never would have had this feeling that she did right now. Desire, utter and complete longing, craving, devotion, loyalty. Need.

"Because I love you." He finally said. Liv felt her chest become hot with an emotion and her head swarm with feeling.

Liv was so close to his lips, she could feel his breath fanning across her face. He smelt of her favorite cologne on him, the one she had found that sold out, and whiskey.

"Corpse..." There was that same feeling Liv had nearly a million times before. Where she felt the words just on the tip of her tongue, aching to escape and enter the heart of the man in front of her. The phrase was budding and blooming in her chest. But this time, she didn't hold it back. "I love you too."

And just like that, relief filled every inch of Corpse's body. Fireworks exploded within his stomach and everything in the world seemed so much clearer. The crowd around them was all background noise to the two main characters in each other's personal love story.

When Liv saw the smile stretch across Corpse's lips, she knew everything would be okay. She hadn't ruined anything, she had waited for the perfect moment. Right when they were both going to lean in for a kiss, they heard the countdown begin.

_1:00_

They pulled apart in shocked excitement.

_0:59_

Grabbing his hand, Liv began to pull him in the direction of the back room where their friends were.

_0:55_

Shimmying through the crowd ended up being very difficult. Liv nearly knocked down a girl looking at Corpse with flirty eyes.

_0:30_

They reached the back door, nodded to the bouncer, then entered.

_0:25_

Liv found her best friend Schlatt to stand next to with Corpse on her other side.

_0:20_

Rae, Lily, Charlie, Poki, and so many others all made eye contact with each other. Their eyes all thankful and happy.

_0:10_

Liv looked towards her best friend, and then to the man she loved on her left side. He was already looking. She felt weightless. The look he held within his pretty eyes made her float upon the clouds.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

Corpse was quick to grab back onto her hips, and Liv was quicker to wrap her arms around his neck. With smiles on their faces, their lips finally met. There were fireworks heard in the distance, and cheering soon after. They smiled against each others' lips and moved in sync, feeling bliss and complete happiness. Liv reached both her hands to his face, feeling the stubble beneath her fingertips and pulling him even closer to her. If it was even possible.

All that stress, all that nervousness about their relationship being jeopardized... It was all gone, it had all disappeared. All that remained now was the two lovers with newly a rekindled fire and the world within their grasp.


	47. ✧ forty-five ✧

The night was continued amazingly. Liv and Corpse could barely keep their hands off each other and the smiles never fell from their faces. She got an earful from a drunk Schlatt who got mad she played with Swagger's feelings and that she ditched Corpse. Rae and Liv both joked about the interaction and took shots together, quickly burying any tension Liv had felt. The back room seemed to be getting more and more crowded as the night went on, but that might have just been the alcohol pumping through Liv's veins.

From the camera in Toby's hand, the pair were inseparable. The Misfits would be blurring both Corpse's and Swagger's faces, so it wasn't a big deal. The camera for sure didn't miss the way Corpse's ringed hands stayed on Liv's waist, her back, her hand throughout the whole night. Whenever Liv ventured from circle to circle, a pretty man dressed in black trailed behind her. When Liv giggled behind the crowd and pulled Corpse down the hallway to the bathrooms, the camera didn't miss it either. As soon as it happened, Toby moved the camera over to a laughing Mason and Schlatt who always seemed to bet money on the two.

Once down the hallway where the bathrooms are, Liv grabbed the last door knob at the end of the hall. She fell into the bathroom with Corpse at her heels. They were small, separate bathrooms with walls instead of the stalls in regular clubs. Corpse was quick to push her against a wall and meet his smiling lips with hers. She laughed against his lips, enjoying his soft curls in between her fingers. Like a couple giggly teenagers, they made out in the bathroom. Leaving them both with slightly messed up hair, clothing ruffled, and blushes on their cheeks.

And when he pushed up the bottom of her silk dress, she let him. When she pulled unbuckled his pants, he let her. Panting heavily against each other's lips were quiet whimpers and soft 'I love you's. The loud music protecting them from unfortunate ears and the silent begging that fell from their mouths. Until they couldn't take it and they came undone. Until they became one.

"I can't believe you brought make up wipes." Corpse giggled, doing up his belt.

"A girl's always gotta be prepared." She joked, pulled her makeup wipes out of her sparkly clutch. Corpse barely remembered seeing it in her hands earlier. Liv pulled her dress strap up her shoulder and approached Corpse, who was looking in the mirror trying to fix his hair. "You don't look too bad with lipstick, you know."

Corpse scoffed as Liv wiped off the smeared lipstick from his face.

"I think it would look better if it was applied properly."

"I don't know, it looked pretty sexy when it was all messed up." Liv wiped the last of it off his face, a smile on hers.

"Well, thank you for that." He said sarcastically, then watched her as she fixed her own makeup.

"Excuse me, weren't you the one whispering dirty things in my ear all night?" She reached in her clutch to grab her lipstick to reapply.

"Yea, but you're the one who dragged me to the bathroom like a horny teen." Corpse countered, making Liv's jaw drop.

"You had no problem with it two seconds ago!"

Corpse laughed, his face hurt from smiling.

"Touché."

After they were all situated, they had rejoined the party. Ignoring the comments from their friends about the lipstick on Corpse's neck and the bruise on Liv's collarbone. They didn't care, they were floating on a wave of happiness and love. When Liv caught Corpse's eyes, her whole body felt warm and she felt the most powerful emotion she had ever felt. It was amazing.

When the night was coming to an end, Fitz, Mason, Matt, Toby, Jay, Catypo, Schlatt, Corpse, and Liv crowded into the huge limo. They had invited a few of them over to Liv's place for the "after party," mostly meaning sitting around and passing around a blunt. Giggling, Liv fell into one of the limo seats and was basically collapsed on someone's lap. She didn't know who they were until they spoke and put hands on her hips.

"Whoops, sorry." Liv laughed drunkenly, moving off their lap.

"No problem, love." It was Cam. Liv's first thought was 'oh dear, I hope Corpse did not see that.' He did, of course. She didn't miss the wave of anger that darkened his face, but she was glad he wasn't confrontational. But what he didn't have in the area of confrontation, he made up for in passive aggressiveness. When Corpse sat down, he pulled Liv down onto his lap obviously and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

She didn't miss the loud cackle that the group gave, especially Schlatt who egged on the drama.

"I think that's your cue to step off, man." Schlatt laughed with a very high Swagger beside him.

"I reckon you're right, mate." Cam recovered, scratching the back of his neck.

Corpse stayed quiet with the ghost of a smile on his face, not feeling guilty about the situation at all. Then they were off to Liv's apartment to get next level high apparently, or that's what Mason called it.

"So Liv, I have a question." Matt spoke up with a drunk smile on his face. He wasn't the greatest at handling his alcohol, but it was hilarious. Liv gave him a wary glance, unsure of what was coming next. "Have you ever made a sex tape?"

Most of them jumped to Liv's defence immediately, but still looked to Liv for a possible answer. She didn't miss the way Corpse's arms tightened around her, and the feeling of his hand digging in the soft skin of her thigh. Her jaw dropped at Matt.

"You should never ask a lady that!" She joked. But with a smirk, she answered. "Only once."

The group 'ooooh'ed. It wasn't that big of deal to Liv, but that was probably because of her line of work. Showing a naked body was just as normal as cooking a burger or something to Liv. Construction workers sell their bodies for labor, it wasn't any different than Liv's work and they both had merit. Technically, it wasn't even a sex tape because it wasn't public and it never would be. The tape also didn't end the greatest, considering she kicked Corpse out the second after. Liv shuddered at the memory.

"Are you looking it up, you dumb cunt?" Jay cackled, leaning over Mason's shoulder. Mason quickly reddened and hid his phone before cracking up. Corpse grabbed her thigh tighter, wanting nothing more than this conversation to end. He wasn't sure if it was because he was jealous or because he was scared Liv would be uncomfortable.

"Nah?"

"You're never going to find it, dumbass." She leaned back arrogantly and crossed her arms.

They finally got to her place and immediately began lazing around her living area. Swagger passed around like three blunts and soon enough, the windows had to be cracked from the smell. During some time ago, Bordie, Minx, Grizzy, RaccoonEggs, and a couple others came over. Liv didn't remember inviting the few others, but she didn't mind. They would all be gone soon though, or so they claimed. It was around 1:30AM and the night was young.

Corpse came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. He was surprised to see Swagger leaning against the hall across from the bathroom door. The first thing he felt was irritability and annoyance, but he was sure not to show it. Even though this man attempted to get with his girl.

"Hey man." Swagger said casually in his radio voice.

"Hey."

"I just wanna say sorry about, y'know, coming onto your girl."

Corpse chuckled, a hand in his pocket. Sure, he was jealous at the moment. And jealous whenever Swagger so much as looked at Liv, but Corpse knew he had her. At that moment, he knew it was time to brush off any jealously. It wasn't worth it.

"It's fine, man. It happens."

"You gotta keeper."

"Hell yea I do." After a quick handshake, Swagger turned to enter the bathroom and everything was cool with them again.

Once down the stairs, Corpse looked across the room at a very high Liv. She stood leaned against the island in her kitchen still in her silky dress, her elbows against the counter and a blunt in her right hand. When she got home, she had removed her makeup so now she was bare-faced. She was focused really hard on something in front of her. God, she looked so pretty. Corpse approached her from behind and put a hand on her waist.

"I have a boyfriend." She slowly spoke, not making any move to step away.

"He doesn't have to know." Corpse joked in his seductive voice, his other hand finding her waist as well.

"Corpse." Liv said suddenly. "My feet are stuck to the floor."

That made Corpse giggle in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her shoulder was quite comfy, or maybe he was just tired.

"I can guarantee you they aren't stuck to the floor." Corpse gave her a kiss on the jaw. Her body fit perfectly in his hands, the silky fabric still welcoming him.

"Are you sure?" Liv asked, taking another big hit from the blunt.

"I'm sure, baby." Then Corpse used his foot to nudge hers, pushing her legs apart. "See?"

Liv sucked in a breath.

"Do not do that." That made Corpse furrow his brows.

"Why not?"

"Makes her wake up."

Umm.

"Who?"

"The cat in my underwear."

"What the fuck, Liv?" Corpse laughed, not expecting that at all. The laughter caused Schlatt to look over slowly, his eyes very red.

"Has she started saying weird shit yet?" He asked.

"Uh, yea she has." Corpse responded, still laughing.

"It gets worse, don't worry about it." Schlatt snorted, leaning back down on the couch. Corpse wasn't sure it could get any weirder. Some of the group had eventually left, leaving a now passed out Schlatt, Mason, Cam, Toby, and Swagger. So much for their Airbnb.

After the blunt was finished, Liv grabbed a glass from her cupboard and went to the sink. She was about to turn on the tap and fill the glass when she made an odd noise, then turned to Corpse. With amused eyes, he tilted his head at her. He still didn't realize that he had picked up the mannerism from Liv.

"Can you pour it? I don't want the water to fall out." She said, sounding very sure of herself. Corpse's stomach was beginning to hurt from laughter, but he did his best to pour her water.

They finally ventured up the stairs, calling a 'good night.' Corpse made sure to tug the bottom of Liv's dress down as she walked up the stairs, seeing that Cam was still awake on his phone. Once they were in Liv's room, she set the cup down and flopped on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, a very focused look on her face. He turned on her lamp and watched her cute face become illuminated.

"Corpse?" She asked. Corpse got ready to hear some weird shit.

"Yea, baby?" He said while going over to her dresser, grabbing her clothes. She still laid like a starfish on her bed.

"I can feel the world moving if I think really hard." Liv said. Corpse was trying really hard not to burst out laughing, not wanting to freak her out. He couldn't help the airless giggles that came out though.

"Do you want me to slow it down?" He came to the edge of her bed and grabbed her ankles. She still had her tall, black heels on, making her legs look quite attractive.

"Yes please." She said. He waited a couple seconds, gaging her reaction, "Thank you."

"You are so welcome baby." With his hold on her ankles, he pulled her to the edge of the bed. She gasped as her dress came up, revealing her red undies. As if she were immediately sober, she widened her eyes at Corpse.

"That was so rude." She claimed, watching as her underwear was pulled off. With a sudden focused feeling, Liv felt herself nearly drool at the sight. She helped kick off her undies with her heeled shoes. "Want some more already, huh?"

Corpse chuckled, then put on her other underwear which was much more comfortable. Once they were on, Liv scoffed crossed her arms. He continued to undo her shoes with a little difficulty then dropped them on the floor.

"That was even more rude." Corpse thought her pouting looked so cute. He managed to move her arms so he could take off her silky dress, even if it looked amazing on her.

"So we have a sex tape." Corpse started conversation, grabbing the bottom of her dress and raising it. Liv cooperated, raising her arms.

"Oh my god, we do, don't we?" Liv realized, then laughed. He tried not to make it so obvious when he took in a breath at the sight of Liv not wearing a bra. Holding his sexual remarks back, he grabbed his baggy shirt that he had left here.

"I actually forgot about that." The image of her nipple piercings disappeared beneath the baggy shirt, her curvy body enveloped cozily.

"That was so much fun, honestly." Liv scooted to the pillows and tucked herself in, her eyes on Corpse. She watched shamelessly as he took off his white shirt, then long sleeved shirt.

"It didn't end the greatest, though." Corpse joked, although it probably wasn't the best idea. Liv cringed obviously, but was easily distracted when he took his pants off.

"I'm sorry about that. That was super shitty."

"I forgive you." Corpse smiled gently at a very high Liv. Wearing just his boxers, he crawled to her and got under the covers. "I forgive you, always."

Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. She snuggled into him, finding comfort in his grasp and scent. With a gentle hand, he reached up to brush hair from her face. With slow hands, Liv grabbed onto his wrist and examined his bracelet. Then she pulled it over to her face where she kissed it.

"Goodnight, baby." Liv said, turning her head to try and look at him. His brown eyes looked at her gently, taking in her beautiful face.

"Goodnight, Liv. Sleep tight." He kissed her. It felt so good to finally have her back in his arms. Finally, Liv flicked off her lamp.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite me please." The weird comments were back, making Corpse giggle.

"I won't, I promise."

After a couple minutes, he heard her small and tired voice speak.

"I love you."

The jump Corpse felt in his heart would never go away, especially when Liv said that. The feelings all over his body, the butterflies, the fireworks, they would never fade with her in his arms.

"I love you too."


	48. ✧ forty-six ✧

After the New Year's Eve party, the group all went their separate ways again on the promise that they would throw another get together again sometime. Liv mentioned she would love to see Australia sometime if someone killed the spiders for her. Since then, Corpse and Liv were still inseparable to the point where Corpse didn't want to go anywhere without her. The fourth day after the New Year's party, Corpse decided to go home and get some streaming done. He hadn't in a while and he felt like he was slacking. When Corpse left, Liv did the same and streamed a bit of Among Us with him and a few others.

Eventually, Liv got off and laid on her bed feeling lonely. It had been a day since they had seen each other and she was already missing him. The dip on the left side of her bed that he occupied had flattened. She felt a little bit like a lovesick kid who couldn't get enough of their first love, and in a way it was true. He was the first person she had ever felt like this about. She felt so lucky to have found him when she did, or she didn't know where she would be.

Without another thought, Liv got up and got ready. She put on Corpse's custom merch hoodie, some Nike pants, and a little bit of makeup. With a glance in the mirror, she acknowledged how little cared about her appearance around Corpse. She could wear whatever she wanted and look however she wanted, not having to worry about him judging her. And yet she still wanted to look her best for him. Slipping on her shoes, she set her alarm before leaving her apartment.

It seemed like forever until she finally arrived at his place, which it was. Well, it was an hour and a half technically. She was so glad when she put the key in and opened the door, excited to see her boyfriend again. Was she clingy? Probably. Did she care? Probably not.

Corpse was playing Rust with Rae, Sykkuno, Jack, and Ash. They were building a house and Corpse was just fucking around making hilarious jokes. The things he was good at.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when something touched his shoulders.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He said loudly, his mic and stream still going. He whipped around and took a headphone off of one ear to hear his girlfriend wheezing with laughter. "That scared the actual shit out of me."

Liv had to lean on his desk to catch her breath.

"Is that Liv? Hi Liv!" Rae said through Corpse's headphones.

"Hi Rae!" Liv called back between breaths. As much as Corpse pretended to be mad, she looked so cute with her red face dying of laughter. "Hi chat! Sorry for disturbing you."

Finally recovered, she bent over Corpse's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was glad he was back to facing his computer screen, or she would see the massive blush on his face. God was he glad that he didn't stream his face. He put his headphones around his neck so he could hear her melodic voice better. With her hands on his shoulders, she spoke.

"Did you eat?" She was still giggly.

"No, not yet." Corpse found himself smiling as he felt his girlfriend's hair tickle his cheek. He would never get tired of how she made him feel.

"I'll make you something, okay?"

Then she turned and left, leaving no room for Corpse to protest. Feeling like he was floating on a cloud, he put his headphones back over his ears only to hear a bunch of 'awww's.

"Oh Jesus, that was adorable." Sykkuno gushed. It sounded like he put a hand over his mouth.

"That was the cutest thing ever, oh my god." Rae claimed, with Ash and Jack chorusing in agreement.

A blush was very evident on Corpse's face, and he was more thankful than ever now that he was faceless on the internet. He looked over at his chat who was going crazy at the interaction, sending so much positivity and support. It nearly made his eyes water.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you can laugh at the expense of my dignity." Corpse joked, trying to distract the attention off of himself. He knew it wasn't the truth though. Hearing her say cheesy things to him while knowing people could hear them was the best thing ever. He couldn't have felt more pride than he did about the fact that Liv was his and he was hers.

After joking around a bit more, Corpse muted his Rust voice chat so he could talk to his stream.

"Yea, um, Liv and I are dating. We've actually been together for a while now, I just haven't really talked about it." Corpse said, riding around aimlessly on his horse. He looked over at a few of the messages in chat. "I don't know what she's making but I hope she doesn't burn it like last time."

From behind his headphones, he heard Liv shout, "I heard that!"

Corpse broke into laughter, not realizing he was talking that loud. He spoke quieter this time.

"Either way, I'll still eat it. I love everything about her, even her mediocre cooking." When he finished talking, he read his chat then realized he said he loved her on stream. Whoops. Would Liv be okay with that? Well they didn't have a choice now, she would have to be. Corpse wouldn't admit it, but it felt amazing to say it live on stream and have the world know. He tried to take the pressure off of what he said by answering more questions. "Are you okay with Liv's work? Yea, of course I am. I support anything she does, even her other job. Like, I know that she's showing her body for other people but in the end, I know that I'm the one she's with. I don't know if that makes sense. But yeah, I'm perfectly okay with it. Sex work is work, you know?"

Then he went back to his friends in Rust, saying that he was going to go eat what Liv made. He also made a joke about it probably being burnt, knowing that Liv would hear. When he came out to his kitchen, there was surprisingly no smoke. She turned around when he entered with a spoon in her hand.

"I hope you're okay with mac and cheese, that's all I could find. Oh! And hot dogs cut up in it."

"Damn, you really are a chef." Corpse said with a crooked smile, making his way over to her. "Getchu a girl who can cook."

"I didn't wanna brag, but you said it not me." Liv bumped hips with him. He giggled and did it back lamely before wrapping his arms around her.

"I wasn't expecting you to come over." He rested his head on top of hers, his arms around her neck. She wrapped hers around his waist and put her hands in his butt pockets. The pressure of his body against hers made her feel safe, comforted, relaxed.

"I missed you." She said in a small voice.

"Aww, you couldn't even go twenty-four hours without me."

That made Liv separate from him with a scowl at his sarcastic remark.

"This is what I get for making you delicious food, huh?" Her scowl fell though, unable to hold a serious face. There never seemed to be one second with him that she didn't smile.

They finished making the food together then both sat down at his table. With a mouth full of macaroni, Liv spoke.

"I'm glad I brought my Lactaid pills." That made Corpse almost choke on his food, remembering his girlfriend was lactose intolerant.

"It would've sucked for me more than for you."

"Fair enough." They continued joking around and flirting. Every so often, Liv would scroll past a funny meme on her phone and show Corpse. When they were nearly finished, Liv suddenly scrunched her face in confusion.

"What?"

"Have you been on twitter recently?" Liv asked, her eyes still glued on her phone. Corpse suddenly felt very nervous. Was something wrong? Were the fans going crazy at his recent announcement? Was his online identity revealed from the _Devil's Load Screen?_

"No? Why?"

"Oh." Liv put her phone on the table and slid it towards him, her eyebrows raised.

Corpse felt anxious and scared to even look down at her phone, but he bit the bullet and did it.

_#CorpseandLiv_

It was on the trending page. To be more precise, it was the first trending hashtag on the list.

What?

"We seem to be trending." Liv said in an amused tone.

"What the fuck, why?" Corpse was just straight curious now. He clicked on the tag and started scrolling through the feed with his chipped painted fingers. There were plenty of tweets about what he said on stream but there were also multiple images. He opened one and was immediately shown an image of the New Year's Eve party. Liv was standing in her pretty silk dress with a drink in her hand, and with a hand in the other. Corpse's hand. The person holding her hand, him, wore his black outfit but his face and neck blurred.

"I'm guessing the Misfits video is out." Liv snorted, not really caring. She was more than happy for the world to know about the two of them.

There were also tons of images of zoomed in screenshots of the video, cross referencing Liv's matching bracelet with Corpse's. He didn't realize how obvious it was that they couldn't keep their hands off each other until he saw all the images of them in the background of the crowd.

Corpse read a couple tweets about the night.

**Corpse Bride** _@anniesdream 1hr_

Current mood: Schlatt talking about Liv's job while sounding slightly envious  
 _#CorpseandLiv_ ❤️❤️

 **loyal olive** _@livfoxfan_page 48m_

remember when they met for the first time live on stream 🥺 good times _#CorpseandLiv_

**Praise Bingus** _@dominiclovescorpse 35m_

okay but anyone wishing they saw them at the club? _#CorpseandLiv_

 **allie martins** _@martins.allie_ _32m_

Forever wanting Corpse to touch me the way he touches Liv 😭🥺 _#CorpseandLiv_

"Are you okay?" Liv asked, her joking tone gone. She reached a hand over to his, rubbing her thumb across his rings. His pretty brown eyes met hers in a frantic manner.

"I'm just worried, I hope no fans there saw my face." Corpse couldn't help the anxiety creeping into his voice. Liv was quick to turn her phone off and grab his other hand, holding them girly within hers.

"There's no way, we were in such a thick crowd it was hard to even see through it. And we were in the back for the majority of the night. Even if they did take pictures or anything, I'm sure they would've been out by now." Liv reasoned in her soft voice, taking in Corpse's gorgeous face. The curve of his nostrils, the sharpness of his jaw, his thick sculpted eyebrows that Liv had plucked for him.

She was right. There was no way, that crowd was huge. And no fans even came up to them to ask for pictures either. Everyone was also probably way too drunk to remember.

"You're right." He sighed, thinking about it more. She had to be right, or else he would freak out even more. He felt more relief when Liv reached and brushed red-streaked curl off his forehead, her fingers gentle and caring.

"When am I ever wrong?" Liv bantered, a cocky smile on her face.

"Well there was this one time..."

Liv rolled her eyes, a smile wide on her face. With the man she was head over heels in love with taunting her.


	49. ✧ forty-seven ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

"Almost done..." Liv commented to herself, her tongue peaking outside her mouth. She sat on the floor in front of Corpse in his bedroom, his hand in hers with a nail paint brush in her other. She brushed a black polish with rainbow reflections across his nails, complimenting his rings perfectly. He looked like a hot goth boy. "Okay, done."

Corpse brought his nails up his his face, scrunching his brown eyes to see if there was any flaws or imperfections. He was wearing the black skirt Liv had gave to him and a dark grey sweater with a small clownfish in the center of it. The red strand in his hair was fading a bit, making it a pastel red.

When he decided his nails looked perfect, he flexed his fingers out in satisfaction.

"Your painting skills pass the test." He smiled, looking down adoringly at Liv. She sat with a knee underneath her and the other up to her chest, looking up to him. Her eyes twinkled at his approval. She was enveloped in one of his black tshirts and her favorite adidas pants, her feet covered in socks with cats on them.

"I didn't know my skills were being tested, I'm shit under pressure." Liv joked, putting the bottle of nail polish over on his desk. She got up, examining his outfit before scrunched her nose. "Hmmm, it's missing something."

Corpse watched as Liv's scrutinizing eyes drug up and down his body. He took the time to enjoy her presence standing in front of him. Her arms crossed in concentration, her hazel eyes squinted, her damp hair in low messy space buns, and her snake tattoo creeping out of his shirt. Corpse loved how her body looked encapsulated in his clothing, hiding away the curves and secrets under the fabric. The feeling of her body in the soft shirt against his palms made his head feel light and airy. He loved that she never took off the necklace that he gave her.

A light bulb went off in Corpse's head.

"Eye liner?"

Liv snapped her fingers with wide eyes.

"Eye liner." Then she disappeared quickly, leaving a scent of his body wash trailing after her. She came back in an instant, examining the liquid eye liner she found in his bathroom. Li thought aloud to herself. "How are we going to do this?"

Sitting there, carefully resting his hands behind him on the bed, he shrugged. Liv took a step forward the liner ready in her hand, and slowly put her legs on either side of him. The bed caved when it met her knees, but his legs kept her up.

Liv giggled at the sudden close contact, holding his jaw with her free hand. Butterflies exploded in her stomach when Corpse leaned in gently to kiss her cheek. Whenever she was with Corpse, new feelings for him always seemed to arise. Sure it was scary, but Liv had to reassure herself it was okay to feel these things. Especially with him.

"Close your eyes." Liv breathed out, her spearmint breath fanning across his face. He did as he was told, a ghost of a smile across his lips. With one hand holding Corpse's jaw, Liv used the other to draw a careful line across his eyelid with the liner. On both eyes, she created a perfect wing. It was a little difficult on the left eye, but she did her best. "Open."

Corpse opened his newly defined brown eyes, staring at Liv and awaiting her reaction.

"Damn, you look hot as fuck." She said, not holding back. Men really should wear eyeliner. Corpse laughed, his eyes squinting at the corners just a bit. His dark lashes blended perfectly with the black eyeliner, making his eyes stand out. With the makeup, his face somehow looked more beckoning and... seductive? Maybe it was just Liv.

It was probably just Liv.

She hopped off him and took in his whole outfit again.

"You should do an eyeliner reveal." Liv conceded, a sly look on her face.

"It looks that good, huh?" Corpse got up, using careful fingers to push a stray hair from Liv's face absentmindedly.

"Definitely."

When Corpse looked at the camera on his phone, she was right. It looked real fuckin' good.

"I don't know, an eye reveal seems like a lot. I kinda want to ease into it." Corpse admitted, looking at his outfit in his mirror now.

"What about a nail polish reveal? Show off my craftsmanship." Liv tilted her head, watching her beautiful boyfriend fiddle with the end of his skirt.

"I should reveal a picture of my hand around your neck." Corpse joked, not thinking much about it while he examined his hair. He twirled one specific curl, trying to get it to lay right.

Liv raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, that's a good idea." Liv laughed, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. He met her eyes in the mirror, his mouth parted in shock.

"Deadass?"

"Deadass."

So five minutes later, Liv lay on Corpse's bed giggling underneath him. He was positioned with legs on either side of her, his phone in his left hand and Liv's neck in the other.

"You have to stop laughing." Corpse snickered, trying to get his girlfriend to hold still. She was laughing at absolutely nothing at this point, just the idea.

"I can't help it." She tried her best to breath and calm her laughter down.

She settled with a huge grin, controlling herself.

Corpse snapped a picture. His right hand around Liv's neck, below her diamond necklace. The snake tattoo crawled up her neck just below his hand and his rings elegantly fit the whole aesthetic. He showed it to Liv, who's pupils seemed to dilate. He got off, giggling at the picture and not seeming to realize the sudden focus in Liv's face.

Just looking down at his phone, Corpse posted the picture to his Instagram story with a fancy filter. He also put his song on top of it like a chump, the lyrics "choke me like you hate me but you love me" contrasting the picture. It was perfect.

He didn't even realize as Liv devised a plan in her head. Corpse hadn't realized her sudden interest, she would get his sudden interest. That was for sure.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Corpse laughed loudly at his stream, his head tilting back and his eyes scrunching. He still wore his unbelievably hot eyeliner and skirt. Liv glared at him from over on his bed, envious that he was so cheerful and not frustrated what-so-ever. She tried her best not to smile at his laughter, even though he was so fucking cute.

He was streaming Rust with their friends, having the time of his life on stream while Liv sat on her phone texting Schlatt. They had asked her to join, but her computer was at her place.

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: just tell him!!

 **olive garden <3:** I can't!! He's on stream!

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: holy fuck youre so dramatic

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: if you don't tell him, i'll give a dono that tells him

 **olive garden <3:** You wouldn't fuckin dare

 **Schlatt** 🙄❤️: i would

 **olive garden <3:** you bitch

Liv rolled her eyes at the childish response he sent back. It was time for her plan.

**************************BEWAREEEEE SMUT********************************

She set her phone down on the bed and quietly made her way over to him. He had his headphones on, and his microphone positioned near his mouth. After making sure he hadn't heard her climb off the bed, she carefully began crawling under his desk.

"What are you--" He began, but cut himself off when Liv put a finger to her lips. Now underneath his desk, she sat on her knees at eye length with his crotch. Immediately closing his mouth, he cleared his throat and looked back up at his screen. "So, um, yea. I'm super thankful that I was invited..."

He rambled on stream about God knows what, while Liv worked on pulling the skirt down. In one swift motion, she managed to get the skirt off. He nearly banged his hand on his desk when she began feeling his length through his briefs. Her fingers were like magic, rubbing firmly against him and creating a beautiful friction. He barely realized he was starving in his game and had to find food.

With Liv's fingers finally working on pulling down his underwear, he tried his best to focus on getting back to the J10 base.

Without any warning, Liv grabbed his already hard length in her hand and began feeling up and down. He gave an intake in breath, cutting off his sentence midway. But he trucked on, riding his horse to the base.

"And--" His voice cut off in a crack.

Her tongue met the tip of his dick, and all concentration that he was attempting dwindled away. Trying to remember where his train of thought was suddenly became the hardest task ever. Liv's warm mouth felt like pure heaven wrapped around him, bobbing up and down in a rhythmic fashion.

He continued to speak, even when his friends said hi to him. Holding a conversation proved to be extremely difficult.

He banged his foot against his desk leg on accidently, an involuntary muscle spasm. It was quite loud. Liv had to stop herself from laughing, which was easy considering the concentration she had.

"What was that? Jesus Christ." Sean laughed.

"I, uh, I dropped my phone sorry." He was quick to cover.

"You seem off track today, are you good?" Rae asked, genuinely concerned.

He had to try and calm himself, even though Liv was going crazy on him downstairs.

"Yea sorry, I just didn't get a lot of sleep." He realized at that moment he was really good at lying under pressure. He would've felt bad about it if he weren't very distracted.

"Awww, you can get off if you want!" Rae reassured.

"Yea, get off! Go sleep! Take care of yourself!" Sean shouted, still sounding concerned.

He nearly cried out in relief, at least he thought it was relief.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yea! Go get some sleep! Talk to you tomorrow!"

They bid goodbye, and he hoped it wasn't too quickly. Then he had to say bye to his stream, which was getting increasingly difficult.

"Thank you guys for tuning in I, uh, I really appreciate it. Sorry I couldn't stay on for longer--" He cleared his throat, a familiar feeling of warmth arising in his stomach. "I'll try and stream a bit tomorrow maybe. Thank you again. Bye guys."

Then he turned off his stream. He immediately threw off his headset and reached down to cradle Liv's head. His other hand gripped the arm of his chair tightly, with his eyes squeezing shut.

All it took was one final swipe of her tongue along the bottom of his length for him to come undone.

"Liv I'm--" He couldn't even form the words, but she seemed to know. With a newfound determination, Liv beared down. One hand pumped his shaft and the rest she fit in her mouth. Until she felt his grip tighten on her hair and his lower body still. A mix between a whimper and a groan escaped from his throat and he saw stars, a blanket of warmth enveloping his whole body. His toes curled, his eyebrows scrunched, his mouth fell agape.

Liv took in the image of him coming completely undone in her mouth before warm salty liquid shot down her throat. When she was sure she swallowed it all, she moved away and breathed deeply. He finally looked down at her through relaxed eyes.

He moved his hand from her hair to her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"That was so mean." He breathed out, taking in her now messed up hair and watery eyes. She smiled sweetly and tilted her eyes. His eyes fell down to her lips, then he moved his thumb to collect any remaining juices. Holding eye contact, she took his thumb into her mouth to taste him again. Liv's sinful tongue swirled around his thumb.

His eyes darkened again, the slightly smudged liner making him even more intimidating. He was quick to move his hand back down to her neck, where he gripped it suddenly. Liv felt butterflies swarm in her stomach and warmth pool between her legs. The corners of his lips tugged up the slightest.

"Good girl."


	50. ✧ forty-eight ✧

With a sigh, Corpse rolled off Liv. His cheeks were warm from exertion and there was a damp sweat across his chest. They both lay, satisfaction on their faces, just trying to catch their breath.

Liv cleared her throat, her eyes wandering Corpse's bedroom. His stream had ended what, thirty minutes ago? Forty? An hour? She didn't know, but it had been a while. After examining his room, she turned her head to look at her boyfriend beside her. There was a smile on his face and his curls fell slightly over his eyes. He looked so peaceful. Hopefully Liv didn't disturb it with her remark.

"You should move in with me." She said, turning her head before she could see his reaction. She repositioned her body, wishing she had a towel underneath her.

Despite the startled reaction Corpse had, he didn't voice it. Honestly, he wasn't that surprised. He knew it was a matter of time before she asked him, and if she didn't, he would have. They were just better together.

"Should I?" Corpse asked, wanting her to confirm. He looked at her side profile, taking in her lovely features.

"Yea. I think it'd be cool." She said in a small voice, her gaze wandering the ceiling.

"Would there be room for my setup?" Corpse considered.

"There's a guest room on the main floor."

"That's a guest room?"

Liv laughed, looking back towards him. He had a gentle look on his face, receptive to her every move.

"I'm surprised you didn't know considering how much time you spend over there."

Corpse cracked a wider smile. The crinkle that she got on her nose whenever she said something sarcastic tugged at his heart as always.

"Hmm," He hummed, raising an eyebrow, "When am I allowed to move in?"

Liv pushed her upper body up on her elbows, looking at him expectantly.

"Deadass?" She looked so giddy and excited. He was initially going to try and make her convince him, but how could he when he wanted to move in so bad?

"Deadass." Corpse found himself and Liv saying that a lot as a joke, but it was catchy.

Making a cross between a squeal and a laugh, Liv moved and wrapped her arms around Corpse. His bare chest met hers in an instant, causing his body to heat up once more. The butterflies that were beginning to grow familiar always present whenever she touched him.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

The next day, January 5th, Corpse stood in the front doorway to Liv's loft. He had a pretty heavy box in his arms and Traves was following behind him, jokingly telling Corpse not to drop anything. Walking into the apartment, he didn't expect to hear what sounded like an argument going on.

"No! Don't fucking do it!"

"Why not?!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time? Complaining about your headache like you got fucking curb stomped?"

"And we wouldn't be here today if I didn't do it! I progressed society because of it!" It was Liv arguing with Schlatt. Schlatt stood at the bottom of her curvy stairs with his hands on his hips, a disapproving look on his face. Liv was at the top of her stairs sitting on a pillow as if preparing to go on a sled.

"What the fuck did we just walk into?" Corpse announced himself and Traves, setting down the very heavy box.

"Finally you're here! This fucking idiot wants to slide down the stairs and bust her head open like last time." Schlatt told Corpse. Corpse was glad that he knew Schlatt, or else he would actually think that he was mad at Liv. His beautiful girlfriend was giggling at the interaction from the top of the stairs.

"I'm just saying that getting that concussion made me who I am today! It was meant to be." Liv claimed, throwing her arms out.

Schlatt rolled his eyes and huffed out, "Oh my go— This is why the Neanderthals went extinct."

Watching the interaction with amused eyes, Corpse couldn't help the laughter coming out of his mouth. It was like watching two siblings bicker about who got the last cookie or something, and it was very entertaining. Traves was also giggling behind him at the two arguing back and forth.

"Unless you want to give Schlatt an aneurysm, you probably shouldn't babe." Corpse joked, leaning against the railing on her stairs. She pouted out a bottom lip at him and tilted her head. Her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. He gave her a look, much like scolding a child, and she finally rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you guys aren't any fun at all."

"Ah yes, my kind of fun. Sliding down stairs and getting a concussion." Traves laughed, going to exit the door and go back down. They were all taking trips down to grab more boxes and it was quite exhausting.

"You're telling me all I had to do to convince her not to was to get you? Wow, I mean nothing." Schlatt complained, throwing his arms up.

"You're dramatic as fuck, Schlatt." Liv got up from the stairs, tossing the pillow down onto her couch.

"Thank you, Liver."

Liv met up with Corpse at the bottom of her stairs, grabbing his hands. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a short kiss on the lips. They heard Schlatt huff and leave to grab more boxes shortly after.

"If I didn't know you two any better, I would think you guys hated each other." Corpse smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. Her lips tasted like strawberry chapstick and her fingers fit perfectly between his own.

"We do." Liv giggled when Corpse leaned down to kiss her cheek. "It's like a love-hate."

"Hmm." Corpse hummed, leaning down further to kiss down her jaw and to her neck. He wasn't listening to her too intently.

"They're going to be back any second, babe." Liv tried to reason with him, but her mind was already growing hazy. Her hands released from his and travelled up to his shoulders, while his caught her hips. His curly hair tickled her forehead while his lips worked away at her neck. Liv wondered if their honeymoon phase would ever fade, and she hoped it didn't.

"Back to _our_ apartment?" Corpse mumbled against her neck. Liv found herself reaching behind her to find the stairs when he began to move her back. Her hands found it and she slowly moved so she was sitting on the stairs.

"I can't believe you're moving in." Liv couldn't help herself, it was exciting. Even while Corpse began thumbing at her pants.

"Mhmm."

"And we can see each other everyday."

"Mhmm."

"Are you listening to me?" His face moved back up to hers, where a smile was evident.

"Always." He whispered. Then he leaned in and caught her lips in a deep kiss, enjoying the feeling of her soft mouth moving against his. He leaned over her so his body was directly on top of hers, his one hand holding his weight up and the other fumbling with the tie on her pants.

Liv could get used to this. Because Corpse would be living with her, they were free to kiss and hold each other every second they got. They could do whatever they wanted without having to worry about going their separate ways at the end of the day. Just the thought of seeing his face every single morning made her excited.

The door slammed.

The two quickly fell apart, Corpse standing up and Liv moving into an actual sitting position. She cleared her throat and adjusted her pants, hoping her bright red cheeks didn't give anything away. Schlatt and Traves set down their boxes slowly, exchanging a look.

When Liv caught Schlatt's eye and he didn't make a joke, that's when she knew something was wrong. There was a long pause hanging in the air, making tension so heavy it could be felt. With anxiety swirling in her stomach, Liv stood up abruptly.

"What?"

Another long pause.

"Um, when did you last talk to your dad?" Schlatt asked.

"Huh?" Liv wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. Why did that matter? Where did such a random question even come from? Even so, Schlatt knew the answer because she had talked to him about it like a month after they became friends. Her heartbeat began to pick up in her chest and she felt her breath coming in a short puffs. He knew how serious of topic it was, and he wouldn't have brought it up unless there was a reason.

"There's a, uh, a dude out there who's claiming to be your dad?"

Liv felt like her body took a screenshot. Her body went rigid, her mouth went dry, her brain stopped working. It was as if she could feel her neurons pause their firing, even though they were probably working twice as hard as Liv tried to wrap her head around what her best friend just said.

She couldn't even say anything. Just look towards Corpse, who looked just as frozen and shocked as she was.


	51. ✧ forty-nine ✧

"What the fuck do I do?!" Liv whisper-yelled, standing in front of Schlatt. He had his hand in his hair and a stressed look on his face. Corpse and Traves stood aside, watching and listening to the interaction but not really knowing what to do.

"I got no fuckin' clue!" Schlatt answered. "He said who he was and I didn't know if I should punch him or slap him?!"

Liv was conflicted. Her dad stood outside her door. The man who left her and her family three years ago with only a note. No warning, nothing. Liv didn't know what to do. Her thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute. One second she was ecstatic about her boyfriend moving in, the next her anxiety was skyrocketing and the dude who left her family was outside.

With a hand against her forehead and focused eyes, she scanned Corpse who stood at the side. She took in his expression, his body language, the reassurance in his eyes. Her eyes returned to her best friend after a couple seconds.

"Do you think he's left yet?" Liv asked.

Schlatt scoffed.

"Most definitely not, he wants to talk to his own flesh and blood. I don't think he'd miss that opportunity."

"He already did once." Liv sighed, rolling her eyes. "Should I lock the door?"

Traves, Schlatt, and Corpse all simultaneously shrugged. They were no help.

"Well should I at least hear what he has to say?" She asked.

The question rang throughout the room, no one answering for a while.

"Is that what you want?" Corpse spoke up, coming to stand next to his stressed girlfriend. She found comfort in his touch and warmth in his voice. She was so lucky he was there for her.

Did she?

"Like, not really. But I feel like I should..." Liv trailed off.

After casting a worried glance to Liv, Schlatt watched her give Corpse's hand a squeeze. Then she slowly walked to the door.

"I am not talking to him alone." Liv claimed, nearing the door.

"Are you letting him in?!" Traves whispered loudly. They hoped the man outside couldn't hear what was going on in here.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Liv whispered back.

"This is fucked." Schlatt finally said.

Everyone was all stressed and concerned, not knowing what to expect. What would he say?

She could just lock the door and forget this ever happened... She could lock it and never open it again with the hope that her dad didn't come back. Liv wouldn't lie, she heavily considered it. But wasn't she obligated to hear him out? He _was_ reaching out. At the same time, Liv felt offended. He came to her house! How did he even find out where she lived? If he didn't have a reasonable explanation to leaving her family, then she would be done with it. For good this time. He was lucky Liv was a decently generous person.

Against her better judgement, Liv slowly opened her door. And there he stood. The man who left her family, who influenced her fall into a deep depression, who let her family fend for themselves. She didn't know what she would say. Should she get mad? Should she let it play out? Liv opted for the latter with no facial expression.

She was so thankful she had her friends behind her or she was sure she would've locked the door. Maybe even hit him.

The man had black hair like hers, but he had green eyes with slight bags underneath them. He looked exhausted. His facial features were prominent and strong, but he wore a soft smile. Liv noticed an ear piercing in his left ear lobe with a green gem, peridot. Her birth stone. The man Liv had called her dad wore a casual but business outfit, black dress pants, a white tshirt, and a black blazer. His presence was slightly intimidating, much like how Liv remembered. She also remembered how she used to attempt to copy it when she was younger.

She was glad she still remembered it, because she took the time to square her shoulders and cross her arms. Despite her racing heart and lightheadedness, she held an indifferent look on her face. She had to, or she was sure she would explode. If ever there was a time to test her own self control, it was now.

The man opened his mouth, then shut it again. He finally opened it again after his eyes trailed over the men in her apartment, then back on his daughter.

"Hi." His voice was like Liv remembered, but slightly more gravelly.

Liv raised her eyebrow, her expectations unmet.

"Just hi?" Liv found herself saying. The mans expression dropped, not expecting Liv to stand her ground.

"How... How are you, Olive?"

"Are you trying to small talk?"

The man did something she didn't expect. He laughed.

"Always so quick-witted." He held a smile, his eyes drifting behind her again. "I suppose I'll get right to it. I owe you an explanation."

After an inner battle, Liv let him in her apartment. Her and Corpse's apartment. Five minutes later, her dad stood awkwardly in her living room with Traves, Corpse, and Schlatt all standing there. Liv could feel the awkward tension, it made her grit her teeth. Especially when the man introduced himself to her friends. Not that he needed to, they knew who he was.

"Hi, I'm David you must be Liv's friends." He introduced, moving to shake hands with them all. Schlatt gave a look to Liv before he shook his hand, who gave him a nod. She couldn't see it, but Schlatt was also as conflicted as her. What ever happened though, his loyalty would always lie with Liv. They all shook hands, until they got to Corpse.

"Boyfriend, actually." Corpse found himself saying. Corpse wondered why he even said that. He shouldn't care about this man's approval, especially considering he hurt his girlfriend so terribly in the past. Perhaps it was so that her father knew that he was the only man in her life now, besides Schlatt. Was that sexist?

Corpse watched the mans eyes widen then settle again, his smile never dropping. He held onto Corpse's hand for a while longer, putting his other on top of it. Corpse watched "David"s eyes trail across his face and taking in every feature. He took note of how David analyzed him, realizing Liv did the same thing when she was calculating someone else's thoughts.

"Oh! Wow, it's really great to meet you, son." Corpse sensed warmth in his voice, and yet he didn't cave. No matter how much warmth David showed to Corpse, he would always stand by Liv and Liv only.

Liv cringed outwardly. She wanted to mock him like a child. "Son," pfft, fuck off. She didn't say that. With a shiver, she offered him a seat at her table. So they all sat there like they were in a fucking business meeting, Liv at the head of the table. She was not going to be alone in this, or else all of her self-control would disappear. She was almost certain of that.

"So, you were talking about an explanation?" Liv finally addressed, feeling herself clench her fists under the table. She felt incredibly grateful when Corpse reached under to grab her hand, so she sent him a side glance.

"Oh, oh right." Her dad cleared his throat, tugging at the cuff on his blazer. "An explanation."

Her dad's eyes roamed the table, before deciding it was fine to speak. Liv briefly hoped all the eyes on him made him uncomfortable.

"Where do I start, um, well," He stuttered, "Three years ago, I-- I left. All I left was a note for you and your brother."

No shit.

Liv raised an eyebrow, willing him to continue.

"Your mother and I had been... struggling behind the scenes for a while. Well, I was struggling... That's not the point. The point is, I'm sorry. I am so sorry for leaving you two. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your brother, I'm sorry I left without so much as a warning." Liv's dad held eye contact with her through the whole thing, never once wavering. His voice held steady, like he had practiced it. Despite the sincerity she felt from the apology, she couldn't help but feel... nothing. She wasn't moved to tears, she wasn't happy. If anything, she was bitter. It was that easy to apologize? That's it?

"You're sorry...?" Liv said, feeling her nose twitch. Biting her tongue was proving to be very hard. She had to squeeze Corpse's hand so hard it was probably cutting off circulation. She was surprised at how neutral she managed to keep her face and body language, despite her bitterness. "You didn't even give a reason."

Her dad sighed, a twinge of pain passing over his face. It was quick to disappear.

"Like I said, I was struggling." He evaded.

What startled Liv was a hand slamming on the table. It was Corpse. Liv's eyes trailed all the way up from his ringed fingers to his face, where a tense look was plastered. All the attention was suddenly diverted to him. Liv could tell it made him uncomfortable by the red tinge in his cheeks, but he spoke anyways.

"That's not a good enough reason." His deep voice sounded angry, almost as if he were testing Liv's father. It was so out of character, she was startled. Yet warmth swirled throughout her stomach.

The man absorbed Corpse's words, then looked at the table with the corners of his lips tugging down the slightest. When he looked back up at Liv, his eyes were glossy.

He was sad?! After everything he did!? How dare he, is what Liv thought. He doesn't have the right to be sad when he hurt her.

"I--" He cleared his throat, his intimidating aura falling. "I was struggling with an addiction."

Liv felt a stab at her chest.

Oh.

He... What?

"What?"

"It was after I caught your mother with another man, you have to understand we were both going through so much."

Another stab at her chest.

Huh?

Liv was frozen. She remembered herself breathing, and her eyes blinking rapidly at her father. She remembered her mouth trying to form words, but her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her hands had gone numb, she couldn't feel Corpse's anymore. All she felt was the warmth emitting from it and the hardness of his rings.

"Mom was... No way, she wouldn't." Liv shook her head, feeling herself try to laugh. There was no way. This was a joke, it had to be.

"It wasn't her fault I left though. She knew I was going, but it was my choice." He went on. "It was my stupid choice to even get involved with substances to begin with."

Another harsh stab at her chest.

Oh.

She wanted to deny it. She wanted to deny it so bad.

Her mom cheating, her dad falling into addiction, her mom knowing why he left. She was left in the dark. Her and her brother were left in the dark. Her mom knew the whole time.

Liv stared at the table, comprehending everything that was just said. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and a ringing in the distance.

"I am so sorry, Olive. I never wanted to leave you or your brother. Ever. But I needed to get help." Looking at him, he looked so sincere and heartfelt. There were tears in his eyes, a tremble in his lip, and desperation in his words. But his words were like knives, stabbing at her chest. She was left in the dark this whole time. She felt angry, bitter, resentful.

"If only he were around to hear it too." Liv heard her voice in the distance say, a curl in her lip. She didn't remember what her friend's expressions were. It was as if she had gotten tunnel vision, only focusing on her father while everything else was blurred.

"What?" His face looked confused. His dark eyebrows scrunched up like how hers did when she was uncertain.

"My brother. If only he were around to hear it too." She was leading him to it, she wanted him to come to the realization himself. She wouldn't tell him outright.

"I'm sure I can call him or something." He laughed without humor, trying to decipher what Liv was saying. Her expression remained passive, not showing anything just yet.

"I doubt he'll pick up." Liv said, waiting for him to realize. He wasn't getting there. Frustratedly, Liv rolled her eyes and put her hands on the table. "He's dead!"

The silence rang throughout the room once more.

For a moment, she was glad when a wave of hurt echoed through his face. All those years of holding onto that rage and resentment, and now she could see the hurt that she felt on his face. Watching him slowly come to the realization through different facial expressions, all from the words her mouth spilt. But then Liv watched her fathers' face go through the five stages of fucking grief in front of her eyes.

What sounded like a strangled cry came from her dad's throat, scanning Liv's face for deception. When he saw none, he abruptly got up from the table and swayed a bit. Corpse, being the good person he is, reached to steady him. With shaky hands, her dad reached in his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper.

On it was a phone number Liv assumed was his.

Her dad cleared his throat, adjusted his blazer, and tugged at the collar on his shirt before speaking. She could tell he was holding back tears, but she didn't know what to think about it.

"I'll be in town for a while if you want to meet up sometime." His voice cracked, betraying his feelings. "I'll tell you all you want to know, it's the least I can do."

Then he slowly broke eye contact with his daughter, turning and walking towards the door.

Not knowing what to do with the information and phone number, Liv looked at her friend's expressions. Traves had wide eyes, Schlatt was covering his mouth with his hand, but Corpse was looking at Liv with concern in his brows. Within his brown eyes, Liv found her strength again. She realized she didn't want to leave the conversation like this, it didn't sit right with her. She had to make some sort of reach back out to her father.

"I'll let you know." Liv hoped her voice sounded as strong as she wanted it to.

Her dad turned his head, confirming he heard her. Then with a nod, he quietly exited the room.

Everyone still sitting at the table, they sat for a few seconds.

"Holy shit." Corpse finally said, his hand finding Liv's again on the table.

"Holy shit is fuckin' right, Corpse." Schlatt said, his hand still over his mouth. He took off his hat to ruffle his hair before placing it back on his head.

Liv got up from her table and ventured to her cabinet, then set out glasses for everyone. With great skill, she poured her favorite cherry whiskey into everyone's glass then sat back down.

"I should've locked the door."


	52. ✧ fifty ✧

It had been four days since Liv had seen her father for the first time in over three years. She was still processing it, but having Corpse by her side made it so much easier. Desperately wanting to ignore her uncomfortable emotions, she focused on streaming Rust and Among us, as well as camming every night. She had updated her website recently, securing it for 18+ as well as requiring ID to sign up. She kept the interface the same, with a big space for when she went live in the middle and a section for her explicit photos surrounding it. Liv had also put in a spot to promote other adult talents at the bottom of her website, wanting to uplift as many others as she could.

Updating her website had proven to be a great distraction.

It was around 1AM when Liv was fulfilling requests on her live chat room. Having the world know who she was still continued to make everything so much easier. There was now averaging around 100K viewers per live chat room, which meant she had to also enable a slow-mode on her chat and limit it to her members. Requests also could only be placed once in a while as to give Liv time to choose.

Typing out an answer to her chat, she giggled. She tried her best to seem flirty and seductive but it was very difficult when viewers said weird shit. Flipping a hair over her shoulder, she tilted her head. Just as she was about to answer another typed message, she heard the door behind her open.

"Are you--"

"Don't come in!" Liv quickly answered, watching the door behind her in her camera open the slightest. She could see Corpse's figure stop then back up.

"Shit, whoops." Then he closed the door with a giggle. Liv sighed, her heartbeat racing. She couldn't believe he was giggling at the fact he almost revealed his identity on camera.

Liv watched her viewers go crazy at the interaction.

One of the downsides of Corpse moving in, she had to be very careful when streaming, filming, or camming. It was a minor casualty, considering she got to see her beloved boyfriend every day. They were still learning how to work around each other with their "office" spaces, Corpse's being downstairs and Liv's being in their bedroom. They made it work.

Liv was somewhat quick to wrap up her chat room, and turned off her computer and LED's. Her mask was set delicately over her monitor right beside her devil horns.

Corpse's eyes shot up when he watched his girlfriend walk down into the kitchen, _their_ kitchen, in nothing but pretty black lingerie. His breath caught in his throat. He would never get used to the feelings that seemed to arise in his stomach whenever she was present, and whenever she wore outfits like that. Fuck, he was lucky.

When she approached him, she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his waist. He was quick to put his around her as well, loving how perfectly her body fit in his.

"You know you almost did a face reveal, right?"

"I noticed." Corpse chuckled, remembering how quick he was to catch himself before he stepped into her room. He was just wondering if she were done.

"On a camming website."

"It would've been for a good cause then." He joked, separating to look at his loving girlfriend. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged at the corner of her eyes, so he brought his hand up to wipe it clean. "How come I've never seen this outfit on you before?"

His fingers grabbed at the fabric tight on her body. She tilted her head, a twinkle in her eye.

"Because you're always too quick to take them off." A crooked smile came onto her face as she looked up into his brown eyes. He had recently re-dyed the streak in his curly hair to a dark blue that went lovely with his complexion.

Within less than a second, Corpse grabbed onto her hips and hoisted her onto the counter.

"Is that right?" He said sarcastically, enjoying the feeling of the warmth coming from her skin.

Liv felt her heart rate quicken at the sudden tight grip on her hips and the close proximity Corpse was in.

"It is, and I find it rather rude." She tried to say jokingly, but she was incredibly distracted as his eyes trailed down to her lips. Her hands were against his chest, feeling the firmness of the skin underneath. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers underneath her fingertips.

"I'm sorry baby, do you want me to make it up to you?" He got even closer, a smirk on his face. Liv could feel his spearmint breath fanning across her face, and his masculine cologne filling her senses. The warmth from his body heating up her cheeks.

"How would you ever do that?" Liv breathed out. Corpse moved in close by her ear, making sure to brush his lips against it. Then he spoke in his deeply beautiful voice.

"I have a couple ideas."

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ ✧ ✧

"You bruised my neck!"

"No way, let me see."

Liv shot Corpse a glare in the mirror of her bedroom, seeing him laying on her bed. The curls on top of his head were tousled and he had a lazy grin on his face. Trying to be mad proved to be difficult as Liv approached the bed, crawling beside him again. He brushed her hair back with a ringed finger, exposing the bruises.

"Oh shit." Corpse laughed, his eyes widening briefly. "My bad."

Liv huffed, holding back a smile, and flopped back down beside him. He was quick to pull her into his bare chest, holding her naked body against his.

"I can't help it, I was marking my territory."

"Possessive much?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it ten minutes ago." Corpse remarked, making Liv blush a deep red. She avoided his gaze, remembering how she had given into his praise to eagerly early. Though she didn't feel too bad about it.

They both lay there for a second, taking in the sounds of each others' breath. The warmth of their skin, Liv's hair tickling Corpse's face, how Corpse's fingers trailed patterns on her thigh, and how Liv gave his chest a kiss.

"Have you thought about it?" He finally brought up, feeling Liv tense up slightly. When he squeezed her thigh, she relaxed a bit.

"Not really."

"Do you have any thoughts on the situation?"

Liv hadn't thought about the situation with her father, even though she had been ignoring it the best she could these past few days. Schlatt always scolded her for leaving her problems to stew inside her instead of dealing with them head on. She could imagine him calling her a dumb ass for doing it this time as well, but in an affectionate manner of course.

"I think I would feel awful if I never spoke to him again." Liv found herself saying. "Especially since he reached out to me."

Corpse hummed, leaving the space open for her to continue to talk. Liv felt grateful that he never pushed her to do anything, but he was always there if she wanted to talk.

"I'm upset with my mom. I don't know how she didn't tell me such an important piece of information, y'know? I hated my dad for a solid three years all for something that I had no idea about. And she cheated on him? I mean come on, the least she could do is tell me." Liv finally allowed herself to sit with her emotions. Frustration, betrayal, anger, hurt. The emotions were easier to come to terms with having Corpse hold her tight in his warm embrace.

"I think maybe your mom didn't tell you because she knew it would hurt you." Corpse thought, trying to offer an objective perspective.

"You think? It's either that or she's selfish." Liv said, but deep down she didn't believe that.

"It's possible..." Corpse trailed off, thinking of how to word things. "I think that you should at least hear your dad out, like you don't need to have a relationship with him if you don't want but it would be nice for you to get some closure on the situation, don't you think?"

Liv let his words sink in, taking in every syllable, phrase, and sound. The way he spoke with such elegance gave her a calm feeling all over her whole body, it was as if he were tasting every word before he spoke.

"I guess." She sighed, tilting her head up to look at Corpse. He was already staring, a small smile on his lips. "I don't even know what to say to my mom."

Liv watched as Corpse thought, his eyes scanning her face. She felt the heat of his gaze create a storm within her stomach, but loving every second of it.

"Technically, she doesn't know you know."

"Hmmm, I guess I could just hear my dad out and wait to talk to her about it then." Liv reasoned with herself mostly.

"Is that what you want?"

Liv loved how he always checked to make sure she was doing what she wanted, and not what she felt she had to do.

"It is." Liv breathed out, reaching to kiss him. His soft lips met hers without any hesitation. They parted, both still craving more and more.

"Anyways, Among Us." Corpse stated, putting a hand on the side of Liv's face. She gave him a look, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"What about it?"

"We should play drunk Among Us." Corpse said, watching as Liv playfully rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would bring that up right now while we're butt ass naked." She snorted, reaching up and kissing him again.

"A man's got needs, babe." Corpse joked, watching as Liv visibly cringed.

She pulled the blankets up over their bodies before snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's chest. With an ear over his heart, she listened to the quiet beating. His delicate fingers traced patterns up and down her bare back, sending goosebumps all over her body. Corpse's skin was soft beneath her fingertips, and his body fit like a puzzle piece with hers.

Damn she was in deep.

"I would love to play drunk Among Us with you, Corpse." Liv yawned, her eyes falling shut.

"Can't wait." He whispered. "Goodnight, Liv."

"Goodnight, Corpse." She was already drifting off to sleep, a comforting calm setting over her body.

"I love you." Corpse's deep voice saying those three words always sent her heart into a frenzy. With a tired smile, she spoke.

"I love you too."


	53. ✧ fifty-one ✧

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Liv spoke to herself, getting out of her Audi and making her way towards the coffee shop. The sun was setting, making Liv realize it might not have been smart to go to a coffee shop this late. She sent a brief look back at her car, catching Schlatt's eye. He gave her a cheesy thumbs up, making her roll her eyes. If there was one thing for sure, it was that she was not going to meet up with her father by herself.

Entering the coffee shop, the scent of freshly ground coffee beans and vanilla filled her nostrils. The breeze from opening the door blew her dark hair off her shoulders, making her tug her green army jacket up higher on her neck. She was wearing black ripped jeans and a Supreme tshirt with some fancy Jordans on her feet. Ignoring her anxiety, she immediately went to the counter to order a London Fog. Standing and waiting for her order, she took the time to scan the café.

In the corner is where her father sat. Her breath caught in her throat, remembering the secrets he had told her about their family. The family Liv thought he had left without an explanation.

He wore a casual outfit of jeans and a plain tshirt, his feet still wearing fancy-ish shoes. His dark hair laid flat on his forehead and the line between his brows seemed even more pronounced in the light of the coffee shop. The stoic, intimidating expression on his face was still there.

Finally grabbing her drink, she took careful steps towards her father's table. When he looked up, his face was overtook with a smile. He got up to greet her before reading the situation, then sat back down. She inwardly cringed, but didn't show it.

The chair underneath Liv was cold, sending a shiver throughout her body. Or maybe it was the nerves and anxiety she was feeling.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me." Her father, David, finally spoke up. There was caution in his voice, as if not wanting to say the wrong thing. Liv tried her best to breath calmly, analyzing his body language and voice patterns.

"I figured you deserve that much." Liv said. Was that mean, she wondered? She briefly overthought the whole sentence, before David chuckled lightly. He had a cup in his hands as well, with steaming caramel colored liquid.

"I forgot how sassy you were." He spoke in a nostalgic voice, his eyes glazing over with memories. Liv wanted to snort, and retort something sarcastic. She held back.

"It's one of my best features." She chirped, sounding a bit too casual.

A silence hung in the air. While David looked down at his cup, Liv turned and looked out the front window of the coffee shop. Schlatt sat in her car with his whole body turned facing them. She fought the urge to roll her eyes again. He was so nosy, but she didn't regret making him come with her. She desperately wanted Corpse to come, but he needed to edit a stream to post on his channel.

"When did your-" David cleared his throat. "When did your brother pass?"

Gathering the courage to speak up proved to be kind of difficult.

"Three months ago." Liv was estimating, her mind was hazy from the trauma of losing her brother. Those days had blurred together and she could barely remember, or maybe she just didn't want to.

She heard David curse under his breath.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't... God, I am so sorry, Liv." He broke, his voice cracking and his expression crumbling. He was quick to level his emotions when Liv caught his eye.

What was she supposed to say? Fuck, she was bad at this. If she forgives him, is all her anger and frustration over the years for nothing? Liv felt stubborn and stuck in her ways, having to keep her walls up.

"I wish you reached out sooner." She diverted.

"I wanted to be completely sober before we spoke again."

"And are you?" Liv asked, searching his eyes. "Sober?"

"It took a while, but yes. And I plan on staying that way." There was a determination in his face, a focused look in his green irises. Liv felt her gut telling her what he said was true. "Liv, I was on the streets, I was in and out of rehab, I just-- the last thing I wanted was to hurt you. It's just, when you become addicted, the only thing that matters is getting your next fix. That's the only thing on your mind, everything else comes second."

There was pain, sincerity, desperation in his voice. He was telling the truth, and he sounded so fucking sorrowful. Liv felt her anger and frustration begin to be smothered. The fire she once felt was growing weak.

Liv tried to put herself in his shoes, imaging the thoughts of her family and friends being put second to a substance. Imagining a world where there was one thing that disrupted her life, changed her brain chemistry, and made her blindly devoted to it. She couldn't even imagine how hard it could have been.

"I am so sorry." He said again. The words just drove Liv's thoughts harder into her skull. Her resolve. "I promise that I will be here for you now, and for the rest of time. I will make it up to you. Only if you want me to."

A silence.

The only thing heard was the conversing of other customers at the tables in the shop. The sound of coffee beans being ground was heard, overpowering any conversations for a second. Liv felt the heat of her London Fog in her hands, and the weight of her father's stare on her calm and collected face. Inside though, her thoughts were running around fast as fuck.

Until she spoke.

"Okay." She said, feeling the beginning of a weight being raised from her shoulders. He couldn't erase the hurt or betrayal she felt, but this was a start of something new. "I forgive you."

Although Liv felt lighter, there was still a grain of doubt within her. Did she make the right choice? The only thing she did was forgive him, she didn't make any drastic choices like invite him to move next door. There was still so much more to be done, so much more to make up for. The lost time, the secrets, the regret. This was just the beginning. But wasn't it best to forgive him rather than holding those heavy feelings with in her forever?

As Liv walked out of the coffee shop with a determined mindset, Liv couldn't help but think of something. If she never met Corpse, if she never spoke to him, if she never opened up to him, she seriously doubted she would ever have agreed to meeting her father. Her life would be so much darker, less exciting, less vibrant. Corpse made her open her own thoughts up, and rethink things she felt so adamant on. And yet he was accepting, and supportive. Fuck was she grateful.

"So?" Schlatt echoed when Liv entered the car. He was on the edge of his seat.

"What?"

Schlatt scoffed.

"How did it go?"

"It went... good."

"So what you're saying is I don't need to knock him out anymore?" Schlatt deadpanned, slumping back in his seat. Liv turned her keys in the ignition with a huff.

"It's too early of a call to make." Liv joked. But she knew the answer, she just didn't want to let Schlatt's hopes and dreams fall.

This was the start of something better. Maybe this was a step in the direction of the future, where she could look at her past without blaming herself.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Opening her and Corpse's front door, she was greeted with the sight of her beautiful boyfriend. He was in the kitchen with a beer in his hand and searching her kitchen cabinets relentlessly. He looked up when she came in, a smile brightening his face.

"You're back." His deep voice a welcome sound, making Liv feel truly at home. She shut the door, locked it, and set the alarm.

"You miss me?" Liv teased, approaching him. He wore a comfy outfit of black joggers and a baggy tshirt that was surprisingly white and not black. His free hand reached and grabbed her hip when she came closer.

"Always." He said before pressing a soft kiss on her lips, sending tingles all over her body. After they separated, Corpse continued his search.

"What are you looking for, the philosophers' stone?" Liv snorted, crossing her arms.

"Where's the fuckin' bottle opener?" Corpse sounded genuinely confused.

With a laugh, Liv walked up to the drawer he was at and grabbed the object right in front of him. It was a silver bottle opener with a weight to it. Corpse was quick to open the bottle.

"Jesus, don't break it."

"I gotta hurry, we start streaming soon babe." He reminded her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Shit." Liv remembered, quickly grabbing her bottle of cherry whiskey as well as a bottle of mango Malibu. "Shots?"

Corpse agreed with a giggle, setting down his beer to grab her crude shot glasses. Having him move in sync with her, easily maneuvering around her with ease. It was almost a dance. Corpse watched with intense eyes as Liv poured to shots to the brim, her lip between her teeth. While she wasn't looking at him, he took the time to take in her body language. She was relaxed, and not tense or on edge. The conversation with her father, David, must have gone better than expected. That made Corpse happy, but mostly because it made his girlfriend happy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Liv asked, feeling her cheeks become warm. She pushed a glass towards him, watching his ringed fingers grab the small object. At least it looked small in his hands.

"Just happy you're happy." There was a satisfied twinkle in his eye, as he watched his beautiful girlfriend blush under his gaze.

She covered it up with a scoff, the smile on her face telling a different story. She moved closer to him, the shot in her hand. The warmth emitting from his body making her feel comfortable.

"That was cheesy." Liv didn't even know how to reply sarcastically to him, she was so swept off her feet by his words constantly. His face was getting closer to hers. A perfectly crooked smile on his face, he clinked his small glass with hers.

"You don't like it when I'm cheesy?" He asked, then they both tilted the shots into their mouths. With a shiver going through her body, she set the glass back down.

"No I like it a bit too much is the problem." Liv snickered, finally stepping closer to Corpse. He tilted his head, a smirk on his face now.

"That doesn't seem like a problem to me--" Liv cut him off, catching his soft lips with hers. He moved in sync with her, his hand coming up to cradle her face while the other held her hip. The steady and firmness her held her with always familiar and comfortable, and the exhilaration his lips gave her was weakening. She grabbed onto his curly hair in an instant, her other hand feeling his chest.

When his lips separated from hers to go down her neck, Liv's thoughts grew hazy. His mouth creating a fire within her body and his hands cradling her with such certainty. Then she remembered.

"Aren't we playing Among Us in like, two minutes?"

They separated unwillingly, their fingertips still craving each other and their eyes begging for more. With a grunt, Corpse kissed her once more.

"This isn't over." He decided, still wanting nothing more than to feel her lips against his again.

"It never is." She joked, still catching her breath.

This would be an interesting stream.


	54. ✧ fifty-two ✧

Firing up her stream as quickly as she could, she texted Rae to let everyone know she was getting on now. As far as she knew, Valkyrae, Sykkuno, Corpse, and her were for sure going to be on. She wasn't sure who else, but she was pumped to find out. Still with the memory of Corpse's hands on her waist, she took a swig of her whiskey.

When she finally pulled up her discord and turned on her stream, she saw there was also Ludwig, 5up, Toast, Sean, BrookeAB, and Ash.

"Hey guys!" Liv greeted finally joining.

"Hey Liv! How are you!" Valkyrae greeted, followed by a bunch of other choruses of her friends.

"I'm great! Are you guys ready to play some drunk among us?" Liv joked, showing her glass full of whiskey to her stream.

Everyone said they were all excited, and soon Corpse joined. The conversation went easy and chill, everyone beginning their night of drinking.

"What are you guys drinking?" A voice chimed.

"I don't wanna say it.." Ludwig joked, until Sean chided in to make him. "I got fireball."

Liv felt herself gag. The group all began talking about how gross it was, and Liv had to agree. She remembers the trail of fire that it leaves in your throat going down and up. After chatting a bit more, Corpse said he had to pause because his audio was messed up.

"So fireball huh? You must love being in pain." Liv joked with Ludwig in the corner of the dropship. She briefly realized how bad that could be taken.

Thankfully, Ludwig laughed.

"You have no idea."

Before Liv could make another joke, she heard her phone buzz. With a quick glance at her stream, she looked at her phone.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤️ **:** I miss you😪😉

Liv snorted at her phone before typing back an answer. Corpse was standing still in dropship, as if his audio wasn't working. What a little trickster.

 **Liv** 💕💕 **:** I miss you more, wish we were snuggling🙄

Then Liv put her phone back down. She answered a couple messages in her chat until her phone buzzed again.

 **Corpse** 🖤❤️ **:** wish we were doing more than snuggling

Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted. She was quick to cool down her expression, knowing she was on stream. Even though she swiftly moved on, her viewers could still probably see the blush evident on her cheeks. Liv didn't even dare look at her chat, not wanting to seem obvious that she got a text. Nevertheless an inappropriate one. Finally, everyone's audio was good and the game began. But not after loud encouragement to drink.

Feeling a bit of confidence, Liv picked up her phone while her avatar was in cafeteria.

 **Liv** 💕💕 **:** Don't tempt me, I'll stop this stream rn daddy

Liv sent it partially as joke. Partially. She set her phone down with an evil smile on her face, pushing a hair out of her face.

Her white avatar with horns was crewmate, unfortunately. She started with following Corpse's black avatar with cat ears. He went right to weapons and stopped moving.

"Babe, are you imposter?" She asked. When he didn't answer, Liv furrowed her brows. Was he actually having audio problems?

"Alright sorry." Corpse giggled. "I accidently just threw my phone across the room."

Liv laughed, continuing to follow him. She somehow felt like that was her fault, and yet she didn't care much. She was happy to distract him. They met with Sykkuno, Rae, and Ash in caf.

"How did you manage to do that?" Liv asked, but she didn't get an answer. He really was having audio trouble.

"Hello? Oh fuck. Oh wait, when I threw my phone I muted myself I think. Hold on." Corpse said, making Liv laugh again. He finally got his audio working again.

"How much did you drink already?" Sykkuno asked.

They continued on with their tasks, Liv continuing to follow Corpse like a creep. They met up with Sykkuno, Ash, and Sean in O2.

Suddenly there was an oddly familiar sound ringing out through proximity chat. Liv narrowed her eyes, sending a look to her camera. There was another weird sound, and she was sure it was coming from Corpse.

He suddenly started giggling. He was in a really funny mood, making this whole experience ten times better.

"You're not gunna believe this, I just broke my bottle opener." He finally deadpanned. Liv's jaw dropped, slamming a hand on her desk. A loud sound echoed throughout proximity chat.

"You mean my bottle opener?!" She fake gasped. Ash and Sykkuno laughed.

"Jesus what was that?"

"I slammed my desk out of anger."

"How will I open them now?" Corpse seemed unfazed by the fact that he just broke one of Liv's bottle openers. "Out of all the times for it to break. Hold on."

Before Liv could go off on Corpse, he disappeared. How convenient. She shook her head, still unable to contain her smile. Taking her time, Liv went to navigation and finished up her tasks then met up with Corpse again in the hall.

Something hit the back of Liv's head. She tugged down her headset and quickly turned, seeing Corpse standing in her doorway. His curly hair was fluffy on his forehead and he stood with both hands behind his back feigning innocence.

"What the fuck did you throw at me?" Liv accused, rubbing the spot on the back of her head that didn't actually hurt. It must have been the socks sitting on the floor.

Corpse giggled, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his comfy joggers. "Socks."

"Have you come to apologize about breaking my bottle opener?" Liv teased, crossing her arms. She checked the camera angle to make sure Corpse wasn't in frame, he wasn't. They didn't need another almost accident face reveal.

"Yes..."

"And?"

"Do you have another one?" Corpse gave a wide grin, making it very hard for Liv to be annoyed. She rolled her eyes, trying her best to hold her smile back.

"Yea, in the same drawer as that one."

"Thanks babe." He blew her a kiss before disappearing.

Liv huffed and turned back to her game. Brooke was standing next to her and Corpse in the hall by navigation. Liv could only imagine how crazy her chat was going at the sound of Corpse's voice, and pet names. With a blush on her cheeks, she tugged her headphones back on.

"Liv? Corpse?" Brooke's voice filled her ears.

"Wait sorry Corpse was asking for a bottle opener."

"Oh, I was just saying if you're the imposter I don't want to die first."

Liv laughed.

"That's a little sus, sounds like something an imposter would say." Before they could go on, a meeting was called.

The game finally ended with Toast being voted out, cheers filling the proximity chat.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

Corpse had decided to post him breathing on twitter.

"I'm gunna do it." He said in dropship.

"Your breathing thing?"

"Yea."

"Don't choke on your own breath." Liv remarked.

"Why not?"

"Is he gunna.. choke like he hates you?" Rae added, causing the group to laugh. Liv slapped her hand on her forehead, her cheeks heating up again. She couldn't believe Rae was already tipsy, but Liv was starting to feel it as well so she couldn't judge.

About a minute later, the game started. Liv and Corpse were imposters this time, making her send an evil smile to her chat.

With a plan in her head, she immediately took off to lab where she faked her scan task. Taking it easy, she slowly made her way over to O2 on the other side of the map. She quickly vented outside security and sliced the first body she saw. It was 5up. Sooner after, the body was called.

Just as Liv began to subtly point a finger at Sean, Corpse took the conversation away from the bodies. Liv was grateful.

"I'm trying to post my breathing tweet and you guys are loud."

"Breathing? Breezing? Oh breathing." Rae chimed. After a bit, he came back claiming it was done.

"Can you guys believe Corpse invented breathing?" Is what Liv said, readjusting her body on her 399 chair.

"No way, I knew it!" Sean said, and then they all went to throwing suspicion at each other.

"Retweet me babe." Corpse giggled. Liv rolled her eyes.

"Awwww! Wait everyone should take a shot whenever he calls Liv babe!" Rae cooed.

"Oh my god." The blush across Liv's face couldn't get any redder.

"Oh Jesus, that's already so many times." Sykkuno added. They all skipped after agreeing to take a shot, Liv following after people to marinate them a bit. While pretending to do a task in specimen, Liv grabbed her phone and retweeted Corpse's tweet. She listened to it too, the sound of his weirdly calming breath. Surprisingly, she found herself missing the sound of him breathing next to her. Was she obsessed? Maybe.

"I can't believe he actually invented breathing though, that's crazy." Liv commented.

"Are you talking to yourself Liv?" It was Ludwig.

"Are you calling me crazy?" Liv shot back.

"Of course not, just wondering when I should intervene with psychological help." He said. Before Liv could say anything, Corpse came running in.

"Oh shit there's a body!" Corpse sounded panicked.

"Oh shit!" She played along.

"No there's not..."

Corpse sliced him in half.

"Yea there is." The two ran away giggling, trying their best to stay calm. Liv made sure to go the opposite way from Corpse, not wanting to cause any more suspicion. A meeting was called. Liv subtly threw sus at Ash, which made her get voted out in the end.

The round went on, and eventually Corpse got caught in a lie and got voted out. That left it up to Liv. In the end, Liv took in a big W with her avatar next to Corpse's ghost.

Their game of drunk among us went on, everyone having a great time and getting tipsier and tipsier. They got Corpse's breathing to trend. With the help of a joke from Liv and Sykkuno, they also managed to get #happybirthdayCorpse to trend as well. During a game where Rae and Liv were imposter, they started a #CorpseforPresident trend as well, making the two of them laugh their asses off. Liv nearly died when a drunk Valkyrae popped out of the vent in front of nearly everyone by accident.

Halfway through another imposter round with Corpse, Liv was talking with Ash, Rae, and Sykkuno in launchpad.

"Do you still have those knives?" Ash asked, their conversation somehow turning there. A giggly Liv tried her best not to spill her drink on her keyboard.

"Hell yeah I do. I was thinking of hanging them on my wall like fuckin' trophies." She said while setting her drink down.

"Ooh, my favorite one was the dagger." Rae gushed. Liv sometimes forgot the fact that her friend's had watched her first and biggest collab. Little did they know it was Corpse.

"You mean my dagger?" Corpse said. Just as soon as he said it, Corpse realized he fucked up. If he showed his face on stream, his eyes would be wider than a deer in headlights. On Liv's stream, she took a second to process what Corpse had said due to the alcohol in her system. When she did, she swore she quit breathing for a second.

"Oh my god what!?" Rae and Ash somehow said in unison.

"Oh no."

"Uh... Liv?" Corpse found himself saying, despite the panic. Liv looked at her kill cooldown.

"Yea?" She was already hovering over Ash. Then Corpse sliced Rae, Liv doing the same to Ash. If only that solved the statement Corpse said.

"Oh Jesus, oh no." Sykkuno said, still not reporting the bodies.

"Triangle of trust?" Liv got out, her heart still racing from what Corpse said. Do they just continue on like nothing happened? That sounded like a good idea to her, just pretend no one said anything. She didn't even dare looking over at her chat, not wanting to know if her viewers put it together or caught what Corpse had said.

"Oh no." It sounded like Sykkuno put his hand over his mouth. "Okay, triangle of trust."

They continued on with the game, running out of launchpad with a third imposter. They won the round, obviously. But what Corpse had said still played back in Liv's mind. God, she hoped no one noticed.

Corpse just admitted the dagger was his live on stream! On Liv's, Sykkuno's, Rae's, Ash's, and his own. Liv desperately wanted to get up and make sure Corpse was okay, but he continued playing. That made Liv think, and hope, he was okay. Even though he might as well have admitted he was the one dragging a knife up and down Liv's body.


	55. ✧ fifty-three ✧

No one brought up the dagger remark that Corpse had said again, making Liv come to the conclusion of two things. Either they were too drunk to realize the impact of what Corpse had just said, or they didn't pick up on what he was saying. Maybe they assumed he meant in game, and admitting he was imposter. Maybe they assumed he meant she borrowed the dagger from him. Either way, Liv was happy they didn't. She hoped and prayed the chat brushed it off too.

The stream had been going on for three and a half hours so far. Liv and Rae were sitting inside in launchpad joking around and having a good time. Being the drunk Rae she was, she was ten times funnier than usual.

"I'm just saying! If Corpse made a song about you, it'd go viral." Rae giggled, finishing with a task. Liv tilted her head back to laugh before speaking.

"What do you think it'd be called?" Liv laughed, bringing her cup to her lips.

"Hmmm... Something with the Devil's Servant in it obviously."

"Ooooh! the Devil's Servant is ruining my life?!" Rae said excitedly. Voices approached in proximity chat, sounding like a big group.

"Oh shit! That's good!" Liv set down her glass, sending a cheeky look at her stream. They seemed to be enjoying the fact that Liv was getting drunk, but they liked the Valk-Liv duo even better.

Ludwig, Ash, Brooke, Corpse, and Sykkuno came into launchpad.

"What are you guys on about?!" Sean called out, standing suspiciously close to Rae.

"Corpse's new song!"

Brooke gasped.

"Wait what?" Corpse asked.

"Corpse is putting a new song out?!"

"Noo, we're talking about what song he should write about Liv." Rae said, giggling after. She was so drunk. The group all chatted excitedly, and drunkenly, at the new topic.

"Oh Jesus, you totally should Corpse." Sykkuno encouraged.

"Should I?" Corpse asked. Downstairs in his office space, he took a swig of his beer. A blush ran across his cheeks at the thought of writing a song about his girlfriend. Little did they know, he already started one.

"Yea! It could be about the Devil's Load Screen or something!" Ludwig said, his avatar was hovering near Brookes'.

"Liv and I came up with the Devil's Servant is ruining my life!" Rae told everyone, moving her avatar around the group. The group of seven got into a stack, because they loved making bad gaming choices.

"Really? I was thinking Cam Girls are Ruining My Life." Corpse admitted, not being able to hold back the current project he was working on. He fiddled with the bracelet Liv made him on his wrist, remembering how long ago it seemed. The two had come so far, and Corpse fell harder and harder everyday for her. He already felt his fingers craving the feeling of her soft skin.

The group gasped.

"Oh my god that's so good!"

"That's such a good title!"

"Give us a sample, Corpse!"

That made Corpse blush, then attempt to laugh it off.

"I can't, it's a surprise."

Liv was blushing upstairs in her office space as well. Feeling the need to distract her stream from her blushing, she readjusted her cat ear headset. Her face still felt warm.

She couldn't believe he was writing a song for her.

"Corpse." Sean suddenly yelled. "If you don't give us a sample, something bad will happen."

The group laughed, still stacked.

"Oh Jesus." Sykkuno immediately moved off the stack.

"I can't JackSpedicey." Corpse laughed.

"Fine then whoever's imposter, press the kill button."

A few seconds later, no one was dead... And then finally someone stack-killed, a meeting being called less than a second later.

After a heated discussion, they voted out Sean. The next meeting, they voted out Ludwig who had defended Sean so hard. They won.

They played one last game before they all decided to get off. Having the most fun in a while, Liv excitedly wished everyone a good night and promised they would play another drunk among us sometime. Liv shut down among us, then bid goodbye to her stream, and finally got up to go down to see Corpse.

When she got to his door, she opened it quietly and listened to him speak. Liv felt her heart melt when Corpse talked about how thankful he was for his fans who streamed his music and supported him. She was constantly struck by how humble he was and had always been. After thanking as many donations as he could, he saw Liv was in the doorway and tried to wrap it up. Then he shut down his stream, and turned in his chair to Liv.

Leaning against the doorway, she tilted her head. Corpse watched with careful eyes as her dark hair fell down her shoulders, and the way her diamond necklace still twinkled on her neck.

"That was close as fuck, huh." Liv finally spoke, a crooked smile on her face. Corpse scrunched his nose cutely and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"It was stupid of me."

Liv pushed off the door frame and made her way towards him.

"It's okay babe, no one picked up on it I don't think." She approached him where he sat and brushed his brown curls from his face.

"Still." Corpse said, cringing outwardly.

"I think it would've been worse if you actually admitted you drug a knife up and down my half naked body." Liv laughed, trying her best to soothe him. Her other hand ventured to his neck, where she gently rubbed his skin with her thumb.

Corpse laughed, the worry being brushed to the side. Liv felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched the corners of his eyes crinkle. His ringed hands met with her hips finally, grasping them with ease. The relief filled Liv's body, heating up more than usual probably from the alcohol. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her broken bottle opener beside his mouse.

"So you're actually writing a song about me?" Liv teased, tilting her head.

"Fuck yeah I am."

"Is it actually called what you said?"

"The cam girls one? Yea." Corpse admitted, pulling her body closer to his. She stood between his legs while his one hand ventured to her back.

"When does it come out?" Liv asked timidly, coming more forward. She brought her right leg up beside his, then brought her other up to straddle him on his chair.

"I haven't finished with the lyrics yet." Corpse hummed in his deep voice, his fingers reaching under the back of her shirt to feel her warm skin. Liv felt a familiar sensation swarm within her gut at the contact. "I was also heavily debating adding some risky lines to it."

Liv raised a brow and ran one of her hands down to his jaw. With her hazel eyes locked on his lips, she spoke.

"Oh really?" Her thumb ran over Corpse's parted lips. "About what?"

"I was stuck between a line about choking you and a line about you holding a knife to my throat." He said nonchalantly, bringing his hand up from her hip to brush her hair off her shoulder.

"Interesting." Liv drawled, her eyes flickering back up to his innocently. "And what did you decide?"

Corpse hummed, a twinkle in his eye.

** ***************BRIEF SMUT WARNING************** **

"Personally, I really enjoy the one about choking you." Without saying anything else, his hand reached around her neck. Suddenly, Liv felt like putty in his hands. A cross between a gasp and a moan came from her mouth. "Is that okay with you, baby?"

He brought her closer to him, her lips less than a inch from his. The feeling of the rings on his fingers firmly holding her throat caused a sudden tingle between her legs. Barely able to form words, she was quiet.

"Answer me." He growled, his lips brushing hers the slightest. With a shaky breath, Liv knew she would fold to anything he wanted.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked, moving closer so he spoke against her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck and sent goosebumps all over her body. Without meaning to, she shifted her lower half against him.

At first, Liv didn't know what he was asking. Then it suddenly struck her. The text she sent him at the beginning of their stream. With a big gulp, she blushed at the words she was about to say.

"Yes, daddy."

Corpse's lips curled into a smile, moving so his lips hovered hers again. There was a darkened look in his eyes, almost evil.

"Good girl."


	56. ✧ fifty-four ✧

**_ Disclaimer: the real Corpse Husband is not affiliated with this chapter and this is not a reflection of his character. This is all just for entertainment/reading purposes. _ **

**_ I've decided to remove his name from the smut and replace it with pronouns out of respect as to not sexualize him. _ **

** THERE WILL BE SMUT OK READ YOUR OWN RISK. **

Liv was craving his lips with every fiber of her being. Especially with the last words he had told her. With a firm hand around her throat and his lips ghosting over hers the slightest, he spoke.

"Good girl."

Without realizing it, the words make Liv weak at the knees. She felt an ache between her legs at the words paired with the smirk he was suddenly wearing. She couldn't help to push her lower half closer to his as she straddled him.

"I'm going to need you to go upstairs, put on a nice outfit for me, and lay on the bed." He spoke in his low voice, the rasp causing chills to go down Liv's spine. The look he was giving her caused a blush to go across her cheeks. She could tell her had a plan for her, and she couldn't wait to figure out what it was.

"Yea?" Liv asked, already knowing she was going to tease the fuck out of him.

"Mhmm." His lips were so close to hers. They brushed over to the corner of her mouth, where they pressed a soft kiss.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you to."

"And what if I don't?" Liv breathed out. The hand around her throat tightened slightly and his other one held tightly on her hip. She wanted him to leave bruises.

"Then I'll just have to make you."

Liv liked that idea. Nonetheless, the look her gave her made her go upstairs to do what he asked. Not before he gave a pinch on her bottom, causing her to gasp. Excited to see what he had in store for her, she went to her cam room to grab an outfit. She chose a red lacey bra with black trim around the edges and matching underwear. Feeling extra risky, she also grabbed her black garter belt and thigh highs to match. After slipping them on, she was quick to go back to her bedroom. 

He still wasn't in there. With a sigh, she turned on some music to quietly play in the background. Another five minutes passed with the Weeknd playing in the background, Liv laying on her back on the bed. The wetness in her underwear was still ever present, just imagining his hands on her. The rings creating a fire in their wake and they grasp at every inch of her skin, holding her with such a steady grip. His lips kissing up the side of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. 

Oh god.

Her fingers travelled down to where she needed pressure most. Tingles were sent through her body when she finally touched her bundle of nerves, pretending it was him. She tried to imitate the roughness of his fingers, but couldn't do it exactly how he did.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" She heard a voice by the door, causing her eyes to snap open and her hand to freeze. He leaned against the door frame, his curly hair tousled in front of his eyes. When he uncrossed his arms, Liv saw what he had in his hand.

Handcuffs. 

"Scoot to the pillows, baby." He said as he walked to the side of the bed. Her mouth felt dry at the command, almost not recognizing this new spark he had lit inside her. So she did as he asked. "Just say if you're not comfortable, okay?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. They had been intimate so many times, but for some reason this time left her speechless. Giddiness filled her stomach as he crawled on the bed over top of her, and then he grabbed her wrists and quickly cuffed them above her head. It was a quick as lightening.

"Did you just handcuff me to the fucking bed?" She asked, her jaw dropped. She strained against the shackles, the noise reverberating throughout the room. There was a smile on his face, like he was enjoying it. She could still see the slight blush on his cheeks though when he pushed his hair back.

"And what if I did?" He shot back, sitting back to admire his work. Liv felt the familiar excitement in her veins as his dark eyes looked over her body, taking in every curve and crevice.

"Well at least take me out to dinner first." She joked. 

He was slow to come back on top of her. While maintaining eye contact, her grabbed her throat again.

"Lose the attitude."

She was rendered speechless again, feeling the ache between her legs getting stronger by the second.

"Make me."

"You'll regret that." And she knew she would, not that she cared.

He moved his hand off her throat and used it to tilt her head to the side. Then he attacked her neck, planting soft kisses and gently sucking every so often. He got to the spot just below her ear and sucked, making Liv's eyes roll back. Her lips parted, a moan escaping.

He suddenly stopped.

"Don't make a sound."

She gulped, nodding. With cautious eyes, she watched as he removed every single one of his rings. The tingling between her legs was making her frustrated, and she could barely wait for relief. He went back to work on her neck, marking her and kissing her all the way down to her chest. With steady hands, he moved her bra down so he could kiss every inch of her breasts. Liv nearly broke when he gently bit on her, clenching her legs. Because he was on top of her, she wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to pull him closer.

The sound of the shackles echoed throughout the room again as he moved lower and lower, leaving marks all the way down her body. He was taking his time on purpose. His brown hair tickled the skin on her legs as he kissed the insides of her thighs, biting her gently every so often. With every fiber of her being, she was holding onto the moan threatening to bubble out. It was torture. Just the thought of him finally touching her where she needed him most made her drip.

He finally hovered above her pussy and sent a look back up at her, his pupils dilated. Biting down on her lip and clenching her fists on the chain of the handcuffs, she lifted her hips.

With a tilt of his head, he slowly ran a finger over her underwear. When he felt the wetness soaking through, he spoke.

"Did I do this?" He asked. She was about to speak when she realized it was a trick, and nodded. He noticed. "Good girl."

She was so close to breaking.

Then he finally pulled her underwear to the side, revealing her soaking pussy. She nearly wept when he finally touched her. His thumb rubbing slow circles on her clit, where she needed him all this time. Liv's head fell back, her eyes fluttering shut and her lips parting. When he saw her reaction, he went on slipping a finger inside her. She struggled against the shackles again, moving her hips up to get more friction.

From his eyes, he watched her resist the cuffs and buck her hips closer. Her head falling back and her hair creating a perfect halo around her. With his finger buried inside her and his thumb rubbing circles, he watched as she squirmed for him. Curling his fingers against her g-spot made her gasp, but she quickly stopped herself from making any other noises.

"You're so wet for me, baby." He praised, pushing another finger inside her. Liv arched her back, the moan bubbling at the back of her throat. "Are you gunna cum for me?"

Liv opened her eyes again, looking into his. He was enjoying this from the smirk on his face.

Wait, could she talk now?

She nodded.

"Use your words." 

Finally.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, daddy." She panted, moving her hips against his fingers again. She watched as he licked his lips, before moving closer to her. Without wasting a second, he began licking at her bundle of nerves. The knot in stomach coming closer and closer. Finally allowed to talk, she cursed out loud. The feeling of his fingers caressing the perfect spot within her and his tongue swirling around her clit, it was euphoria. 

With one last flick of his tongue, she came undone under him. His eyes watched her every move, the slight spasm of her legs and her mouth falling open in cry of pleasure.

After he rode out her high, she expected him to stop. Boy, was she wrong.

His fingers rapidly began caressing her g-spot, curving perfectly every time. 

"Oh god." She couldn't help it. All while maintaining eye contact, her licked her clean. His skillful tongue knew her body so well, and she responded to every single touch he gave her. His free hand grabbed her thigh harder, pulling her closer if it was possible.

"Are you going to cum on my fingers again?" He teased, his thumb returning to Liv's clit. Liv felt herself close to coming undone again just by his words, and his touch. The rough grasp on her hip holding her close so she couldn't move. She wanted so badly to run her hands through his hair, but she couldn't.

"Yea." She moaned out, her head falling back against the pillows. He held her steadily as another orgasm ripped through her body, her legs threatening to squeeze shut. But he held her strong.

Liv could feel the wet spot forming beneath her and feel it dripping down her inner thighs.

Just when she thought he was stopping, a buzzing sound came from his hand. Before she knew it, a vibrator was pressed against her. When she tried to close her legs, he held them wide open. 

Profanity after profanity fell from her lips, her back arching and a sweating beginning to form on her chest. And still, he held her firmly. Even after her third orgasm, and her fourth, he watched her with hooded eyes as she screaming his name in pleasure. Her fists were clenched around the chains of the cuffs, pulling at them every time she came.

After the fifth orgasm is when Liv's legs began to shake. The tent in his pants was becoming unbearable as he watched the beautiful woman squirm and moan at every single touch.

"Please." She moaned out, her legs squeezing together. Her brows were furrowed and her chest was moving up and down rapidly. "Please, I need you."

Without any question, he set down the vibrator and stood off the bed to undress. Liv finally squeezed her legs shut, feeling the wetness drenching her thighs and the shakiness of her muscles. 

She really did regret her attitude now.

Liv watched through lust-filled eyes as he undressed, removing his shirt first then his pants. Then his boxers. She felt her mouth water at the sight of his full length standing at attention. He motioned with his fingers to flip around. With a sigh of frustration, she flipped over so her knees held her up.

She finally felt him climb onto the bed behind her. The sheets were cool against her warm face, almost as cool as the metal around her wrists.

A sigh of relief escaped her raw throat when she felt her hands touch her ass. They roamed up her body, feeling the curve of her back and hips. Then they fell down to her thighs, where they felt the wetness dripping down. His fingers grasped and snapped her garter belt against her thigh.

Excitement pulsed through her again when he rubbed his dick against her throbbing entrance. She nearly flinched at the sensation, already sensitized from cumming so many times. She cursed again, wanting nothing more than him inside her.

He lined himself up at her entrance and she nearly thanked him. And then he pushed himself into her. A moan racked her body, the feeling of him filling her up making her eyes rolled back once more. He stood still for a second, groaning at the wetness he buried himself in. One hand on her hip, he used the other to grasp a fistful of her hair. Once he had a good grip, he began moving. Thrusting in and out, making Liv moan to the point of tears. He felt so good inside her. 

A slap echoed throughout the room as he brought his hand down against her ass.

"Ow!" Liv couldn't help herself. He immediately stopped.

"Are you good?"

Liv caught her breath, a blush across her cheeks.

"Do it again." She said, feeling shy about it for some reason. She could almost feel him smirk as he brought his hand down on her ass again, harder. He finally let go of her hair, using one hand to hold her hip and the other on her ass. Liv could already feel another knot forming in her stomach.

He suddenly flipped them over, Liv's hands still chained to the bedframe above her head. With her legs above his shoulders, he began thrusting into her again. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her jaw fell open in cries of euphoria. Her hair was a beautiful mess and there were love bites all over her neck and chest. He loved every second of it. He loved the anklet that sparkled his name, he loved the way his hand fit perfectly around her neck, he loved when she tried to pull him closer with her legs. When her eyes opened and met his, he was overcome with an animalistic lust.

Hand around her throat, he lowered himself more on top of her.

"Open." He growled, his voice even lower than normal. Liv did as she was told despite the questioning look on her face, opening her mouth. She even stuck her tongue out.

Without asking, he spat in her mouth.

Shock was the first thing Liv felt, then she processed it. Then she found herself wanting him closer to her. She wanted more and more, anything that would get him closer to her. Every bit of him, she wanted.

"Fuck." He groaned, feeling himself get closer to the edge. "Tell me how it feels, baby."

"So good." Liv moaned out, wanting to badly to reach and pull him closer. "You feel so good inside me."

His brows knit together, trying to hold himself.

"Do you want me to cum in you?" He asked. Liv nodded eagerly, bringing her lip between teeth. The blush across her cheeks made her look so fucking hot, he was losing it.

"Yes please, daddy." 

One last groan and he exploded inside her, his forehead falling against hers. She captured his lips in a kiss as he moaned into her mouth, her warm walls comforting him as he came undone inside her. She felt the warmth coating both of them, dripping down her ass and onto the sheets. He finally let her legs shakily fall off his shoulders and he undid the cuffs around her wrists.

He threw them aside and collapsed beside her. Both with their chests heaving and their shoulders touching, they sat in silence for a few seconds just taking in everything.

"Holy shit." Liv finally said, her mind reeling at the events that just happened.

"Wait what?"

"That was nasty as fuck." She said.

He sat up on his elbows, looking at her. He studied her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Nasty bad or nasty good?" He asked, tilting his head.

She turned to him, a smirk evident.

"Nasty good."


	57. ✧ fifty-five ✧

"I'm just saying, you really didn't need to leave hickies all over my body."

"Okay but you liked it though." Corpse countered, turning away from the mirror as he pulled on a hoodie.

Liv huffed, rolling her eyes playfully at him. It had been two days and the hickeys were still there all over her neck and chest. Although she complained about them, she wouldn't deny that she loved it. The idea that Corpse had marked her with his mouth and taken the time to kiss every inch of her.

The two had just gotten out of the shower where they took turns washing each other. Liv had had a decently busy day, which started at 12AM when Liv decided to cam. After a few comments about her hickeys, she waited an hour before exiting her chat room. She didn't realize how obvious they were on the camera, but it didn't really matter to her. After going to bed, she was forced to wake up early and meet her dad for coffee. She was trying her best to give him a chance, even if that meant waking up early.

She still hadn't called her mom to tell her that she knew about the cheating. AKA the real reason they separated. Liv couldn't lie, she was nervous about that part. So she would do what she did best, ignore it until it became a problem.

"So how's the song coming?" Liv asked, leaning back in her Pewdiepie chair. She wore Corpse's merch hoodie with the custom stitching and a pair of his boxers, lounging around. He thought she looked so fucking adorable.

"Good, I think." Corpse tousled his hair before sitting on the edge of Liv's bed. He fiddled with the matching bracelet he wore on his wrist, then sent her a shy look. Liv tilted her head. "I was thinking... maybe you could help me out with it?"

Shock overcame her features for a second. He wants her help? He's the one who writes his own music, Liv was just good at singing.

"Me?" Liv confirmed. Corpse blushed and nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "How would I help?"

"Well I want you to make sure the lyrics are, like... they don't cross a line."

Liv narrowed her eyes.

"Did you say some fucked shit?"

Corpse snorted.

"Of course I did." Corpse admitted, a small smile playing on his lips. That made Liv scoff, but she wouldn't deny that she was excited to see what kind of things he wrote about her. "But also I was wondering if you could do some background vocals, or like a little snippet."

"You want me to?" Liv asked, making sure her ears were tricking her. Corpse still had a cute blush across his cheeks.

"Yea, I think it'd be cool."

Liv bit back her grin, looking down at her fingers. When she looked back up at him, she already had her answer. With a nod, that was settled.

And so an hour later, the two sat on her couch with pencils in theirs hands and a piece of paper in Liv's lap. The nerves were continuing to build up as Corpse watched his girlfriend read the lyrics he had wrote, his leg bouncing in anticipation. With her legs crossed, her pretty eyes scanned the paper. Every so often she would giggle, and then she would send a look to Corpse with red cheeks.

Reading the lyrics, Liv couldn't help but wonder what the fans' reactions would be. It was very... explicit. But then again, so were his other songs. If anything, she could barely wait for it to be released.

After she finished reading the song, she gave the paper back to Corpse.

"Oh my."

"Do you like it?" Corpse hadn't stopped bouncing his leg.

"It's really good, actually." Liv admitted, the words still bouncing around in her brain. "A little objectifying but I guess that's life."

Corpse couldn't tell if she was joking.

"Wait really?"

"No you're good, babe." She laughed. With a tilt of her head, she found her mind reeling that he wrote a song about her. "I have a couple ideas too, if you want to add some stuff."

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

The rest of the day was spent down in Corpse's office space, now a make-shift studio for the time being.

"I want it to be raunchy you know? But like not too raunchy." Liv joked, leaning over Corpse's shoulder as he added a line daddy issues. They had been giggling the whole time as they added more sexual innuendos.

"I don't know what's better, a line about you being choked or one about calling me daddy." Corpse laughed, squeaking a bit. Liv's jaw dropped and she took on a threatening stance.

"You can't put that in there! What if my dad listens to it?!"

"Then he knows the reason for your daddy issues."

Liv rolled her eyes, caving and letting him put the line in.

They had decided that she would be adding some background vocals on the hook, as well as making some sarcastic comment in the middle before the tone switches. As talented as he was, Corpse created a rough soundtrack and they decided how the lyrics would flow.

After Liv had recorded her vocals, she sat on his lap while he dragged them to where they came in on the song. His chest warm against her back, she leaned into him with ease. She would never get tired of the way he rested his chin on her shoulder from behind, or how his curly hair tickled her cheek. Even when Liv was cringing from hearing her singing play back too many times, Corpse still had a gentle smile on his face.

It took a while, but the song was finished. The time was around 1AM and the two were still having the time of their life. Corpse had fucked up a bunch of times when trying to record his songs because Liv would distract him. It was hilarious to Liv how he was saying such sexual and serious words, and yet he had to look away from her because he was blushing too hard.

Fuck, she loved him.

The finished product was a bass heavy song, like his usual style, and a chill flow with very explicit lyrics. It was amazing. Liv's vocals were heard melodically in some parts of the song, where she would repeat his words or add to the transition. Halfway through the song, Corpse asked a question and she answered slightly sarcastically. It took them almost twenty tries to record that part because Liv kept cracking up.

The screen lit up Corpse's eyes and the corner of his lips were upturned as he listened to his finished song. Watching him with fond eyes, Liv felt herself falling harder and harder.

"Cam Girls are Ruining My Life"? Nah, Liv thought it should be Corpse Husband is ruining hers. And in the best way possible.


	58. ✧ fifty-six ✧

Dressed in a black skirt, fishnets, and a cute tight red top, Liv set out a couple snacks on the marble island. Corpse and her had invited a few friends over for the release of his song and she wanted to look cute.

"What if no on likes it?" Corpse thought anxiously, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. Liv set down the last bowl of chips on the island and made her way to Corpse. He sat on the bar stool bouncing his leg. His phone lay in front of him with twitter pulled up, everyone going crazy knowing his song came out today.

"Baby," Liv started, putting her hands on his knees, "The song is fucking amazing. Your fans will love it and I'm sure people won't shut up about it for years."

Looking into Liv's pretty eyes, Corpse tried his best to let her words sink in. No matter how hard it was to get through his skull, Liv was right. She had always been right so far, even about his merch. He really hoped she was this time as well. If no one liked it, then it just wouldn't get any plays. Corpse cheesily thought it didn't matter, as long as he was proud of it.

"Maybe I'm more nervous about saying all that stuff about you." Corpse reasoned, making Liv crack a smile. She snorted, grabbing his hand and caressing his rings.

"It is pretty fucked, huh."

Finding comfort in her smile, Corpse leaned forward. Liv was quick to respond, meeting her lips with his. He tasted like spearmint toothpaste, and his hair gave off the scent of mango shampoo. Her fingers felt the dampness still in his dark curls from his shower earlier, giving Liv the memory of their new habit of showering together.

Liv tasted like her strawberry chapstick, she always did. Her thick hair fell down to her waist and she had half of it up in two pigtails. Corpse thought she looked so cute, especially in her fishnets. Everything looked better in fishnets.

Just as Corpse grabbed onto her waist to pull her closer, a knock sounded on the door. Then it was pulled open.

"If you guys were gunna fuck before we got here, you're too late." Schlatt called out, making Liv jerk away from Corpse at the loud noise.

"Who the fuck said you could just walk in?" Liv countered, adjusting her skirt from Corpse's grabby hands. Schlatt was carrying a six pack of beer with Traves and TwoMad trailing behind him. They all snickered at Liv's mean remark and made themselves at home soon enough.

"Do we get a sneak peak Corpsey boy?" Schlatt joked, leaning against the counter. He was referring to Corpse's song of course. Chip crumbs fell on the counter as he shoved one in his mouth, causing Liv to wack him on the shoulder.

Beside her, Corpse shyly spoke, "I wanted to wait until everyone got here, but I can give you a little hint."

Schlatt's eyes lit up.

"Wait, tell us too!" TwoMad said, getting up from the couch to hear.

"Okay so like, you'll never have guessed this..." Corpse drew it out, leaning on the counter to meet their anticipation. "It's a song."

Silence rang out.

"No shit!" TwoMad finally said, smacking his hands on the counter.

Eventually Rae, Sykkuno, Leslie, Toast, and Imane came as well and everyone sat around the couch chatting. Corpses' song was coming out soon and he was preparing the premier on youtube. It would also be released on Spotify at the same time. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His leg continued to bounce up and down, anticipating the song release.

There was officially five minutes before it was released.

Liv had taken a cute group selfie and edited a circle over Corpse's face. No matter how much she wanted to show off his cute smile. The group was engaged in excited chatter, all waiting to retweet Corpse's announcement.

"So what do you mean by that? Like what kind of... messed up things is it about?" Sykkuno asked, taking a sip of the Coke he was drinking.

"Well, I mean, Liv obviously." Corpse laughed, his cheeks going pink. He didn't know why he was so nervous about his friends hearing it.

The group laughed. Watching Corpse blush, Liv couldn't help but smile widely. 

"You know what he means, Corpse!" Rae laughed, pulling her sleeves over her hands. Leslie leaned forward in anticipation, wanting a hint about the song.

"I mean I think it's safe to assume it's about their sex life." Schlatt loudly joked, leaning back on the couch beside Liv. The group snickered at that. She rolled her eyes at him, which he didn't miss. "Am I right or am I right, Liver?"

She scrunched her nose at the nickname.

"Why don't we all just wait and see, you freaks." Liv snorted.

There was officially one minute until it came out, and Corpse was antsy.

"Are you excited, babe?" Liv asked Corpse, leaning in so only he could hear. His eyes separated from his phone for one last time before he would press post on twitter. There was a moment between the two as they both caught eye contact, a exchanging of strength or energy. With Liv's hand on his back, Corpse nodded.

"Kinda fucking nervous, but fuck it." He stated. Then he sighed, looked down at his phone, and pressed post.

 **Corpse Husband** _@Corpse_Husband 1m_

bad bitches stream CAM GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE!

Youtube: _youtu.be/eatass_

Spotify: _open.spotify.com/track/pretendthesearereallinks_

Soundcloud: _m.soundcloud.com/corpse_husband/cam-girls-are-ruining-my-life_

**Props to the Borderline Sex Tape group chat for making this (Mikey and Mariana)❤❤❤**

Liv was the first one to quickly retweet his post, followed by the rest of Corpse's friends that sat around the living room. Corpse could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Liv pulled up the youtube video on her tv. She grabbed his hand as soon as she clicked the video. 

It was a red and black themed anime-like video, like his Cat Girls and Miss You videos. Corpse's voice rang out finally.

" _Wearing fuckin' devil horns, can't believe I fell for her_

_She calls herself the devils servant, yea she ain't no amateur_

_Does that make me the devil then if she's always serving me?_

_Saved me from myself and I know how hard that can be..."_

The video was exactly how they met, with Liv's character as a girl wearing devil horns sitting in front of a laptop and a guy, Corpse, sitting on the other end. 

" _And she's good with a knife aye,_

_got a rough past means she's good in the sack aye,_

_calls me fuckin' daddy aye,_

_hand around her throat aye,_

_Now I'm a better person and I didn't even ask aye._ "

With the musical breakdown at this part, Corpse asks Liv a question:

"Is it okay if I say shit like this about you?"

Liv laughs and says, "Only if you ask nicely."

The video followed their story, leaving out the part where they drunkenly performed inappropriate acts to each other on her chat room. 

" _Treat me like a king yet she fuck me like a plaything_

_God I'd give her anything, even a fucking diamond ring_

_Daddy issues, whips and chains, got me screamin' when she came_

_And she really likes the pain, it's almost inhumane_

_Flirts to catch a bad and you know I hate to brag_

_But when she's gettin' off the cam, she's in the palm of my hand._ "

The music video went all the way until their characters saw each other through a crowd of people dancing, their figures both red and meeting in a crowd of dark figures. 

" _She spells her name with her hips, with my name on her lips_

_All the pain she inflicts got me begging for my fix_

_With her nails on my back, she looks good wearing black, until I kill it, zodiac_

_She's got me goin' off track, I wanna tell you where I'm at_

_It's a long wait to hell buy I'm coming right back_

_aye."_

Swirls of colors danced across the scene as Corpse's and Liv's figures met in the middle, and then the video ended. 

As the music abruptly cuts off, Liv scoffs before speaking again:

"You won't do it."

And then Corpse responds, "Bet."

At the end of the song, the room rang out in silence. Corpse finally spared a glance at everyone, seeing their expressions. Rae and Leslie were grabbing each other's arms, their jaws dropped. Sykkuno had his hand over his mouth and was blushing wildly. Imane was giggled with Toast and Traves. Schlatt and TwoMad were giving knowing looks to each other. Liv had her hand over her mouth and was giggling wildly, still having a hard time believing Corpse wrote a song about her. A song that she sang background vocals for and helped write/record.

"Oh Jesus." Sykkuno finally said.

"Oh Jesus is right, that was fucking amazing." Rae raved on with Imane chiming in.

"Definitely not what I expected, but way better." 

Compliments kept coming to Corpse and he had a very hard time not putting himself down. Instead, he thanked them with a sheepish smile.

"I feel like I've seen some shit, y'know? But like I heard it instead." TwoMad laughed.

"That's like the whole point. They're giving you an insider view." Schlatt joked, acting like he knew what he was talking about.

"Oh my god." Corpse groaned, but he was still smiling.

Twitter was going crazy, retweeting and liking the Corpse's announcement. The views on his newly released youtube video were going up by the minute, as well as the streams on spotify. It was too soon to tell, but Liv would bet money that it would be trending within 24 hours.

Liv looked over at Corpse as he chatted with his friends, a smile ever present on his face. His song continued to replay in the background as Traves and TwoMad wanted to hear the lyrics again. Pride swelled in her chest seeing Corpse so happy.

Upon seeing that everyone was loving the song so far, Corpse felt as if he were floating. Liv fiddled with his fingers absentmindedly as he was talking to his friends. Every single touch sent a chill throughout his whole body. He found himself realizing how lucky he was in that moment to have a girlfriend as supportive as her.

As the night went on, she stayed by his side the whole time and gave nothing but positive words to him.

He was so fucking lucky to have her.

Liv was thinking the opposite, she was so fucking lucky to have him.

_♥♥♥♥♥_


End file.
